


Impact

by suzannahbee123



Series: SlayerSoldier Series [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Psychological Torture, References to Depression, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 108,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Will the Vampire Slayer and The Winter Soldier finally get their Happily Ever After?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This opens up on a nightmare of Alice's where she is assaulted so please read with caution. There is a lot of depression and angst in this one so I will add warnings to each chapter as I go.

_ Lost in pleasure. _ _   
  
_

_ Even to her own ears, Alice thought it was a silly thing to say and yet...it was apt. Perfect even.  _ _   
  
_

_ Alice was lost to the most intense pleasure she had ever felt, perhaps would ever feel again. And it was all thanks to the man above her. Inside her. Moving within and surrounding her. _ _   
  
_

_ “I love you, doll. Don’t wanna get there without you.” _ _   
  
_

_ “I’m with you, Bucky. Don’t stop.” _ _   
  
_

_ Such intense pleasure building, building, higher...higher... _ _   
  
_

_ “Don’t go, Alice, stay with me.” _ _   
  
_

_ “I’m here Bucky, always with you.” _ _   
  
_

_ Suddenly, the pleasure became blinding, crashing into her like a wave. Bucky clinging to her, Alice could almost feel the bruises he would surely leave on her skin. _ _   
_ _ Looking up, staring into the most perfect shade of blue imaginable, Alice gently touched his face. Too gently, she almost couldn’t feel it. _ _   
  
_

_ “Can I stay, baby? I don’t want to go.” _ _   
  
_

_ “You can stay for as long as you want Alice. I’m not going anywhere.” _ _   
  
_

_ Bucky was still on top but, strangely, Alice couldn’t feel him, he was there but not there, all at the same time. _ _   
  
_

_ “I want to stay Bucky, why won’t you let me?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Life gotta come first doll. I’ll be here when you get back.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Bucky, please don’t let me go....” Alice could hear the whine in her voice and hated it.  _ _   
  
_

_ “The subject appears sated and happy.” _ _   
  
_

_ Head snapping to the side, Alice felt her blood run cold and her skin become clammy with cold sweat, “B-Bucky...w-what’s happening?” _ _   
  
_

_ The doctor...from the lab...he was watching her with Bucky, Alice abruptly noted that she wasn’t in her bedroom, she was in a lab room, hospital technology surrounding her... _ _   
  
_

_ “Help! Bucky, get us out of here!” Her hands were strapped to the side of the bed, she couldn’t move... _ _   
  
_

_ Looking up to plead with Bucky again, Alice screamed. _ _   
  
_

_ “Did you not miss me pet? I missed you so much.” _ _   
  
_

_ Ivar was above her, his gas flame eyes burning into hers, his teeth lengthened. _ _   
  
_

_ “Does the subject consent to testing?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Nonononononono!!!!!” _ _   
  
_

_ Alice tried to fight but her limbs were strapped down. _ _   
  
_

_ “It’s too late pet. Relax.” _ _   
  
_

_ Ivar struck, sucking the blood from her neck and filling her back up with his release. _ _   
  
_

_ Lost in pain. _ _   
_   
Alice sat bolt upright on a choked back scream. Hands fumbling she turned on the bedside lamp and looked at the small clock on the nightstand.    
  


_ 03.00. What a goddamn surprise. _ _   
  
_

Alice glared at the clock, back resolutely facing away from the second half of the giant bed that was permanently empty.   
  


One year. One year since Bucky had been put into the ice again. Since Alice had had him in her arms.   
  


In some ways, the time had gone staggeringly quickly. The training regimens that Simon had put her, Gail and Kerry on was gruelling to say the least and then there was the schooling that her and her fellow Slayers had been put into seeing as none of them ever finished their education, the constant touring of Wakanda to try and help them learn about where they were and improve their post within it.   
  


Also, counselling. So much bloody counselling. Alice hated it completely.    
  


Of course, in reality, the time had dragged to the point that Alice felt she could quite happily give herself a head injury bad enough to warrant being put into a coma to pass the time. She had almost asked about being put on the ice herself once or twice but...   
  


As much as she hated being apart from him, seeing him every day but not  _ with _ him, Alice couldn’t bring herself to do that. Alice had made a promise to Bucky to be strong and she would be. Even if it killed her.   
  


Collapsing back on the mattress, Alice fumbled under the pillow one-handed and dragged the white t-shirt out and pressed it against her face.   
  


Sadly, Bucky’s scent had long since gone from it, it had been washed by one of the cleaners inadvertently because Alice had stupidly left it out one morning, several months before.   
  


Still, it was the last thing that he had worn, he had been wearing it the night of their very first lovemaking. Alice kept it nearby when she was trying to sleep.   
  


Slowly, her heart rate went back to normal. Those dreams were getting worse, looking back at the clock Alice wondered if Gail and Kerry were simultaneously screaming out of sleep after having the same dream.   
  


In the days and weeks and months after Bucky had gone back to the ice, for the safety of everyone as well as his own piece of mind, Alice hadn’t exactly slept  _ well _ but, she  _ had _ slept. Only dreaming of Bucky and reliving the last two nights and days she had had with him.   
  


About six months previously though, they had started to change...get dark and terrifying.   
  


Always, the doctor observing what she and Bucky were doing. Always, she ended up strapped down and screaming for them to stop. Ivar though...that was new. 

****

And Alice didn’t like it one bit.   
  


Sighing she got up. Only one person would make her feel better.   
  
***   
  


Sitting in the chair in front of the case, Alice looked up at Bucky. When she was alone with him like this, it was hard for her to stay angry. He looked so at peace.   
  


Alice knew deep down that he had done the right thing, they could only have the future they wanted, a future that included no more fighting, no more danger if he wasn’t constantly looking over his shoulder. Wasn’t always on guard, waiting for people to utter those words that would turn him back into a killer.   
  


Alice wanted to tell him about the nightmare but… what had happened in it, how terrified she had been? These were the sort of things that should be spoken about face to face. Bucky would hold her and tell her it was okay, she was safe and Ivar was dead. His voice would get all growly with anger and then when the shaking wouldn’t abate he would push her back against the mattress and prove to her that they were both safe and together with his body...   
  


Alice allowed the fantasy to play out in her head, she was so lost in it, she didn’t hear the whoosh of the laboratory doors opening behind her.   
  


“Miss Winters, back again I see.”   
  


Looking behind her, Alice rolled her eyes at the formality the head of the Dora Milaje insisted on treating her with, 

****

“Seriously Okoye, call me Alice! Aren’t we passed this last name thing?”   
  


Eyes subtlety dancing with humour, something it had taken months for Alice to spot, Okoye looked over Bucky in the ice.   
  


“Why are you here again Alice? We agreed for you to only visit for three nights each week. Now Shuri tells me, it is now creeping back up.”   
  


“Okoye....”   
  


“Do not test me Miss Winters. If you are struggling to cope, I will have you taken out of the training sessions and put into more intensive counselling.” Her voice brooked no argument on the subject.   
  


Alice  _ wanted _ to argue, a year ago she would have. Now though, she had trained with this woman, had learned a whole new definition of patience and skill. To argue with her would be an insult that Alice couldn’t live with herself to make.   
  


“I’m having nightmares every night without fail. Gail and Kerry are too. Something is happening and...I’m stressing okay? We can’t leave here, Simon can’t find any intel on what the hell is happening. The doctors haven’t worked out how to get the chip out safely and through all this...” Alice looked longingly over her shoulder at Bucky.   
  


“You miss him?”   
  


“Yes. Every minute.”   
  


“I understand. Very well, there is no training today anyhow. Come, let’s see how exhausted I can make you.”   
  


“Really? Just like that? You’ll ignore me breaking the rules and we’ll go and spar instead?” Alice said disbelievingly.   
  


Moving up to her, stood tall over Alice with her hands behind her back, Okoye replied quietly, “Yes. Just like that. I am no fool Alice. There are times to berate and times to allow you to do what you feel is best. I can see the strain in every line of your body and I see this every time I look at you.”   
  


There was a pause where Okoye tried to find words suitable, “I also see this mirrored in Kerry and Gail.”   
  


That Gail was suffering would most assuredly peak Okoye’s concern. Gail and T’Challa had...grown close over the last few months.   
  


“As it is, the only time I see the three of you truly come alive is when you fight so, fight you shall.”   
  


Alice smirked, “What are we on now? Three to two?”   
  


The Dora Milaje were absolutely terrifying fighters, exceptionally strong and fast and well versed in many weapons, they were the perfect training partners for The Slayers.   
  


Okoye rolled her eyes and sighed, “Yes, I believe it is and I would like the chance to remedy this. I will see you in the gym in 10 minutes, do not keep me waiting.”   
  


Stalking from the room, Okoye left Alice with Bucky again, “I told you about the prank war right? They’re still sore. Bad losers, the Dora Milaje apparently.”   
  


When Gail had first spoken to T’Challa about training quarters, they honestly hadn’t realised that they might’ve been stepping on someone’s toes. The Dora Milaje led from the front by Okoye, had been less than friendly, had been openly hostile in some cases.   
  


Of course, they were the guards of this incredible city and suddenly they had one frozen ex-assassin and three deadly female warriors in the city, naturally, they were suspicious.   
  


After weeks and weeks of constant harassment, Alice, Gail and Kerry had decided to take the matter into their own hands.   
  
They had gone into the training weapons facility and stolen every last one, hidden them across the compound. Then, the following day, when the women had come to the gym to train, they had had the surprise of their lives when the three Slayers had leapt on them from the rafters of the building and started what was basically a brawl.   
  


There were twelve of the Dora Milaje and the three Slayers so, it was a pretty fun fight as far as Alice was concerned. Four on one, it lasted a while. 

****

They were interrupted by T’Challa, Simon and a briefly returning Steve and Sam, who were confronted by the sight of Alice on her back on the floor with Ayo holding a knife to her neck with her right hand, as Alice’s knee was jammed into her sternum and she had bent Ayo’s left arm behind her back.

****

Kerry was up against the wall, Xoliswa’s foot at her neck. Kerry, however, had her own foot on the head of another Dora Milaje who was face down on the floor and holding her arm out and behind her so the warrior couldn’t move. 

****

And Gail who was backed up against another wall surrounded by three more whilst the fourth was out cold.   
As soon as Gail laid eyes on T’Challa she had gone bright red and immediately dropped her arms.   
  


“What is the meaning of this?” T’Challa had no reason to shout.   
  


The Dora Milaje snapped to attention and backed away from the Slayers.   
  


Alice and Kerry looked to Gail but seemed to have been rendered incapable of speech.   
  


“Just letting off some steam your Highness. Won’t happen again.” Alice shrugged and wiped the small amount of blood from her lip.   
  


“Aye. We’re just having some fun, aren’t we lads?” Kerry looked around at the carnage.   
  


“Please forgive the impudence King T’Challa. We wanted to show your most fiercest warriors that we are allies, not enemies.” Gail finally spoke up, raising her chin at the King as she did so.   
  


_ Say what you like about Gail. When she needs to she will speak up. _ _   
  
_

Gail and T’Challa held gazes for several long moments, Alice began to almost feel uncomfortable.    
  


Okoye spoke up for the first time, “Your Highness, I would suggest having these... Slayers… join us tomorrow for our version of training as a suitable punishment.”   
  


Alice, Kerry and Gail all smiled at the suggestion, completely unfazed by the idea. After all, they were Slayers.    
  


After T’Challa had agreed and left, an exasperated and frustrated looking Sam and Steve following behind, Simon had silently ushered them out of the facility, leaving the Dora Milaje smiling and whispering with glee behind them.   
  


“Well, I hope you silly cows are happy. ‘Ave you bloody seen what they train like?!” He was storming ahead, didn’t even bother to turn to look at them.   
  


“Simon, you surely know better than anyone what we can-” Gail’s calm voice was the very  _ essence _ of reason until Simon turned back, dark amusement in every line of his face.   
  


“Oh yeah?! ‘Ave any of you ever trained in the middle of bloody Africa at noon in the summer then?”   
  


Alice was the one to utter the famous last words, “Well, how hard can it be? We’re built for endurance right?”   
  


***

  
_ WRONG!!! You’re bloody wrong again!!! Why does anyone listen to you, you daft bloody tart!! _ _   
  
_

The three Slayers had all passed out within 30 minutes of the outdoor training session, they were to each spar one on one with a Dora Milaje warrior. As Simon had predicted though (much to Alice’s absolute fury) they had been squashed by them. This was their world and their environment.   
  


Still, the next day, Alice, Kerry and Gail came back and tried again. And again the following day.   
  
The Wakandan warriors may have started to respect the Slayers fighting abilities but they had not forgotten the theft of their weapons. So they snuck into the girl's gym, and with the help of the Princess, replaced all the punching bags and training pads with perfect replicas.   
  


The Slayers had warmed up, gone to the bags, hit them, and prompt flown across the room in all directions when they hit it, as Shuri had replaced the fabric with one that held onto kinetic energy.   
  


Simon had run from the room laughing hysterically.

****

Furious, and in a fair amount of pain, The Slayers planned some revenge.

****

So, they had swapped all the warriors salt and sugar in the food served for that day. Which backfired as one of the cooks told Okoye who then had the food served to a smug Alice, Kerry and Gail who promptly spat the food out.   
  
After a couple of months of backwards and forwards they all became friends of a kind. It was...nice. So many powerful women around to learn from and train with. Reminded her of the best parts of back home.   
  
***   
  
At 09.00 Alice started to walk back from the gym towards her room, sweaty and disgusting. The thought of showering where other people were, even people who it was quite blatantly obvious were trustworthy, was completely uncomfortable to her so, off to the sanctuary of her own room she went. On a whim, she decided to stop by Simon’s room, see if he had any further news.   
  


_ It’s been a fucking year. What’s taking so bloody long?? _ _   
_ _ I feel like I’m going crazy. _ _   
  
_

Swinging the door open, scowl going full force as was the norm, Simon glared down at her.   
  


Their relationship hadn’t exactly improved over the past year. Some days they were basically amicable to each other, almost friendly. Then it would be back to outright hostility for a few weeks as if they felt they had to redress the balance.   
  


Alice was exhausted by it.    
  


“Al? What the fuck do you want at this time of morning?”   
  


“It’s 9.00AM Simon, it’s hardly the crack of dawn. And I would know seeing as I saw the bloody sun come up. Again.”   
  


Scowl softening slightly, Simon sighed and opened the door wider and stepped back so she could make her way into his space.   
  


It was odd, Alice knew that her rooms were her home but she flatly refused to do anything to make it feel homey. Bucky would be with her when they made a home and not before.   
  


Looking around, Alice saw that, apparently, Simon wasn’t of the inclination to personalise his room either. Odd.   
  


“Nightmares again? You been writing them down like that counsellor has told you three?”   
  


“What fucking good does that do Simon?”   
  


“We need to try and spot a pattern! I bloody told you that! You three are havin’ near enough the exact same dreams and it could help pinpoint-”   
  


“Pinpoint  _ what, _ exactly? Do you have  _ any _ idea what this is like Simon? To relive the absolute most terrifying and helpless moments of your life over and over and the only thing you get told is to write it down?! No, we don’t get any leads but, write it down, relive it again as you do so we can try and pinpoint some obscure fucking detail!”   
  


“Alice, just-”   
  


“Keep calm and carry on Alice! Just stay calm, Kerry! Don’t panic Gail!”   
  


“ALICE!”   
  


Simon towered over Alice, his arms lifted as if to try and hold her before he dropped them again just as quickly.   
  


“I told you that this was going to take a while! Really, I’m not messin’ you about here, I want this lot dead and gone as much as you, you know I do.”   
  


Alice ran a shaky hand through her hair, scowling as she remembered that it was sweaty and gross.   
  


“Why is it taking so long Simon? I can’t just stay here while-”   
  


“Oh yes, you bloody will!” Simon advanced on her again, 

****

Alice held her ground. This was becoming more and more common. One of these days...   
  


“Stay where you are. Do as you’re told. Those chips haven’t been deactivated, I ain’t letting them catch you or the others.”   
  


“But-”   
  


“You made a promise to Barnes, Al. You want him to wake up to a world where you’re dead all because you got impatient?”   
  


The truth of his words snapped Alice out of her mild funk. Pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes to try and clear the fog in her brain, Alice took a deep breath before rushing out, “Fine. I’ll stay. I’m sorry.”   
  


Blinking in shock, Simon rocked back on his heels. “You should try and get some more sleep Al. Don’t you have your mock exams tomorrow?”   
  


“Oh SHIT!” Alice rushed to the door, “I need to revise!”   
  


“You need to slee-” Alice didn’t hear him though, she was running full pelt back to her rooms.   
  
***   
  
Six hours later saw Alice, Gail and Kerry sat around her kitchen table, textbooks spread across the surface. Alice had her feet on the table surface, book resting against her thighs as she highlighted something that looked relevant. Kerry was sat cross legged on her seat, book in her lap and red hair around her face. Gail was bent forward over the table, highlighting with her left hand and taking notes with the right.   
  


The three of them were studying for their GED, all three of them had been pulled out of regular schooling to be Slayers and, seeing as none of them wanted to be Slayers after they had destroyed The Council, they were trying to get the basic qualifications to get jobs.   
  


Easier said than done, Alice thought to herself, dejectedly.   
  


Slamming her textbook shut, Alice said, “Shall we take a break?”   
  


Kerry got up and started stretching and Gail yawned hard enough that her jaw cracked audibly.   
  


“I feel as if I could fall asleep standing up. And yet, I also feel as if there is too much energy in my body. Like I could fight and kill one hundred vampires and a demon or two and still find time to run errands and cook dinner.” 

****

Gail was staring into space as she said this, pushing her now, black gold and platinum hair away from her face.   
  


Kerry started pacing slowly, Alice could see the exhaustion on her face. “I don’t want to keep having these nightmares. It’s bad enough being back in that lab y’know? And then...then Father Murphy comes in like, and...” Kerry swallowed hard and didn’t continue.   
  


Alice looked down at her hands, the three of them had grown close over the past year. Had shared a lot of things that, frankly, would be impossible to share with anyone who hadn’t grown up as a Slayer.

****

Kerry didn’t really talk about Father Murphy, but what she had shared, well....Alice was glad for his sake that they were separated by dimensions. Alice had never murdered anyone but Father Murphy would most assuredly be a target if he ever crossed her path.    
  


Gail mumbled, “I too am now dreaming about those who I would rather forget. I am in the lab, then my parents come in. They take money from Mr Eko and do not listen as I beg them to stay and help me.” Gail’s parents hadn’t sold her to her Watcher when she was 10, they had actually refused to do so.

****

Mr Eko had stolen her away, regardless.

****

Alice shifted uneasily, “Those dreams...they’re basically the same from when you started getting them right? Not a lot of changes?”   
  


“No.” Kerry drew the word out, looking over at Gail who shook her head as she did so, “Why? Have yours changed?”   
  


“No. No, just....wondering if they might. That’s all.” Alice felt bad about the lie but, she was certain that Ivar being in her dream was just her brain throwing him in there for the sake of it. It couldn’t be an omen. He was dead for God's sake. Alice had watched him burn with her own eyes.   
  


Before they could ask any other questions, Alice got up and went to the fridge and brought over some drinks and the large salad filled with chicken and quinoa and other boring stuff that was in the fridge along with some bowls, “C’mon. Let's eat and get back on it. Still got maths to cover. Ugh.”   
  


As they started to eat, Gail’s phone lit up. Looking at the screen, she smiled softly and a pink blush spread across her cheeks.   
  


“T’Challa?” Kerry nodded towards the phone.   
  


Gail’s smile deepened, “Yes. He says he is thinking of me. And, of course he wishes us luck for tomorrow.”   
  


“Nice of him.” Alice murmured, concentrating on her food.   
  


“So erm...you two, y’know...have ye...” Kerry smirked at Gail, trailing off suggestively.   
  


Sitting up straight and glaring at the Irish woman, Gail shot back, “No! He is the most perfect gentleman! Anyway, you should not ask these questions Kerry! How would you like it if I asked about Sam and yourself?!”   
  


“Why should you! We’re just feckin’ friends! I told you this!” Kerry’s face was getting redder in anger.   
  


Gail’s, by contrast, was becoming paler, “Well perhaps you could be more if you want him you should say so!”   
  


“What did you just say?!”   
  


“Oh, would you two shut the fuck up?!” Alice leapt to her feet in frustration, “Gail, take your time with T’Challa for fucks sake! Kerry is only asking because she’s your friend and wants to make sure he’s treating you right. And Kerry! Gail wants you to be happy! So would you stop being so fucking defensive!”   
  


Both of them still glared before abruptly looking ashamed, “I’m so sorry Kerry.” 

****

“No, Gail, I’m sorry for being so rude.”   
  


“Please don’t apologise.”   
  


“Ugh.” Rolling her eyes, Alice got up and dragged to two of them to the middle of the room, “Hug.”   
  


They hugged.   
  


“Okay, so, d’you think we could get on now?”   
  


The three Slayers sat back down, trying to do normal life stuff. Stuff like studying for tests and hanging out with friends and talking about boys.    
  


Each of them was increasingly aware of how hard it was becoming though. Sleep deprivation, stress and the feeling of being confined to one space would do that to a person.   
  


No matter how strong they were


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antics and Alcohol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, more depression in this chapter, Simon being a bit of an idiot...

Two days later and the test was over. Gail was met by T’Challa afterwards who, after saying a very charming hello and goodbye to Alice and Kerry, whisked Gail away to try and improve her mood.   
  


“Jaysus. Could they be any grosser d’you think?” Kerry asked, mock disgust lacing her words.   
  


Alice shrugged, “Let them be gross. We’re just jealous bitches at this point.”    
  


“Aye. True enough.” Kerry giggled, “So, how’d you think you did?”   
  


“Shit probably. But whatever, c’mon. Let’s go and get something to eat before going to see Shuri yeah?”   
  


They had an appointment with the king's sister and the people that worked with her in regards to the chips that still resided in their necks. Hopefully there would be some good news this time.   
  
***   
  
“I’m sorry, but it’s not good news yet.” Shuri said sadly looking at the complicated diagrams from the scans they had taken.   
  


“Well, what’s that mean?” Simon asked gruffly.   
  


“These chips are not rush jobs, by the looks of it, they were built over time and some many surgeries, the wiring is integrated almost entirely with your central nervous systems.”   
  


“Is this why it is so easy for them to attempt control of what they do, sister?” T’Challa had brought Gail for this meeting, she stood at his side looking thoughtful. 

****

Alice looked away, she was happy for them but she couldn’t help but see all that she was missing in them too.   
  


certain aspects that are linked directly to the brain but the transmitter is only shortwave frequency so...”   
  


“So what you’re saying is that we still can’t leave?” Alice couldn’t help the impatience in her voice.   
  


“To attempt to remove this technology would almost certainly end in either total paralysis at best, or death, at worst. We are looking at other routes but for now...I’m sorry Alice. But no, my suggestion is you, all three of you must remain within the safety of our borders.”   
  


T’Challa had moved closer to Gail as his sister spoke, “I agree. Simon, you will continue to coordinate the search for The Council and The Slayers will remain here as you do so.”   
  


Kerry had gone steadily redder as he spoke, “We’re stood right here y’know, your highness! There’s no bloody need to be giving Simon our orders!”   
  


“Kerry! Show the King your respect!” Gail hissed.   
  


Simon moved closer to Kerry and said quietly, “Calm down, this ain’t Ireland and we ain’t Father Murph-”   
  


Simon’s words were cut off when Kerry had apparently had enough and shoved him back before leaving the room quickly muttering, “Sorry T’Challa, Shuri.”   
  


Alice dragged her hand over her face before gently grasping Gail’s upper arm as she made to go after Kerry, “I’ll go, stay. Stay with T’Challa.”   
  


“But-”   
  


“Gail...enjoy your bit of normal okay? We’re stuck here for the time being so just make the most of it.”   
  


Simon had picked himself up, “Oh I’m fine by the way. Don’t fuckin’ worry about me.”   
  


Growling to herself, Alice dragged him from the room after quickly hugging Shuri and murmuring a “thank you” in her ear.   
  


“What the fuck were you thinking bringing up that absolute prick to her? Have you got a death wish or something, Simon?” Alice yelled at him as she walked.   
  


“Have you?!” Simon grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a halt, “The three of you are pushing too bloody hard Al! You’re not sleeping, you’re training every bloody day for hours at a time-!”   
  


“What’s your poin, Simon?!”   
  


“My point!” He said, shoving his index finger into her chest as he did, “Is that you three need to take fucking care of yourselves first! We ain’t your enemies!”   
  


“Fine!” Alice threw her hands in the air, “You’re not, I do realise that. Our enemies are out there and we can’t do jack shit to help stop them!”   
  


“Alice, for fuck's sake...the whole point is that you don’t  _ have _ to help stop them. Give yourself a break.”   
  


Alice stared, dumbfounded, at Simon, “Are you serious right now? You want me to  _ rest _ ? To take a break? What planet are you from Simon?”   
  


A look passed over his face too quickly for Alice to decipher before he rushed out, “Well go and get laid then because, clearly, you need uncorking.”   
  


“The fuck did you just say?” Alice said calmly. Too calmly.   
  


Simon scowled, “Get. Laid. I’ve seen some of these lads eying you up, hell, I’ve seen you give one or two the once over and-”   
  


Simon went back into the wall behind him as Alice took a leaf out of Kerry’s book and shoved him.   
  


Alice didn’t look back as she stalked away. Whatever it took to sleep and get some semblance of normalcy back, she would do it. Fuck Simon and his god awful advice.   
  
***   
  
Alice ran to the councillors office, she was running late and she couldn’t afford to get banned from training for it. 

****

She had wanted to go straight to her room and maybe try to read until she couldn’t keep her eyes open but then she remembered about this stupid appointment so she turned around and headed to the office. Alice hated it but she had to do it apparently. 

****

They would take away her training privileges if she didn’t. The Slayers relied far too heavily on them to mask the trauma of what had happened to them.

****

Supposedly.   
  


“Hey, Gabriella!”   
  


“Hi, Alice! Doctor Platt actually ran a few minutes behind with his last patient so you’re not gonna be in any trouble, don’t worry!” The pretty black woman smiled at her from behind her computer screen, “Sit down! I’ll let him know you’re here!”   
  


“Okay.” Alice paced instead before swinging back to Gabriella, “An actress? Was in that TV show? On Netflix?”   
  


Gabriella laughed lightly, the first time Alice had seen her Alice could’ve sworn she knew her but couldn’t quite remember from where so she played this guessing game every time.   
  


****

Now that Wakanda had opened its borders to the world, in a manner of speaking, they had employed Dr Platt, an American, to be the personal councillor of the Slayers, his credentials some of the best in the world.

****

Gabriella was brought in about six months after they got there as a student. Gabriella wanted to work in the labs but, seeing as Vibranium and the secrets it held, were so closely guarded, she had to work her way up.

****

Right now she was a secretary for Dr Platt and was doing jobs across the compound on an ad hoc basis.

****

“God, I wish I was an actress!” Gabriella said cheerfully, laughing in a self deprecating manner.

****

“Hmmm...” Alice murmured distractedly as Dr Platt came to the door.   
  


“Miss Winters! Please, come in.”   
  


“See you later Gabriella.”   
  


Alice had her back turned to the younger woman as she started to type furiously.   
  


***

  
“So, perhaps we can talk about your parents today Miss Winters.”   
  


Sat on the plush armchair in her counsellors office, Alice was struggling to keep up.   
  


“I don’t want to talk about them.”   
  


“Why not?” Dr Platt was a very nice man, he was kind, he had his moments of humour but Alice just didn’t like talking about these things. Very rarely was he able to get her to open up.

****

Alice sighed, “What’s there to say? They loved me but they didn’t like me and then they died. End of story.”   
  


Dr Holts eyebrows raised at her choice of words, “They didn’t like you? What makes you say that?”   
  


“They...didn’t like what I was. So they stopped talking to me.” Alice started to pick at a hangnail as she spoke.   
  


“What you were? A Slayer you mean?” His voice was gentle but firm.   
  


“Yeah. I changed. Apparently.” Alice never believed it though. Maybe she had grown up faster than they were comfortable with but, ultimately, she was still their daughter. Their only child.   
  


“Hmm.” Dr Platt continued to look at her, waiting for her to fill the silence, “You didn’t agree?” He added when she remained silent.   
  


“Even if I had... why should they give up on me like that? Three years and they pulled away from me just because I wasn’t the little girl with stupid dreams anymore.”   
  


“And now you were grown and they...”   
  


_ They hated me. They were glad that I wasn’t around anymore. They probably hoped I’d die so they could forget about me properly. _ _   
  
_

Alice pulled a bit harder than she meant to and the skin ripped off, the shock of the small pain shaking her out of her slump.   
  


Sticking the bleeding digit in her mouth for a moment, Alice shook her head at her harsh internal words.   
  


“Alice?”   
  


Jumping, Alice had almost forgotten where she was and who she was talking to, “Do the others talk to you? I can’t imagine that we’re the most chatty bunch.”   
  


Dr Platt chuckled, “Firstly, you know I won’t tell you what your friends say in the privacy of my office.”   
  


“Why not? We talk about it later anyway.”   
  


“Do you though? What you can talk about here is completely safe. I’m not here to judge or comment or even overanalyze. I am only here to listen.”   
  


Alice shrugged, “Well, you certainly earn your paycheque.” Alice started to get up, her hour was, finally, over.   
  


“Secondly Alice,” Platt motioned for her to sit back down, “You can avoid talking about certain things all you like, that doesn’t mean that they aren’t there. This insomnia that the three of you have? Maybe if you let go of some of your demons they wouldn’t hold any power over you when you’re weakest.”   
  


Alice stared. Opening her mouth, Alice tried to talk but was cut off when there was a knock on the door.   
  


“Dr Platt? Oh, shite. Sorry Alice, I’ll wait outside.” Kerry hurried from the doorway, face as red as her hair. Alice could hear her hissing at Gabriella, “I thought you said I could go in?!”   
  


The moment passed, Alice sighed. “Thanks for the chat Doc.”   
  


Once outside she saw Kerry, “Hey, are you okay?”   
  


“I’m fine. Or, I will be, hopefully, once I’ve seen the doctor.” Kerry didn’t sound optimistic, however.   
  


“Hey, you and Gail want to come to mine later? I’ll cook and I’ll ask Gail to rustle up some of that beer that they drink here?”   
  


Kerry smiled, “Sounds good.”   
  


“Okay, I’ll text Gail. See you later.” Alice hugged her goodbye.   
  


_ See? All normal. Just three women, eating and drinking. All normal. No crutches or artificial means to induce sleep at all. _ _   
_ _   
_ ***   
  
_ Liar!!! _ _   
_   
Alice’s brain screamed at her later on that evening. Gail had agreed to come over and had turned up with Kerry. They ate an amount of food that would’ve fed a large family before settling down with the Umnqombothi beer that Gail brought over, after having been gifted with it when she had been out with T’Challa a few days previously. The beer was handmade and was completely different to what would be served back home but, Alice enjoyed it. 

****

They drank it from small and beautifully decorated clay pots, as was the custom. The alcohol content in these beers was actually very low but, still...   
  


“Nah mate, nah!! I’m telling you! Bucky is proper fit though! Like, okay, T’Challa and-and Sam? Hot men, oh yes! But my man Buckster, pfffft...” Alice trailed off into dreamy silence.   
  


Gail was highly affronted as Kerry scoffed incoherently next to her, “How dare you Miss Winters?” Gail’s voice was both incredibly slurred and impossibly posh, “King T’Challa is the very epitome of manly...um...manliness and I, for one, will not have it said otherwise!”   
  


“Bah!” Kerry piped up, “Bah indeed! Sam is... with those thighs and them arms... not of course that I know a fecking thing about them. We’re friends.”   
  


They were sprawled on the floor underneath the kitchen table which, at this moment, made absolutely perfect sense.   
  


Alice gazed up at the wood from underneath, “You know...it’s very cosy under here. I don’t think I do want Bucky to break it on me, no...with me. Or... ah fuck it.” Alice giggled.    
  


Gail was on her front but rolled to the side and tenderly tucked a lock of hair away from Kerry’s face, “That Sam my dear. You do like him, yes?”

****

“I want to be his friend and I like him. I can't make up my mind so, I keep on trying to get close and then I push him away.” Kerry’s face changed from maudlin to deeply thoughtful, “Apparently they don’t like that? What’s up with that?”   
  


Gail waved her hand in front of her to brush the questions away and Alice muttered, “Oh no...they do not like that at all mate...”   
  


“You do not want Sam anyhow! He is....fat.” Gail nodded to herself at her assessment.   
  


Alice giggled at Kerry’s shocked face before looking at her almost empty pot, “Why d’you think, they never tested us with this shit in the lab huh? Get us drunk I mean? Cos, really, there’s clearly a lot to learn here!”   
  


Kerry and Gail both looked at their own pots like they had just discovered the cure for cancer.   
  


“I mean could you imagine it ladies right?” Alice started to get breathless from the incipient laughter she could feel bubbling up, “They wake you up from that drug induced sleep and drag you into the lab chair and, there, on one of those hospital trolley thingys is alcohol!! Every type known to man!! And then the doctor turns to you, creepy eyes and that horrid calm voice and says, “does the subject consent to testing?” And what would you say?!”   
  


“YES!!!” All three of them yelled at the same moment before falling back to the floor in the most helpless laughter Alice had ever experienced.   
  


On her back on the floor, struggling to breathe through the mirth that was coursing through her, Alice ignored the slightly hysterical edge to the laughter. Told herself that she was crying tears of laughter, not tears brought on by fear, loneliness and just a small amount of exhaustion.   
  


Alice wanted so desperately for this to be just a normal evening, so Alice did what she always did. Brushed the bad feelings away as if they didn’t bother her. She was a Slayer. Too strong to be weak.   
  
_ Knock knock knock _ _   
_   
They almost didn’t hear the tapping at her door they were giggling so loud.   
  
_ Knock knock knock _ _   
_   
“Alice? Hey, are you girls okay?”   
  
_ Ugh. Steve? What the fuck... _ _   
_ _   
_ “Shhhh! ShhhHHHH!!” Alice hushed them and whispered, “It’s that effing Captain, stay quiet and he’ll go away!”   
  


“I can hear you, Alice...” 

****

_ Uh oh. Steve sounds pissed. I mean angry. He’s stone cold sober, the boring git. _ _   
  
_

“Ummm...I’m busy! Get lost!” Alice started giggling again and Kerry and Gail joined in, waving their hands in front of their faces to attempt to keep the noise down.   
  


Murmured sounds of conversation then, “Alice, Gail and Kerry, let us in or I’ll break this door down. I gotta make sure you’re oka-!”   
  


Alice had clumsily leapt to her feet, only slightly banging her head against the table as she did so, and thrown open the door.   
  


“Oi oi oi oi mate!! Don’t come to my space and threaten my door!” Alice glared at him, holding onto the top of the said door with the tips of her fingertips, swaying slightly.   
  


“Jesus Alice, how much have you three had?!”   
  


“Oh hey Sam! Wait..no...I’m mad at you too...go away the bloody pair of you!”   
  


Sam and Steve shared an exasperated look, “C’mon Allie, you guys have clearly had enough and-” Sam was interrupted when Kerry yelled, “Like fuck we have!” Gail joining in, “We have had hardly nothing at all so please do us the courtesy of...” Gail trailed off before suddenly yelling, “Fucking off!”    
  


Alice turned a shocked face to the two large men in her doorway, “You made Gail swear! You bastards!”   
  


Sam was looking past her at Kerry but Steve kept his eyes trained on Alice, “I don’t care how strong you three are, you must’ve put back a whole hell of a lot to get this wasted.”   
  


“Wrong again oh Captain of all America. Ridiculous name, by the way, have I told you that?”   
  


“Might’ve mentioned it.”   
  


“Yeah well, look! We’ve had one of these two pots of Umno- no, that’s not… Umock… Fuck! South African, handmade beer!” Alice slurred, furious at her inability to pronounce the name right. “ We’re fine! Look if you don’t believe me!”   
  


Alice pushed the door fully open before stamping into the kitchenette and leaning heavily against the counter, motioning for Gail and Kerry to join her.   
  


Steve went straight over to the table and looked for the evidence, stood frowning with his hands on his hips when all he could see was in fact, one pot of the beer and another that hadn’t been opened.   
  


Alice ignored Steve, he was lucky, his metabolism meant that he could drink all day everyday and he wouldn’t feel a thing. Slayers? Their metabolism was similar in that there wasn’t a chocolate cake she couldn’t eat but, for some reason, alcohol was the exact opposite. It hit them several times harder.   
  


All she had had was the one small pot and the same for the other two.   
  


“See Cap? I’m not lying. We’re just very cheap dates.” Steve huffed and sat down.   
  


“You alright Kerry?” Sam’s voice was soft, clearly, he didn’t want to have this conversation in front of people but he didn't really have a choice.

****

“I’m grand Sam. How’re you? How’s life on the outside?” Kerry asked bitterly.   
  


Sam looked down at the floor, “C’mon, Kerry. It’s not safe, you know that. I don’t want-”   
  


Kerry went out the door before anyone could stop her, “I don’t care what you don’t want Sam!”   
  


Awkward silence for a moment until Sam whispered, “I’ll make sure she gets back okay.” and ran out after her. Alice heard a murmured, “I’m sorry, Red... I just don’t know what you want me to do...” before the voices trailed off as they got further away.   
  


“I think I shall go too. Alice, thank you.” Gail hugged her before regally sweeping from the room.   
  


Alice sighed and looked over at Steve as he stood and said, “I’ll be back. We need to talk.”    
  


“Okay.” Alice made her way outside to the balcony she had and sat down in the seat.   
  


Not long later she heard her door shut and Steve Rogers sat down in the chair next to her. They sat in silence for a while before Alice spoke, “So. Whatcha been up to Steve? You’re looking knackered I have to say.”   
  


Alice was just needling, she was already sobering up but this was the relationship the two of them had developed. Not really enemies and not quite friends.    
  


There was a big Bucky shaped gap in between them and until the gap was filled, they both knew they would have trouble getting close. They both missed him too much.   
  


Steve smiled lightly, “You’re one to talk. I could go on an extended vacation with those bags under your eyes.”   
  


“Oooh! Good use of sarcasm!”   
  


“C’mon Alice! I heard that the three of you aren’t sleeping and I come back and you’re all drunk? Are you depressed?”   
  


Alice rolled her eyes, “What sort of ridiculous question is that Steve? I thought you were smart? Of course I’m bloody miserable! I miss Bucky every fucking second, I can’t get him out of my head for a moment! I sleep and no matter how exhausted I am I always dream and no matter how good the beginning is, it always ends in absolute terror. And I’m always alone when I wake up.”   
  


Alice turned in her seat so she was facing him, “I don’t think you get it, Steve. I  _ know _ something is coming, the dreams have always been a part of what I am and being stuck here and not helping with what you’re doing? It’s driving me mental.”   
  


“I can’t let you or the others leave. You know that Alice.” Steve looked deadly serious.   
  


“But-”   
  


“No. Until you three either get that chip out or it’s made safe, you’re not leaving.” Hard and implacable, Steve’s tone brooked no argument.   
  


Alice looked at him trying to win the staring contest but wasn’t able to keep it up. “Fine. Whatever. Where have you been anyway? Have you seen any of the others?”   
  


“We went to London, Simon thought he caught wind of a trail there but it didn’t pan out.”   
  


Alice scowled at the mention of Simon.   
  


“And yeah, Wanda helped briefly. She says hi.” Alice smiled, the younger woman was doing well after what they had done to her on the Raft.   
  


Steve smiled, “Saw Nat. She didn’t say anything.”    
  


“All her contacts no good? Well, she’s fairly useless then. No good to anyone.” Alice bitched.   
  


Steve gave her a look before continuing, “Went to New York. Things aren’t great with Tony yet but, we did catch up with Banner and Collins.”   
  


Alice watched closely, at the mention of “Collins.” This would be the doctor he liked, that he had mentioned. Judging by the look in his eye, the desire for her hadn't abated. 

****

“Collins? How is she, working underneath the great Dr Banner?” Alice goaded, trying to get a rise.

****

“Evie is a highly intelligent scientist, doesn't work  _ under _ anyone and you’ll do well to...” Steve grinned, “You did that deliberately didn’t you?”   
  


“Of course. You’re like a limpet with information. Will cling onto it for dear life. Is she pretty?”   
  


“Okay! We’re done now. I’ll clear up for you and we’ll talk more tomorrow when you’re sober.”   
  


“You don’t have to, it’ll be there in the morning Steve.”   
  


He ruffled her hair gently, “Let me help you, stay here and I’ll let you know when I’m leaving? I’ll make you a sandwich too. You need to sober up.”   
  


“Spoilsport.”   
  


Alice listened to him bustling about, clanging the pots and pans as he washed up by hand.   
  


When he came out with a sandwich they sat in relatively companionable silence as she ate.   
  


“Are you going to sleep now?” Steve asked when she finished.   
  


Alice shrugged as she continued to stare out into the night, “I’m going to try. Hopefully, the alcohol will help.”   
  


Steve got up and held his hand out to pull her up, “Get to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”   
  


“Yep. Night night.” Alice moved slowly towards the door and held it open for him. “I know I’m bad tempered but I do appreciate your help with my problems. I’m just not very good at accepting it when I know I can do it myself.”   
  


Steve gave a small smile once he was out in the hallway, “Really? You?”   
  


Alice glared, “Whatever. Have a good sleep Cap.” She didn’t wait for the response before slamming the door.   
  
***   
  
_ Alice was wrapped around Bucky, legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and her hands burrowed into his hair. _ _   
  
_

_ Bucky leant against the headboard, his new metal arm was around her waist, gently holding her to him as his flesh hand cupped the side of her neck, holding her face to his. _ _   
  
_

_ “You thought we wouldn’t come back here didn’t you doll?” Bucky smiled and whispered against her cheek as the slow kiss they had been enjoying came to an end. _ _   
  
_

_ Alice looked around, they were in her bedroom in the flat in Brooklyn again. Alice was wearing the same leggings and t-shirt and Bucky in the same sweats and t-shirt as that night. _ _   
  
_

_ “I never did want to leave.” Alice mused, quietly. _ _   
  
_

_ “I know doll.” Bucky’s new arm whirred lightly. More gun metal grey than chrome, the plates smaller and sleeker than its predecessor, it was a masterclass of engineering. Alice adored it,  _ this _ was worthy of Bucky. _ _   
  
_

_ “Can we stay this time Bucky?” Alice pulled back to look into his eyes. _ _   
  
_

_ Bucky’s smile dropped slightly, “That’s all you ever have to do, doll. Just stay.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Okay.” Alice smiled cheekily before rubbing her nose lightly against his, “I’ll stay.” _ _   
  
_

_ They began slow kissing again, the type of kiss that didn’t lead anywhere because it didn’t  _ have _ to. They had all the time in the world. _ _   
  
_

_ Alice felt heat at her back, bringing the kiss to a halt, she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Alice’s eyes widened in alarm when she looked out the window. New York was burning. Alice could hear the screaming. _ _   
  
_

_ “Bucky? We should help...” _ _   
  
_

_ “Stay Alice. Just stay. I can’t go. Not yet doll.” Bucky’s voice was sad. _ _   
  
_

_ Turning back to him, Alice felt her heart break at the look on his face, “I miss you Bucky. When will you come back to me?” _ _   
  
_

_ “That’s not up to me. You know that.”  _ _   
  
_

_ Alice looked for one that time out the window before turning her full attention back to her Bucky. “I’m not going anywhere. Not until you’re back.” _ _   
  
_

_ Alice and Bucky wrapped themselves back around each other as the world burned to ash behind them. _ _   
  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad days and worse nights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More nightmares, more depression and Alice is having one of the worst days ever.  
> I wanted to mention what happened in The Defenders but, seeing as I still don't know how Matt survived the ending, I have deliberately been very vague on this point.

Alice woke up screaming. Again. Another nightmare about the lab. Another ending where Bucky disappeared and she was violated by that smug smirking prick, Ivar.   
  


It was now two years since Bucky was frozen. Two long fucking years where Alice felt more and more isolated from the rest of the world, where she became more and more bitter.    
  


Simon was adamant that they couldn’t leave, the chips were still emitting a signal that could easily be traced and, as every simulation they ran told them, to remove them would kill them.   
  


Shuri was working on trying to attempt control of the signal but it was hard. The technology wasn’t from around here and they were working purely from scans as they didn’t have any physical examples to hand.   
  


Alice got up and, shivering in residual fear, exhaustion and some anger and made her way into the shower. Letting the scalding hot water flow over her, Alice tried to clear her head and think about what these dreams were telling her.   
  


Unfortunately, nothing was adding up and the fact that she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept for more than an hour at a time probably wasn’t helping.   
  


Alice just felt so  _ helpless _ and it was not a good look on her. Simon was effectively coordinating the “search” for The Council and Steve and Sam, along with some of the others, were helping.   
  


_ But what if Simon  _ isn’t _ helping?  _ __   
  


_ Shut up. _ __   
  


_ He betrayed you once. _ __   
  


_ Shut up! _ __   
  


_ He’ll do it again. It’s in his nature. _ __   
  


“Stop!!” Alice lashed out and punched the wall in front of her, cracking the tile into pieces that then littered the floor of her shower.   
  


“Just please...stop.” Alice moaned helplessly. “I can’t deal with this.”   
  


Alice got out after picking up the broken pieces and dumping them in the bin. Towel wrapped around her and covered with a fluffy dressing gown, Alice went and sat on the lounge chair on her balcony, she checked the time before making a call.   
  


“Hi, Matt.” Alice said once the call was picked up.   
  


“Alice.” Matts voice settled something inside Alice. Over the past two years he had become like a brother that she had never had. He had more than enough of his own problems, nearly dying after having a building collapse on top of you was pretty intense even by her standards. Matt was always there for her when she needed him though.   
  


“Nightmare again?”    
  


Alice smiled, “Am I honestly that predictable? Maybe I just wanted to say hi?”   
  


A low chuckle before, “And maybe I woke up and I can see. Spill.”   
  


So Alice told him, including the deeply disturbing ending and the casual destruction of property.   
  


Once she was finished there was a thoughtful silence at the end. Alice had learned to appreciate Matts silences, he was very articulate when he said nothing. A minute or so later, “So, do you really think Simon is doing something to hinder this progress? You know him better than anyone else there.”   
  


Alice considered the question, “Honestly? I don’t know. And that bothers me.” Simon was exactly the same as ever, Alice wanted to trust him. Really she did but... 

****

“Simon seems to be as frustrated as the rest of us so he must be on our side right?”   
  


“To be honest Alice I’m less worried about him and more concerned about these dreams. Specifically Ivar.”   
  


Alice rubbed her eyes, “Why? He’s dead, it’s just...my brain is-”   
  


“And if it’s not just your brain? If it’s more than just past trauma manifesting?” Matt interrupted.   
  


“What’re you saying, Matt? Ivar is  _ dead _ , okay? I saw him burn up with my own fucking eyes.”   
  


“And I’m saying that I’ve seen dead people come back. So have you.”    
  


Alice stood up and walked back into the room, “Elektra is, and I can’t believe I’m saying this,  _ different _ ! She only died once! Ivar was already dead! There wasn’t a body after I fried him!”   
  


“The Hand is-”   
  


“I thought you said The Hand was gone?”   
  


“They are. But you thought you were on your own and now you’re surrounded by people from your dimension.”   
  


“For fuck's sake Matt...”   
  


Alice could almost  _ hear _ him roll his eyes at her irritation, “Listen, I’m worried. I’ve heard some things about people going missing around Hell's Kitchen and Brooklyn, it’s probably nothing but-”   
  


“What?! You didn’t think to tell me that earlier?!”   
  


“I didn’t want to say anything in case you-”   
  


“I’ve had it! I’m getting a goddamn jet and going over there and-”   
  


“In case you said that!” Matt yelled furiously, “Do not come here Alice, I mean it!”   
  


“But I-”   
  


“Do you trust me?” Matt asked softly.   
  


Alice collapsed onto the sofa and put her face into her palm dejectedly, “Yes.”   
  


“Then prove it. Tell Simon what I just told you and let them deal with it. I promise I won’t keep you in the dark about anything. But you need to stay away.”   
  


Alice went quiet. No one seemed to understand just how  _ hard _ it was for her to do that. Alice constantly felt like she was on the edge of a knife, something bad was coming and she needed to do something, this waiting around was killing her.   
  


Sitting further back on the sofa and bringing her knees to her chest, Alice forced herself to change the subject, “So....how's The Defenders? You still see Jessica?”   
  


“I know you’re changing the subject so you won’t have to make a false promise about staying put.”    
  


“So what? Let me. It’s not like I can just get out even if I wanted to leave. This place is more fortified than the Tower of London.”   
  


Matt chuckled, “Okay. Jessica is...well you’d get along with her.”   
  


Alice smiled and laughed as he told stories of his recent exploits. Just a normal conversation between normal friends about normal things. No insomnia. No crushing loneliness. Certainly no small voice constantly telling her to leave and do her job as a Slayer.    
  


Alice was fine.   
  
***   
  
“I am  _ not _ fine Bucky!! What the hell am I going to do?! I  _ need _ to get out of here! I need to get this shit out of my neck and have my head to myself again!” 

****

Alice had gone down to the laboratory after talking to Matt, it was 05.30 am, people would start filing in soon but the only person who Alice could feel safe enough to talk to in this city was here. And he couldn’t answer her back.   
  


Ranting and raving, feeling the exhaustion pull at her muscles and eyelids, Alice ignored it all so she could yell at Bucky.   
  


“Everything is going to shit here! You know they’ve basically given up on trying to get the chip out right? Oh yeah! Now, they’re running  _ tests _ on us! Like back in that  _ fucking lab _ and-!”   
  


The door opened and Gabriella walked in. Gabriella was... Alice couldn’t figure her out. She was nice enough and never had a bad word to say but she was always around! Always asking questions about what the Slayers lives were like before they got here and inane questions like who would win in a fight, them or Captain America? A Slayer or The Hulk?   
  


It was like having one of those internet based fangirls. But in her face. And Alice  _ still _ felt like she recognised her.   
  


“Oh hi, Alice! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt! I just started early and I needed to drop some files off and-”   
  


It’s fine Gabi, I’m leaving now anyway.” Alice sighed dejectedly and looked at Bucky one last time, “Bye love. Sorry for yelling.”   
  


Alice made her way to the door and as she got there, Gabriella suddenly turned to her and said, “Oh! I don’t know if you wanted to be alone but I saw Kerry at the gym just now? I guess she couldn’t sleep either!” Gabriella ended hurriedly and started awkwardly bustling with the files in her hands.   
  


“Oh. Okay. Thanks.” Alice shrugged and left the room.   
  


***

  
Alice decided she  _ would _ go and see Kerry, she had been feeling the strain as much as Alice had, it didn’t help that whatever was going on with Sam hadn’t resolved itself one way or another yet either. Kerry was nervous about letting him get close and wouldn’t talk to him about the reasons why.   
  


Making her way slowly to the gym, thinking about maybe hitting the running machine to exhaust herself further, Alice slowed down as she got closer. Kerry was in there and she wasn’t alone.   
  


Alice quietly made her way inside and stopped dead when she laid eyes on what she saw.   
  


Sam had Kerry were sparring. Trading soft punches and kicks, ducking and weaving, both were laughing and grinning.

****

_ You should leave Alice. This is private. _ __   
  


Alice _ should _ leave, but she was spellbound. This was what she had wanted to do with Bucky…

****

“C’mon, Red! I know you can do better than that!.”   
Sam yelled as he blocked the series of punches Kerry threw his way.

****

Kerry smirked evilly, spinning away neatly when Sam lunged towards her, ”Sure, I know I can, wouldn't want to bruise you though.”

****

“You think you can bruise me?” Sam ducked under the kick Kerry aimed. ”I think you ought’a try harder, Kerry. Stop holding back.”

****

”You don't want me to let go now, trust me,” Kerry warned.

****

Alice was still watching, her heart torn between the happiness she felt for her friends and the devastation she felt at feeling so incredibly alone.

****

”Yeah I do, Red. Show me what you got. I can take it.” Sam asked softly, eyes conveying a message that had nothing to do with sparring.

****

”Okay.” Kerry replied , just as softly, “Lets see what you can do then, Sam.”

****

The fight kicked off and Alice's breath caught at the beauty of it.

****

Until, Kerry quickly overpowered Sam and had him pinned in the mat.

****

“You’re getting better Sam.” Kerry wasn’t even breathing hard.

****

“Yeah? Well, I see you still holdin’ back.” Sam remarked.

****

“Wha?” Kerry stood up, “No, I wasn’t, I-”

****

“It’s alright, Kerry.” Sam grinned as he got to his feet, groaning lightly, “One day you won’t feel the need to, and I’ll be there.”

****

All smiles at each other, they touched gloves and started again.

****

Alice slowly backed out of the gym.

****

***

****

Alice ran down the hallway, needing to get some space and ran into Gabriella instead. Literally, in fact.   
  


“Ow!”   
  


“Oh shit! I’m sorry Gabi! Are you okay?” Alice hurriedly grabbed her and lifted her back to her feet.   
  


“So strong...” Gabriella stared wide eyed at her.   
  


“Well you’re not exactly a heavyweight are you? Hey, did you see Gail?” Alice decided she might spend some time with her instead of exercising. 

****

“I saw her going back to her room not long ago after heading to the kitchen?”   
  


Alice smiled at the younger woman, “Thanks! Sorry for running you down like that!” Alice ran again, not looking back.   
  


***

  
Alice made her way to Gail’s apartment and knocked, 

“Hey Gail? Are you up? Sorry it’s so early but I-”   
  


Gail threw the door open, her now cornrowed hair, all wild around her face and golden brown eyes wide in entirely unconvincing innocence.   
  


“Alice! It is so early! W-what can I...”    
  


Alice took in the fact that she was wearing what appeared to be a mans shirt and a prominent love bite on the front of her neck.   
  


“Oh....shit...I’ve just-”   
  


“Good morning Alice. Could you please inform Gail of why you are here so that we may enjoy our morning?” 

****

T’Challa moved out of Gail’s bedroom, buttoning up a pair of jeans and wearing nothing else. Somehow he still had the bearing of a king even half dressed.   
  


“Uh. Yes. Of course. Erm...”  _ Oh fuck me I miss Bucky _ . “Right. Sorry. I uh… was going to ask you for studying tips but, uh, you’re busy. I’ll go.”   
  


Alice turned from the doorway and almost ran away from the blissful scene she had just witnessed. Really, she was truly happy for them, Gail had taken her time with T’Challa but he knew a perfect woman when he saw one. Gail was a lucky woman indeed.   
  


_ So am I. When will I get my perfect man back? I want to wander around in his shirts and have messy hair and feel him holding me close first thing in the morning again. _ __   
  


Alice walked to Simon’s apartment, barely registering what she was doing, vaguely hoping he might do some weapons training with her, she felt she wanted him to really push her.

****

Alice could ask Okoye or maybe Ayo, but they would be respectful, even when being tough and Alice just wanted to feel angry. Simon could definitely deliver on that.

****

When she got there she knocked once and waited for two seconds before opening the door and walking right in.   
  


So wrapped up in her depressing fantasies was she that she didn’t even register the shocked feminine gasp or the furious male growl until-   
  


“ALICE?! GET THE FUCK OUT!!”    
  


Looking up, Alice felt scarred for life when she saw Simon struggling to pull his sweat pants back up his legs and a stunning woman that Alice had seen in the labs working on Bucky’s new arm every so often, pull her satin robe back over her beautiful ebony skin, getting up off her knees and running into the bedroom, muttering furiously in Xhosa as she did so.   
  


“Oh I am having such a bad morning.” Alice muttered to herself as she looked at the ceiling.   
  


Simon was almost apoplectic by the time he had made himself decent, “Oi! What the fucking  _ fuck _ are you still doing in here you dozy cow?! Are you fucking blind as well as stupid now?!”   
  


Simon had reached her and, grabbing a bruising hold on her upper arm (well to anyone else it would be bruising) marched her to the door. “Get out and don’t fucking come back until-until-“   
  


Simon was blinking furiously and trying to open the door one handed. “Until fucking NEVER okay?!”   
  


Finally he got the door open and basically threw her out, 

****

“Wait Simon I-!” Too late. He slammed the door in her face and Alice could hear him murmuring, “I’m so sorry babe. No please don’t get dressed-”   
  


“Shit.” Alice turned away from the door and started making her way to...to somewhere.   
  


Someone else enjoying some romantic bliss.   
  
Alice felt wretched. One friend was too emotionally scarred to let anyone in. Another had finally found her own happiness and then her least biggest fan was now going to be an even bigger prick because Alice forgot what knocking was.    
  


Alice made her way to Dr Platt’ss office. She desperately needed to talk to someone and she was feeling too tired to even bother pretending otherwise.   
  


When she got there however.... “Hi Alice! Dr Platt  isn’t going to be here today! He’s got the flu!” Gabriella was sat at her desk typing something as she said this. When she finished she turned to Alice and gave a bright smile.   
  


_I swear I fucking know you._   
  


“Oh right. Well...never mind. Can you get a message to Simon for me please? I know it’s not exactly your job but-”   
  


“Oh no! It’s fine! I’m just typing up some emails then I’m going anyway, it’s not like I’m needed here today!” Gabriella ended on a small giggle.   
  


Alice pulled a face, “Thanks, waiting a while would be...prudent.”   
  


“Oh? Why-?”   
  


“Never mind. Just tell him that I’m going for a run okay? I’ll be in the compound perimeters but I’m going out and I do _ not want _ to be disturbed.”   
  


Gabriella studiously wrote it all down then said, “Okay. Will do. Have fun!”    
  
Alice headed directly to her room, got changed and put on her trainers, then, made her way outside. It was baking hot but she had brought a backpack with bottles of water with her. Looking at her watch she noted the time, 07.00.   
  


_ Okay. Lets go _ .   
  
At 21.00 Alice staggered back inside to her room. She had ran everywhere, taking pictures with her phone as she went.    
  


Wakanda was a beautiful country, she wanted to keep the memories so that she could share with Bucky when he woke up.

****

Alice could feel sleep not so much pulling at her but out right yanking and tugging so she stripped, showered, pulled on Bucky’s t-shirt and some clean sleep shorts and was asleep within seconds. Her last thought was,  _ Please let me have a night without dreams. _   
  


***

  
_ Alice was dreaming, or... is nightmaring a word? Maybe that was more accurate. _ __   
  


_ Strapped down to the lab chair. Metal holding her in place. _ __   
  


_ “Does the subject consent to testing?” _ _   
_ _ Alice was watching as Alice struggled pointlessly against her bonds. “Wake up! Wake up!” _ __   
  


_ Metal pulled and twisted against her skin. Bones snapped. Alice screamed and screamed and still, they twisted her bones. _ __   
  


_ “Wake up Alice! It’s only a dream!” _ __   
  


_ Steve Rogers brought in in front of her. The doctors tased him repeatedly until he lay prone before them. _ __   
  


_ Sam brought in in front of her. Ivar snapped his neck. _ __   
  


_ “No, no! Wake up dammit!” Alice was slowly moving in her bed but she couldn’t get her exhausted limbs to move.  _ __   
  


_ Wanda, dragged away. Nat, tased. Tony, drugged, Matt’s eyes pulled from his sockets. _ __   
  


_ In between, Ivar would crawl all over her, whispering horrifying things in her ear about what was coming next. _ __   
  


_ Tears were pouring down her face but Alice couldn’t wake up. _ __   
  


_ Gail was strapped down to a table and they had cut her open to rummage around inside. _ __   
  


_ Kerry, strapped to a large chair, plates surrounding her head. _ __   
  


_ “Isn’t it beautiful pet? Look at your future.” Ivar nuzzling at her neck. _ __   
  


_ “Please no. Wake up.” Alice moaned silently. _ __   
  


_ Bucky...Bucky. _ __   
  


_ Her beautiful man was led in. New metal arm ripped off. He was forced into the chair. _ __   
  


_ “No Bucky! Take me! Not him!” _ __   
  


_ Bucky’s perfect blue eyes held her gaze. “I won’t forget. Don’t give up on me Alice.” _ __   
  


_ As they began electrocuting his brain, Ivar started playing with the trigger that connected to her neck, giggling as he did so. _ __   
  


All night and well into the morning. Alice’s exhausted body didn’t wake. Over and over Alice dreamt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice snaps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, Alice is really at her breaking point here and Simon takes the brunt of it. There will be a resolution to what is said here so try not to dislike Alice too much...
> 
> Dr Evie Collins is NOT my OFC, she belongs to @jrubalcaba on Tumblr and is from her story Can't Help Falling In Love. Our stories intersect and become one (eventually) so I will be pointing that out every time I use Evie.

_ One month later _ _   
_   
Alice tutted furiously. Her jeans had fallen to the floor after she had buttoned them up. Huffing out a frustrated breath, Alice grabbed a scarf and fed it through the loops before tying it off to keep them in place.   
  


All three Slayers had lost a scary amount of weight in a short period of time, Alice had gone from 9 stone to 7.5 in the last month. Kerry and Gail had also felt the strain but T’Challa and Sam was obviously helping to a certain extent.   
  


They had gone to the doctors the previous week to have yet more tests done, all three of them were eating a normal amount and yet the weight continued to drop off.   
  


Eventually they had decided it was some sort of physical response to the constant need to get out and fight that all three of them were feeling.    
  


“It’s quite fascinating actually.” The young doctor had announced after he had listed all manner of things about the girls physiology.   
  


Alice had stormed from the room. Something like the fact that it looked like they aged slowly was good. That she wouldn’t need to spend a lot of money on anti-aging cream in her lifetime however didn’t appease her when she was told certain other things about what her body would probably do...   
  
All three Slayers were dreaming the same thing. New York in flames. Being back in the lab.    
  


But, apparently, Simon couldn’t find anything to suggest there was anything for them to worry about. So they continued to wait even as the urge to run and fight was a constant chant in the back of each of their heads.   
  


Alice had tried to contact Matt repeatedly too but he wasn’t answering either. After him disappearing for a while after what had happened at Midtown Circle, Alice was panicking. What if he had died? There was nothing about Daredevil in the news but... what if The Council had caught up with him? He would surely be of interest to them...   
  


Alice couldn’t even get a hold of Foggy, Matt had told Foggy about her the year before. He couldn’t keep secrets from his friend and honestly? Alice didn’t care.    
  


_ What if he’s dead? _ _   
  
_

_ He’s fine. _ _   
  
_

_ It would be my fault! _ _   
  
_

Typically, every time Alice brought up the request to go to New York to Simon she got shut down, hard. He hadn’t forgiven her for walking in on him and his new girlfriend yet and was even more inclined to not listen to a word she said.   
  


***

  
“Don’t you feel it too Gail? You’re looking almost as shit as we do.” Alice demanded a week later.    
  


Gail looked uncomfortable now, “You know I do Alice. I do not understand why it is not manifesting itself in the same way as you two but I feel the same thing!”   
  


Kerry scoffed, “Alice get a grip for fecks sake. Gail is the only one of us who has something else to focus on besides the regular shite that is our lives. T’Challa is keeping her busy.”   
  


Kerry was looking too slender like Alice but... well, there was a calmness there too. Alice wasn’t sure what had happened but her and spent a lot of time together now and Alice had the feeling that Sam was now the only one to know all of Kerry’s secrets. 

****

Kerry was adamant that that was all it was, that they were just friends and would take anything else slowly, and Alice believed her. Now, Sam was always there to make sure she ate and if she did work out than only for a short period of time.   
  


It was lovely. For them.   
  


Alice felt like she had no one. Simon was never going to be her friend but she had hoped that maybe Steve would be around a bit more. Even he seemed to be avoiding her though.    
  


“I think... I think we should try to convince them to let us go. To New York. If all three of us went then-!”   
  


“No! Are you insane?! That is exactly what The Council wants, Alice! All of us in the same place! They haven’t even had a chance to deactivate the chips yet!” Gail slapped her palm down on the table as she said this and Kerry rolled her eyes.   
  


Shuri had come to the conclusion that the signal could be manipulated so that it was no longer traceable but so far it was still just a theory. There was some work left to do but Shuri said it shouldn’t take that much longer.   
  


“So we just sit here, as per usual, and just hope that everything fixes itself?! We’re Slayers dammit! Why aren’t you two remembering that?!”   
  


Gail grabbed Alice’s face in both palms, “That is no longer all we are. There are others that can help us now and you know this Alice! Why do you continue to try and define yourself by this only?”   
  


_ Because I don’t have anything else. _ _   
  
_

Alice shook her head out of Gail’s palms, “Whatever Gail. I’ll stay. I don’t have any other choice do I?”   
  


It was almost 10pm so Alice made her way to the lab to see Bucky. The need to have him back was a constant pain in her chest and she knew that part of her desperation to get out was because he wasn’t around. 

****

When he had gone into the ice, Alice had promised to stay here and stay safe. Then afterwards, as he lay frozen and quiet, she had told him that she would help Simon and the others because to stay and watch him that way would drive her mad.   
  


Bucky would be so pleased to know that it hadn’t worked out that way and that he had got his wish. That she had been forced to stay anyway.

****

As she reached there however she was blocked by Okoye, “Miss Winters, the lab is off limits for a while.”   
  


“Why? What’s-”   
  


“Tests.” The way that she had said that had Alice’s heart rate going into overdrive, “Are they waking him up?!” Alice yelled excitedly.   
  


“No. Not yet but... I believe that this is something that this test is to determine.”   
  


“So...soon?” Alice asked hopefully after forcing herself to calm down.   
  


Okoye smiled slightly, “Perhaps. I am no scientist so do not take my words to heart but... yes I believe soon is their hope.”   
  


Alice blinked. Then, without much conscious thought, launched herself at Okoye and hugged her.   
  


“Miss Winters...Alice! Not all of us are Slayers!” Okoye yelled helplessly.   
  


Pulling away, Alice smiled, “Sorry! Okay well... I’m going to go to sleep and uh... I’ll see you later?”   
  


“Yes. I shall-”   
  


“Bye!” Alice waved and ran off.   
  


Going back to her room, Alice felt on cloud nine.  _ They’re going to wake up Bucky! I’m getting him back! _ _   
  
_

Alice ate something, watched some TV without really watching it, showered and went to bed all the while constantly daydreaming about having Bucky back. Alice slept the whole night through for the first night in two years.   
  
***   
  
Alice’s good mood only lasted until 09.00 the following morning. First thing she had done was go to the lab to see if there were any changes with Bucky and...nothing. Everything was bustling along as usual.    
  


“Hi! Is....everything okay?” Alice nervously asked the woman who she had walked in on with Simon.   
  


“Hello Alice. My name is Amara by the way.” Not looking at Alice, Amara frowned down at the piece of technology that she was working on.   
  


Trying to control her frustration, Alice tried again, “Yeah, hi Amara. Sorry. Just um... with Bucky is-?”   
  


Raising up and looking at her, Amara smiled, “You know, you’re not supposed to be here during the day yes?”   
  


“Well-”   
  


“Everything with Sergeant Barnes is fine, Miss Winters. Please leave.”   
  


Disappointment began crushing down on her, “So...he’s not being woken up?”   
  


Amara’s smile became fixed, “No.”   
  


“Oh.” Alice stood for a moment longer before rushing from the room, not even looking at Bucky because she might break of she did.   
  


***

  
Twenty minutes later, Alice had controlled the sobs breaking from her chest and was sitting in a pretty sunny spot that she had found a few months into her stay here. 

****

Looking out over the greenery and under the shade of a large tree it was secluded, peaceful and heartbreakingly beautiful. It was one of the places she couldn’t wait to share with Bucky. But apparently that still wasn’t a possibility in the near future.   
  


Alice had her phone in her hand and was trying constantly to call Matt. “C’mon. Pick up. Pick up!”   
  


Nothing.   
  


“Shit!” Alice muttered.   
  


Giving up for now, Alice went onto the news browser instead. Idly scrolling, Alice stopped and frowned before hurriedly scrolling back to the small headline that had caught her eye.   
  


_ Savage Animal Attacks Again. _ _   
  
_

Alice read through the tiny story. There wasn’t a lot of details but from what she could see, someone had been found dead in Brooklyn, the tenth in as many weeks.   
What got her attention though? All those people were dead from extensive neck wounds.   
  


_ Okay, don’t panic Alice. Could be anything. _ _   
  
_

Suddenly one word caught her attention and Alice saw red.  _ Exsanguination _ .   
  


Alice tried to find more information but that was enough for her. All victims had their throats ripped out? That was one thing. Add in them having no blood left?   
  


Vampires.   
  


_ Simon knew!! He had to have done! That search took no effort on my part! He’s been “searching” constantly!! _ _   
  
_

Alice got up and ran back to the compound.   
  


***

****

“Simon you better not be doing anyone in there!” Alice yelled before kicking in the door to his office.   
  


Jumping up from his seat and charging around the desk, Simon yelled, “Oi! What the fuck are you playing at now?!”   
  


“Ten people dead Simon?! Ten?!”   
  


Blinking rapidly, Simon looked at the screen of her phone that she had shoved in his face, “Fuck me...”   
  


“You can ask that uppity bitch Amara, that!”   
  


“Don’t call her names!”   
  


“Don’t keep me in the fucking dark! How long have you known about this? Do the others know?!”   
  


Alice was trembling from the force of her anger and her head was swimming.   
  


_ Don’t say something stupid. Don’t say something stupid. _ _   
  
_

Dragging his hand down his face, Simon scowled, “I fucking told that twat Captain to tell you lot..”   
  


“What?!” Alice couldn’t believe her ears, “Steve knew too?!”   
  


“Of course he fuckin’ knew! I report to him don’t I?!” Simon’s face was getting redder and redder.   
  


Alice, by contrast, could feel the blood draining from her face, “Well we report to you! You should’ve said... we should be doing something...”   
  


“Like what Al? What’re you going to do? The others are  _ happy _ here for fucks sake. Even if you could leave... I don’t think they would.”   
  


Alice looked at him.   
  


_ DON’T SAY SOMETHING STUPID. DON’T SAY SOMETHING STUPID. _ _   
  
_

“Maybe...maybe it’s not the Captains orders you’re worried about.” Alice murmured.   
  


Face hardening, Simon glowered at her, “The fuck do you mean by that?”   
  


“Well...Maybe you’re not as “separate” from The Council as you say. I mean...” Alice shrugged, “Once a traitor always a traitor right?”   
  


Simon didn’t say a word so Alice needled some more, “Maybe you’re lying about Steve. You knew the whole time and didn’t say anything because they told you not to. Keep us in the dark until it’s too late. Then, when New York is nothing more than a graveyard...we go in and bam! We’re back in their clutches.”   
  


Alice knew that what she was suggesting was basically nonsense. It would be so easy for her to be proven wrong but.... she had had enough.    
  


Why should she be the only one isolated and lonely?    
  


“You ain’t thinking straight. Not enough sleep and too much stress..” Simon looked...sad, almost. And that fuelled her anger even further.    
  


_ DON’T SAY SOMETHING STUPID. DON’T SAY SOMETHING STUPID!!!! _ _   
  
_

“I’m fine Simon. This is the most rested I’ve been in months believe it or not.” Simon was still watching her warily. “Al... you know that I ain’t working for The Council. What’s up with you? I know you miss Barnes but-”   
  


_ Don’tsayitDon’tsayitDon’tsayitDon’tsayit _ .   
  


“Well as you stuck up girlfriend just told me, I’m going to be missing him for a long time to come.”   
  


“Amara’s not my girlfriend,” Simon looked haunted for a moment before shaking his head and continuing, “Anyway, she’s nice Al, you’d like-”   
  


Alice smiled nastily, “Oh I don’t give a shit and you know it. You know who would though? Your mum probably would’ve. Baby boy Simon needs to have the best girlfriend after all.”   
  


Now Simon went pale. “Um... C’mon Al. Don’t bring Mum into this. I’m sorry about keeping the secret and I really am sorry about Bucky but-”   
  


It was Simon saying Bucky’s name that did it. Alice had no idea why that should upset her so much but...   
  


Taking a deep breath, Alice brought up the one thing that she was  _ certain _ Simon had no idea she knew about.   
  


“I don’t think Sophie would think too much of her either. But then... who cares, they’re both dead.”    
  


A split seconds pause then-   
  


_ Slap! _ _   
  
_

Alice’s head snapped to the side as Simon hit her. “Get. Out.” Simon lowered his face to hers. “I don’t give a shit what you do, you ain’t my Slayer anymore. Go to that shitty city if you must, you won’t be taking the others and you’ll die. On your own.”   
  


Alice nodded, “I’ll be just like Sophie then won’t I?”   
  


Simon grabbed her shoulders and bodily threw her from the room, “OUT!”   
  


Alice crashed into the wall on the other side.  _ I hope you’re fucking happy, you bitch. _ _   
_   
***

****

Alice furiously walked down the hallway and almost didn’t hear her name being called until the hand grabbed her arm.   
  


Turning, Alice grabbed the offending appendage, twisted it up and behind that person's back before pushing them into the wall.  _ “What?!” _ _   
  
_

“Alice it’s me! Please let go, this hurts!” Gabriella begged quietly.    
  


Alice had a moment of utter confusion, she had said that phrase so many times in so many different ways in the lab... they always ignored her.    
  


“Shit.” Alice dropped the poor girls arm and stepped away, “I’m so sorry Gabriella. Are you okay?”   
  


Tears in her eyes, Gabriella turned and faced her and nodded shakily, “I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that, I’m sorry.”   
  


“No. Don’t apologise. I’m the savage here, not you.” Alice looked away and sniffed, “Anyway, did you want something?”   
  


“Well, I just wanted to say you were heading in the wrong direction.”   
  


Alice looked at her questioningly.   
  


“Well, y-your therapy session? It’s in a few minutes and you’re heading in the wrong direction.”   
  


Alice shook her head, “Look, I’m really sorry about your arm but I’m not going. I’m going to the gym and I’m staying there until... I’m going to the gym.”   
  


“But they’ll say you can’t if you miss your session!”   
  


“Then they can try and make me leave but I’m going okay?”   
  


Alice turned and walked away before Gabriella could say anything else.   
  
***   
  
To say Steve was worried would be an understatement. 

****

A week ago he had left Wakanda after Simon had reported to him a series of “suspicious” attacks and he had gone to Brooklyn to try and work out if vampires had come back. 

****

Steve had worked out within two days that he was not a lot of help in this situation though. He saw the bodies and, yes they had no blood left and yes, the poor souls necks had all but been torn out but were they vamp attacks? He had no idea. 

****

When Simon saw the pictures he was positive they were but that then led to a new dilemma.   
  


Did they bring the Slayers out of their hibernation to track them down? If it was a trap then they would be playing right into their hands.   
  


And if Alice got captured because Steve allowed it? Bucky would never forgive him. So Steve told Simon to keep it to himself until more proof came up.   
  


Steve knew he was playing a dangerous game but he  _ had _ to keep those women safe. By doing that he was protecting Bucky.   
  


Of course, he had come back today to one part great news and one part infuriating news.   
  


“Go talk to that fucking bitch Steve. Little cow needs more than a slap.” Simon had growled at him the second he had stepped through his door.   
  


“What’re you talking about?” Steve paused as the rest of the statement filtered through his brain, “Are you talking about Alice? You  _ hit _ her?!”   
  


“Oh fuck off mate! Alice deserved more for a start and second, a slap is nothing to her now! I could’ve hit her with that brass fucking paperweight and it would be nothing.”   
  


Steve had some idea of their history but he had no time for a man hitting a woman. It was irrelevant how strong she was.   
  


“I’m going to go and see her. Stay the hell away from her from now on okay? You’re lucky Buck’s not here.” Steve shook his head as he stormed from the room.   
  


He made his way quickly down to the gym and stopped when he walked in.   
  


Alice was there, furiously attacking a contraption that had been designed for them by Shuri. It had many arms at all levels that would swing and shoot out at the Slayers at at various speeds, they would block and punch and duck and avoid them.   
  


Steve hadn’t had a chance to use it yet but it was a certainty that only someone like him or the Slayers would be capable of using it safely. Or Bucky.   
  


“What do you want Steve?” He jumped slightly, Alice hadn’t paused in her attack.   
  


“Are you okay? I just saw Simon and you two had an argument?”   
  


“No.”  _ Punch punch kick block  _ “I was a total bitch and he hates me now.”   
  


“You’re not a bitch Alice. And no one deserves to get slapped.” She still didn’t turn around.   
  


Steve looked at her, to be quite honest she looked a mess. She was wearing long sleeves and full length exercise pants but he could see that they swamped her as she had lost all that weight. Her long black hair looked like it hadn’t seen a brush in days and, well, she looked like someone who was at the end of her tether.   
  


Alice was a good looking woman, he was still mildly surprised that Bucky had fallen for her though. He had always preferred the mildly sensuous red heads back then. Alice was not that at all.   
  


Steve preferred blue eyed, brunette scientists who had no idea how he felt because he couldn’t work up the nerve to ask her out...   
  


“Whatever Steve.”  _ Block block duck _ “Can you fuck off now? I’ve had an exceptionally bad day and I just want to be alone.”   
  


Steve wished he had taken the time to get to know her better over the last two years. He had absolutely no idea what to say to her.    
  


“Alice... Bucky wouldn’t want to see-”   
  


“Shit!”  _ SMACK _ ! “Oooowwww!!!” Steve rushed over to her and dragged her out of the way. Steve was mentally kicking himself, as soon as he had said Buck’s name Alice had faltered and the machine had gotten under her defences and hit her, knocking her to the floor.   
  


“Get off, I’m fine.” Alice jerked out of his hold. Steve let her move away as he turned the machine off.   
  


“Right. Here’s the thing. I don’t want to talk about me. So, tell me about you Steve. Let’s have a heart to heart. Entirely one sided though.”   
  


Steve smiled, “Okay, what do you want to know?”   
  


“Collins. Tell me about her.”   
  


“Oh well...” Steve shifted uncomfortably, “Well, she’s a scientist and-”   
  


“I already knew that. Tell me her name.”   
  


“Evelyn. Evie.” Steve replied quietly.   
  


“And?” Alice raised an eyebrow, “You like her? How many times have you taken her out? C’mon, you’re alright looking, she must’ve fancied you too.”   
  


“Alright looking? Thanks?”   
  


Shrugging, Alice waited impatiently for him to continue.   
  


“I uh... we’ve never gone out.” Steve went red.    
  


Alice huffed, “Oh for heavens sake. And why not? Did she turn you down? I mean, all joking aside, she would be mad to.”   
  


“Thanks.”   
  


“Whatever. So, you asked her out and...?” Alice trailed off, her hand motioning in a circle.   
  


Cringing, Steve said quietly, “Well, I’ve never asked her out.”   
  


A pregnant pause.   
  


“You’ve never asked her out? Why the fuck not? Oh! Is she married?”   
  


“No... I just-”   
  


“Is she gay? Would  _ I _ have a better chance with her?” Alice demanded scathingly.   
  


“No! God! I just-”   
  


“You’re afraid so you’re not going to bother.”    
  


Steve glared at her, “That’s not it. Evie is....”   
  


“D’you realise how little time I’ve actually spent with Bucky?” Alice changed the subject abruptly.   
  


“What?”   
  


“In reality I’ve barely actually been with him for two months. We now have three  _ years _ of lost time that we are  _ never _ going to get back and that’s probably only going to get bigger.”   
  


“What’s your point?” Steve asked    
  


Alice glared at him, “Do you know what? Forget it. You’re too thick to be with her anyway if that’s your attitude.”   
  


“Wait!” Steve made to grab her as she started stalking out, “I need to tell you something.”   
  


Alice jerked her arm out of his hold, “No! You need to grow some big man nuts and ask out the scientist.”   
  


Speechless, Steve let her leave.   
  


He wouldn’t tell her that they were planning on waking Bucky in three days. Alice was in too much pain as it was, he didn’t want her to spiral worse if it didn’t work.   
  


Four days. He would tell her in four days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to Hearts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that, Alice and Simon can talk like adults! Mentions of depression at the beginning so read with caution.

Alice should get up. She knew this.    
  


_ What’s the point though? Nothing to get up for. _ __   
  


Staring up at the ceiling, Alice couldn’t even work up the energy to get angry at herself for feeling like this. It was what it was and fuck it.   
  


_ This ceiling could do with a coat of paint. _ __   
  


After storming from the gym and getting away from Captain Stupid, Alice had gone back to her room where she had eaten some bread (on its own because that was literally all she had in there) showered off the sweat, fallen into bed and...   
  


Nothing.   
  


Alice was exhausted to the point of double vision, despite the full nights sleep the night before, but all she could do was stare up at the ceiling. Alice hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was scared. Scared of what her brain would conjure up in her nightmares this time.   
  


So...contemplating life, the universe and everything, Alice had willed away three days observing the sunlight and moonlight travel across her painted ceiling.    
  
Alice was just considering getting up to go to the bathroom when she jumped and shot forward into a sitting position when her front door almost crashed inwards.   
  


“Alice?! Are you fucking in there? Answer this door immediately or I will knock the fucking thing in!” Simon’s furious voice carried easily through the walls.   
  


_ Oh what now? Why isn’t he leaving me be? I well and truly burned that bridge.  _ __   
  


“Oi you little madam! Open it up! I know you ain’t done nothing stupid! You’re just sat there feeling sorry for yourself!”   
  


_ Grrrr!!! Fuck off Simon! _ __   
  


“Right?! You wanna act like a fucking kid?! I’ll treat you like one. Open up by the count of ten or-!”   
  


“Fuck off Simon!”   
  


A pause then - “Right.”   
  


_ BANG _ !   
  


Alice clambered out of bed when she heard the doors locks snap and it crashed open against the wall.   
  


“I said, fuck off!” Alice had ran at him and shoved him full force but she didn’t have the energy to budge him so he barely stumbled.   
  


“Oh for fucks sake. You look a right state.” Simon muttered disgustedly.   
  


Wrapping her arms around herself, Alice scowled at the floor, “Right, well, you’ve seen me. You know that I’m fine. You can go.”    
  


“No. I ain’t going anywhere just yet. Sit your arse down and you’ll eat.” Simon turned from her and set to fixing the door before going back to the kitchenette and rustling up something with the food he had brought with him.   
  


“What’s up with the nurse act Simon? I’m not your Slayer anymore, remember?”   
  


Simon huffed, grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the chairs around the table, dumping her in one of them before going back to the cooker, “We need to talk.” Was all he said.   
  


Rolling her eyes, Alice got up and moved back towards the bedroom.   
  


“And where the fuck did you think you’re going?” Simon demanded without turning around.   
  


“I need to piss. Might want to brush my teeth and get some clothes that actually cover me up too.” Alice said brightly sarcastic.   
  


Turning to her, Simon added, “Have a shower too, yeah? You reek.”   
  


Alice frowned. “Yeah well, you’re... shut up Simon.”   
  
***   
  
Twenty minutes later, Alice was back at the table feeling marginally more human. Simon sat a bowl of porridge in front of her and sat back without saying a word.   
  


“Porridge? Really?”   
  


Simon grunted before answering, “When...When Sophie died I couldn’t eat anything proper for weeks. Mum made me eat that shit and it stayed down. I figure that after not eating a fucking thing for three days you shouldn’t start with a Full English.”   
  


Alice’s stomach lurched at the idea so, silently, she started to eat the porridge.   
  


Once she started she couldn’t stop so Simon got up and made more and then more. Four servings later, Alice was stuffed.    
  


Sipping from the mug of tea in front of her Alice looked at Simon. Really looked.   
  


He didn’t look like his mother, supposedly he took after his father but Alice had never met him. Simon had lost weight too and there were bags under his eyes and there was more grey running through his hair than Alice remembered. Simon was at least 40 now and had been through his own fair share of shit.    
  


Sorrow for him welled up but instead of her usual thing of pushing it away so she could focus on all the reasons why she hated him, Alice tried a new route. A  _ much _ scarier one. Alice was going to  _ talk _ to Simon.   
  


“I’m sorry about what I said... y’know, the other day. I had no right to attack you like that.”   
  


Meeting her gaze, Simon clenched his jaw, his gaze was hard but not confrontational.   
  


“Thank you. I accept.”   
  


A few minutes pause whilst they both silently marvelled at what had just happened when they both started talking at once.   
  


“How did you know about Sophie?”   
  


“I really am sorry about Sophie.”   
  


A pause, Alice looked up and tried again before speaking, “Your mum told me about her. Maybe a year after I met you? She forbade me from ever bringing it up with you.”    
  


Simon looked stunned when Alice met his gaze but he didn’t say a word so Alice continued, “She was, quite honestly, fed up at how the two of us were with each other. And she didn’t like seeing you depressed I guess so-”   
  


“Why wouldn’t she say anything?” Simon mumbled to himself.   
  


Alice sighed, “C’mon Simon. Your mum was not the caring, nurturing, hugging you to her bosom type, but...she loved you and hated seeing you hurt. I guess she figured that if she told me then I would stop raising to the bait.”   
  


“Why though ?” Simon asked gruffly. “Why tell you but... I mean, she never told me to-”   
  


“Simon.” Alice met his gaze and held it, “I was her Slayer. You were her son. It wasn’t  _ my _ feelings she cared about in that situation.”   
  


“Fucks sake.” Simon ran his hand through his hair, his eyes hard. “Okay. Right. Thank you for telling me.”   
  


Alice shrugged.   
  


“Just so you know, seeing as we’re secret sharing and all... I was never a prick to you because I was taking out my grief on you.”   
  


Alice raised an eyebrow at that and Simon had the good grace to look ashamed, “Okay, well...yeah I did a little but that wasn’t really why I did it.”   
  


Alice waited silently and on a grumpy sigh, Simon continued, “I did it to push you, to make you harder. Not the most conventional of methods and I feel a fair bit of shame for some of it but...you wouldn’t be who you are now without me doing that Al. Even mum couldn’t have got you this far.”   
  


“Huh. I  _ guess _ you’re right? We’re not going to know now are we?” Taking another sip of, now cold, tea and grimacing, Alice said, “I shouldn’t have used Sophie like that against you. I truly am sorry for your loss Simon. I can’t imagine what that must’ve felt like.”   
  


Simon’s lips downturned in a ferocious scowl, “Oh I think you can. You’ve been sat in here grieving for the last three days Al.”   
  


“What? No, I-”   
  


“Don’t lie. I’m not fucking blind, you’re missing Barnes and you’re stressing out about what’s going on outside and it’s messing you up.”   
  


Alice rubbed the back of her neck, “I know I should be stronger but I-”

****

“Oh for fucks sake, what is it with you and strength? It’s not weak to let someone else take control and let shit go for a while. And it  _ certainly _ ain’t strength to push yourself to near death because you feel like you’re on your own dealing with all this.”    
  


“I just- I don’t know how to... rely...on anyone else Simon. I haven’t had to since before I became a Slayer. Then it became abundantly clear that I had to rely on myself only. No one else would save me. I was the one doing the fighting.”   
  


Simon looked at her, “You rely on Barnes though. After everything you’ve been through and had done to you, you would rely on him.”   
  


“I tried. But look where that got me! Council fucking with my head so I leave him, then, when I finally find him, someone  _ else _ fucks with our lives and  _ he’s _ taken from  _ me!  _ Now I don’t know when he’s coming back and-!”   
  


“What? What the fuck are you chatting about? Barnes  _ is _ coming back!”   
  


“Yes Simon, but when exactly? A month? A year? Another fucking  _ decade?!” _   
  


“Oh my fucking life...okay. Shut up and sit down and  _ don’t _ fucking hit me.”   
  


Alice realised she had stood up at some point during her rant so, on a small “oh!” She sat down, “What? What’s up-?”   
  


“Barnes is being woken up  _ today _ . Steve told me.”   
  


Time stopped.   
  


“What? No...I-I saw Amara, your bloody girlfriend a-and she said that they weren’t going to....” Alice murmured hurriedly.   
  


Simon looked awkward, “I didn’t know that...well, Al, she was probably still a bit angry about the... y'know...when- and anyway, she's not my girlfriend, I tried and she tried and it wasn't going to work anyway-”

****

Alice ignored him, “A-and Steve?! I saw him!! He never said a goddamn word! Just bitched about a woman not knowing he’s into her when he’s never fucking told her!”   
  


Alice had unconsciously moved into the bedroom and slammed the door, she was brushing her hair (much harder than it should’ve been as it was tangled to hell) and trying to make herself more presentable.   
  


“Alice? Are you going now? Because I think you should- Oi! Calm down!” Simon had been stood outside the door and had to stagger back when she had run out at full pelt.   
  


Turning back to him, Alice said breathlessly, “Simon, thanks for telling me. I’m going now so umm, clean up in here yeah? Thanks!”   
  


“Clean up?!” Alice didn’t wait around to listen to him though, she was flying to the laboratory.   
  
***   
  
Alice crashed through the door and everything stopped for a moment before the doctors started moving again.   
Steve looked up and moved over to her quickly, “Alice, look, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything but-”   
  


His words were cut off when her right fist crashed into his left cheekbone. Anyone else and they would’ve gone flying but Steve barely stumbled.   
  


Hand to his mouth, he glared at her but before he could say anything, Alice started talking, “I know why you didn’t tell me. I haven’t been acting myself and you wanted to make sure that Bucky would have something stable to wake up to.”   
  


The doctors were clearly trying not to eavesdrop but work had mysteriously slowed down as Alice talked.   
  


“It wasn’t just Buck I was looking out for.” Steve dropped his hand and put his hands on his hips, “I’ve seen how hard you’ve taken this separation and... I didn’t want you to have your hopes crushed if it didn’t work. If they have to freeze him again.”   
  


“It’s not just me that’s been separated from him. It’s about time I remember that.” Alice shrugged, “I might be in love with him but you’re the best friend he’s ever going to have. We should be a team for him not work against each other.”   
  


Steve blinked before coming over to her, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. We okay now?”   
  


“Steve. Shut up, of course we are.” Alice reached up and hugged him. Steve slowly returned the hug, “What if it doesn’t work Alice? What if... What if I have to lose him again?” Quiet whispered words.   
  


Alice closed her eyes at the pain that shot through her, 

****

“Then we regroup and start again. Together this time.” Alice pulled away as she finished.   
  


“I’m still not letting you out until that chip is fixed.”   
  


“I’m still going to hound you about asking Evie out.”   
  


They smiled at each other before turning to watch the long, slow process of Bucky being brought back into the world.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea how Shuri would've thawed Bucky and it probably was much quicker and easier than what I described here. The stomach hugging scene was heavily inspired by a Buffy/Angel scene in S3 of Buffy when he came back from Hell, in case it looks familiar.  
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff at the end!

It took 24 hours. 

****

The thawing on its own had to be taken very slowly, paused at certain points to ascertain whether his vital signs were remaining normal, his brain signature was emitting healthy signals and if his core temperature was adjusting correctly.   
  


“There is only a small window in which we could safely refreeze him in a short period of time if something were to go wrong. Otherwise, he would have to be sedated heavily for at least another full day before restarting the process.”   
  


Shuri spoke softly to Alice, Steve and T’Challa. Okoye watched silently from the corner.   
  


Alice murmured, “Well there is always a danger to refreezing meat.” Steve’s jaw dropped and Alice let out an almost hysterical giggle. “I’m sorry! Just something Mum always said.”   
  


They all stared at her then Steve let out a snort and covered his mouth with his hand, “Wow this is a long day.”   
  


T’Challa rolled his eyes and Okoye shifted behind Alice, probably also trying to withhold laughter.   
  


“We believe that the trigger words in Sergeant Barnes’s head can be rendered useless by one small surgery implanting an inhibitor. Basically, when the words are said in that sequence in any language, the part of the brain that would usually then be forced into overriding his sense of self would be kept in check should remain the same.” Shuri carried on her talk as if Alice hadn't interrupted but her eyes were dancing with humour.

****

“Should?” Alice asked quickly, “What’s that mean?”   
  


“It means that every test we have run indicates that he will be fine and, by extension, so will everyone else. However, we won’t know for certain until the surgery is complete and we can run simulations on him.”   
  


“I don’t like the sound of that.” Alice crossed her arms.   
  


Shuri shrugged, “Unfortunately, there is no other choice. We cannot be sure that everything works as it should until he has been under certain stresses and the words are said to him.”   
  


Alice knew they were right. Judging by the look on Steve’s face, he knew it too and felt the same way.   
  


“Sergeant Barnes agreed to all these Miss Winters, it was his own choice. Do the man the honour of allowing him this choice.” T’Challa’s words were quiet but firm.   
  


“Of course I will. However, do  _ not _ expect me to sit around in my room waiting for him. I’ll be here and there’s nothing that will keep me away.”   
  


A look passed between him and his sister before, “Very well. I would expect little else.”   
  


Dr Platt, who had up until this point remained silent, said, “I will also be running hypnotherapy and  general counselling sessions for him to monitor his progress.”   
  


Alice looked at him warily, “Great.”   
  


Dr Platt motioned for her to move away and, glumly, Alice did so. “What’s up doc?” When he gave her a look, Alice shrugged, “I’m sorry, I’ve always wanted to say that.”   
  


“You missed your session a few days ago.”   
  


Alice felt her stomach knot remembering why she had missed it, “Um yeah, look I know what I did was-”   
  


“I understand you were sick, and I realise that you will probably be busy but you need to keep up with the sessions. Your mental health is important Alice.”   
  


_ Sick? I wasn’t sick? Gabriella didn’t tell him what I did? Why not? Why- _ __   
  


Alice’s thoughts were interrupted when Steve walked over and tapped her shoulder, “Bucky,” was all he said.   
  


Turning away from Platt, Alice quickly went back to the centre of the room. Bucky was thawed. Ready to begin waking up. He was put on a gurney and they started to move him into a hospital room, Alice and Steve following.   
  


The next hour Alice was excruciatingly present for. Every minute was crystal clear. Watching Bucky take breaths by himself. Listening to the heart monitor steadily track his heartbeat.   
  


Bucky was covered from neck to toe in silver blankets which were gradually taken away as his body temperature adjusted. Alice and Steve were moved out of the room as the nurses changed his clothes and, finally, they were brought back into the hospital room again.   
  


Bucky was lying back, sleeping peacefully. The doctor reassured them that the process had been completely successful, he was now effectively sleeping normally and would wake up naturally on his own when he was ready.   
  


Alice couldn’t stop watching him. Bucky was  _ here _ . Her palms itched to go to him, to touch him and reassure herself that he wasn't just a figment of her imagination, but the doctors weren’t sure about having anyone there when he did wake up. Where his memory would be.   
  


For now, Alice and Steve had to wait on the other side of the glass.   
  


“C’mon Alice, let’s get something to eat. This could take a while.” Steve put his hand on her shoulder to guide her out.    
  


“But-”   
  


“Don’t argue. Simon told me that you hadn’t eaten for three days before yesterday. You’ve lost too much weight as it is and I do  _ not _ want Buck threatening to kill me because I didn’t try to get more food in you.”   
  


“Fine.” Alice turned away before she could change her mind. “You know that this weight loss isn’t because I’ve been avoiding food though right?”   
  


Steve frowned as he walked alongside her, shortening his strides to match hers, “Yeah I heard it’s a reaction to the stress but, honestly, do you think Buck is going to believe me if I tell him that?”   
  


“He will. Eventually.” They made it to the communal eating area where breakfast was being prepared.    
  


Neither of them particularly wanted to eat but they sat down and tried not to clock watch as they ate their small breakfasts.   
  
An hour went by with barely any talking when suddenly Okoye ran up to them, “You both are needed.” Was all she said before turning back and running back towards Bucky’s room.   
  


Alice and Steve shot to their feet and ran after her, Steve overtook her quickly but Alice flagged.   
  


When she got there her heart just about stopped. Bucky was awake and moving but he was not happy or calm.   
  


“WHERE ARE THEY?!” He was thrashing on the bed as the doctors were trying to keep him down but, even one armed, Bucky was incredibly strong. Alice could see he was beginning to run out of steam however.   
  


“Where are they?! Tell me!! I won’t go back!”   
  


_ Who is Bucky asking after? What year does he think it is? _ __   
  


Steve was trying to get past the doctors and assistants, finally, they moved out of his way. “Alice! Come on! He needs us now!”    
  


Blinking, Alice slowly moved towards the door,  _ What if he doesn’t remember? What if he’s thinking of someone else? He could be back in the 40’s _ __   
  


The cowardly direction her thoughts had taken her pissed Alice off no end but she couldn’t help it. Two years without him and the possibility of him forgetting her never even occurred to her. 

****

Hearing what the doctors had said to her, however, Alice couldn’t think of anything else. After all, as she had told Steve, she hadn’t known him for very long. What would be easier for his poor brain to retain after so much trauma? Alice? Or a lovely, pretty 40’s dame from his previous life?   
  


“Alice! Now, dammit!” Steve crashed through the doors and everything stopped.   
  


“Steve.” Bucky immediately stopped attacking everyone and locked eyes with his friend. His voice was beyond hoarse, it sounded like it was almost painful for him to talk.   
  


“Bucky. Are you- how-” Steve’s voice was thick with emotion as he slowly walked towards his friend but Bucky shot forward and crushed Steve to him in a fierce hug before he could finish the sentence.   
  


Steve’s arms wrapped around him and they just held onto each other. Alice watched from the doorway. 

****

Nodding to herself, Alice moved back into the shadows.    
  


_ He remembers Steve. He’s made him calm. _ __   
  


_ That’s good. It’s a good sign. _ __   
  


_ Not so good he doesn’t remember you. But why should he? _ __   
  


_ He will. _ __   
  


_ Why? _ __   
  


Alice started to walk back through the observation room, Okoye giving her a questioning look but before she got far she heard Bucky’s voice again, his words making her stop in her tracks.   
  


“Where is she Steve? How long-?”   
  


Alice waited, breath held.     
  


“Is she okay Steve? How long have I been in here? Oh God! Is she okay? Tell me Steve! Tell me right now!”   
  


“Bucky,” Steve’s voice was frustrated, “You’ve been in here two years. Who-?”   
  


“Alice, dammit! Where is ALICE?!”   
  


Her legs had turned her around before she was conscious of her moving and she ran back into the room, coming to an abrupt halt as she got through the doorway.   
  


Bucky’s eyes met hers and all at once, everything was right in Alice’s world. It didn’t matter that she hadn’t slept and looked like hell and, suddenly, she didn’t care what The Council was up to or why she kept on dreaming of Ivar.   
  


Bucky was back and he remembered her.   
  


“Alice? Oh God...Alice...” Bucky moved towards her and Alice moved towards him and they met in the middle of the room.    
  


“I’m here, Bucky I’m-”   
  


Tears started falling from his eyes and Alice couldn’t speak anymore, Bucky’s hand cradled the back of her head and he brought his forehead down to hers before sinking to his knees and wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his face to her stomach.   
  


“Alice...Alice...” Bucky murmured and sobbed her name over and over and Alice held his face to her, silent tears running down her own face.   
  


Meeting Steve’s gaze, his sea blue eyes bright with his own tears, Alice smiled at him. Steve returned a watery smile before beginning to inch his way out of the room, 

****

“Glad to have you back, Buck. I’ll be back in a few-”   
  


“No!” Bucky grabbed his jacket and pulled him down to the floor next to him, before doing the same to Alice.   
  


“I need you both. Don’t leave. Don’t leave.” Bucky held Alice fiercely with his arm and stopped Steve with his gaze.   
  


So Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, got down on the floor and sat opposite Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier whilst he held onto Alice Winters the Vampire Slayer.   
  


They stayed like that, barely talking for a long time, just happy to be together again. Alice didn’t let go of Bucky for a second.   
  
***   
  
Alice slowly woke up, mildly uncomfortable. It felt like she was on the floor for some reason.   
  


Her right arm was numb and it felt like she had a crick in her neck from lying awkwardly against something firm and warm.   
  


_ Dreaming. I’m dreaming. _ __   
  


A familiar and deeply reassuring smell was in her nose. The firm, warm, fantastic smelling something she was asleep against was moving lightly and Alice could hear a heartbeat within.   
  


_ Don’t wake up. I can’t take this being a dream. Stay asleep. _ __   
  


Alice’s “mattress” shifted slightly and a deep hum reverberated up from within. “Hey...”   
  


_ Asleep. This dream is perfect. Don’t wake up from it. _ __   
  


Alice wrapped her arms more securely around her “mattress” and squeezed her eyes closed tighter.   
  


The fact that her arm felt like it might fall off, as well as the ambient hospital noises, was conclusive proof that this was real but Alice just wanted to hold onto this moment.    
  


“Is she still asleep? Maybe we should let her be Buck.” Steve’s voice was deep from his own sleep but he sounded mildly amused, he knew full well that Alice was awake.   
  


“Hmm...” Bucky shifted suddenly and Alice fell forwards, her eyes opening on reflex.   
  


Alice kept her eyes trained on the floor, suddenly desperately afraid of him being back. What if he went away again? What if he didn’t like what he saw in her now? The last two years had indelibly left their mark on her.    
  


Achingly familiar fingers stroked her cheek moved down her jawbone before pressing gently underneath her chin and, slowly, Alice raised her eyes to meet Bucky's.   
  


Bucky smiled softly at her before whispering, “Hi, Alice.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is awake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no idea what they would be doing with Bucky when he woke up but I hope I got it as factually accurate as possible. I wrote this before BP and IW came out so it certainly doesn't mirror what we know of MCU Bucky in that regard but I do explain certain things in the next few chapters.

Alice’s eyes traced Bucky’s face repeatedly, he looked exactly the same but...different somehow.   
  


Calmer? Softer maybe? Alice couldn’t put her finger on it but honestly, it didn’t matter. Her hand reached up to touch him but she pulled away before she reached him. 

 

“Sorry, c-can I-?” Alice asked hurriedly, the idea of putting too much on him too quickly making her feel sick.   
  


Bucky’s hand grabbed on to hers and brought it back up to his face, “I’m here Alice, I’m back. Y’don’t need to be afraid of me goin’ again doll.”   
  


His accent was slightly different as well, the native Brooklyn accent was  _ much _ more pronounced.   
  


Alice relished the feel of him under her palm even as she felt some mild confusion at the change, looking quickly at Steve she saw that the stronger accent hadn’t gone unnoticed by him either.   
  


“So buddy, how’re you feeling? Doctors’ll be coming in soon, you ready for that?” Steve asked quietly.   
  


Eyes never leaving Alice’s face Bucky answered, “Sure thing man, let’s get this outta the way. Gotta feelin’ I need to get up to speed with what’s been goin’ on with my girl here.”    
  


Alice’s face flushed, “Don’t worry about me Bucky, I’m fine okay?” 

 

Cocking his head at her, Bucky smirked, “Sure thing doll. I’ll do that when those flyin’ cars Stark promised come crashing through the door. Or when Steve here can work up the energy to stop bein’ a punk all day every day.”   
  


Steve’s brow furrowed at his words but Alice shifted and snapped her fingers, “Ha! Well, that’s good then because Wakanda has loads of flying cars! So, you know, let’s not focus on me right now, okay?”   
  


“Hmmm... I dunno, doll. Gotta feelin’ you’re gonna try to keep things from me again. I don’t care about those cars so much anyhow.” That soft smile never left his face, “I’ll play it your way right now but you’n me? We gotta lot of catching up to do.”   
  


“Fine. You’ll be bored shitless, but, fine.” Alice grumbled.   
  


The three of them stood up and Bucky kept his fingers intertwined with Alice’s as they made their way into the room where everyone was waiting.   
  


“Sergeant Barnes, I am gratified to see you back and healthy.” T’Challa’s voice rang out and Bucky finally dropped his gaze from Alice’s, as he had taken in more of her appearance his jaw had started clenching furiously.   
  


Dropping Alice’s hand, Bucky held it out to T’Challa, “Thanks again. So much, man. Y’got no idea what this chance you gave t’me means to me. I won’t let you down.”   
  


Smiling, T’Challa looked at Alice and Steve before addressing Bucky again, “I believe I do understand Sergeant Barnes.”   
  


“Call me Bucky? I’ve been in your freezer for two years man, I think I’m past army titles now.”   
  


Alice wasn’t the only one who seemed to be aware of the complete calmness Bucky was handling himself with.   
  


“I’m afraid that we need to run some more tests before-”   
  


“Hey man, that’s fine, do what’ya gotta do okay? How long d’ya think it’ll take though?” Bucky’s voice was amicable and his body language was easy.   
  


Dr Platt came forward, “Well, how about we just do the basics first Mr Barnes? Blood tests, pressure, weight and then you and me can have a talk to make sure you understand what’s coming next?”   
  


“Sounds good doc,” Bucky shrugged, “Are, my main doctor, then?”   
  


“I’m a counsellor, I’ll be monitoring your emotional progress during this time. There’s a lot in your history and we don’t doubt that you’ll need-”   
  


“Makes sense. Let’s get goin’ guys! I been sleepin’ for two years, I wanna spend some time with Steve and Alice as soon as possible.”   
  


Alice and Steve shared a look but both of them were feeling too happy to see Bucky back and apparently happy to worry too much.   
  


The doctors moved closer so Steve and Alice moved to the corner.   
  


“He seems...” Steve trailed off.   
  


“That accent of his, was that how he spoke back in the day?” Alice asked, looking up at Steve as she did so.   
  


Brow still furrowed, Steve nodded, “Yeah. Strange huh?”   
  


“It is.. you know I never would’ve put money on it but...” Alice trailed off and shrugged.   
  


Turning to look at her Steve raised an eyebrow questioningly.   
  


“I wouldn’t have thought that there would be more he could do to turn me on y’know?”   
  


A look of abject horror crossed Steve’s face and Alice started to grin, “Oh God! Why would you say that?!”   
  


“Apparently I feel happy enough to make a joke. It’s good.”   
  


“Well great, but, really??!”   
  


“Well, I mean, I’m not joking but still...”    
  


Rolling his eyes, Steve smiled and quickly hugged her to his side before letting go, “Glad to have you back too Alice. Now we just got to get through this next part.”   
  


Arms crossed, Alice went to answer but she was interrupted by Bucky yelling, “Hey Steve you punk! Keep your paws off my girl! I don’t care how big you got, man!”    
  


There was a gap in the proceedings so Alice moved closer, “You okay? Tell me if this is too much okay Bucky? They can wait for their results if this starts to bother you.”   
  


“Don’t worry, doll. I haven’t felt this calm about everything since...well, never. I’m okay Alice.”   
  


“Really? This is a lot for one person to deal with in one day love-”   
  


“How about in two years Alice? What’s been going on these two years doll?” Bucky interrupted.   
  


Shuri came up at that point, saving Alice from answering, “Mr Barnes, do you feel up to a scan? We want to check your brain functions and-”   
  


“Yeah, let’s do it.” Bucky said impatiently. Alice began to move away as the doctors got closer but Bucky held on, “Stay with me Alice. I don’t- I don’t like the idea of you not being around. Just stay.”   
  


Holding his gaze, Alice felt the rest of the room and all the activity melt away, “I’m not going anywhere. I’ve missed you Bucky.” The last words whisper quiet.   
  


“I know, doll. Who can blame you huh?” Bucky was smiling but his eyes were serious. “Y’think now I’m back y’can try and take better care of y’self doll?”   
  


“I haven’t  _ not _ been doing that love, honestly.” Alice shifted uneasily.   
  


“Excuse me, Sergeant Barnes? Would you please follow me to the CAT scanner?” A young, handsome doctor came up and motioned with his arm out of the door. Bucky nodded and moved past him, taking Alice’s hand as he did so.   
  


“We’ll talk more later, okay doll?” Alice nodded but her attention was suddenly drawn to the young doctor. He had looked at her and her stomach dropped when she saw nothing but hatred in his eyes.   
  


“C’mon Alice. He’ll need us when he comes out.” Steve motioned to the door where the doctors were leading Bucky away. 

 

Mentally, Alice shook herself and followed Steve.   
  
***   
  
The rest of the day was taken with test after test after test run on Bucky, Alice and Steve watching tensely from the corner of the room. 

 

Through it all, however, Bucky surprised them. To say he was “fine” was an understatement. Every test, every invasive and intrusive question, he smiled and took in his stride.    
  


At the end of the day, Shuri, Dr Platt and Dr Ranaka Faraji, the young doctor who had stared death stares at Alice earlier in the day, came and addressed them.   
  


“From what we can tell, Mr Barnes is completely healthy, he needs to gain a small amount of weight and will require some physical therapy after spending so long on cryo but, with the serum in his veins-”    
  


“He should be back at full strength in no time?” Steve finished for the young doctor, Alice noticed the slight narrowing of Ranaka’s eyes at the interruption.   
  


“Yes, we predict well within a month for this. Once he is back at full strength we will consider the surgery to his neck and-”   
  


“Wait, his neck?” Alice interjected angrily.   
  


A slight curl of his lip later and Dr Faraji continued, “Yes, his neck. The implant will be best placed there. As it turns out, your presence here in Wakanda was useful and not entirely dangerous.”   
  


“Excuse me?!” Steve replied, fury in every line of his face. 

 

Alice saw Bucky looking over so she placed herself in between them. “Okay, enough. Dr Faraji? I don’t know what it is I’ve done to offend you but do you think you could separate it for just a few minutes whilst we concentrate on Bucky?” Alice was proud that her voice only betrayed mild sarcasm at this point.   
  


“Yes, I think that would be wise.” Shuri spat at him, looking him up and down in disgust. Dr Platt was glaring at Ranaka.   
  


“Forgive me.” Skin gone darker in anger, Ranaka continued professionally enough, “Once that is complete and we have run further tests to ensure the trigger words are no longer an issue, we will talk to him about his replacement cybernetic arm.”   
  


“Great! Thank you doctor! Hey, d’you think I could have a word?” Alice grabbed a hold his Ranaka’s upper arm and dragged him away.   
  


“Okay, what’s up? Where did that come from?” Alice asked wearily.   
  


“Do not place your hands on me again! How dare you?!” Before Alice could answer, Ranaka carried on, “Is this how you treat people who are weaker than you all the time?! Grab them and throw them against the wall?”   
  


“Wall...? I didn’t.” Alice stopped. “Oh. You’re talking about-”   
  


“Gabriella! Yes! I should report you for assault but she refuses to let me! You’re a hero in her eyes and can do no wrong!”    
  


“I- I- ”   
  


“Do you know what she has been through?! Her mother was murdered two years ago! Not long before yourself arrived here!” Ranaka’s lip curled in disgust again, “As soon as she arrived, as a student, as someone who wanted to  _ learn _ , she did everything she could for the betterment of this city! And you?! What have you done?!”   
  


Alice stared wide-eyed at him. Somehow, she thought, pointing out that she hadn’t been allowed to do  _ anything _ , probably wouldn’t help matters.   
  


“You’re a danger to this place and if you come anywhere near her again I will-”   
  


“You love her?” Alice asked softly.   
  


“Yes.” Hard and decisive, Ranaka stood taller as he said this.   
  


“I truly am sorry for hurting her, honestly it wasn’t deliberate but I can see how that wouldn’t matter to you. Please, just... Bucky is everything to me okay? Hate me if you must but do not do anything to prevent good care to him.”   
  


“Of course not.” Ranaka looked her up and down, “Some of us take our vows to protect seriously.”   
  


Ranaka stormed off, leaving Alice confused and hurt at his parting shot.   
  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Steve try to out snark each other which is always fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea behind the reason for Bucky being so calm was inspired by a book in the Psy/Changelling series by Nalini Singh called Heart of Obsidian.  
> This is a fun and fluffy chapter and I really like it. There is another nightmare at the end though.

A full day later and they were  _ finally  _ finished with Bucky. 

****

“So? Who’s cookin’ me dinner?” Bucky asked happily as he slung his arm over Alice’s shoulder as they made their way towards the rooms.   
  


“Well, there should be food in mine? I mean, ours.... I mean-” Alice suddenly stopped and thought through what she had just said.    
  


_ He’s just come out of the ice for heaven's sake, he’s not going to want to run head long back into that with you. _ __   
  


_ I know...he won’t be ready yet and- _ __   
  


_ Yeah, true. Also, you look like shit. _ __   
  


Alice blinked at the nasty words in her head but forgot about them almost immediately when she looked up at Bucky, “Hey doll, where’d you go?”    
  


“Um...nowhere. So dinner? Let’s see what I have yeah?”    
  


Bucky stroked a hand down her hair and nodded. It didn’t escape her attention that he hadn’t said anything about whether the rooms were hers, or  _ theirs _ .   
  
Alice got into the room and breathed a sigh of relief, Simon had cleaned up. Going over to the counter she read the note on the side;   
  
_ Al, _ _   
_ _ I’ve cleaned up in here but I didn’t touch your room because that’s just weird. Clean it yourself for fucks sake. _ _   
_ _ Amara has left some food for you in the fridge, she says she will apologise in person for lying but this is her peace offering until then.  _ _   
_ _ I’m glad Barnes is back. Eat and rest. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Simon. _ __   
  
Smiling to herself, Alice pulled out the food and began to start reading through the instructions Amara had left for how to heat it up. 

****

Alice was leaning against the counter when Bucky yanked the paper out of her hands and threw it to Steve, “Hey, sort this out wouldja Stevie? I need’ta have a talk with Alice.” Bucky’s eyes bored into hers as he said this.   
  


“Buck...” Steve said warily.   
  


“It’s okay.” Alice cocked her head at Bucky, “Stevie? Can I use that too?”   
  


His hand ran up the side of her neck, pulling her gently to the seating area as he did so, “Sure, doll. He’ll love it.”   
  


“I will  _ not _ .” Steve murmured as he set about getting the food ready.   
  


“So. Wanna tell me what’s been happening Alice?” Bucky sat back in his chair, legs spread and arm draped across the back of the seat.   
  


Alice could feel her face heat up, the doctors said he needed to gain a small amount of weight but, to Alice, he was still physical perfection and seeing him so laid back? Alice suddenly wanted Steve gone and to spend some time crawling all over him...   
  


“Hey! Stop going away, doll, y’gotta focus on me now, okay?” Bucky smiled though.   
  


Shaking herself, Alice looked back up at his eyes from her seat next to his, “I  _ am _ focused. What do you want to know?”   
  


“I wanna know why you look like you ain’t slept or ate since I last saw you.”    
  


Alice rolled her eyes, “I told you that I’ve been taking care of myself, Bucky.” When all he did was just raise an eyebrow, Alice shifted, “I haven’t been sleeping well but, honestly, when did I ever? And the weight isn’t just me, it’s all the Slayers. Something bad is happening and no one will tell me about it and-”   
  


“Simon, Sam and I have been looking into certain things Buck, and, nothing. I haven’t let Alice out of here though so she’s been safe.” Steve interrupted bringing over the food that Amara had made, the aroma’s making Alice’s stomach growl loudly and her mouth water.   
  


Alice scowled when she realised Bucky and Steve had started talking about her as if she wasn’t there.   
  


“So, Alice has stayed put then huh? Gotta say, I’m impressed you pulled that one off, Steve.”   
  


“Well, she didn’t want to, the arguments that she’s had with everyone! Alice has been under a whole lot of pressure Buck but, she’s done you proud.” Steve was tucking in, he didn’t see Alice glaring at him.   
  


_ Proud?! What the fuck... stupid old 40’s Steve!!! _ __   
  


“Thanks for taking care of my girl, Steve. Are all the girls like her though? How long has this been going on for?” Bucky had now turned towards Steve on the other side of the table, he had loaded up Alice’s plate for her and put it in front of her, commanding her to “Eat,” as he did so.   
  


Alice stared down at the food in shock,  _ What the hell is going on here?! _ __   
  


“Um, excuse me, but what the  _ hell  _ do you two think you’re doing? In what alternate universe would I  _ ever _ allow you to speak about me like I was a child not in the room?!”   
  


Steve flushed but Bucky smiled at her, “There’s my girl! I’m sorry, doll, I just don’t like seeing you so down okay? C’mon, eat up, sweetheart. Then Steve can go and we can talk properly, okay?”   
  


“You did that deliberately?” Alice narrowed her eyes at him.   
  


A shrug then, “Of course doll, nothin’ gets you talking more then me gettin’ your temper all riled up.”   
  


“Huh.” Alice smiled and leant into the small caress he laid on her arm before turning to her plate. Looking at Steve though she saw that he hadn’t realised what Bucky had been up to.    
  


_ Just you wait Rogers.  _ __   
  


Half an hour later and the food had gone and Alice felt stuffed.   
  


“So, doll, tell me about these arguments you’ve been having. Why you giving Steve such a hard time?”   
  


“Well I-” Alice had been about to say that she needed to apologise to Steve, for some of it at least, having Bucky back cleared her head enough to realise that everyone had, in fact, been helping her. Steve interrupted though.   
  


“Apparently Alice likes to go head to head with people who are bigger than her and doesn’t like it when she’s given good advice by people who know better.”   
  


“Steve’s the same y’know, baby. Wants to tell me how to act with you but can’t get his own shit together with women.” Alice looked under her lashes at Steve,  _ Go one mate, I dare you carry on. I fucking dare you. _ __   
  


Steve clenched his fists, paused, then, “Alice was drinking whilst you were gone.”   
  


“That was  _ once! _ Steve’s in love with someone and is too chicken shit to ask her out!”   
  


Bucky snorted and Steve yelled back, “Alice had herself locked in here for three days and didn’t eat anything!”   
  


_ Now  _ Bucky looked concerned, “Y’did what, doll?”   
  


“Steve jumped out of a plane without a parachute!” Alice shot back desperately, “Ha! Didn’t think I knew about that did you, Cap?”   
  


Opening his mouth to yell back, Steve was stopped when Bucky started laughing.   
  


Confused looks were shared by Steve and Alice when he didn’t stop.    
  


_ This isn’t like him at all. _ __   
  


_ Ummm...No. shouldn’t he be yelling about now? _ __   
  


“Oh my God! You two! What a thing to wake up to! C’mon Steve, you jerk, leave us be now, okay pal?” 

****

Chuckling to himself further, Bucky started to stand up, “You’re the best friend a guy could ask for you know that? I’m so pleased Alice had you, and that she’s got someone else to yell at now!” Laughing heartily to himself, Bucky didn’t see the shrugging Alice and Steve shared as Bucky moved to Steve’s side of the table and hauled him to his feet.   
  


“I love ya pal and don't forget it.” Dragging Steve into a hug, Bucky held on and closed his eyes. After a moment Steve did the same and Alice turned away after mouthing, “Sorry,” to Steve.   
  


A few minutes later, they were alone.   
  
“Doll! Look! I forgot there was a balcony in here! C’mon, let me hold you under the stars, Alice.” Taking her hand and leading her through the doorway, Bucky was all smiles and Alice felt her heart rate pick up lightly.   
  


Sitting down on the lounge chair, Bucky pulled Alice down so she was sat in front of him, “So, you're happy I’m back, sweetheart?” Bucky brushed some hair back from her face tenderly as he asked the question.   
  


“Bucky....” Alice didn’t know what to say to that, “happy” wasn’t anywhere close to strong enough. “You got no idea, Bucky. Yes, I’m happy to have you back.”   
  


“I’m sorry doll, sorry you had’ta be on your own again. But I had to do it, you get that, right?”   
  


Alice smiled and traced her fingers lightly over his forearm, “It was hard Bucky, I won’t lie but I wouldn’t change it, not at all. You needed to do this. Now? Maybe once all this stuff is done we can talk about what our plans are?”   
  


Bucky leant back, “Sure thing. Now, let’s hear about these dreams you been havin’ sweetheart.”   
  


Alice brought her knees up to her chest, “Nah, don’t want to talk about them right now.”   
  


“Alice...” Bucky warned.   
  


“No, wait! Hear me out! I want to hear about why you suddenly sound like you’re back in the forties, like I ought to be wearing bright red lipstick and have my hair all in curls.”    
  


Running his hand through his hair, Bucky frowned lightly, “Yeah, I noticed that too, d’ya not like it doll?”   
  


“Bucky. Don’t be daft. There is, quite literally, nothing about you that I “don’t like.” You’re perfect.” Alice rolled her eyes at his absurdity.   
  


“I love you too, doll.”   
  


Alice’s stomach did a funny flip at his words. It was the first time he had said them to her in two years.   
  


“That Dr Platt? He says that, in his opinion, me bein’ like this is basically, my brain separating stuff until I’m stronger. So, I remember everything but...” Bucky worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought and rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s like... I’m watching a movie, maybe? Like I see me doin’ all this stuff and havin’ all this stuff done’ta me and...” Bucky shrugged and met her eyes, “It’s not quite real so I can deal with it. He reckons it will wear off eventually but who knows how long?”   
  


“Oh...that makes sense. I’m glad then.” Alice frowned suddenly, “So...how much of it isn’t “real” to you? I- I mean-” Alice suddenly felt appalled at herself and tried to backtrack, “Never mind love, I’m sorry I-”   
  


“Y’wanna know something funny, doll?” Bucky leant forwards again and ran his fingers through her hair, “When I first met you, I told you, I was confused and everything was different, hadn’t been outta HYDRAs clutches for very long...”   
  


Alice waited as he trailed off, frown deep on his face for a moment.   
  


“You knocked inta me and...it was so strange, doll, but...everything got clear the second you yelled at me.”   
  


He met her eyes and Alice felt like she couldn’t breathe, “It don’t matter, doll, you are the one thing in my life, even more’n Steve... you make everything clear for me. I couldn’t forget you or think you weren’t real even if I wanted to, Alice. You are  _ it _ for me.”   
  


Alice felt a tear escape her eye and went to wipe it away but Bucky caught her hand and gently brought it to his lips.   
  


“I love you, Alice Winters.” Pressing a soft kiss on her hand, Bucky pulled her towards him, his hand snaking its way up her arm and to her neck, “I love you so much, doll...”   
  


“Bucky I-” Alice’s words were cut off when Bucky’s firm and slightly chapped lips mets hers.    
  


It was soft and chaste. One of the most beautiful things Alice had ever experienced. Suddenly though, Alice needed  _ more _ .   
  


Fire shot through her bloodstream and Alice thrust her fingers into his hair and pressed him back against the seat, “I missed you so much, Buck-”   
  


Bucky pulled away abruptly, “Alice, Alice look at me, doll.” He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wild.   
  


_ Oh shit! You idiot! _ __   
  


“I- I’m so sorry Bucky! Please I-”   
  


“It’s okay doll, it’s okay, just... I- I can’t handle that. Not yet.” Bucky couldn’t meet her eyes and Alice felt about one inch tall.   
  


“Forgive me. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’m so sorry.” Alice kept her gaze trained on him, she wanted to make sure he knew she was serious.   
  


“Nah doll, don’t apologise t’me. If I could, I would’a had’ya pinned under me in two seconds and screaming my name in another sixty.” Bucky gave an outrageously charming smile and shrug.   
  


“Sixty seconds? You think I couldn’t hold out longer than that?” Alice felt a small amount of relief, she knew that this was probably down to some compartmentalising his brain was doing but, she’d take it. For now.   
  


“Oh, we both know y’couldn’t doll.” He started to stand up and brought her with him, “Honestly Alice, it’s okay. We’ll get back there.” 

****

Rubbing his neck again, Bucky added, “I just can’t risk me doing somethin’ bad whilst I’m like this y’know? Once my brain connects again and I’m back t’myself then, and I promise you this Alice, y’ain’t leaving this room until you can’t walk right.”   
  


“Oh. Cool. Yeah...that sounds...that sounds nice.” Alice felt like her face was on fire and her knees had gone to jelly.   
  


Bucky slowly lowered his face to hers and held her chin in his hand gently, “I’m gonna try this again okay?”    
  


Alice nodded and managed to stay still this time, all she did was grab onto his waist as he pressed his lips to hers.

****

Bucky pulled away a moment later with a soft sigh.  Alice kept her eyes closed for just a moment longer, “I love you, Bucky.”   
  


“I know.”   
  


A pause then Bucky coughed discreetly, “So Alice uh, I’m going to go t’my room now darlin’”   
  


Alice’s eyes snapped open, “B-but I thought-” Alice cut herself off, “Okay, baby. Which one are you going to be in?”   
  


_ He needs to do this remember? His mental stability is more important than your sleep. _ __   
  


“I’ll be just across the hall. You okay with that? It’s just until...y’know I wanna be with you doll but-”   
  


“Don’t.” Alice pressed her fingertips to his mouth, “Go and get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning okay?”   
  


“You’ll be okay Alice? Will you sleep better now?” Bucky’s eyes were concerned.   
  


Shrugging, Alice answered as honestly as she could, “I should do. You’re back.”    
  


Another beautiful, yet chaste kiss later and Bucky left the room. On cloud nine, Alice showered and got into bed, fully expecting to have a perfect night's sleep.

****

***   
  
_ Alice walked into her old flat. It was dark outside, the streetlights were all off. The whole street was empty. _ __   
  


_ Odd. _ __   
  


_ Complete darkness surrounded her but Alice wasn’t alone. _ __   
  


_ “Hello, pet.” Ivar. What did he want now? _ __   
  


_ Rolling her eyes, Alice turned and raised her Scythe above her head to swing it towards his neck but, all at once, Alice was encased within an unseen force. Unable to move forwards or backwards, Alice watched as Ivar began taunting her. _ __   
  


_ “This is all your fault Alice, my pet. Do not fret though. Soon, you will join them.” _ __   
  


_ Ivar dragged out Gail and drank her blood. Kerry, he pulled her head to the side and made Kerry’s brown eyes meet Alice’s green ones as he killed her too. _ __   
  


_ Next came Steve. Then Sam. T’Challa, Tony, Matt, Natasha, Wanda. _ __   
  


_ “No! NoNoNoNONo!!!” _ __   
  


_ “Shut up, pet! Your turn soon!” Ivar smiled a blood red smile as he began again. _ __   
  


_ Shuri, Okoye, Ayo, all fell beneath him. _ __   
  


_ “Stop Ivar!” _ __   
  


_ Simon, Amara, Dr, Holt, Ranaka, Gabriella, Joanna. _ __   
  


Wait _. _ __   
  


_ Bucky was lead out next and Alice fell to her knees,  _

****

_ “Please Ivar...Don’t hurt him.” _ __   
  


_ “It’s not him we want, pet. When we command...you will come, yes?” _ __   
  


_ Ivar knelt next to Bucky and trailed his tongue up the side of his neck, Bucky’s beautiful eyes glazed over in fear. _ __   
  


_ “Yes! Yes! I’ll go! Please, Ivar...let him go...” _ __   
  


_ “It’s not him I want.” Ivar grinned devilishly before sinking his fangs into Bucky’s neck. _ __   
  
“No!” Alice shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom, only just reaching the toilet in time to be sick.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gets some test results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot to warn you about in this one, some mild angst for Alice but thankfully Bucky is back to help her this time.

After not sleeping for the rest of the night, Alice got up the next morning desperate to see Bucky again but unsure how to go about it. Would he be okay with her just turning up? And if he was (which, surely, he would be) was it even fair of her to put so much on him?

****

Bucky’s journey back to being what he really wanted, a functioning member of society, was only just starting and Alice’s troubles would only take his focus away from what was important.

****

After all, Alice  _ was  _ safe here wasn’t she? Whatever was going on outside that was causing these sleepless nights would get fixed, with or without her. It was Bucky’s turn to be the sole focus of her attention now.

****

Throwing cold water over her face and the back of her neck, Alice squared her shoulders as she looked in the mirror, “You’re not just a Slayer anymore,” she told herself firmly, “You’re Bucky’s girl. Act like it.”

****

Throwing on her jeans and a mint green t-shirt and some sneakers, putting her hair in a high ponytail as she moved, Alice made her way to the door and stopped when she stood on something that crackled. Looking down she saw a piece of paper had been shoved under her door so, after picking it up, Alice read it and felt her face crease into a silly girly smile.

****

_ Morning Alice,  _

_ I’m going to the gym with Steve, I didn’t wake you because I want you to sleep and I don’t want you setting foot in that place until he doc tells me you’re back to a healthy weight okay? And don’t even think about fighting me on that Alice, I won’t budge and I’ll make sure that asshole Watcher of yours knows, too. _

_ I’ll be done working out in the gym by 9.00 so I’ll meet you in the cafeteria then okay? I have some counselling and some more tests but apart from that, the day is ours doll. _

_ See you later, love you. _

_ Bucky _

****

_ Hmmm,  _ Alice thought to herself, _ gotta nip this “ordering me about” thing in the bud. _

****

_ Oh don’t lie, you love it. _

****

_ When have I ever loved being ordered? _

****

_ When it meant shit got done and people didn’t die because of you. _

****

Alice stopped, she knew that the “voice in her head” was really just herself but, recently, it was incredibly nasty. She wasn’t that angry at herself was she?

****

_ Of course, you are, you hate that you’re stuck here and that, as usual, people are dying because of you. _

****

“Shut up. People die everyday, I don’t like it but I am  _ done  _ feeling guilty for every last one. The Council organised those deaths. Not me.”

****

_ Okay, Alice. You keep telling yourself that, love. _

****

Growling to herself, Alice threw open the door and made her way to the cafeteria.

****

***

****

A squeal and four arms and two bodies slammed into her as she entered sending her crashing into the wall behind her, 

****

“We are so pleased for you, Alice dear!” Gail’s voice was muffled against her hair. 

****

“Aye, this is the best fecking news since...since... ah, hell, it’s fantastic!” Came Kerry’s jubilant voice from the other side of her hair.

****

Alice grinned and returned the hug, “Hey, you two, I really need to breathe!”

****

Separating on huge smiles, the three of them walked over to a spare table, “So, you heard about Bucky then, I take it?”

****

“Of course I did! T’Challa told me straight away!” Gail’s face was split into a breathtaking smile and she was positively bouncing in her seat.

****

Kerry grinned and leant back on her seat, “Of course, then she went and told me but the pair of us weren’t allowed in there so we had to wait to get the gossip from Gail’s man.”

****

Gail stuck her tongue out at Kerry before turning back to Alice, “So? Tell us! How is he? Are you happy, Alice?”

****

Alice smiled softly and blew out a breath so the hair framing her face flew into the air, “Happy? Happy barely covers it, y’know? I...I feel like I can breathe again.”

****

Kerry opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Gabriella calling over from the doorway, 

****

“Congratulations, Alice! I’m so pleased for you!” Before sitting down with Ranaka who glared at Alice before pulling Gabriella down and kissing her into silence.

****

“Is it just me or is she...I don’t know.” Kerry mused before shaking herself and turning back to Alice, “So, what’s he said about the dreams then? You told him?”

****

Alice went to answer but was, again interrupted by T’Challa who was joined by Simon.

****

“Good morning ladies. I apologise for this but I must insist on stealing my Gail away, we have plans.”

****

Alice and Kerry shared a look before going “Oooohhhh” in unison.

****

“Oi, shut up you immature bloody children. Gail, take care and ‘ave a good day.” Simon grumbled as Gail got up, taking T’Challa’s hand as she did so, “Goodbye! We shall catch up further tomorrow yes?” 

****

“Yep, have fun.” A hug later and the two of them were gone.

****

Simon took Gail’s vacated seat, pulling out two envelopes from his jacket pocket as he did so.

****

“Is that what I think it is?” Kerry asked nervously.

****

Both Alice and Kerry had failed their first attempt at the GED, Gail having passed. All three of them supposedly had high IQs but the nerves of actually doing tests had hit Alice very hard and she had fluffed the test badly.

****

The second one though? Alice was (quietly) confident that she had passed this time.

****

“Yeah. Good luck.” Simon passed them out and then stood up and walked towards the food, giving them the privacy they wanted.

****

“Okay.”

****

“Right.”

****

The two women looked at each other, nodded and ripped the top of the envelopes off at the same time.

****

Pulling out the sheet of paper, Alice scanned the sheet and stopped when she saw the bold print stating “FAIL” at the bottom.

****

_ Stupid Alice. Stupid Alice. Stupid Alice. _

****

Swallowing and thrusting the sheet back into the envelope, Alice looked up at Kerry and gritted her teeth when she saw that Kerry’s face was lit up in a happy and relieved smile, “I passed! Yes! Oh, thank fuck for that, eh, Alice? Ali- oh shite. Sorry...” Kerry trailed off awkwardly.

****

Feeling like the worst friend in the whole world, Alice forced a smile on her face, “Congratulations Kerry! I knew you would do it! I’m so proud of you, love, honestly.”

****

_ Stupid Alice. Stupid Alice. Stupid Alice. _

****

Simon started making his way back so Alice yelled, “Hey Simon! Kerry passed! Isn’t it amazing?!”

****

“Ah, well done, Kerry! I knew you had it in you.” Simon nodded at Kerry, small smile playing on his lips, “Oi! Where’re you going, Al?!” 

****

Alice had got up started making her way to the door, she wasn’t thinking that she might be hurting Kerry’s feelings or that she was supposed to be seeing Bucky soon. All Alice could think was that she was too thick, too dumb, too  _ stupid,  _ to pass a simple high school test.

****

“Hey, Allie! Sergeant Frozen is on his way to- hey what’s up?” Sam was in the doorway blocking her path, “Oh, hey Sam! Kerry got her GED! I’m just running to my room, I’ll be right back!”

****

Sam’s attention was immediately drawn to Kerry and he moved out of the way, “Aw yeah, Red! What’cha wanna do to celebrate, baby girl?!” 

****

Darting around him, Alice ran to her room, grabbed her laptop and notebook and headed out into the compound, her head filled with too much noise to remember that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , she might be about to piss off someone by leaving. Again.

****

***

****

Back against her tree, gorgeous scenery in front of her, with her headphones in, notebook on the ground and laptop open in front of her, Alice was  _ determined  _ to go back through the test and figure out  _ where  _ the  _ hell  _ she had gone wrong. It was so stupid, she was  _ certain  _ that she had done better than a fail - “Woah! What the fuck?!”

****

Her headphones had been ripped from her ears and her laptop and notebook grabbed up in the next second and pulled away.

****

Looking up, Alice felt the colour drain from her face at the look on Bucky’s face, “Oh. Hi love.”

****

“Don’t “hi love” me, Alice! I told’ya t’meet me at the cafeteria! What the  _ hell  _ were you thinking, running off again?!”

****

Scrambling up so she wasn’t straining her neck looking up at him, Alice rushed out, “Well, it’s not really running off, baby, I didn’t go anywhere exactly-”

****

“Oh don’t you  _ dare  _ try’n get smart with me, doll. D’ya have any idea what the hell went through my mind just now?!”

****

_ Stupid Alice. Can’t pass a test. Can’t even get a job in McDonalds. Now Stupid Alice has pissed off Bucky. Stupid Alice. Stupid Alice. Stupid Alice! _

****

Alice pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, hissing out “Shut up!” as she did so.

****

“Hey, Alice? You tellin’ me to shut up now, doll?” Bucky’s voice was soft though, as was his hand as he gently pulled first one hand, then the other, away from her eyes.

****

Meeting his gaze, Alice sighed, “I’m sorry, love, I- I failed my test a-and-” her lower lip started trembling so Alice bit down on it, hard. “I just wanted to go through it again, I want to see where I was stupid enough to fail and-”

****

“What?!” Bucky threw her stuff to the floor to Alice’s outraged “Hey!”, ignoring her, Bucky grabbed her shoulder and made her look up at him, “Who told you that you were stupid?!”

****

“No one!” 

****

“Was it Simon?! Because I don’t care what fuckin’ methods he has, I’ll-”

****

“No Bucky, Simon didn’t, it’s...” Alice rolled her eyes and tutted before slowly tapping the side of her head.

****

“Really? You still giving yourself a hard time? I don’t get it, Alice, who cares about a test? So what if y’didn’t pass straight away?” Bucky’s hand was holding on to the back of her neck and her had dipped down to meet her gaze.

****

Alice coughed, “It was my second time. Gail passed first time because she’s the super smart one. Kerry passed  _ this _ time because she’s the highly observant, intuitive one and I am apparently the stupid one.”

****

“Call yourself stupid again, Alice. I dare you.” Bucky growled in her face.

****

All her words died so Alice just shrugged and dropped her eyes. “Oh, come on...” Bucky tutted then ordered her to “Sit!” Pointing at the floor as he did so.

****

When Alice, reluctantly, sat back down, Bucky moved away before coming back with what looked like a picnic basket, “I’m guessin’ you didn’t eat like I told you to either, huh?”

****

Cringing, Alice shook her head, “I forgot.”

****

Bucky glared as he started taking food out of the basket, “Uh huh.” Shaking his head, Bucky asked softly, “Why’d you run off doll? You shoulda stayed so I could’a comforted you like a good man does.”

****

Alice frowned and shrugged, “I’m sorry, Bucky, I just wasn’t thinking clearly. You can comfort me now?” She added on hopefully to the end.

****

“Eat first, Alice,” Bucky said warningly, “then, we’re gonna talk.”

****

Rolling her neck to ease the tension, Alice picked up the sandwich he brought and ate quietly.

****

***

****

“So, what’s wrong doll? Why ain’t you sleepin’? What’s been keeping you awake?” Bucky held her hand as they walked slowly through the greenery, he had some tests to get to but when Alice questioned him he just shrugged and said, “They can wait.”

****

“The same, Bucky. Nightmares.” Alice had daydreamed constantly about what it would be like to finally talk to Bucky about her dreams but now the opportunity was here? Alice clammed right the hell up. 

****

“Okay,” Bucky stopped and pulled Alice around to face him, “You’re going to tell me and you’re going to tell me right now. I don’t wanna hear anything along the lines of, “It’s not something you need to worry about” or “I don’t want to upset you” Alice, alright? Tell me so I can help.”

****

Alice sighed, “I’m not trying to keep stuff from you, honestly.”

****

“Well you’re bottling stuff up again and it’s not healthy. I hate seeing you like this doll, so get your act together and let me try’n help you.”

****

“Okay.” Alice felt laughter actually bubble up suddenly and let it out on a surprised giggle, “Oh, my love. I’ve missed you.” 

****

Bucky’s face was pure surprise before he broke out into a slightly frustrated smile, leaning down he kissed her forehead and murmured, “I know sweetheart. But I’m back and y’don’t need t’be alone again. Let me help you.”

****

Alice took a deep breath, “I dream about The Council murdering everyone in front of me. I’m strapped down or trapped somehow and...everyone dies or is taken away and then they bring you in and-”

****

“They kill me too?” His voice was gentle.

****

Nodding, Alice continued looking at the floor, “They do stuff to me like back in the lab and they make me watch as you die. I can’t do anything to save you or the others.”

****

“Gail and Kerry are having variations of the same dream,” Alice continued hurriedly, “We’ve been having it constantly since we got here and if we could just  _ help  _ Steve and Sam in looking for them then-”

****

“No.” Bucky’s voice was hard.

****

Scowling, Alice shrugged, “Well, it was worth a shot.”

****

Looking up at him, Alice whispered the one thing she hadn’t told anyone, “I feel all... _ wrong, _ love. Like I’m not alone in my head again. It’s terrifying...well, you know  _ that _ .”

****

“What d’ya mean Alice?  _ Are  _ they trying to get in your head again?!” Bucky’s voice got panicked, “Why haven’t you said anything to anyone?!”

****

“Because they aren’t! Whatever signal they use to control us only has a short wave so they can’t use it on us from the outside of Wakanda. I would feel better if I could just  _ sleep  _ a whole night for a change.”

****

“What can I do to help doll? I’ll do anything.”

****

Sadly, the one thing she knew would help her sleep was the one thing that, right now anyway, Bucky  _ wasn’t _ able to do.

****

“What about pills or something? Would they help?”

****

“Erm...no. I’d rather not.” Alice shuddered then rolled her eyes when Bucky huffed impatiently, “I eerrr, may have run myself into exhaustion recently and well... I couldn’t wake up from the nightmare. It just went on and on.”

****

“Shit.” Bucky cupped the side of her face, “What’m I gonna do with you Alice?”

****

_ Make love to me until I can’t remember my own name. Fuck me senseless so my brain is overloaded and couldn’t form a coherent thought, never mind create a nightmare. _

****

Alice smiled and held onto his hand, “Let’s get you sorted okay love? Having you back is... I can see the light at the end of the tunnel now. Let’s get us there, to our normal.”

****

Narrowing his eyes, Bucky grinned wolfishly, “You’re changing the subject doll, don’t think that went unnoticed.”

****

“Me?” Alice’s eyes widened innocently, “As if! I always want to talk about-! Hey! Put me down!”

****

Bucky had bent down and thrust his shoulder into her stomach then stood up so she was slung over his right shoulder, his arm holding her securely across the back of her thighs, “Yeah yeah, doll, and I’m goddamn Santa Claus! C’mon, I’ve got tests and you’ve got a date with a lunch buffet.” He started walking off back towards the compound.

****

Grinning, Alice begged, “Okay, Okay! Let me down baby, you’ll give me a headache!” Bucky complied and Alice slid down the length of his body.

****

By the time she got to her feet, both of them were a bit breathless. Alice didn’t move away. Lowering his face slowly, eyes blown wide, Bucky whispered, “Soon, doll. I promise it’ll be soon.”

****

“I can wait as long as you need.”

****

His lips captured hers in a soft and gentle kiss, less chaste than the ones from the night before but still much less than what Alice knew he was capable of.

****

They parted after a few moments, “C’mon darlin’ let’s get back. After I’m done we’ll go back to yours and we’ll have a look at that test together.”

****

“Okay.” They began walking and Alice didn’t stop to wonder why she hadn’t brought up that Ivar was back in her dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Bucky is back doesn't mean things will immediately go smoothly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angsty arguing between Bucky and Alice. Another heart to heart between Simon and Alice. Bucky has his trigger words tested. As mentioned before, I wrote this before either BP or IW came out and I know that this doesn't follow that at all (not even sure if Bucky is actually cured of those trigger words or not in the films) but this made sense to me as I wrote it so hopefully it's okay.

_ A month later. _ _   
_   
Alice felt sick.    
  


Last night she and Bucky had had a  _ huge _ fight and he had left, slamming the door to the apartment as he did so.   
  


When he had first come back and promptly taken charge, Alice had relished it. He was doing it solely out of love for her and she wasn’t going to lie to herself, Bucky taking care of her and Alice letting her guard down enough for him to do it felt good. However, within three weeks, Alice had started to get irritated.   
  


“Eat up, Alice.”   
  


“Only an hour in the gym, Alice.”   
  


“Get to bed, Alice.”   
  


Alice had regained her weight give or take a couple of pounds, but she was still constantly plagued by nightmares and it had all come to a head when she had seen that there had been  _ another _ round of vampire attacks in Hell's Kitchen.   
  


Gail, Kerry and Alice had been in the cafeteria the previous afternoon and Alice had yelled out making the other two jump, “You seen this shit?!” Alice had screeched, thrusting her phone in their faces.   
  


“Yes Alice, T’Challa showed me this morning and we have discussed it with Simon.” Gail said patiently.   
  


Kerry nodded her agreement, “Yeah, Sam told me too, him and Steve should be heading there at the end of the week after-”   
  


Alice slammed her hand down on the table, effectively shutting the two of them up, “So the two of you and Simon knew all about this and figure it can wait? People are dying and we should be fighting it!”   
  


_ You should be helping. What good is a Slayer who doesn’t slay? Pathetic. _ _   
  
_

“Alice,” Gail said firmly, lips downturned, her golden brown eyes gone hard, “You know perfectly well that this is a trap the Council have set up. Steve has assured us that there are plans in place to stop this.”   
  


Alice felt crushed, “You all have been talking about this? Without me? Why?”   
  


An uncomfortable look was shared, Kerry shook her head furiously and hissed, “You’re the fecking leader! I said we should’ve brought her in!”   
  


Gail rolled her eyes, then, “Bucky asked us to keep this from you. He is worried about you Alice!” 

****

Her impassioned yell went ignored by Alice however, she was too busy rushing out of the room and feeling betrayed by the one man she thought she could trust above all others.   
  


_ Why?! Why would he do that?!  _ _   
  
_

_ He doesn’t trust you. Your just an impulsive child to him. Not a Slayer. _ _   
  
_

Trying her hardest to ignore the nasty words that rang far too true for her liking, Alice ran smack bang into Simon, “You alright Al? Look, I need to tell you something and-”   
  


“Shut the fuck up Simon, you traitor piece of shit.” Alice tried to brush past him but her caught her arm in a punishing grip, “What the fuck is your problem?!”   
  


“Get off!” Twisting her arm, Alice shoved him so he crashed against the wall, “Don’t touch me, okay? Oh! And another thing! Bucky isn’t my keeper! He tells you to keep shit from me? Grow the fuck up and tell him to sod off!”   
  


Simon lurched to his feet, “What in the hell do you think I was coming to tell you, you stroppy fucking cow?! I trust you not to do anything stupid and that twat needs to do the same!”   
  


Alice felt like she had been gut punched, “Simon I- I’m sorry okay? I just-”   
  


“Look, don’t fucking apologise, I don’t want to hear it. Just, go to your room and talk to him okay? You know he ain’t doing this because he doesn’t trust you. He don’t want to lose you.”   
  


Shoving her hands into her her and pulling, Alice nodded and turned away without saying anything else.    
  


***

  
Instead of going straight to her room, Alice stopped at Bucky’s, she knew he had hypnotherapy for most the day but she was hoping that he was finished. After knocking and waiting for five minutes, Alice deduced that he was still out.   
  


The previous week he had had the implant surgically attached successfully, the further hypnotherapy was to try and ensure 100% success when they tested if the processes had worked.   
  


Tomorrow, the trigger words were to be tested on him for the first time since Berlin. If they no longer held sway over him? The arm would be next.    
  


Alice prayed it worked.    
  


Heading into her room and feeling frustrated, and not all of it anger related, Alice paced and paced. Stopping, she grabbed her phone and tried Matt again.   
  


She had been trying on and off for the last month but she hadn’t been able to get hold of him and it was only adding to her stress.   
  


“Pick up! Pick up for fuck's sake, you wanker!” Alice let it ring for five full minutes before giving up, groaning she sunk into a seat at the table and put her head in her hands.   
  


“Hey doll, what’s wrong?” Alice had heard the door open but had stayed still and not gone to him. Her head was spinning and she couldn’t focus on any one thought long enough to think it through.   
  


“Oh I don’t know Bucky, how about you keeping stuff from me? Talking about me with everyone? How about the fact that more people are dying and I am not allowed to do  _ anything _ to stop it?”   
  


A pause then, “Sweetheart, I just don’t want’ya to stress y’self out when’ya don’t have to okay?” 

****

Alice lifted her head but didn’t meet his eyes, Another pause then, “I’m sorry about those people but y’know y’mean more t’me than they do! I just couldn’t bear you gettin’ hurt doll.”   
  


Finally, Alice faced him, “I don’t need you doing that though love, worrying, you’re my priority right? I just can’t be kept in the dark though! It’s not fair!”   
  


“I’m sorry okay? C’mon doll, forgive me?” Bucky gave full puppy dog eyes, the blue shining at her in the gathering gloom and Alice felt her anger begin to drain away.   
  


“I’m sorry too, baby.” Alice got up as she talked and walked over to him, “Instincts are hard to overcome.” 

****

Alice reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the usual feeling of relief and tension when Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist. They still hadn’t gone any further and kissing and hugging. It was the one area Bucky wouldn’t go near until he knew for certain he was back in control.   
  


“I just wish...” Alice murmured against his neck.    
  


“What dya wish doll?” Bucky pulled her tighter towards him making her heart race. “I just wish I could get a hold of Matt, if he could-”   
  


Bucky stiffened and pulled away, “Are you serious Alice? Talkin’ about another guy when I’m holding you?!” His eyes were hard and Alice struggled to get her brain caught up.   
  


“I- I just..really Bucky?! Are you fucking jealous?!”  As usual, Alice’s temper took the reigns.   
  


“Jealous?!  _ Jealous?!  _ No! I ain’t jealous doll, I’m getting pissed off that y’care more about this guy's opinion than mine!”   
  


“I do not!” Alice yelled indignantly, “He is  _ in _ Hell's Kitchen! The costume wearing idiot can try and track them down! He can help!”   
  


“I told you t’stop worrying! Your concern shouldn’t be what’s going on out there!” Bucky was shaking his head and his arm pointed out the window. Bucky’s muscle had also come back in the last few weeks and seeing all that glorious definition that she hadn’t had wrapped around her or touching her made her fury rise again.   
  


“I am a  _ Slayer! _ Of course I’m-”   
  


“No!” Bucky interrupted furiously, advancing on her slowly, “Y’ain’t a goddamn Slayer anymore! You’re my girl! And I want you here where I can keep a fuckin’ eye on you!”   
  


Alice just stared at him, mouth opening and closing like a stupid fish. “Bucky,” she began patiently, “You don’t need to keep an eye on me...just...”   
  


“Just what Alice? Huh?!” Bucky’s eyes were shining and Alice suddenly realised what she was doing, and more importantly,  _ when _ she was doing it, “Y’care more about what’s going on half way across the goddamn planet than y’do about what’s going to happen t’me tomorrow!”   
  


“Bucky no...” Alice gasped,  _ Bitch Bitch Bitch Bitch Bitch!!!!!!! You don’t deserve him! You never did... _ _   
  
_

“Forget it, Alice! Y’know what doll?!” He shot out scathingly, “I don’t need this shit okay? I gotta get some rest. See y’tomorrow if y’can tear y’self away from all those helpless strangers.”   
  


He turned away furiously and Alice felt her heart start to race in fear, fear of losing him, fear of him going away mad and, somehow, her never seeing him again.   
  


“Bucky wait! I’m so sorry!” Alice grabbed his arm and spun him around before he could get go the door, “I shouldn’t have-”   
  


Bucky’s eyes were wild and he grabbed her face, sparing her an angry glance before slamming his lips over hers in a bruising kiss. It lasted for barely two seconds before he all but shoved her away from him. 

****

“Goodnight, Alice. Get some goddamn sleep.” Bucky then stalked through the door, slamming it behind him as he did so.   
  


***

  
Sleep, unsurprisingly, did not come easily, and when it did... Alice had some of the worst nightmares yet.   
  


The Council torturing her and Gail and Kerry. The Council turning Bucky back into The Winter Soldier in front of her. Ivar calling to her from a dark room and when he got a hold of her...   
  


Alice woke up sobbing.   
  


Looking at the clock Alice was expecting to see it in the early hours but was horrified to see it was 08.30.   
  


“SHIT!!” Scrambling out of bed, almost crashing into the floor when the sheet tangled around her legs, Alice flew into the bathroom.   
  


_ First you make out you don’t care about him. _ _   
  
_

_ I love him! He knows that! _ _   
  
_

_ Try telling him that when you’re late to the most important day for him since he woke up. _ _   
  
_

“SHUT! UP!” Alice screamed at her reflection.   
  


The tears started to well up so Alice gritted her teeth and ran back to the bedroom, throwing on the first clothes that she saw, as soon as she was covered, she ran to the door and threw it open, running out into the hall.   
  


Except, instead, Alice crashed face first into a tall body who fell back with the force of the attack.   
  


_ Ha! See?! What fucking good are you?! He’s going to be all alone because you can’t get your act together. _ _   
  
_

“Ow! What the fuck Al?!” Simon grunted from under her. 

****

“Oh shit! Simon! Get off!” Alice scrambled to her feet in disgust.   
  


“What?! You ran into me! Anyway, what in the hell are you still... hey hey, Al? What’s up?” Simon’s voice had become wary, Alice’s breathing had started to become erratic and the tears she had previously tried to choke down were streaming down her face.   
  


“Ummm...I’m...I -I can’t- Bucky...” Alice was shaking and the anger at herself was growing. 

****

_ Get your shit together! Bucky fucking needs you! Sort it out! _ _   
  
_

_ You’re no good as a Slayer. Can’t save the innocent. How the hell can you help Bucky? He would be better off without you! _ _   
  
_

“No...No...I need to-”   
  


“Fuck” Simon took a gentle grip of her upper arm and led her back into her room, the door having stayed open.   
  


Alice was barely focused but when she saw the familiar surroundings of her room instead of the medical bay, she started freaking out, “No! Why you brought me back in here for fucks sake?! I need to get to Bucky! He needs me! I need to help him!”   
  


“You need to calm the fuck down!”   
  


“I can’t let him be alone again! He hates me now Simon....” Alice felt the sorrow well up and collapsed into the seat, “What do I do Simon? Why can’t I let this shit go?”   
  


Alice kept her eyes on her hands, waiting for the usual attack from Simon that he always used to motivate her, instead, however, Alice was shocked to her core when he said quietly, “Mum would be so disappointed with me right now. Sophie too.”   
  


Alice’s head snapped up so quickly herWide-eyed, she looked up at Simon and waited for him to continue.   
  


“Do you want to know why you can’t separate this Al? Because, whether you, or Barnes, or Captain fucking Yank want to face up to it or not, being a Slayer is what you fucking are.” 

****

Simon sank down into the seat in front of her, “I’ve been trying to protect you lot and I’ve let the people here tell me what to do for long enough.” Simon huffed and smiled a rare smile, “I ain’t going to lie, I let them too, staying here where I can pretend we’re doing something productive makes me feel better.”    
  


Alice grimaced, she wasn’t going to bemoan him his happiness.    
  


“However, I am your bloody Watcher so, I  _ promise _ you, I will get them to organise you and Gail and Kerry out to New York to track this down.”   
  


“B-but...” Alice was overwhelmed, struggling to work out what Simon was telling her, “We can’t go! The chips...”    
  


“Listen, this shit is dangerous, but out of everyone in this city, no one will know better than you three and you three are the only people who are best suited to fight it. Anyway,” Simon shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips, “We do now have the backup of The Avengers. That has to count for something.” Simon scoffed.   
  


“I...I don’t know what to say...”   
  


Simon stood up, “I’ll sort this out and something will get planned and everyone will be involved, until then? Go to Barnes and help him get through today alright?”   
  


Simon promised to meet her there and Alice ran, just making it in time. Alice grabbed Bucky’s hand as she got in, “I am so sorry about last night love, I-”    
  


Bucky cut off her words by pulling her into a crushing embrace, “I’m so scared doll, what if this don’t work?” His words were whispered into her ear.    
  


“Then we’ll deal with it. Together.” Pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, Alice held herself back as they led him into the chamber. The words would be sent through speakers in the walls, first in Russian, then English, then in every other language that they could think of.   
  


They had to be 100%    
  


“I need to talk to you,” Steve murmured and pulled her away to the corner of the room, “Listen, if this doesn’t work and he turns?”    
  


“What about it?” Alice asked impatiently.   
  


“Then I need you to leave okay? Get out straight away.” Steve’s baby blues were staring her down, or, he was attempting to.   
  


Alice raised an eyebrow, “Why, on God's green earth, would I do that? If he turns I might be the only one to make him see sense.”   
  


Steve smirked, “Yeah, or... you don’t.” He held up a hand at her furious intake of breath, “I mean, I know how much he loves you and you could be right, he might take one look at you and be putty in your hands, but what happens if he doesn’t?”   
  


Alice paused and Steve pressed forwards, “Then, when he comes back to himself, all he will remember is that he attacked you and you had to fight him off. I know you’re strong and, hell, I don’t doubt you can take him but you won’t be fighting to kill.” Steve paused again and gently gripped her upper arms, “The Winter Soldier will be. And I don’t want him remembering that.”   
  


Alice knew he was right, she might hate the idea but she knew he was right, “Fine dammit, I’ll run. But don’t let them hurt him okay? And try not to get hurt either. I’ve still got a date to set you up on.”   
  


Steve didn’t laugh at her weak attempt at a distraction, together they turned and watched through the observation glass as the final preparations were made.   
  


To see of the Bucky they knew and loved would, finally, make it back to them.   
  
***   
  
_ It worked. Oh my God...it worked!! _ _   
  
_

It was obviously a struggle, initially, for Bucky, the words were announced and his eyes grew hard and his teeth became bared in a snarl. Alice watched in growing apprehension fearing the worst but just as the guards moved to taser him, Bucky screamed out, “I’m fine! I’m James Buchanan Barnes! I’m James! I AM BUCKY! Keep the words going!”   
  


A harrowing thirty minutes later and Bucky’s eyes had begun to clear and his breathing had evened out. Sweat was dripping from his hairline which he hastily wiped away, “I am Bucky” was all he said.   
  


Steve and Alice had remained side by side and Alice slumped to floor in relief, “Oh thank God..Oh thank you...” Alice started silently crying and Steve helped her into a seat, his own eyes red, “It’s not over yet Alice.”   
  


After giving Bucky a break and a small amount of food and water, they did it again, the Russian words attempting to take a hold of his sense of self.

****

But Bucky fought it off, again and again and again.   
  


By the end of the day, the words caused absolutely no reaction in him at all.   
  


“I think that is enough for today,” Shuri announced, a small smile playing on her face and relief evident in her eyes. Dr Holt nodded in agreement, he had been making notes and monitoring Bucky all day. The other doctors talked amongst themselves for a moment before agreeing.   
  


***

  
A short while later, Steve, Bucky and Alice were in Bucky’s room, they had eaten together and talked but Bucky was...off.   
  


_ It’s because he has just had his brain messed with again! Let him be, he’s fine. _ _   
  
_

_ It’s because he doesn’t want you around. _ _   
  
_

“Hey pal, you alright?” Steve had been trying to engage Bucky in the conversation for the last ten minutes and had been ignored,apparently, he had had enough.   
  


“Yeah. I’m fine. Tired though so...” Bucky looked at the floor and Steve and Alice shared a glance. 

****

“Uh, do you um... should we let you rest love?” Alice asked tentatively.  _ Please don’t stay on your own tonight, you need me, please baby. I need you too... _ _   
  
_

“Yeah actually. Just want to be alone tonight I think. I need to... just let me be.”   
  


“Oh.”   
  


“Okay. Yeah sure, we’ll talk tomorrow though okay?” Steve’s voice was curt but Alice could see the unwanted hurt in his eyes. She would imagine she looked the same.   
  


“Yeah, Steve okay?! I’ll see you two, tomorrow!” Bucky got up and opened his door waiting for them to leave.   
  


Crushed, Alice walked through the door, turned to meet Bucky’s eyes as she did but he wasn’t looking at her, his attention was solely on the floor.   
  


“Night, Bucky.” Alice whispered.    
  


“Yeah. Night, doll.” Bucky murmured. As soon as Steve was through the door, Bucky closed it, after a moment, the sound of the lock was as loud as a gunshot.   
  
***   
  
Steve had stalked off leaving Alice to go to her room in silence. It was fine, Bucky had just been put through the wringer mentally, obviously, he would need some space.   
  


_ No, he just doesn’t want you around. What help would you be? _ _   
  
_

Alice didn’t have the inclination to fight the bastard voice but also didn’t have the energy to care too much either.   
  


***

****

Alice had dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and had put Bucky’s t-shirt on and was sat in the middle of her bed, knees brought up to her chest and the top pulled over them and her arms wrapped around her legs. She wasn’t trying to sleep, she was thinking and trying not to think all at the same time, trying not to let herself feel so hurt by Bucky’s actions...   
  


_ Knock knock knock _ _   
  
_

Head snapping up, Alice pulled her legs out from under the t-shirt and ran to the door, “Hello?”    
  


“Doll? Please let me in, please.” Bucky’s voice cracked at the end and Alice almost broke a nail getting the locks undone and throwing open the door to him.   
  


Bucky looked wrecked, his eyes were red-rimmed and his hair was in complete disarray, like his hand had been shoved through it more than once.   
  


“Alice, I need ya, doll, please, it’s all...it’s all there again and I- I feel it again and I don’t want to, doll, take it from me please Alice, take it away from me...”   
  


Alice’s heart broke at his words, “It’s okay, Bucky, it’s okay-”   
  


“How?” Bucky implored her, he was stood in a black Henley and grey sweatpants, clearly he had tried to sleep after they had left, “I know I did all that and it’s all coming back but it’s still so unclear! It’s me, and it’s not me but I feel every goddamn thing again and I can’t take it Alice! I can’t be yours if-”   
  


“Hey,” Alice walked up to him slowly, giving him the time to track her movements, his eyes taking in her hands as the moved to cup both sides of his face and leaning into the touch slightly when they made contact, “Who are you?” Alice whispered.   
  


“What?”   
  


“Who are you?” Alice gazed up at him questioningly, 

****

Bucky swallowed before answering, “I’m Bucky.”   
  


“And where are you?”    
  


“Wakanda.”   
  


“Good.” Alice let a small smile lift up her mouth, “Who am I?”   
  


“You’re Alice.” Bucky’s hand moved to hold onto her waist, “You’re my Alice.”   
  


“Yep. Would you hurt me?”   
  


“No!” Bucky looked horrified, Alice ran her hand into his hair, “Okay, good. Would I hurt you?”   
  


“You? No, no way.” Bucky’s eyes becoming less turbulent.   
  


Sighing in relief, Alice asked her last questions, “Would I  _ ever _ let anyone hurt you? Or allow you to hurt someone else?” 

****

Bucky’s forehead dropped to meet hers, “No. never.”   
  


“That’s all you have to concentrate on, Bucky, who you are and who I am. Everything else will take time but we have it now don’t we?”   
  


Their mouths were so close, her lips were brushing the stubble on his jaw as she spoke but she didn’t move to do anything else. 

****

Closing her eyes, Alice asked him, “Do you want to sleep here tonight? Just to sleep?”   
  


Bucky pulled her into his arm, holding her gently to him and burying his face in her neck, “Would’ya mind? I need you, I want t’hold you, I wanna remember how you make me feel doll.”   
  


Gently pressing her lips to the skin where his jaw met his neck, Alice took his hand, “Okay love, let’s get some sleep.”   
  


They got into bed, both still dressed, Bucky laying on his back and Alice snuggled up to his left side so he could drape his right arm over her.   
  


“I love you Bucky.”   
  


“I love you Alice. Thank you.”   
  


Alice smiled and rolled her eyes in the darkness, “You don’t need to thank me, love.”   
  


A low chuckle then all was silent. Alice almost was asleep when Bucky asked, “Hey Alice? Was that my t-shirt you’re wearing?”   
  


“Oh, yeah. I err...might’ve kept it after you... left.” Alice moved her pillow closer to him and curled herself around him further. Bucky was always so  _ warm _ !   
  


“That’s okay doll. Looks good on you, and those legs o’yours peeking out were a sight to behold too doll.”   
  


“You’re not ready for that yet my love.” Alice’s brain had sizzled at the compliment but, even though her hormones were screaming in fury at her, she knew Bucky wasn’t there. Not yet anyway.   
  


“Nah,” Bucky agreed, “I will be soon though, I hope you’re ready.”   
  


Alice blushed, “Shut up and get to sleep.”   
  


“Night doll.”   
  


“Good night."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very good day which could not possibly end badly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters and is nearly non stop niceness and fluff. A triggering event for Alice towards the end but it doesn't descend too much into angst territory.

Alice woke up alone after one of the best night's sleep she had had in months and months. 

****

_ Oh shit! Where the hell is Bucky?!  _ __   
  


_ He left, obviously.  _ __   
  


_ But why-?! _ __   
  


Alice’s panic was cut short when her phone suddenly buzzed on the counter, looking at the screen and saw Bucky <3 :) on the screen. 

****

When he had first seen the silly emojis next to his name a week ago, he had laughed, not very long or loud, but Alice could see that the sentiment meant a lot to him. Alice now had identical emojis next to her name on his phone.   
  


“Bucky?! Are you okay?!”   
  


A low chuckle then, “Hey doll, I’m sorry I left you but’cha looked so peaceful.”   
  


“Oh.” Alice blinked, “Well-”   
  


“Plus, I did try’n wake you but you snored like a bear’n rolled over ignoring me. My heart just about broke, sweetheart.” Bucky’s voice was mock solemn. 

****

Alice felt her face erupt into burning red, “I do not snore!”   
  


“Oh yeah, y’do, doll but, it’s fine. I don’t care, I’m just glad you were actually sleeping.”   
  


“Huh. Well...don’t tell anyone,” Alice leant back against the headboard, “Where are you, anyway?”   
  


An awkward pause then, “Steve already heard about your snoring so that secrets gone, doll.”   
  


“ _ What?!”  _ Alice seethed and threw her face into her palm.   
  


“Aw, don’t be mad.” Alice could hear him laughing with said super soldier in the background, “Steve went with me t’see the docs again this morning about my arm. I wanted t’do this on my own, they need t’see I can handle this but the little punk wouldn’t take no for’n answer.” A small pause then, “Plus, I had’ta apologise t’him too, y’know, for last night.”   
  


Alice rolled her eyes, “Oh no you don’t! You had had an awful day and-”   
  


“And I have the best girl and the best friend a guy could ask for sat in front of me and I told them to leave. If I want to be normal then I need’ta take ownership here and there, doll. Especially as my mind... it’s my own again...” Bucky’s words were soft, like he didn’t want to say it too loudly in case he was overheard by someone that would change that fact again.   
  


Alice sighed and rubbed her eyes, “Well... okay. Don’t do it again or...”   
  


“Or, what?” Bucky’s voice had dropped, Alice felt a silly grin take over her face, “Or... I’ll make you  _ work _ to earn my forgiveness. All night long.”   
  


A sharp intake of breath and a pause had Alice suddenly panicked,  _ oh crap! Too far! I took it too far and too soon!  _ __   
  


Bucky’s incredible voice interrupted her worry a second later, however, “Oh doll... what you do t’me...makes me think of all I wanna do t’you.”   
  


A squeaky noise escaped her and Bucky laughed again, effectively breaking the spell, “I gotta get back doll, can I meet you in the cafeteria later today, sweetheart? At dinner time?”   
  


Alice was still mildly incapable of speech so all she managed was, “Uh huh. Yes. Later, please.”   
  


“Love ya, doll.”    
  


“I love you.” Alice looked down at her phones screen after she had hung up. Suddenly, everything that had been stressing her out just didn’t seem so important.    
  
***   
  
Alice had had a great day.    
  


After trying Matt again, not to ask about the vampire attacks, just to say hi but, once again, getting no response, she had got up, taken a long hot shower and spent time doing some pampering because suddenly she felt pretty again.   
  


Blow drying her hair took forever but it looked pretty good once it was done, there were no greys yet, something she had been told happened early to people with black hair. 

****

Alice squinted her eyes at the ends. It did need cutting though.   
  


After making a few calls and adding some mascara to her lashes and gloss to her lips, Alice headed out to meet Gail and Kerry for some time that didn’t involve training or doctors appointments. Just some normal girls going out to enjoy a normal day.   
  


***

  
By 17.00 Alice felt so much like the young woman she was, her and Gail and Kerry had gone exploring all day around Wakanda, Gail having the most extensive knowledge of the place.   
  


They had explored the markets, had a tour around the religious sites, eaten lunch in an amazing little place that Gail recommended and Alice had started falling in love with the native cuisine that they served all over again. 

****

Food, on a day like today, actually tasted of something, it didn’t just turn to cardboard in her mouth anymore.

****

After lunch, they carried on walking and talking and had come across a group of small children playing games. The children looked a little nervous of Alice and Kerry and Alice felt a fair amount of shame at not trying to make more of an effort getting to know the people that had housed her for the last two years. Looking at Kerry, she saw the same nerves on her face too.

****

Gail had gone over to the children and had murmured to them and, not long after, they were laughing and giggling with her and playing with her hair. The previous week Gail had had her dyed an incredible, deep purple and put into intricate cornrows, complete with beads and shells that had been woven into it.

****

Not long after, Alice and Kerry had wandered into the fray and soon, the children were squealing over Kerry’s red hair and laughing when Alice picked up four of them at once and had a running match with the others.  

****

It was… Bittersweet. These children were amazing and Alice had had so much fun with them but her heart ached… This wasn’t something that she was going to be able to replicate, ever...

****

“Alice!” Kerry yelled, the children braiding her hair for her, “Take some pictures, would you? Stop moping!”

****

Alice grinned and pulled out her phone.

****

A “selfie” had seemed like a ridiculous notion before today but right now? Alice wanted to show off just how amazing and happy she felt. Grabbing her friends around her and telling the kids to get behind them, she brought the phone in front of their faces and yelled “Say cheese!”   
  


A few minutes later, Alice sent the photo to Bucky with the caption #SlayerSelfie.   
  


***

  
Now in the cafeteria, Alice was sat with Gail and Kerry. Sam and Steve and Simon had just arrived, Sam almost swooning when he saw Kerry so relaxed, immediately sitting down next to her and bombarding her with questions.   
  


Gail rolled her eyes at them before turning to Alice, “I have had such a wonderful day my dear, why have we not done this before now?” 

****

Alice shrugged, “Too busy stressing? Or, too busy getting  _ busy _ with a King? I mean, who knows...” 

****

Chuckling at the mock punch that was aimed at her, Alice turned to Steve, “Oi! Where’s Bucky?!”   
  


Steve and Simon had been deep in conversation and they both turned to her with a glare, “We’re talking right now, Alice.”   
  


“Yeah, it’s only about this shit you’ve been whining about for the last two years. Not anything important.” Simon grumbled but there was a twinkle in his eye.   
  


Alice waved her hand in front of her face, “Whatever. I want to see Bucky! How did his appointments go?”   
  


Steve opened his mouth to reply, a small smile playing on his lips but he was interrupted by Gabriella setting herself down in front of Alice, “Oh! You look so pretty, Alice! So much better than before today!”   
  


A small silence followed then Alice shook herself off, “Well yeah, that was the point of getting out and about, mate.” 

****

Alice took a gulp of her water and went to turn back to Gail to tease further about T’Challa when Gabriella piped up again.   
  


“And you’ve caught the sun, which makes it easier to see that scar on your neck though.”   
  


Alice felt the colour drain from her face, “Excuse me?”   
  


The table had gone deadly silent but Gabriella seemed to be oblivious, “Is it true you blew up a building when that vamp bit you? Did it hurt?”   
  


The blood was pounding in her ears, Alice was no longer in Wakanda, she was back in that church.   
  


_ “I want you Alice.” _ __   
  


_ “I’ll treat you so much better than him Alice.” _ __   
  


_ “I wonder if what they say about Slayers blood is true.” _ __   
  


“He must’ve been really strong to take you out though. God, I would hate to feel that helpless-”   
  


A large muscular arm slamming down into the table in front of Alice caused Gabriella to stop her inquiry.   
  


“Hey, kid,” Bucky’s voice was all growl, “I just saw your boyfriend outside and he’s looking for you. I would leave to find him. Right now.”   
  


Alice blinked and came back into the room, Steve and Simon were on their feet glaring down at Gabriella, Sam had moved in front of Kerry and a returning T’Challa had his arms wrapped around Gail, trying to prevent her from launching herself at Gabriella.

****

And Bucky was stood behind her, the warmth from his larger body seeping through and calming her down.   
  


Wrapping her hand around his forearm, Alice took a breath, “Gabi, I don’t know where you heard any of that from but I don’t appreciate it being brought up with no warning.”   
  


Gabriella looked around and clenched her jaw, “Sorry, Alice. I was just curious.”   
  


“Go’n be curious somewhere else, kid. And don’t  _ ever _ bring that up again.” Bucky then sat down next to Alice and twisted her around so she was facing him, effectively cutting Gabriella out. Alice was aware of her leaving but she was too busy staring at Bucky, “Thanks, love.”   
  


His eyes were hard as he raked them over her face, “You okay, doll? Be honest.” 

****

Alice took a shaking breath, “I’ll be okay. Just took me by surprise, that’s all.”   
  


“It’s okay to feel scared doll but just remember Alice,” Bucky smiled and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip lightly, “You kicked his ass. That asshole is dust and my Slayer is still alive and kicking and about to break my heart with how gorgeous she looks.”   
  


And just like that, Alice felt great again.   
  


“You’re a charmer Bucky Barnes.” Alice said with a small smile.   
  


Bucky leant in closer and cupped his hand around the back of her neck, “That’s what I was told darlin’”   
  


Any snarky retort Alice might’ve had was swallowed when Bucky kissed her softly.    
  


Aaaand then the kiss deepened, Alice’s heart rate kicked up when his tongue gently pressed against her lower lip asking for entry which Alice didn’t hesitate to grant.   
  


Lost in the feeling of kissing Bucky, Alice completely forgot where she was until suddenly, “Blergh! Give it a rest, you two!”   
  


Pulling apart, Alice looked over Bucky’s shoulder at Simon, “What?! No one asked you to look!”   
  


“Well, you got a room, don’t you? Fuck off there and eat each others faces, for fucks sake.” Simon stood up though, “Right. You three, you all look okay and I’ll see you on Monday for training. Steve? Think about what I fucking said, seriously yeah? I’m off to spend the whole weekend doing sod all.”   
  


After awkwardly squeezing Alice’s shoulder, Simon took his leave.    
  


“Alice, have a good weekend, we should do this again soon.” Gail hugged her and Kerry squeezed her hand, “See y’later Alice! Sam is takin’ me on safari this weekend!”   
  


“Take care of Allie, Sarge!” Sam ordered cheerfully before taking Kerry’s hand, “It’s not  _ my _ Slayer y’need to worry about Bird Man! I don’t got a clue what a dame like Kerry sees in ya anyway!”   
  


Steve sat on Alice’s other side as the playful banter kept on, “Simon talked to me about going to New York.”   
  


“Oh?” Alice turned to him, “And? What do you think?”   
  


Steve looked uncomfortable, “I think it’s dangerous. I think it’s a risk. And,” Steve looked at Bucky, “I think he is going to want to murder me for even suggesting it.”   
  


“But?” Alice knew he wouldn’t even be bringing it up unless he was thinking the same way as she was.   
  


“But...I’ve seen what this has done to you and the others, and I’ve seen the evidence of what’s going on in New York first hand. Now that Buck is safe again? Well, it’s time to get the four of you back into the world and we should start with this.”   
  


Alice felt like a ten-ton weight had been lifted from her shoulders, “Really? Oh, Steve, you have no idea-”   
  


“Yeah, I do. But look, Buck isn’t going to want you to go so be prepared for a fight and secondly, we have to wait until his new arm is on.” Steve paused, “Which should by Tuesday next week so...”   
  


“Hey! What’re you two talkin’ about?” Bucky wrapped his arm around Alice’s waist and dragged her back against his chest, pressing a kiss to her temple as he did so.   
  


“A possible mission. For the future.” Alice turned her head to meet his eyes. Bucky stiffened against her and turned to Steve, “Hey punk. Get lost.”   
  


Eyes going heavenward, Steve sighed, “Great. See you two later.”    
  


“Bucky, look I-” Alice spun back to face him fully but was cut off when his lips danced over hers again, “It’s okay doll. I know I can’t keep y’here for forever. Besides,” He brushed some of her hair back a little, “All you’ve ever done is support me, I need to be a man now and support my woman.”   
  


“Yeah?” Alice asked quietly, “Really?”    
  


“Well. Y’certainly ain’t doin’ it by y’self doll.” Bucky smiled his heart breaking, stomach clenching, causes all sorts of internal reactions smile at her and Alice fell head over heels all over again.   
  


“God, I love you. I can never say it enough, Bucky.” His cheeks pinked slightly which caused another funny flutter in her tummy. 

****

“Hey! D’ya know what I just realised sweetheart?! God I am such a dope!”    
  


“What?!” Alice asked, alarmed when he facepalmed furiously, “You are not a dope!”   
  


“You’n me? We ain’t never been on a date! I’ve never taken y’out! What kind of a man doesn’t take out his woman?!” 

****

Bucky looked genuinely horrified and Alice laughed, “Um...I think we’re well past first dates love.”   
  


Bucky pulled her onto his lap playfully so she was straddling him, “I wanna take my woman out on date! I wanna show everyone who’s in love with me and how lucky I am!”   
  


“Okay okay! Do your worst, Barnes!” Alice grabbed his face in her hands, “Just try!”   
  


“Tomorrow night, doll. I’m going to take you out on a date.” He was looking at her like she hung the moon.   
  


“Tomorrow night then. I’ve never been on a date. You going to wear a shirt and tie and everything?” Alice asked playfully.   
  


“Oh yeah.” Bucky’s face became thoughtful before he lit up in another megawatt smile, “Hey! You gonna wear a dress for me, Alice?”   
  


_ Now _ Alice’s face dropped in horror, “A dress?! I don’t even own one! They’re completely impractical!”   
  


Bucky pulled her face down for another kiss, “I’d love t’see you in one, Alice. Please?”   
  


Rolling her eyes, Alice buried her face in the crook of his neck, “Wah! Fine! It’s a good thing I love you!”   
  


“No doubt doll. But, ain’t no one going to appreciate that more’n me.”   
  


Alice smiled and giggled, hugging him tighter to her. 

****

Everything was so close to perfect right now, she could barely reconcile herself in this moment to the Alice that had had a panic attack and felt that the love of her life hated her from just 24 hours previously.   
  


***

  
Of course, it didn’t last. Alice went to bed alone but on cloud nine, and dreamt the worst dream yet.   
  


And it didn’t involve Ivar, The Council or the lab.   
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This opens on a nightmare for Alice involving one of her mother and ends on big time angst... I'm sorry

_ Alice was dreaming. Well. Nothing new there. _ _   
  
_

_ This time, Alice mused to herself, felt different though.  _

****

_ Alice was calm, peaceful, happy, for a start. _ _   
  
_

_ In daylight, secondly. _ _   
  
_

_ Thirdly? Alice was sat in the middle of a beautiful meadow, the type only seen in the illustrations of a fairytale forest. And... _

****

_ “Oh, God. What did I do to deserve this??” Alice looked down at herself, she was barefoot and in a white dress, sleeveless with a v-neck and made out of some floaty chiffon-y, linen-y, who the hell knows type fabric. _ _   
  
_

_ The more Alice looked at it though the more familiar it became, she had worn a dress like this once before...when she was thirteen...at a family barbecue for the company her father had worked at. Her mother and the other ”wives”, as well as one or two dads, organised it every year. _ _   
  
_

_ “Why on earth...” Alice muttered picking at the fabric. _ _   
  
_

_ “Oh, love! Look at how much you’ve grown!”  _ _   
  
_

_ Alice knew that voice... _ _   
  
_

_ Spinning around and getting to her feet, Alice saw an above average height woman coming towards her. Ash blonde hair which was cut into a bob framed a face which was...similar...but not identical to Alice’s.  _

****

_ Apart from the eyes. Alice had inherited those eyes. _ _   
  
_

_ “Mum?” _ _   
  
_

_ Elizabeth Winters smiled at her daughter, “Oh, Alice. I’ve missed you so much, darling!” _ _   
  
_

_ “Mum!” Alice launched herself at her mother, relishing in the feel of her arms wrapping around her and revelling in the almost forgotten but instinctively familiar smell of Surf washing powder, Nivea body moisturiser and Poison perfume. _ _   
  
_

_ “Oh, mum...mum I - I missed you...I’m so sorry mum, please...forgive me.” Alice sobbed. _ _   
  
_

_ “Oh, my darling, it’s okay my love... mum’s here. There now, c’mon Alice,” her mum pulled away and gently brushed her hair back from her face, “There, let me look at you! Half your life I’ve been gone, let’s not waste time crying love okay?” _ _   
  
_

_ Cuddling her mother like she was six years old again, Alice smiled, this was the absolute happiest she had felt in... “Dad? Where’s he?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Oh...well. See, this was only a one person deal my darling,” her mum said sadly, “And well, he thought that you wouldn’t want to see him anyway, what with that relationship you had with that homeless man.” _ _   
  
_

_ Looking up at her mother, Alice felt the tears come back in earnest, “But- I love dad! He must know! Ben was wonderful but-” _ _   
  
_

_ “That man was not fit to be near my daughter but... as ever you do what suits you, Alice, don’t you? Anyway, your real parents were long dead! I don’t blame you one bit, my love.” _ _   
  
_

_ “I...” Alice felt like the world was spinning.  _

****

_ “Anyway! Tell me about this man of yours Alice, my girl! When I heard you had nabbed yourself a man, well, no one was more surprised than me!” Elizabeth let out a laugh and kissed the top of her head.  _

****

_ Alice’s shorter stature had come from her father's side, her mother had Swedish blood somewhere down the line which had given her her beauty and height. _ _   
  
_

_ “Bucky is...I really wish he c, two mum, he is the best thing that ever happened to me he’s-” _ _   
  
_

_ “Oh, my!” Her mum pulled her away, holding on to her upper arms, “And isn’t he a looker? I mean, you’re punching well above your weight there, Alice! I would keep a firm grip on him, darling!” _ _   
  
_

_ Alice was confused, her mother never spoke to her like that, “Mum?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Oh, come on love! Give your old mum a break!” Pulling her back in for a hug, Elizabeth Winters held her as she said quietly, “He’s a lucky man to have you. I’ve seen how you care for him.” _ _   
  
_

_ They began to walk through the meadow, “Marrying your father was the best decision I ever made Alice, we both knew how lucky we were to have the other.”  _

****

_ Nodding, Alice felt content at hearing this, she completely forgot about the harsh words her mother had just spoken. _ _   
  
_

_ “Of course, having you... it completed us. Made us not just a unit but a family! We were a complete package and we realised that we would never be as happy with each other without you there.” _ _   
  
_

_ Alice shifted, “Mum...” _ _   
  
_

_ “How will he feel Alice? When he knows?” Her mother had stopped and was looking down at her, “A woman he loves above everything else, who he trusts above all others, who can’t even give up what she is for him-” _ _   
  
_

_ Backing up, heart rate galloping, Alice couldn’t find the words to make her mother stop! _ _   
  
_

_ “When he finds out just how  _ much _ you can’t give him. After everything that poor soul has been through, how much he has to give up just to stay with someone like you.” _ _   
  
_

_ Her mother's face was changing subtlety, becoming harsher, more ravaged, “Mum, mum please, stop. You don’t mean this mum, please.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Oh yes, I do! You aren’t good enough for him my girl, not attractive enough, not stable enough. You always find a reason to leave him waiting for you! And then, you’ll never,  _ ever _ , be able to give him what he really wants...what all men want...why they end up with us in the first place...” _ _   
  
_

_ “Stop mum, you don’t know him! It won’t matter!” Alice begged, tears streaming down her face unchecked. _ _   
  
_

_ Her mother's now gnarled, bony and horrifying hand, snapped forward and grabbed Alice by the neck, “You’re not good enough for him. You’re just a Slayer, not a girlfriend or a lover. You’ll never let him be your partner and you will never be able to give him what he wants.” _ _   
_   
When Alice awoke, couldn’t stop crying for 30 minutes.   
  
***   
  
Looking at what was in her wardrobe, Alice cringed slightly. She hadn’t lied to Bucky, exactly, honestly, she had completely forgotten about what she had bought on a whim 18 months ago. 

****

Green satin body that stopped just above her breasts with green lace that came over and above her shoulders with small buttons from the neckline down. It would come to just below her knees when she put it on. It was absolutely perfect for the sort of first date she wanted to have with Bucky.   
  


Unfortunately, at the time she hadn’t really thought the purchase through so she didn’t have quite perfect shoes to go with it, a pair of brown ankle boots with a small heel would look good enough.   
  


Alice had some makeup, including a red lipstick which would look good.    
  


The only problem? Her hair. Alice wanted it wavy like a 40’s movie star but she couldn’t get her stupid hands to stop shaking and kept on messing up the curlers.   
  


“Dammit!” Alice yelled in frustration and threw the stupid beauty product to the floor, “What sort of  _ monster _ asks you out on a poxy first date and asks you to wear a  _ dress _ ,” Alice had to pause in disgust for a moment, “A fucking  _ dress _ of all things after you have already lived together, said “I love you”, kissed, left each other,  _ found _ each other and had copious amounts of sex for God's sake?!”   
  


No one was there to give a response to her reasonable question so Alice started pacing, “Okay,” she muttered to herself, “You need to get your hair sorted and you only have,” Alice looked at her watch, “Four hours to get yourself ready.” Alice paced some more, “Pfff. Four hours I could infiltrate a vampire nest, take it out, patrol and find time to hunt for lesser demons. WHY IS DOING MY HAIR SO FUCKING HARD THEN!?!?!”   
  


_ Because,  _ then _ , you had other Slayers to help you, dummy. _ _   
  
_

“Crap!” Alice growled, “Those bitches are off with bloody Sam and T’Challa! No fucking good to me! Who cares about Alice’s hair after all! I’ll just go to my date with crap hair but everyone else, enjoy your day!”   
  


_ Well...there is one person you could call.. _ _   
  
_

_ She would not want to help me! _ _   
  
_

_ You could ask... _ _   
  
_

“Aaaaggghhh!” Alice pulled out her phone muttering to herself, pulling up the appropriate number, Alice dialled, 

****

“Um hi!” She rushed when it was answered, “So err, this is well below your pay grade but ummm... are you free at all right now?”   
  
***   
  
“Your hair? You want my help...with your hair?” Okoye looked bemused, “You see that I do not have any requirements to be familiar with...curlers yes?” She raised a callused yet still elegant hand to her head which shone lightly.   
  


“Yeah, yeah, you’re bald. Well done you. You look absolutely perfect with no hair and when Bucky asks  _ you _ out on a date, you just put on your outfit and swan out looking like a goddess with no effort on your part whatsoever whilst, me?! I-”   
  


Okoye rolled her eyes heavenward as Alice ranted. 

****

Eventually, she stopped and turned slowly to Okoye, “Sorry. I’ve never been on one of these before and I want so much to look amazing for him. I want him to have the most perfect date ever.”   
  


“I see.” Okoye paused, then on a dramatic sigh said, “Very well! I will do what I can but remember that this was your idea.”   
  


“Thank you thank you thank you!!” Alice rushed over and hugged her.   
  
***

****

Three hours later and Alice looked....well even she couldn’t see much fault.   
  


“I look...I look pretty, don’t I? I think that I look, well not  _ stunning _ but... I wouldn’t be ashamed to be seen with me. I mean-” 

****

Alice started rushing the words out as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, the voice in her head started yelling that she wasn’t good looking enough and she was desperately trying to drown it out.   
  


“Alice! You look very beautiful, child.” Okoye stood behind her with her hands on her shoulders with a small smile on her face. Once she had got the hang of the curlers, Okoye seemed to enjoy herself immensely.   
  


“You’re only about 10 years older than me for god's sake.” Alice grumbled.   
  


Rolling her eyes, Okoye moved away, “Nonetheless. You are stunning and Barnes is a very lucky man.”   
  


“ _ I’m _ the lucky one.” Alice murmured at her reflection. The dress fit perfectly, showing off the curves that she had gained back without looking too tight. Her hair had been curled and now hung in soft waves down her back. They hadn’t quite been able to pull off the 40’s style but it did look very nice regardless.   
  


“I would never deem it necessary to spend so much time on what colour lipstick suits this shade of green. Barnes is most certainly the lucky one,” Okoye scoffed, “what time will he be coming here to pick you up?”   
  


“Uumm, at Seven? So in about twenty minutes.”   
  


Okoye looked at the clock on the nightstand then at her watch. “Alice? I think your clock is wrong. It is seven now.”   
  


“ _ What?!” _ Alice spun to face her then shut up when she heard the distinctive sound of the door knocking. “Shit!”   
  


“Honestly. Stay here, I will answer the door.” Okoye laughed to herself but it died as soon as the door was opened. Alice hung back in her room, suddenly shy and nervous to the point of nausea.   
  


“Mr Barnes. Alice will be out shortly.” Okoye’s strong voice filled the silence.   
  


A nervous cough, then sounds of Bucky moving into the room, “Oh, uh, is she okay? Is she-”   
  


“Yes, quite perfect. Now,” Alice couldn’t see her but she had no trouble imagining the stare down she was giving Bucky, she had to cover her mouth to muffle the laugh that suddenly bubbled up. 

****

“You will treat her perfectly well do you understand? If she comes into training next week and is heartbroken then it shall be me you deal with is that clear?”   
  


A loaded pause then, “Ma’am, I understand you don’t know me very well but y’have to understand, Alice? There ain’t nothing that I wouldn’t do for her. I love her and I wanna spend the rest of our lives proving this to her. Alice is my second chance and I will do all I can to be worthy of that.”   
  


Alice’s heart was pounding in her ears,  _ Oh Bucky, God I love you. _ _   
  
_

Suddenly feeling stupid for hiding in here when Bucky had just dealt with the wrath of Okoye with flying colours, Alice took a breath and walked out into the living area.   
  


And stopped dead at the sight that greeted her.   
  


Bucky looked.... “Oh love, you’re so handsome.” Alice gushed. 

****

Bucky was wearing a suit that looked like it might actually be from his previous life from back before the war. Blue suit and waistcoat with a pale blue shirt and a navy blue tie, his hair had been slicked back so it was away from his face and he had shaved off his beard so Alice got an eyeful of that amazing jawline and cheekbone combo that he sported.   
  


“Alice...” Bucky looked her up and down repeatedly, his eyes drinking her in like he couldn’t get enough, “Wow. I- I- you make me speechless doll.”   
  


They stood grinning at each other like teenagers so Okoye interrupted with a small cough, “I will take my leave now Alice. Have a good night.” Quietly, she left as Alice hurriedly yelled, “Thanks Okoye! Bye!”    
  


As soon as she had left Bucky moved towards her, “Alice, you’re the most exquisite thing I’ve ever seen.” 

****

Alice grinned like a loon as he came within touching distance, “Me? Check you out with this face! Why’d you shave? Not that I’m complaining mind you.” Her fingertips were dancing across the perfectly smooth skin of his jaw.   
  


Skin that she was having a far too easy a time imagining rubbing against her as they kissed...as his head was lower down her body kissing her elsewhere perhaps...   
  


“Only the best look for our first date, doll.” Bucky grinned at her before leaning down to gently press his lips against hers. “C’mon sweetheart, let’s get going.” Bucky took her hand and led her out of the door.   
  
***   
  
“A picnic? Really?” Alice smiled so hard her face almost hurt. 

****

Bucky had brought them to the tree that she loved sitting under and he had clearly spent some time during the day setting up the scene, fairy lights were intertwined in the branches, a picnic table was set up underneath with a basket overflowing with food and water at the end.   
  


There was even candles in candlesticks!!   
  


“You like it? I know it’s kind of boring but-” Alice spun and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his in a firm kiss, “It’s perfect Bucky! I love it!”   
  


He held her against him and kissed her back but pulled away as it started to get more passionate, “Let’s eat, doll, okay?”   
  


“Yeah! I’m starving, I couldn’t eat a thing all day.” Alice sat down and Bucky moved to the other side of the table and started pulling the food out, “Really Alice? C’mon doll...” 

****

Alice rolled her eyes but didn’t mind too much, she had become captivated by the view of Bucky rolling his shirt sleeves up before he began buttering up some bread.   
  


“So, what’s your choice doll? I got an Italian style thing here, got salami, prosciutto, olives...some other stuff...”   
  


“I’ll eat everything love, let’s have it.”   
  


“Good answer, doll.” Bucky looked at her from under his, unfairly, long lashes and Alice felt her face get pink.   
  


***

  
“Oh really? I can’t believe my good girl Alice would terrorise the Dora Milaje like that!”    
  


“Well, they were giving us a hard time love! We had to show them what we were capable of!”   
  


“By switching salt and sugar? Surely you could’ve come up with better than that!”   
  


“Oi!” Alice and Bucky were sat underneath the tree, all the food having been finished about twenty minutes previously. 

****

Alice now was sat with her back to Bucky’s chest, his arm wrapped around her middle and his jacket draped across the front of her like a blanket.   
  


Bucky ran slighter hotter than usual so the slight chill didn’t bother him too much. Alice, as per odd Slayer biology, felt the cold just as much as anyone else so she was exceptionally happy to be sat where she was.   
  


Turning, Alice started trying to tickle Bucky, “We did our best love! So sorry that we didn’t live up to your prank king standards!”   
  


“Oh yeah?!” Bucky squirmed and next thing she knew, Alice was pressed into the earth and Bucky was looming over her, somehow he had manoeuvred her so her legs were either side of his waist.   
  


Alice’s hands were also threaded into his hair but she had absolutely no clue how that had happened.   
  


“Well,” Alice started, gazing up at him, “Aren’t you clever Sarge?”   
  


Bucky’s eyes darkened and he lowered himself so he was flush against her, “I think so,” his hand was free to travel the length of her body now he wasn’t holding himself up, “That’s how snipers got trained back in the day darlin’, we got taught how t’stay still for a long period of time, watching and waiting for the right moment.” 

****

Bucky’s face was so close to Alice’s, his lips were so soft as they ghosted over hers as he spoke, “When we spotted that moment though?” Alice felt the skirt of her dress hitch up higher on her thighs as he moved slightly, his hand now cupping the side of her neck, “Y’had to take it, y’only get the one chance doll.”   
  


Alice smoothed her hands through his hair and brushed them over his cheekbones, “You aren’t there now baby, you have all the chances you like with me.”   
  


“I know, but right now? I got’cha right where I want ya.” A triumphant smile was all the warning Alice had before he lowered his face those last few crucial millimetres and kissed her like he was a man possessed.   
  


“Fuck, Alice, goddamn I’ve missed you,” Bucky’s hand had moved from her neck to the curve of her waist and was so close yet not close enough to the swell of her breast, “Y’need to tell me t’stop doll.”   
  


“Not bloody likely.” Alice was surprised she could manage the words, her blood was running like fire through her veins and she could feel her dampness soaking into her underwear, “Please Bucky, please...I need you love...”   
  


He was kissing her, his tongue and hers fighting with each other and Alice was undulating underneath him, trying to get ever closer and bring some friction to where she desperately needed it.   
  


“Wait, Alice, not here doll, not out in the open like this...” Bucky stilled abruptly and Alice felt the reality settle in. 

****

Looking up at him and breathing heavily she nodded slowly, “You’re right love, I’m sorry.”   
  


“Hey, I didn’t say that I want to keep you waitin’ much longer doll, let’s get back to your room okay? If, errr...if you’ll have me.” Bucky’s face was suddenly incredibly uncertain.   
  


“Oh, I want you, don’t worry. C’mon, let’s clear this stuff up, it’s a good thing we’re super people who can move very fast,” Alice said as she stood as when Bucky took her hand.   
  


“Oh yeah, except, when I get you in that bed doll?” Bucky lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes, “Ain’t nothing  _ fast _ about what I’ll do to you then.”   
  


***

  
They cleared up, made it to her room and as soon as the door closed behind them, they were on each other, frantically kissing and tearing at each other's clothes.   
  


Well, Alice was tearing, pulling his waistcoat off and dragging his shirt from out of his trousers. Bucky was holding her face in his hand and smiling into the kiss, “Glad t’see you’re still as impatient as ever doll.”   
  


“Fuck patience,” Alice huffed as she ran her hands up and down his chest over the shirt he wore, “I’ve waited over two goddamn years.”   
  


Bucky dropped his arm and dropped down slightly so his forearm was underneath her backside, “Jump up doll,” 

****

Alice followed the order, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she did so, Bucky carried on kissing her as he backed her onto the table and sat her down.   
  


As soon as his arm was free his hand moved to her neck, dropping down quickly to her waist and then back up to smooth over her breast, his thumb finding her nipple and running circles around it, “Fuck, you feel even better than before Alice.”   
  


“Imagine, Alice asked breathlessly, “Imagine how good I’ll feel when it’s skin to skin love.”

****

“I wanna remember how good you feel everywhere.” Bucky growled before dropping his hand to her thigh and, slowly, running it up the length of skin he had exposed, instead of going the apex like Alice desperately wanted him to he started tracing patterns on the skin of her inner thigh instead.   
”Remember what I said to you right before I went into the ice, doll? You want to put this table to the test tonight?”

****

“Are you trying to kill me Bucky?!” Alice was undoing buttons on his shirt as she groused at him.   
  


He chuckled but he paused in his ministrations, “Doll, can I run something by you? Before... I want to ask you something before we go any further.”   
  


“Wha...” Alice blinked as Bucky moved away, thrusting his hand into his hair. Gulping, Alice spotted the bulge in his trousers, “Seriously Bucky, ummm, can’t it wait, love?”   
  


“Naw. I need to ask you now, I should know where we’re going before makin’ love t’you again.”   
  


_ See? You can barely contain yourself and he isn’t even bothered. You disgust him. _ _   
  
_

“Going?” Alice’s hands started shaking, “To bed I hope.” Alice laughed nervously.   
  


“I mean....” Bucky stopped and faced her, “Will you marry me, Alice?”   
  


Her whole world stopped. And not because she suddenly felt like it was complete in a swoony schoolgirl way, because marriage meant absolutely nothing to her. It wa concept she had never considered, even in all of her daydreams about when Bucky would return. All she ever wanted was right in front of her, why would a piece of paper make that more real?   
  


“M-marry you? Oh Bucky, ummm-”   
  


Bucky looked dumbfounded, “Wow. I really wasn’t expecting this to be a long drawn out process doll.”   
  


“Well, I mean, you just sprang that on me, love! Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you! But marry??!! I don’t- that’s not-”    
  


_ Pathetic. The man you love asks you to marry him and you can’t say yes? What sort of woman are you? _ _   
  
_

“Are you for real, Alice? I ask you t’marry me and you’re just gonna sit there gapin’ at me!?”   
  


Alice felt crushed, “Baby, I’m sorry! I just...I’ve never thought about marriage before, not seriously. I know you’re what I want, I want to be with you always.” Alice looked down at her hands and quickly pulled her skirt down feeling ridiculous.   
  


“Shit.” Bucky did up the buttons on his shirt and moved over to her, tutting when he saw the tears in her eyes and gently rubbing them from her cheeks, “I’m sorry Alice. I just expected you to be overjoyed y’know? I want us to be together and the idea of you being my wife makes me so happy, doll.”   
  


Alice still couldn’t breathe right, sobs were choking her so she nodded silently.   
  


“I’m an old-fashioned guy sweetheart, when we have kids, I want them t’have my name legally.”   
  


_ Kids. Children. Offspring.  _ _   
  
_

_ I need to tell him. _ _   
  
_

_ You can’t tell him. He’ll leave you. _ _   
  
_

_ I can’t lose him. I need to tell him. _ _   
  
_

_ Do that and you’ll be throwing away everything you ever wanted.  _ _   
  
_

Alice jumped off the table, “Kids now?!” Letting her temper run away with her, Alice tried to block out the voice in her head, Bucky wouldn’t leave but... “Bucky why the  _ hell _ are you thinking of kids?! How the hell would we  _ raise _ them safely right now? I can’t even  _ leave _ Wakanda!”   
  


Bucky’s face was getting steadily redder, “So let me get this straight Alice, you don’t want t’marry me because who needs it, right?! And, you don’t want any kids of mine, legal or not, is that what you’re telling me?!”   
  


“I didn’t say I don’t want your children! I said we can’t have them  _ now _ !” Tears were blurring her vision and Alice brushed them away furiously, “Why are you  _ doing _ this Bucky? Where the fuck did this stupid religious moral high ground come from? Why isn’t me loving you enough anymore?”   
  


“Oh don’t do that! Don’t try and switch this to me, Alice! I ask you t’be my wife and you panic! What, you think that it’s acceptable to sleep with a guy and have his kids and live like a who-”   
  


Alice took a sharp breath and Bucky slapped his hand over his mouth going pale as he did so.   
  


“Alice...Alice I didn’t mean that. C’mon doll, I love you and I think the fuckin’ world of you...”   
  


Bucky rambled on some more whilst Alice moved out of his reaching fingertips, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes.    
  


Alice felt heartbroken, how could such a perfect evening end up like this? With them screaming at each other over the prospect of something as wonderful as marriage and children?   
  


_ Because you’re no good for him. You can’t give him what he needs. And the only person to blame is you. _ _   
  
_

“Bucky...I think you should leave... we’ve both handled this really,  _ really _ badly.” Alice moved to the door, refusing to meet his eyes.   
  


“Okay...” Bucky moved towards her, his voice cracked at the end, “Alice, y’do love me right? You’re not... we’re still- God. Please don’t leave me doll.”    
  


Alice took a shuddering breath, “I love you more than life Bucky. I just want to think okay? You should too.”   
  


Alice opened the door and held it open, Bucky holding her gaze with his jaw muscle twitching in agitation. He turned to leave but spun back and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss that had Alice questioning her resolve, “I love you Alice Winters. You’re the only woman for me okay? Married or not.”   
  


Bucky left and Alice went straight into her bathroom, turning the shower to scalding, stripping off the dress and throwing it to the floor and got in. As soon as the door was closed, Alice let the tears come, her whole body racked in pain with the force of them.   
  


Bucky didn’t say a word about not having children. 

****

Apparently he did have a deal breaker.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from the date with Bucky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of things going on in this one, lots of self hating thoughts from Alice and a confrontation with Steve but there is some good towards the end. Ends on a cliff hanger, no big deal...

Alice woke up the next day with one of the worst headaches she had ever had, every voice possible was screaming at her that she was doing everything wrong.   
  


Why hadn’t she just told Bucky that, whilst marriage wasn’t something she cared about, she would consider it, for him, if he considered her point of view too?   
  


Why had she allowed the conversation of children to get so heated? Why hadn’t she just told him? 

****

Bucky deserved to know what the doctors had told her....   
  


Pushing the heels of her hands into her eyelids to try and quell the nasty thoughts, Alice turned over and screamed into the pillow, “SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!”   
  


Of course they didn’t stop so Alice got up, got dressed and went out in the blazing heat and began to run, turning the music up as loud as possible.   
  


_ Pathetic Pathetic Pathetic Pathetic Pathetic  _ _   
  
_

_ Useless Useless Useless Useless Useless  _ _   
  
_

_ Won’t be a wife. Can’t be a mother. Not wanted as a lover. _ _   
  
_

_ Can’t even be a Slayer, the only thing you were ever good at. _ _   
  
_

Alice ran and ran and  _ ran _ .   
  


***

  
Getting back to the compound, she saw Bucky had called and text repeatedly.   
  


_ B: I am so sorry about last night, doll. _ _   
  
_

_ B: I love you, Alice, you know that, right? _ _   
  
_

_ B: Please answer me Alice _ _   
  
_

_ B: ALICE WHAT'S GOING ON WHERE ARE YOU??!! _ _   
  
_

Alice knew she was playing a dangerous game by ignoring him, it wasn’t fair to make him worry like this but she just needed to  _ think!  _ Her head was all over the place and it was beginning to not just worry her, Alice was starting to get paranoid.   
  


The frantic pace of her thoughts and the nasty things they were saying...it didn’t feel like her, it felt like when The Council fucked with her head before. This just wasn’t possible though! No outside signal could get to her here! It was too far!    
  


Wasn’t it?   
  


Alice desperately needed to talk to someone but right now, she had never felt so alone. 

****

Gail was happy with T’Challa, their relationship was fine. Kerry might not be totally fine but her mental state was definitely improved and whatever was going on with Sam seemed to be stable.   
  


Simon did speak to Steve for her but, well, they might be in a slightly better place but there was no way Alice wanted to talk to him about The Council or what had happened with Bucky.   
  


Pulling out her phone, Alice pulled up Matts number again, tried calling him and, surprise surprise, he didn’t pick up. “What the fuck is going on there?! Matt, c’mon, mate...”   
  


Looking through the news feeds, Alice wasn’t sure of she should feel better or worse when here was no obituary for Matt or announcement about Daredevil being arrested/killed. 

****

“Where are you Matt??” Alice dragged her hand down her face as she spotted more articles about the mysterious “animal attacks” where more people had died.   
  


On that front, Alice tried to ignore it. Steve had promised they would go, the situation was monitored.    
  


As much as she hated knowing these people were dying as a way to drag her and the others out of hiding, Alice wasn’t so far gone that she thought she could actually do anything right now. She was too messed up to be of help.   
  


***

  
“Quiet...quiet...” Alice told herself as she walked through the hallway to her room, she didn’t want to see Bucky yet and his hearing was ridiculously good. Alice’s was better than average too but still not as good as the Super Soldiers.   
  


Alice just wanted to shower, get changed and try to write down what she wanted to talk to Bucky about. Hopefully, if it was in front of her she could get it out sensibly and not fuck it up like she did last night.   
  


Listening outside of Bucky’s door, Alice couldn’t hear anything so she ran to her door and opened it up, locking it behind her after she had closed it.   
  


Making her way through to the kitchen, Alice didn’t see the bit of paper that had been shoved under her door until she stepped on it, picking it up Alice felt the anger, fury and confusion that had been slowly clearing rear right back up and fill her brain with noise as she read the words,    
  
_ Alice, if you’re reading this, stay where the hell you are! I can’t believe you would pull another disappearing act on me, what the hell is wrong with you? _ _   
  
_

_ We need to have a serious fucking discussion about the way you’re acting with me, I just want what’s best for you, and for us, Alice. You though? You seem to be stuck acting like a goddamn child! _ _   
  
_

_ Stay here. Wait for me, right now Steve and I are scouring Wakanda for you but I’ll be there by 19.00. _ _   
_ _ Make sure you eat too. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Bucky x _ _   
_   
Alice’s hands were shaking,  _ A child? He thinks I’m acting like a fucking child???!!! _ _   
  
_

A sarcastic laugh later, Alice grabbed what she needed from her wall safe and walked back out of the door, making a quick stop at Bucky’s door before carrying on her way.   
  
***   
  
“Fuck. You! Don’t. Talk. To. Me. Like.  _ That!” _ _   
  
_

Alice wasn’t sure if she had had a change of heart because she was done being childish or if she was just done in general.   
  


Probably both.   
  


Alice, instead of running of to one of the spare cabins, like she had first intended to do, decided to just head to the gym and beat up the fighting machine that Shuri had created for them. 

****

This one was a bit more hardcore than the one Steve had seen her using before though. This monster basically surrounded her and it didn’t just shoot out lightly padded bars and poles at her it also shot out blades of varying lengths and widths so Alice was loaded up with her Scythe strapped to her back.   
  


Right now she just had it on the setting for the bars and it was going at its highest speeds, her concentration was focused to the smallest point which made it impossible for any other thoughts to cloud her brain.   
  


Alice was  _ aware _ though, she had learnt to be during so many fights against so many different things. To concentrate completely on the thing in front of you and ignore what was going on around you, could spell death. 

****

All this meant that when the door to the gym whizzed open, Alice didn’t let it affect her concentration and her breathing didn’t change when she casually said, “Hi Steve.”   
  


“What the.... Alice, how long have you been doing that?” Steve’s appalled voice rang out as he stalked over to the edge of the machine.   
  


“Umm, I dunno... what time is it?”   
  


“Oh, you know it’s after seven! Do you know what kind of a day I’ve had trying to keep Bucky calm? What the  _ fuck _ is the matter with you?!”   
  


Alice rolled her eyes as she ducked and dodged the next series of attacks, “Language, Steve! My my my...”   
  


“You’re playing a dangerous goddamn game, Alice...”   
  


_ Oh, that’s fucking rich,  _ “I’m playing a dangerous game, am I?” Alice hit the button on the settings bracelet she was wearing, sending the blades at her at full tilt.   
  


And Alice unleashed her inner Slayer.   
  


Her Scythe came out and within a minute the machine had been reduced to many metal parts and Alice was left slightly out of breath with one small cut along her left bicep.   
  


“You want to talk to me again about dangerous, Captain?” Stalking over to him, Alice felt the impotent fury boil up.   
  


Annoyingly, Steve didn’t look even remotely impressed by her show of strength, he stood with his hands on his hips staring down at her from his superior height before growling, “Shuri is going to be upset, that shouldn’t have broken that easily.”   
  


And that quickly, all her anger drained away and Alice felt her lower lip tremble, “Oh shit. What are we doing, Steve? We go from being so happy to at each other's throats so quickly recently... I don’t want him to hate me...”   
  


“Goddammit,” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck, “Buck is... he needs you, y’know? I think- I think this readjustment has been a lot harder than he made out, originally.” Steve met her eyes, “You’re the one who is getting him through this, whatever happened last night, I don’t think that was really him, Alice. You should talk to him.”   
  


“It’s so hard Steve, how do I-?”   
  


“I didn’t tell Tony about Buck killing his parents and it’s the biggest mistake I ever made, okay? All this...” Steve waved his hand around the area, “Being here? Wasting two years? All this might’ve been avoided if I  _ trusted  _ Tony enough to do the right thing and not assume the worst of him. I don’t know how I’ll rebuild that friendship.”   
  


Alice wanted to be mad at him but she couldn’t find the necessary emotion. Apparently, she was just as guilty. 

****

“Okay.” Alice nodded and smiled lightly at Steve, “Okay, I’ll go now.” Alice turned to leave but spun back around and added, “I’m sorry you had such a hard time with him today, you’re right, I should’ve talked to him earlier.”   
  


“I get it. I’ve had fights with women too, I know how emotional you dames can get. Maybe it was good for Bucky’s health you let off the stress some other way.” Steve looked over the busted machine with a wary eye.   
  


“You? Women?  _ You?”  _ Alice asked disbelievingly, before adding, “You asked out that scientist then? Evie?” 

****

Steve cocked his head and glared in frustration, “Hey, maybe you should sort out your own damn love life first huh?”   
  


Alice smiled softly and nodded again, “Yeah okay. Bye Steve.”   
  
***   
  
Alice stood outside of his door and took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock, as she did the door was thrown open and Bucky pulled her into the room and into a rough embrace, “Jesus, Alice! Don’t do that, doll! Don’t run off, y’scared that crap outta me!”   
  


“I’m so sorry, Bucky, I messed up last night so bad and-”   
  


“Hey hey hey! Look at me, okay?” Bucky’s fingers gently lifted her chin and Alice felt all the bad thoughts drain away as she looked into those perfect blue eyes, “I’m sorry, Alice. I did just spring that proposal on you, and errr..” Bucky blushed slightly, “Maybe it wasn’t the best time for you t’be thinking clearly either.”   
  


Alice joined in the blush when she remembered what he had been doing before he had asked, “Yeah...maybe.”   
  


“Okay, so,” Bucky dropped to one knee in front of her and Alice felt her heart drop again, she would have to say yes, he wouldn’t take a no a second time...    
  


“Alice Winters, will y’do me the honour of thinking about  _ maybe _ marrying me sometime in the future and continuing t’make me the happiest guy in the world?”   
  


A giggle bubbled up and Alice dropped to her knees in front of him, “Yes! Yes yes a thousand times yes!” Alice pulled him into a hug as she finished her silly little agreement and buried her face into his neck.   
  


“I was thinking, I would love for you t’be married to me but...it ain’t  _ necessary  _ exactly. I just want you at my side for life, doll, that’s all.” His arm was wrapped around her and Alice felt almost perfect except...   
  


“And children? We argued about that too...” Bucky pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling back again, “I don’t know...you’re right, now isn’t the best time at all. As long as I have you and you got me? I think this is more than enough for now, sweetheart.”   
  


Alice closed her eyes as tears started to escape, “I want them so bad, Bucky... I just don’t know how-”   
  


“It’s okay, doll. I’m sorry for what I said last night, you forgive me?”   
  


“I forgive you. I love you, Bucky.” Alice breathed against his neck and pulled herself closer.   
  


“Mmmm, I love you too, doll..” Bucky’s hand travelled up her arm as he whispered into her ear, Alice felt goosebumps appear over her skin but she was getting warmer and- “Ow!” Alice jerked away and then frowned, “Ooops... I need to clean that.”   
  


“What the... how the hell did you get a slice on your arm, Alice?”   
  


They got to their feet and Alice looked sheepishly at him, “Umm, well...” Alice told him as he led her to the bathroom and started cleaning her arm.   
  


“Damn it, doll...wish I could’a seen that.” Bucky huffed as she finished talking and he secured the bandage to her arm.   
  


They were positioned in his bathroom with her sat on the counter and Bucky stood in between her legs. It was so much like when they were in the flat and he had had to clean a similar wound on the same arm, Alice felt like she was in a time warp.   
  


“Y’remembering too, Alice? Us in that cramped little space, so close to each other?” Bucky’s voice was husky as he caressed her arm, “I remember bein’ so angry at you and then you started talking to me and you were so close...you looked so good, I just wanted to pull ya into my arms.... I’m glad I waited but, I knew I wanted you t’be mine, even then.”   
  


Bucky’s face had dropped to be level with hers as he spoke and Alice felt herself get hot again, her hands started drifting over his back over the white t-shirt he wore, “You still want me, baby? I’m right here.”   
  


Bucky kissed her and pulled her by the knee so she was flush to his front and her leg was hooked around his waist.   
  


His hand snuck under her tank top and started to try and bring it up over her head but it got caught, it was tight lycra and still sweaty, and with his one hand he couldn’t quite manoeuvre it over, “Doll, help me...”   
  


Alice groaned and had a moment of clarity, Bucky was going into surgery in the morning to get his new arm....   
  


“Bucky, wait.” Alice pulled away slightly and pouted, 

****

Bucky looking questioningly at her, “Umm, what?”   
  


“You need to be rested Bucky, for tomorrow.”   
  


“Aww! B-but, c’mon doll! We both been waitn’ long enough!” Bucky scowled but despite his words he wasn’t putting up too much of a fight.

****

“Yeah I know love, I’ve been actively waiting longer than you remember?” Alice raised her eyebrows at him and he smirked.   
  


“Yeah okay. I don’t want you t’go though, doll, will you stay with me?”   
  


“Well, why don’t I get showered and changed, you pick a movie and we’ll watch them until we sleep? Maybe neck on the sofa, like teenagers?” Alice shrugged, “It can be like a second date.”   
  


Bucky smiled, “Sounds perfect, Alice. Okay, get ready and be back here soon, okay?”   
  


Alice jumped off the counter and kissed him before running out.   
  


***

  
Bucky picked for them to watch The Expendables to start, clearly movies appropriate for a date were still a bit above and beyond him, but Alice actually really wanted to see this so she was happy.   
  


They sat on the sofa with a blanket over their legs, Bucky’s arm draped over her shoulders. Every so often they would tilt their heads to kiss but it didn’t become too hot and heavy.   
  


Alice fell asleep against his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her, with a smile on her face.   
  
***   
  
The next morning saw them in the medical unit observing Bucky’s new arm being tested as he was prepped.   
  


The arm was beautiful, very dark almost black vibranium with gold inlay here and there which they were assured was for more than just cosmetic purposes.   
  


Bucky was laid out on the gurney and he held Alice’s hand, “You’ll be here when I come out Alice?” There was a small amount of fear in his eyes so Alice quickly kissed him and whispered in his ear, “How many times do I have to tell you, love? I’m not going anywhere.”   
  


Alice smiled and kept a hold of his hand as the anaesthetic kicked in, “Take care of him, yeah?”   
  


Alice smiled at Amara, she was there as an adviser as they attached the creation she had helped design and make, alongside Shuri, who was inside with Bucky, teasing him to put him at ease.

****

“Do not worry, Alice, he is in good hands. Perhaps when this is complete, you and him will join Simon and I for dinner?”   
  


Alice blinked, “Uh yeah! I uhh, I still haven't apologised for before when… You know, I-”   
  


Amara held up a hand to silence Alice, “Please, do not apologise. You… I believe you did the right thing at the right time. Simon and I, we were not meant to be.”

****

“Why-?”

****

“We have become friends and we both thought we should try for more but, neither of us really wanted it. I was trying to force myself past the loss of my husband, and Simon… He mourns for one he can't have anymore.” Amara’s eyes were sad but Alice was confused.

****

“I'm so sorry for your loss but… Why is Simon still in mourning for Sophie? He deserves to be happy…”

****

“No, no.” Amara began, frowning, “Sophie isn't who he mourns for-”

****

“Alice, good to see you, it’s been a while.” Dr Platt interrupted and Amara squeezed Alice's shoulder before going into the operating room. 

****

Dr Platt lead Alice into the waiting room, where she saw Dr Feraji who left a second later after smiling at Gabriella who stood to one side.   
  


“Dr Platt!” Alice suddenly felt like an idiot, there  _ was _ one person here who she could talk to, who had actively been trying to get her to talk since she got here... “Are you free tomorrow? I know I haven’t been around but... I think it’s time I got some things off my chest, I've been having these dreams and- and I need to talk about them, about who’s in them, before Bucky gets back. I want to start this next stage without anything clouding my brain.”   
  


“Absolutely! Gabriella, can you get an appointment for Alice tomorrow as early as possible?” Dr Platt shot over his shoulder at Gabriella who had dropped the folder she had been holding.

****

“Oh! Well, you’re pretty busy Doctor, wouldn’t-”   
  


“I know I have no right to ask but, I really want to clear some stuff before Bucky gets out and on his feet again, please, Gabi?”   
  


Face inexplicably pale, Gabriella have a shaking smile, “I think ummm... oh yes! Would eight be too early?” Both Alice and Dr Platt shook their heads so Gabriella added the appointment to her tablet, “Great! Okay, if it’s okay, Dr Platt, I need to be getting back to type up those reports?”   
  


“Yes, very good, Gabriella. Be sure to have them ready by midday, yes?”   
  


“Absolutely Dr Platt!” Gabriella said with a bright smile, she then turned to Alice, her bright smile dimming slightly, “Bye, Alice.”   
  


Alice stared questioningly after her, what was her problem? “So, Alice, will you be staying here during the process? I believe it will be quite fascinating,”   
  


“Oh, no, I’ll be back when he wakes up. I, errr... surgery in those conditions will bring back too many memories for me.”    
  


“Of course.” Dr Platt gave her a warm smile, “And did I hear you organising dinner dates? That’s very healthy, socialising in that way.”   
  


“Well, it’s with Simon,” Alice shrugged ruefully, “We’ll see how healthy it was, afterwards.”   
  


“Well, and this is slightly against protocol but, perhaps the two of you would join my husband and I for dinner one evening as well? I would imagine that once his arm is complete and the adjustments to the signals in those chips are made, you and Bucky will be free to leave Wakanda.”   
  


“Oh.” Alice hadn’t thought that far ahead, “I um... I guess? We haven’t talked about it but, well anyway, yes, we would love to have dinner with you and your husband, too!”   
  


Feeling very much like a suburban wife organising dinner parties and finding that it wasn’t altogether unpleasant, Alice was in a good, if slightly tense, mood for the rest of the day.   
  


***

****

“We need to put the plan into action tonight.”

****

“What’re talkin’ abou’, lass?”

****

Gabriella gritted her teeth in frustration at the older man’s mildly frustrated words.

****

“Alice! If you want her, you’re gonna have to get her tonight, tell Gavin to wait for my signal and I’ll activate the tech when you call and-”

****

“Hey, now.” Gabriella stilled her movements as Richard Sharpe’s broad Yorkshire accent cut through the phone line. “Why is this so important, now? Y’ said y’had a handle on it. You lyin’ t’me, Gabi?”

****

“No!” Sweat broke out on her forehead. “Alice is going to tell Platt about her dreams, every part of them, and, as soon as she does that? When she says Ivar’s name out loud? Gavin’s spell won’t hold and my tech won’t do shit! Please, Mr Sharpe, if you want these Slayers, you  _ have  _ to get her tonight.”

****

A low chuckle, then, “Aye. I’ll place the call and you be watchin’ ‘er surveillance. Good girl, Gabi. Yer mam, she would be proud, like.”

****

Gabriella hung up the old mobile phone and quickly stashed it in the hidden compartment in her office drawer.

****

Soon, these bitch Slayers would get what’s coming to them for murdering her mother two years ago.

****

***

****

Alice got back to her room mid-afternoon after spending it training with the others, who realised she needed the distraction.   
  


Alice showered and changed and began to make something to eat, thoughts of Bucky with his new arm holding her against him keeping her pleasantly distracted when her phone rang.   
  


Heading over to it Alice’s heart rate picked up when she saw MATT on the screen. Hurriedly, Alice answered it.   
  


“Matt?! Are you okay?! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you, you little shit! I-”   
  


“Alice!! Alice don’t-!” Matt sounded like he was in incredible pain, Alice felt her hands begin to shake, 

****

“Matt! Tell me where you are! Who’s hurting you?!”   
  


_ FindMattFindMattFindMattFindMattFindMattFindMatt _   
  


“Don’t come here, Alice! It’s a trap! They’ll kill you!”    
  


_ GetMattGetMattGetMattGetMattGetMattGetMattGetMatt _   
  


“No! Wait! Where-?!”   
  


“Slayer.” The voice was electronic, Alice had no idea who it was, “Come for him, or his very painful death will be on your hands.”   
  


The line went dead.   
  


_ GetMattHelpMattSAVEMATTGetMattHelpMattSAVEMATTGetMattHelpMattSAVEMATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _   
  


The noise in her head became unbearable and Alice let the world fade to black.   
  


Just for a moment.   
  


***   
  


When Alice came back to awareness, however, she noticed a few things all at once and not one of them made her very happy.   
  


First, she wasn’t in her room anymore.   
  


Secondly, Alice didn’t appear to be in Wakanda. Looking around in utter confusion, Alice could’ve sworn this was the flat she had had in Brooklyn with Bucky.   
  


Thirdly, Alice was dressed as if she was going patrolling, jeans, boots, leather jacket covering a long-sleeved top.   
  


“Okay. What kind of dream is this?” Alice’s breathing was getting erratic, she pushed the sleeve of her jacket up and twisted the skin on her inner arm as hard as she could, now, Alice had a nasty bruise and a dreadful certainty that this  _ wasn’t _ a dream. 

****

Alice had been taken out of Wakanda and brought halfway across the world.   
  


How long ago?    
  


“What the  _ fuck _ is going on?! Hello?! Come on then, I don’t have all  _ fucking  _ day!” Alice spun around and headed to the window, it was nighttime and Alice could’ve sworn the whole block was deserted, it looked derelict. 

****

“What the hell is going on?” Groaning out the plea, Alice began tapping at her pockets hoping to find a phone but no such luck.   
  


“Fuck!”    
  


Then Alice stopped. The back of her neck...Alice felt eyes on her like... “Okay, vampire? You can come out now. I know you’re there and you can help me with some answers.”   
  


Arms crossed impatiently, Alice turned to the doorway on the other side of the flat, to the room she used to sleep in.   
  


Small movement later proved Alice was correct.   
  


“Oh, Alice...”   
  


“No...” Alice’s arms dropped to her sides,  _ It can’t be! Nonononononono _ _   
  
_

“Oh yes, pet,” Ivar stepped out of the shadows, that beautiful terrifying smirk painted across his face, cold gas flame blue eyes glowing in the dark, “Did you miss me, pet? I missed you sooo much.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POV now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is all from Bucky's POV and it starts from the day after Bucky and Alice's date and brings you right up until after his surgery. There's another cliff hanger ending there for you ;)

“ _ Hey, who are you?” Alice whispered. _ __   
  


_ “What?” _ __   
  


_ “Who are you?” Alice‘s eyes clear and beautiful in the dark. _ __   
  


_ “I’m Bucky.” _ __   
  


_ “And where are you?”  _ __   
  


_ “Wakanda.” _ __   
  


_ “Good.” Such a beautiful smile on his girls face “Who am I?” _ __   
  


_ “You’re Alice. You’re my Alice.” _ __   
  


_ “Yep. Would you hurt me?” _ __   
  


_ “No!” Horror, pure and sharp in his blood before those small strong hands brought him back to calm, “Okay, good. Would I hurt you?” _ __   
  


_ “You? No, no way.” Certainty now. Bucky knew that like he knew never to look directly at the sun. Instinct. _ __   
  


_ “Would I ever let anyone hurt you? Or allow you to hurt someone else?” _ __   
  


_ “No. never.” _ __   
  


_ “That’s all you have to concentrate on Bucky, who you are and who I am. Everything else will take time but we have it now don’t we?” _ __   
  


_ Alice looked so beautiful and calm stood in front of him in his white t-shirt, Bucky knew he never ever wanted her away from him again. “Will ya marry me doll?”  _ __   
  


_ Horror overcame her face and Alice tried to back away, Bucky felt rage and he grabbed her upper arm.  _

****

_ Such terror in his loves face. Bucky couldn’t help it though, “I ask you t’be my wife and you panic! What, you think that it’s acceptable to sleep with a guy and have his kids and live like a whore?!” _ __   
  
Bucky snapped awake, alone in his bed on the other side of the hall from Alice.    
  


_ Shit _ . Bucky groaned and rolled to the side, “What kinda asshole talks to a woman like that?!” He asked himself furiously.   
  


The “veil” in his mind, the one that was separating him from his past billowed and the screams drifted quietly across his memory.   
  


“Damn it.” Bucky knew what had happened, the line between past and present had blurred again and he had taken it out on Alice like a coward.   
  


Bucky had...well not lied exactly, but when he had woken from the ice, the “veil” as he called it to himself and Dr Platt wasn’t a reflex action.    
  


When Bucky had come to screaming awareness, everything had been so jumbled and most of it was too horrifying to look at closely. So he had snapped up a barrier with no conscious thought but had breathed a sigh of relief when it was there.    
  


It was like glass initially, firm and strong if he didn’t put too much pressure on it.   
  


Now though? It was no longer anywhere close to solid, it was gossamer thin and flapping gently. Bucky knew soon it would disappear and he would have to deal with it but he still shied away from the idea.   
  


***

  
When he had awoken from the ice, Bucky had latched onto the mild dissociation, it was safe and he  _ felt _ safer doing that. The only problem was that in doing so he had kind of cut off the bit that Alice knew best.   
  


Bucky’s accent changed to how he spoke before the war but so had his personality. Not a lot, but enough that he knew he was acting in ways that he wouldn’t do usually.   
  


His overprotectiveness of Alice for example, he could sense she was straining against it, him dictating to her what to eat how much sleep she should be having and how long she could go to the gym for, but she was smart enough to know where it came from so she let him be. 

****

For the most part.   
  


As the month he had been back wore on however he could tell she was getting desperate to have him back as he used to be.    
  


***

  
The night before he had had the implant tested he had been  _ so _ goddamn angry at her, she was talking to him like she hadn’t cared, like all the stuff he was going through didn’t matter and he had lost it with her. 

****

Bucky had gone to sleep sick with worry, what if she was through with him? What would he do then?   
  


As usual though, as soon as they had laid eyes on each other again, Alice made him feel as cherished as it was possible to be.   
  
When the test had been over however...the glass had had cracks throughout all of it, and Bucky was terrified.   
  


So he had pushed Alice and Steve out because he couldn’t bear for them to see him lose it.   
  


The dream he had just woken from... that was Alice in a nutshell though. He had pushed her away and she had taken him back like he was air she needed to breathe.   
  


And Bucky had seen it, had seen how hard the two years had been for her and the continued physical separation after he had woken up was eating away at her too but she never put any pressure on him.   
  


***

  
The morning after his implant test, Bucky had felt incredible, Alice sleeping soundly in the shelter of his arm (even if she was snoring quietly) and the “veil” was back to being firm, if a little thinner.   
  


Bucky felt strong at that moment though so he had got up and gone to the doctor on his own, well, until Steve had fallen in with him. Bucky had appreciated it though.   
  


Afterwards, Steve had walked off ahead with Simon and Bucky had started talking quietly with T’Challa until the had been interrupted by the young doctor called Ranaka who Bucky disliked. He had seen him be rude to Alice on more than one occasion and his girlfriend, Gabriella, well there was something off about her, that was for sure.   
  


Bucky had smiled at his phone, “Hey, T’Challa, take a look at this picture, our girls look amazing huh?”   
  


“Yes. We are indeed lucky.” An indulgent smile played across his face as he said this.   
  


“Well,” Ranaka had scowled at them as they gushed over how pretty their women looked, “If you happen to see Gabriella could you please tell her I am looking for her?”   
  


“Yes. Good day, Ranaka.” T’Challa strode off leaving the guy in the dust and Bucky smirking.   
  


When he had walked into the cafeteria though, the damn “veil” cracked and chipped and Bucky let it.   
  


From across the room he could hear that little bitch mention that animal, Ivar, to Alice and he could see her trembling from the doorway. 

****

Bucky marched over noting how all the others had began to stand and prepare to defend Alice. Dark thoughts swirled in his head, he wanted to go to Gabriella and grab her by the mouth, crush that jaw of hers in between his fingers so she could never mention that assholes name again.   
  


At the last second, he had had a moment of clarity though, Bucky protected Alice, put the smile back on her face and Gabriella left unscathed.   
  


Bucky had felt like a king when Alice had kissed him and 

he had felt like a young man again so he had asked her out on that date, taken her back to her room and slept peacefully.   
  


***

  
The next day, the veil was even further deteriorated though and Bucky was back to being quietly terrified.   
  


Alice had come out of her room looking like a dream come true and they had enjoyed a perfect time but Bucky had abruptly freaked out when they got back to her room and he had started touching her.   
  


The past and present became blurry and he had told himself that what he was doing was  _ wrong _ , that screwing a girl and not being prepared to take care of her as a man should, by marrying her and providing for her was a cowards and bully’s actions.   
  


Damn it, Bucky had almost confused who he was talking to, he was so caught up in his time warp that he couldn’t even see her face properly.   
  


Then he had called her a whore and...    
  


“Shit!” Bucky was desperate to make this right.   
  
***   
  
“Dammit Steve! Where is she?!”   
  


“Buck, you need to calm down pal, you need-”   
  


“Don’t tell me what I need, ya punk!” Bucky yelled, they had been looking all day for Alice, she was outright ignoring him and when he had come back, expecting to find her waiting for him, all Bucky had found was the note he had hastily written taped back to his door with FUCK YOU scribbled across it.   
  


The veil was now as thin and fragile as a cobweb and Bucky was no longer too proud to admit that he needed her next to him. If it was going to break... Alice would keep him steady.   
  


“You know what you can do Steve? Y’can find my girl!”   
  


“Oh  _ yeah?!” _ Steve stepped up into his space and glowered at him, “Maybe I should tell her to stay away huh? Maybe right now, you're not the best thing for her, did’ya ever think about that, Buck?!”   
  


“What the hell did you just say to me you asshole?!”   
  


Steve shoved him, “I said calm down! If you were as big of a jerk as you say then Alice has every right to stay the hell away until she feels ready!”   
  


Bucky shoved him back, “No, she don’t! I need her Steve! Alice knows that! How can I make any goddamn thing right if she stays away like this?!”   
  


“And what about her, ya jerk?! You actually going t’be around for her? Because, the way I see it, ever since you got back you’ve been avoiding the responsibility to her!” Steve had grabbed the front of his t-shirt as he spoke and shoved him away when he was done.   
  


“Steve please...” Bucky choked out after a minute, “Please, I want her here and not just because I need her. I ain’t blind Steve, I see how hard she is pushing herself and... I just got one more day man then I can be back with her all the time!”   
  


Bucky felt the tears burn in his eyes and Steve pulled him into a hug, “Alright. Stay here, I gotta feeling I know where she is.”    
  


“Thanks, Steve. I mean it. I’ll do right by her. By you.” Bucky sighed and shrugged, “By everyone.”   
  


“Yeah yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow before the surgery okay?” Steve walked out of the door and thirty minutes later, Alice walked in and everything became clear again.   
  


The “veil” was still about to break but Bucky wouldn’t because Alice was with him.   
  
***   
  
The surgery was over and Bucky looked over his new arm in awe. It was beautiful and felt perfect.   
  


Of course, the doctors had to do various tests to make sure everything was in full working order which was taking longer than he thought it would. 

****

He had been sat here and stood there and moved and prodded and poked for at least three hours. As far as he could tell, the arm was in perfect working order but it almost seemed like...    
  


Bucky looked around at the doctors surrounding him properly, they were nervous and trying very hard not to show it.   
  


“Hey, Shuri?” The Princess glanced up at him as she poked his new arm with an instrument the had his new fingers twitching involuntarily.   
  


“Y-yes? Ummm, sorry, yes, Sergeant Barnes?”   
  


The stammer and the abrupt calm she suddenly held herself with set his alarms ringing, “What’s going on, Shuri? How come Alice or Steve can’t come in here whilst you’re doing this? Hell, why not your brother? Surely he would want to see the results of your work?”   
  


“Ummm... well, you see, this is not my decision Sergeant Barnes. I am to ensure the safety of your new arm and that is all, for now.” Her brown eyes met his for the briefest of seconds before dropping again and her words spilled out hastily, ”Can you imagine what my fool brother would say if I messed this up? I would be laughed at and mocked and I would have to broadcast that video of him hitting his suit and flying across the lab and-”

****

Bucky observed Shuri as she rambled and gently placed his right hand on her arm so she stilled, “You know... you and Alice have that in common, not bein’ able to meet my eyes when you lie.”   
  


Shuri gulped and clenched her jaw, and Bucky  _ knew _ something was up. The veil fluttered away just a little bit more, the darkness crept in slowly...   
  


”Shuri… C’mon kid..” Bucky murmured and Shuri’s eyes flashed fire at him, she hated being called that and, naturally, as soon as Bucky had figured that out, he used it all the time on her.

****

Shuri reminded him so much of his long lost sister, Rebecca, obviously completely physically different and Shuri was so much smarter but she never usually allowed him to wallow in any self-pity, she was probably the next biggest driving force behind him retaining any personality at all, besides Steve and Alice.

****

That she was lying to him now? Bucky was getting scared.

****

”What's happened, Shuri? Y’gotta tell me. It ain't fair, keeping me in the dark.”

****

Shuri took a quick look around the room and cleared her throat, ”I told T’Challa that you needed to know as soon as possible…” Bucky took in a sharp breath but Shuri carried on loudly before he could question what the hell she was talking about, “Well, I am satisfied that this arm is functioning as it should. Please,” she gestured to the small changing area, “Change into your clothes and you are free to go.”   
  


“Shuri...” Bucky’s heart started racing, what the hell was going on?   
  


“You are free to go to Meeting Room 1.” Shuri raised her eyebrows at him and Bucky noticed the sheen in her eyes that she had held back until that point, “It is on the third floor.” Quiet whispered words then Shuri left ordering her team to follow suit.   
  


_ Oh God...have they sent the Slayers to New York whilst I was out? Why the hell would Steve do that?! All they had to do was wait 36 goddamn hours! I am going to kill him I swear... _ __   
  


Bucky’s thoughts ran dark and terrifying and under it all was the worry that Alice had gone to fight and he wasn’t there to help her... Alice had  _ promised _ to be there when he woke up though! Jesus...when he got a hold of her...   
  


Bucky got changed and ran to the appropriate floor, occasionally smacking into door frames as he did so as he now had the arm back that he had adjusted to being without.   
  


As he got there he could see Simon and Shuri having a heated discussion in the hall, Bucky slowed down to listen in and they didn’t notice.   
  


“....ain’t nothing he can do! We need some more intel before-”   
  


“Before what Simon?! You send those women into a war zone and you think you’re doing right by them by getting the damn intel afterwards?!” 

****

Simon had looked up and pushed Shuri behind him as he did so, she was almost as tall as Simon however so it didn’t do a lot of good.   
  


“Barnes...that’s not what’s goin’ on okay?” Simon had gone pale and he looked like shit but Bucky didn’t care, rage boiled up unchecked and the veil disintegrated even further.   
  


“Where are they?!”   
  


Simon looked confused and tried to push the princess back further which just set Bucky’s temper even higher, Shuri didn't need protection from him! 

****

“Who’re you talkin’ about mate?” Simon asked,  desperately. 

****

Bucky snapped and charged forward pushing him back through the door and crashing into the table on the other side, his flesh hand around his neck squeezing, “Where the hell are the Slayers you piece of shi-”   
  


The back of a dusky brown fist smashed into his forehead and Bucky stumbled back looking up to see Gail glaring at him, “Do not put your hands on my Watcher again Bucky.”   
  


Looking around, breathing heavily in residual anger, Bucky saw everyone in the room, Gail moving back to stand next to T’Challa, Kerry stood with Sam and Steve moving over to him rapidly as if he thought he would kick off again.   
  


Everyone except....    
  


“Where’s Alice?” Bucky whispered the words to Steve. 

****

When all he got was Steve taking a hurried breath, Bucky knew something bad had happened, “Where is she, Steve? Alice promised she would be here!”   
  


“Buck-”   
  


“WHERE IS SHE?!”   
  


Gail moved to stand in front of him with Kerry to her left, “We do not know. She is missing,” Gail’s face broke composure for just a second before it smoothed back over, “We were training with her until three PM yesterday and when she was late for an early morning run we went to her room and- and...”   
  


“And she weren’t there Bucky. It looked like she left in a hurry.” Kerry finished her face paler than usual.   
  


“We’ve been trying to find out where the hell she went pal but uh....” Steve trailed off but Bucky barely heard him...   _ Alice is missing...again. Gone from me... again. _ __   
  


The veil was hanging on by one thread now, Bucky’s past deeds and capabilities clawing inexorably back towards where he couldn’t hide from them anymore.   
  


“Was there a sign of a struggle? Did someone hurt her?” Bucky asked quietly, both hands shaking.   
  


Simon and T’Challa exchanged a look before T’Challa spoke up, “No, but we do not think she left of her own free will.”   
  


Heart leaping, Bucky remained perfectly still and kept his eyes on the table in front of him, “Oh? And how is that? Those chips-”   
  


“We have her phone, it records the calls that are made as you know.” T’Challa motioned to his sister and she pressed some buttons. Suddenly Bucky heard Alices voice and he released a pent up breath, “Matt?! Are you okay?! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you, you little shit!”   
  


His jaw clenched so hard he felt a headache begin, Bucky listened as he heard Matt Murdock scream at his Alice not to come, and then harder as an electronic voice demanded she come for him or else they would kill him.   
  


“So they have Matt? Why haven’t we tracked that fuckin’ chip pal? Why don’t you have her location yet? Why the fuck are you sitting here?!”   
  


_ Calm calm calm. Don’t let him out Bucky... _ __   
  


“Matt ain’t in any trouble, that’s why.” Simon finally spoke up, his voice still a little hoarse, “See, it’s funny mate, Alice yelled she’d been tryin’ to get a hold of him? Well, we tracked it and her phone and her phone  _ only _ had a block on that number.”   
  


Bucky looked at him questioningly, so Simon continued, “I tried calling Matt and it went straight through, and guess what? Matt is fine, ain’t nothin’ wrong with him. Right now, he’s “listening” for her or something, I don’t know... anyway, that was an hour ago.”   
  


“Alice is in New York then? That’s where that chip is?” Bucky was clinging on to any hope, any hope at all.   
  


“We’re not sure but...the signal is bouncing all over the world but New York seems to be a common denominator so we’re doing facial recognition, voice recognition, hell, even gait recognition to try and spot her.” Sam spoke quietly from his seat at the screens.   
  


Bucky felt the veil disappear.   
  


Everything came crashing back but instead of breaking under the pressure, he used it to strengthen him until he was even more resilient than the new metal arm he now wore.   
  


He wasn’t just Sergeant James Barnes, excellent soldier.   
  


He wasn’t just James Barnes, loyal friend and sidekick to Steve Rogers aka Captain America.   
  


He wasn’t just The Winter Soldier.   
  


He was now Bucky Barnes and the love of his life had been kidnapped,  _ again _ , and he had to find her.   
  


“Get a hold of Matt, we need his intel.” Steve looked at Bucky as he gave the order, Bucky saw that he noticed the change in him immediately.   
  


Steve shook his head, “We’ve been trying Buck, ever since we called him he hasn’t picked up that phone and the scans haven’t-” He looked confused as he was interrupted by the sound of a ringing coming from his trouser pocket. “That’s the number I gave Tony.” Steve looked at Bucky and went pale.   
  


“Answer it.” Bucky growled. _ “Now!” _ __   
  


“Tony? What’s-”   
  


Tony’s angry voice came screaming at them through the phone's speakers interrupting Steve and causing Bucky’s blood to run cold.   
  


“Does someone want to tell me why the hell I have a half dead British chick going into surgery at the Tower and a blind ninja stalking downtown Brooklyn for something called Ivar?!”   
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that little shit is back again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as mentioned in the previous chapter, Ivar comes back from a spell using his bones, this is based off of the spell used by Anya and Willow in S3 of Buffy that brought Vamp Willow back.  
> THIS IS NOT A PLEASANT CHAPTER! There is a lot of violence and torture (Alice's chip gets used against her) and there is attempted rape. The attempt doesn't get especially graphic but PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS IS ANY WAY TRIGGERING FOR YOU.   
> 18+ ONLY just to be on the safe side.

“What’s the matter, pet? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Ivar smirked at her, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe as he did so.   
  


Alice felt like she was locked inside her bones, her joints turned to solid metal that she was unable to break free of.

****

“You’re dead!” Was all Alice could choke out, staring in horror at the face that had stalked her nightmares for the last 14 months.   
  


“I am a vampire pet. Of course I am dead.” Ivar pushed himself up from his casual position and stretched, “You must mean, how am I no longer unswept dust on a disused church floor?”    
  


“I killed you...” Alice whispered desperately. _Yeah you did._ _You saw it._ Alice had a small moment of clarity, the voice, it was _her_ voice again. It was only now she could hear the difference. All the noise in her head that had been a constant background for months and months was gone.   
  


The playful smirk was suddenly replaced with a cold rage that had Alice’s heart rate kick up in terror, “I remember Alice. You let the sun take me, I admit,” Ivar suddenly smiled again, mercurial as ever, “I underestimated you. You played me incredibly well. I am very pleased I get this second chance to thank you in person.”   
  


“Stay away from me.” Alice was looking around, trying to get her thoughts in order. The front door was blocked by Ivar but there was a fire escape, it was accessible through Bucky’s old room which was opposite her doorway.   
  


Both of which were also blocked by Ivar.  _ Shit _ .   
  


Ivar laughed, “Staying away from you is the very  _ last _ thing that I intend, my little Slayer pet! We have quite a lot of time to make up for, even though,” Ivar’s lip curled in distaste as he took an unnecessary deep breath through his nose, “I see that that filthy assassin got his hands on you first.”   
  


At the mention of Bucky, Alice finally snapped out of her little terrified girl funk, “Oh shut up, Ivar. You talked big before and I fucking killed you then. You’re all mouth and no trousers.”   
  


Faster than her eyes could track, Ivar raced across the space at her and grabbed her by the neck with his right hand, shoving her into the wall behind her, “We shall see how cocky you are after I’m finished with you Alice.” Ivar shook her and slammed her back into the wall behind her when she struggled, ”Stop struggling! There is no point! Look!” 

****

Ivar twisted her head so she was staring up at the wall to her left where a camera was hung, “This is all being recorded, there are men downstairs ready to come and get you!”    
  


Alice couldn’t breathe, both of her hands were wrapped around his one wrist, trying desperately to get him off her windpipe, Ivars body angled away from her so she couldn't hit him without moving and crushing her windpipe more.

****

“This will get sent to the little cunts in Wakanda and, once they see the damage I have done to you? They will send the other two Slayer bitches through to save your life.”   
  


“N-n-n-”   
  


“What’s that Alice? Speak up, I can’t hear you, pet.” Ivar leant close and trailed his nose up the side of her neck.   
  


Alice lost it, finally.   
  


Bracing her left foot against the wall behind her, she pushed forward, grabbing onto his shirt front and used the momentum to pull him towards her and headbutt him at the same time.   
  


On a pained growl, Ivar dropped her and Alice punched him clumsily so he fell to the left, clearing her path to the door.   
  


Running towards it, Alice reached her hand out to the doorknob when agony raced through her neck and down her back, filling her head with fire laced lightning.   
  


Falling to her knees, Alice screamed and clawed at the back of her neck, “Stop! Stop, make it  _ stop!!” _   
  


“Oh, you little  _ bitch!” _ Ivar had recovered and stormed over to her, punching her so she fell to the floor, curled in a fetal position, “You’re not going anywhere until I say, Alice!” 

****

He grabbed her by the front of her jacket and over the waistband of her jeans, picked her up over his head and threw her into the wall where she had just been stood.   
  


The pain of the impact and landing was nothing in comparison to the agony the chip was causing her but, all at once, it stopped, leaving Alice a gasping heap at Ivar’s feet.   
  


He grabbed a fistful of her hair at the back of her head, forcing her eyes to meet his, “Tell me, Alice, do you recognise this?” 

****

Alice looked at the small item in his right hand and nodded, “It’s the trigger for the chip.”   
  


“Good girl.” Ivar released his left hand from her hair and began gently brushing the loose strands back from her face. All the unholy rage he had exhibited before was gone to be replaced with his version of tenderness that had Alice’s gorge rising.   
  


”H-how… You shouldn't have that…” Alice shook her head in denial.

****

“Ah… My poor little Slayer…” Ivar smirked at her. ”You really thought you had killed the information about there being three Slayers and about the remote way to hurt them, didn't you?”   
  


Ivar was nodding and smiling at her, encouraging her to agree so, for now, Alice did, “Yes. We thought Joanna hadn’t had time to tell anyone else. The tech that made the chip was in the van and he died too.”   
  


“Wrong.” Ivar pulled at her legs that were crumpled beneath her and straightened them, he left his right hand on her thigh, his left hand resting on her neck and gently brushing over the scar he had caused. 

****

“You see, Joanna sent the idea for a chip to someone who was already here, in this dimension, who is a genius with technology and they gave instructions on how to make it.”   
  


Alice wanted to know more about the chip… Who had apparently made it, but she decided to ignore it, let Ivar drop guard around it...

****

“Ivar...” Alice sucked in a pained breath, “Why are you here? You should be dust.”   
  


“Perhaps.” Ivar grinned, “But The Council realised that the way to get you back under control was with what you were most afraid of. And that’s me.”   
  


“ _ How _ are you back though?! I  _ did _ fucking kill you!! Vampires don’t just come back-!” 

****

Alice’s snapped to the side when he hit her, “What did I tell you about interrupting me, Alice?!”   
  


Alice gritted her teeth and glared at him. She would  _ not _ break and cower.    
  


“Gods, I love how tough you can be my pet.” Ivar marvelled at her, clear pride in his eyes that made Alice’s skin crawl, “I cannot wait to break it from you. Watch you crawl and beg. Then, I’ll make you smile as I hurt you.” 

****

He leant his face towards hers and Alice’s blood ran cold, “I’ll make you cheer as I snap the bones of your pathetic boyfriend and moan in pleasure as I drain him dry in front of you.”   
  


“I’ll kill you, Ivar,” Alice whispered, “I did it before. I’ll do it again.”   
  


“No.” Ivar shook his head in amusement, “You won’t.”   
  


Already the pain from the trigger had dissipated, and the pain from being thrown against the wall was long gone, Alice kept up the charade though, right now Alice  _ knew _ she was doing something stupid again. 

****

Letting him hurt her so she could get answers but, this time, Alice really felt she had no other choice. She didn’t ask to be here! Once again she had been manipulated and it shouldn’t have been possible!!    
  


“So...” Alice shrugged, feigning nonchalance, “They brought a Warlock over to bring you back? Force your face in my dreams so I would be scared enough to... what exactly?”   
  


Ivar giggled and tapped his fingers on his lips, “You think I’m stupid, Alice, don’t you?”   
  


_ Crap _ . “Well, you were before, no reason to assume you wouldn’t be now.”   
  


Ivar’s hand thrust back into her hair at the back of her head again and he stood, taking her with him, “Question me all you like, pet, it doesn’t matter how much I tell you! No one knows where you are, The Council control the signal in the chip so your cunt boyfriend can’t trace you and Wakanda is compromised with a spy, she has been doing all sorts of things to undermine the data they have on you three!”   
  


Ivar started dragging her towards the door, ”Come now, pet. They are waiting downstairs and, the sooner I get you to them…” he trailed off sinisterly and Alice’s rage boiled up.

****

Alice struggled, kicking at his knees and dragging her weight so he would slow down but Ivar carried on pulling her towards the door.

****

Panicking, Alice twisted and lunged for his right hand, scrambling for the trigger, but he was too quick.

****

Ivar grabbed her left wrist, and snapped it.

****

Alice screamed and Ivar growled before grabbing her face in a punishing grip that would surely leave bruises and he growled into her face, “Try and get away again you little whore! I can take you to them whole or broken, it won't matter to them! The Council only want you for the chair.”

****

The pain in her arm was  _ nothing _ , Alice had been put through broken bones over and over before. Alice took that pain, took her fear, and used it to get her head back on straight.

****

Fuck Ivar, Alice was a Slayer and this vampire and pissed her off for the last time.

****

“I am  _ not _ going in that chair you fucking vampire scum!” 

****

Alice twisted her broken wrist from Ivar’s grip, enjoying the look of shock that crossed his face before elbowing him in the mouth with her right arm, “I will  _ not _ let you get my fucking friends! And I will break every goddamn bone in your body and stake you out in a field for the midday sun to roast you to a crisp!”    
  


Alice dragged him towards her, keeping her broken arm out of his reach and kneed him in the stomach before planting a spartan kick at his sternum so he crashed away from her.

****

“Fuck you, Ivar! I am not your fucking  _ pet!”  _

****

Alice had completely lost her head, hearing Ivar boast about what his plans were for her, what The Council were planning on doing and lastly, how Ivar wanted to kill Bucky. 

****

Wanted Alice broken when he did so she would be happy watching him die.   
  


Ranting at Ivar, hoping that whoever was watching would realise who the hell they were messing with and back off when they saw her kill him again, Alice had completely forgotten about the small bit of tech Ivar had carried on him and felt the breath in her lungs escape in a rush as Ivar hit the button.   
  


Gritting her teeth against the pain, Alice fell to the floor again.   
  


“Did you have fun, pet?” Ivar smiled down at her, wiping a small drop of blood from the corner of his mouth as he did so, “I certainly did. You are a force to be reckoned with my love.”   
  


_ Not. Not your love. Bucky’s love.  _ __   
  


“Still, as fun as that was...” Ivar looked her over but Alice was barely conscious of his actions, the pain was growing steadily, “I think there are better things we can do with our time. The Council can wait, they won't begrudge me some fun after all this time. ”   
  


Ivar lowered the zipper on her jacket and began removing it from her body leaving her in the top and her jeans, the cold seeping through to her back immediately.   
  


“You see, Alice, this video  _ will _ be sent to them but only  _ after _ I am done with you. That beautiful display you just put on? It means nothing, they won’t see it, Bucky will only see what I want him to see.”   
  


Alice was groaning against the agony in her neck, “P-please Ivar....d-don’t d-do this.” 

****

Ivar chuckled at her begging, “Alice...my pet,” Kneeling down next to her, he cupped the side of her face in his palm, “You begged me not to hurt you before and it didn’t stop me.”   
  


Ivar stood up and moved away, “I think it’s funny, you want so desperately to be in control and people like Simon and “Captain America”” Ivar’s lip curled in disgust, “They all lie to you to protect you and it’s all a waste. You were under our control the second you started dreaming of me. Technology of the princesses level, of our spies level… It can't protect you from magic, after all…”

****

Twitching on writhing on the floor, Alice tried to drift off and away. To not listen as Ivar taunted her, to ignore the fact that she had never been safe and that her life was never going to be her own to do with as she wished.   
  


Alice closed her eyes and brought Bucky’s face to the forefront of her mind.   
  


_ God, I love you, Bucky. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough. _ __   
  


_ You are, doll. Y’just gotta fight for me, okay? _ His gorgeous face was filled with horror.   
  


_ I can’t love. It hurts so much. Let me just stay here...with you... _ __   
  


Ivar had adjusted the setting on the trigger so it hurt her continuously and he left it just out of reach of Alice, where she could see it clearly.   
  


“I wonder if you taste the same my pet. They made me wait for a year... I’m aching for you now.”   
  


_ Please, Alice!! Don’t give up! You know I need you! You can’t let him do this to you! _ __   
  


_ I need you Bucky...  _ __   
  


Ivar kicked her legs apart on a leer and knelt down between them, “I want to taste you, Alice.”    
  


Alice’s terror grew as his hands made it to the neckline of her t-shirt, Alice didn’t  _ want _ him to hurt her, she didn’t  _ want _ to die like this but she couldn’t make her limbs move to her own volition.   
  


Everything was agony.   
  


Ivar ripped open the front of her top from neckline to her waist, baring her in her sports bra, “Oh Alice... as beautiful as I imagined...”   
  


The air was freezing, Alice winced when he tore the strap of her sports bra over her left shoulder, before lifting her up to him and cradling her against his torso, “Let’s see about giving you a matching scar pet, yes?”   
  


Alice’s head lolled to the side, “Don’t...”   
  


Ignoring her, Ivar’s fangs came out and he lowered his head to her neck...   
  


_ I’m sorry Bucky... _ __   
  


_ No, Alice! Fight him, Alice!!! Alice! Alice!  _ __   
  


“ALICE!!”   
  


Ivar was suddenly pulled away from her on a yell and Alice collapsed back against the floor, “Bucky? Help...”   
  


“Who the fuck are you?!” There were sounds of fighting and Alice tried to keep up, tried to move away...   
  


“A friend.”  _ Matt?? No! He’ll be killed! _ __   
  


On the heels of that horrifying thought, Alice looked over to see Matt being overpowered by Ivar and thrown against the wall behind her where he crumpled to the floor. “Ow.”   
  


“Looks like you need more men! Alice! Watch as I kill your  _ friend!” _ __   
  


Matt stood back up, “Yeah? How about a one-man army?”   
  


AC/DC music suddenly blared and Iron Man blasted through the front door, “Hey, Walking Dead. Time for you to leave.” 

****

Holding his palms up, Stark’s suit made a mechanical, “ _ Pew _ !” sound and Ivar went flying backwards with enough force to go crashing through the window and out into the street.   
  


“You, red leather guy? Stay with her, I’ll be back.” With that, Iron Man flew out of the hole he had just created.   
  
***   
  
Matt stood for a moment trying to catch his breath, it felt like he had busted another goddamn rib.   
  


“Uuuunnnnggg!!!” Alice’s cry of pain snapped him out of his funk though and he heard the electric sound on the floor behind him, “Alice, hold on!” He found the small object, “Is this what’s causing you pain Alice?” He heard her head move against the floor in affirmation, “M-Matt... y-you’re okay?”   
  


“Don’t worry about me right now.” Matt touched the device and pressed a button, immediately he heard her heartbeat begin to settle and she breathed easier.   
  


“Matt? What the hell...” Her voice was horse and she sounded exhausted. Matt sat next to her but kept his distance, he had heard all too clearly what Ivar had nearly done.   
  


The sounds of clothes being adjusted, of her wrist bone grinding and Alice's pained breath as she forced her ar through her jacket sleeve, had Matt looking away and gritting his teeth even though he couldn’t see.   
  


“Thank you.”    
  


“Don’t...” Matt huffed out a frustrated breath and removed his mask, “Are you okay?”   
  


A low chuckle, “No. Not really.”   
  


“Alice I-”   
  


“Was that really Iron Man? What’s going on? I woke up here and- and- Ivar...I fucking killed him Matt! You were there, you saw what I did...”   
  


“I don’t know, Alice, I’m sorry. I got a call from Simon who was  _ very _ surprised to hear me alive and well.”   
  


“You were never in any trouble?” Alice’s voice was muffled, like her head was in her hands.   
  


Matt clenched his fists, “I was with Elektra. We were talking about a way to get to Wakanda, I hadn’t heard from you in so long, I needed to know if you were okay. Next thing, Simon says I’m supposed to be a piece of bait and you were missing.”   
  


A small sob broke free and Matt almost reached out to her but her voice halted his movements, “Do you have a phone? I need to call Bucky.”   
  


Matt grabbed his phone from one of his pockets and grimaced when he felt the smashed screen, probably from that asshole threw him into the wall. ”It's broken but Stark will be back in a minute, he’ll be able to place a call.”   
  


“Okay.” Alice moved to stand but suddenly stumbled to the floor, “Matt? Have you hit the button accidentally?” 

****

The device was in his hand, there was no sound from it.    
“No. Alice, are you-”   
  


Her breath became erratic again and he could hear her teeth smash together.   
  


“Shit!”    
  


“Matt!! The pain...! Aaaaaagggghh...!!” Matt caught her before she fell back against the floor, “Alice! Just hold on okay? I don’t know what-”   
  


Iron Man flew back in, as soon as he landed Matt heard what sounded like the suit being discarded and Tony Stark stepping from it, “Move!”   
  


Matt obeyed the command.   
  


“FRIDAY? What’s her vitals?”   
  


“Miss Winters is going into cardiac arrest boss.”   
  


“Okay. Stay with me, honey. You got a lot of explaining to do, okay?”   
  


The sound of Alice being rolled onto her front and her hair being moved away from the back of her neck.   
  


“What’re you doing to her? What’s going on, Stark?!”   
  


“Hey! How about you shut up and let the technical genius save her life okay?” Tony pulled something out of his pocket and it was pressed against her neck.   
  


What sounded like screws drilled into her skin but within seconds, Alice let out a sigh of relief and Matt heard her pass out.   
  


“FRIDAY?”   
  


“Miss Winters is stable boss, physical injuries appear to be at a minimum, the worst is a broken bone in her left wrist, but the signal is erratic and scans show severe degradation in the materials used.”   
  


“Right.”    
  


Tony stepped back into the suit and Alice was picked up in his arms, “You? Murdock? Alice needs surgery ASAP, she’ll be at the Tower, the one with my name on it. You can find her there, in the meantime, see what you can find about this cold dead, whatever, okay?”   
  


With that, Matt heard the sounds of engines starting up Iron Man along with Alice flew out of the decimated apartment.   
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many, many faces and so much information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of Dr Evie Collins is an OFC that does not belong to me, she is the creation of my friend on Tumblr @jrubalcaba and is the OFC of her story Can't Help Falling In Love, which Alice plays a part in. This is the official beginning of our little crossover universe but if you want to read Evie's story, you will need to go to Tumblr.
> 
> Apart from that, there's a lot of angst in this chapter as Alice tries to deal with what happened to her.

Alice woke up slowly feeling like she had gone 12 rounds with a Slayer on steroids. 

****

Or maybe The Hulk, he was pretty hardcore looking, Alice was pretty certain she couldn’t take him.

****

Everything hurt and that scared her, usually when she woke up in this much pain it was never for any good reason. 

****

Images were dancing in and out of her reach, memories that she was trying to instinctively shy away from but at the same time she knew she needed to focus on.

****

There was important information she needed to tell them...

****

Alice decided that, for now, she would just chill. It was fine, she could hear heart monitors and she had a recollection of Matt turning up so, logically, Alice must be back in Wakanda. The breathing next to her? 

****

Obviously Bucky. 

****

Alice felt so safe in her certainty that she felt herself drift back to sleep.

****

***

****

A couple of hours later... or maybe days... Alice wasn’t sure and she didn’t care, she just wanted to sleep. To not remember...

****

“....her here will only make her crazy.”

****

“Well crazy is better than dead. Or worse.”

****

“Alice has been trapped in a foreign country for over two years, you think keeping her here, in a tower of all things, is going to help her stay calm?!”

****

“You do realise she’s British right? This is a foreign country too?”

****

“Dammit, Stark, how are you going to protect her when the Wakandans couldn’t?”

****

Alice could hear the heart monitor picking up speed. 

****

The memories were coming thick and fast and the stark knowledge that she wasn’t back in Wakanda...wasn’t with Bucky hit her like a ton of bricks.

****

“Shut up! You hear the-? Alice, calm down okay?” Matt and Tony came charging in through the doors as Alice struggled to catch her breath, “Matt!! Where the hell-“

****

Matts’ eyes darted around but he came unerringly to her side and grabbed her hand, “Breathe, Alice, breathe okay?”

****

“Ivar- Ivar’s back! I c-can’t stay here...”

****

“You have to, Alice, okay?”

****

Tony was staring in what appeared to be amusement at the conversation, chucking snacks out of a bag into his mouth.

****

“Ivar needs to be killed! I need to get out!”

****

“I’m on it okay Alice? Stark is helping.”

****

Alice sat straight up, “WHAT?! No! You two can’t take him! You’ll get hurt!”

****

“Like you?” Tony, raised an eyebrow and leant against the doorway.

****

Alice stared open mouthed at him before taking a breath again, “I’m built to handle a fight with someone like him, okay? I-”

****

Tony chuckled, “Really? Didn’t look like it.”

****

Matt stood back up and put his finger In Tony’s face, “You’re crossing a line Stark!”

****

Tony ignored Matt and kept his eyes trained on Alice, “Can I talk to you alone?”

****

“What? I- I don’t care! Just, you two need to stay away from Ivar, okay?!”

****

“Okay.” Tony sighed, “Murdock, get out. I need to get a few things clear with the little warrior.”

****

“Alice?” Matt didn’t turn her way but Alice knew his attention was solely on her. “It’s fine, Matt.”

****

Matt came and hugged her, “I’ll be within hearing distance, okay?” He whispered. 

****

“Okay. Thanks.”

****

A moment later and Matt had left, shoulder shoving Tony as he did so.

****

Staring at each other, Alice broke the silence first, “So… how did you find me? How did you even know to look?”

****

Tony looked awkward for a moment, ”Remember when we met in the airport? I had a tap on that signal from that chip then.”

****

Alice remained silent, waiting so, after a moment, Tony continued.

****

”Friday picked up the signal and, I uh… Well, I wanted to… I thought-”

****

”You thought Bucky was with me? You wanted to finish what you started in Siberia, Tony?” Alice asked, bitterly.

****

”Hey! You weren't there! Don't sit there and-”

****

Alice rolled her eyes, ”Oh, fuck off, Stark! I'm not judging! Just… I wish it hadn't happened.” Alice looked at him before dropping her eyes to her hands. ”I'm sorry about your parents. Thanks, you know, for helping me.”

****

“Hey, don’t mention it. I’ve never fought a vampire before. I’m chalking it up to experience. Can I...” Tony coughed awkwardly before motioning to the armchair next to her bed and Alice shrugged and nodded in assent.

****

”I flew in, expecting to see you and Barnes and instead I find Blind Ninja trying to take out a van filled with surveillance kit and two men monitoring it. I see you being attacked on it so, after destroying the equipment, in we came.”

****

“So, how come I’m here?” Alice frowned as she scratched at her neck in agitation and came across bandages, “What the hell...”

****

“Your little doo dad in your neck malfunctioned. Nearly killed you but, uh, I saved the day. I had to screw in a bit of tech over your neck, channelled the electricity into that instead of your central nervous system.” Alice felt the colour drain from her face as she remembered the agony.

****

“Yeah, I’m expecting a big thanks for that at any time.” Tony rolled his eyes and threw some more snacks into his mouth.

****

“Thank you.” Alice murmured absently, “Wait, we were told that the chips couldn’t be messed with!”

****

Now Tony looked awkward, “Well uh, the information they had was wrong and-”

****

Suddenly another bit of memory hit Alice like a ton of bricks, “A spy! There’s a spy in Wakanda Tony! I need to talk to Bucky, I need to-”

****

“Yeah, they know.” Looking a strange combination of sad, awkward and angry, Tony continued, “Everyone knows about the spy and it was confirmed when my scans showed much simpler and easier tech to fix in your neck than what they had on file.”

****

Alice looked confused so, on a dramatic sigh, Tony carried on, “Apparently, someone on the inside has been adjusting everything to do with you and your friends since you got there. Especially to do with that chip. I took out a small part and, bam! It’s deactivated. Set your arm, too. The doctors had to re break it though, you heal even faster than Cap.”

****

“B-but...how...?” Alice felt overwhelmed, “Why...”

****

“Oh! They also messed with other things to demoralise you like,” Tony reached into his blazer and pulled out an envelope, “your GED. You passed, that “fail”? Total fake.”

****

Alice took it with shaking fingers. The Council had done all of this... and for what? Just so Ivar could get his hands on her?

****

“It’s a woman.” Alice said suddenly.

****

“What?” 

****

“The spy! Ivar kept on saying “she” so the spy is a woman!” When Tony shifted awkwardly, Alice swatted his arm, “Go away, and tell them! Or better yet, get me a phone and  _ I’ll _ tell them!”

****

“They already know.”

****

“What?!” Alice huffed, “How?”

****

Dragging his hand down his face, Tony sat forward and rested his forearms on his thighs, “They...Cap and T’Challa and Barnes I mean... and your hot little friends...”

****

“Get on with it, Stark.” Alice had a very nasty feeling she didn’t want to know, that sadly she already did. Her fear was confirmed a moment later.

****

“The video feed of- of what happened, the whole lot... was sent to them yesterday when you were still passed out.”

****

Alice felt tears build up and tried to keep them at bay, clenching her fists so her nails dug in to her palms to distract her, “S-so...everyone...everyone saw, Bucky saw, w-what happened?”

****

Tony met her eyes, his brown ones filled with sympathy that Alice didn’t want, “I’m sorry, honey.”

****

“Why would they do that?”

****

Tony shrugged, “My guess? A way to make them, specifically  _ Barnes _ , freak out and come to get you. Or, put pressure on me to send you back, away from where this vampire is. Get all of you out in the open.”

****

Alice noted how he had spat out Bucky’s name but now was not the time for her to say what she wanted to say about it. But she would.

****

“So what?! Tony, seriously, thank you for helping me, but I-I need to get back! I-”

****

“I’m working on a way to get you back but uh, it’s taking a few calls and a lot of favours. Anyway, here is safe, that dead guy can’t get in here and even if he did? He would be toast...or crumbs or...did Matt mean it when he said they turn to dust?”

****

Staring into space, Alice ignored the pointless question, “Can I call Bucky? Please? He needs to know I’m okay.”

****

“He knows.” Tony sniffed before getting up and heading to the door, “And I’m sorry but, no, the lines of communication are compromised, we’re having to do some old school talking right now.”

****

Alice looked up questioningly, “I’ve actually resorted to messenger birds. Stark tech, obviously but...”

****

“How long will I be here?”

****

“You’ve already been here two days so, a few more days? Maybe a week? Which is probably good, right now you look as bad as you feel. Wouldn’t want Barnes to see that.”

****

“Oh...yeah I guess...” Alice murmured hopelessly. 

****

“Hey.” Alice looked up to see Tony looking concerned, “They’re just bumps and bruises. All this?” He motioned across his face, “All that will be looking model perfect in a few days.”

****

“I don’t feel real, right now.” Alice smiled at him, “You know? I mean, I was just attacked by a dead vampire. I can’t call my boyfriend. I’m being helped by a man who wanted him dead just two years ago, I mean...” Alice let out a hysterical giggle and clapped her hand over her mouth, hating the feel of the tears stinging the backs of her eyelids, “This is insane! Even by my standards!”

****

Tony’s mouth quirked into an almost smile before slipping back into a frown, “Alice, look, I promise you I will get you back safe and sound. Anyway, look, you should be well enough to get on your feet so, have a shower and there’s some clothes for you in that dresser okay?”

****

Alice nodded mutely, too much was going on in her head for her to care very much about showering or new clothes.

****

“Oh, and, Alice?”

****

“What?” Alice sighed.

****

Tony seemed to relish the bad temper Alice was exhibiting, “I know you can bounce back from this. No way the same woman who took me down with just a club will let some asshole keep her from kicking his ass.”

****

When Alice just shrugged, Tony looked at the floor and continued, “Also, I don’t want to kill Barnes. Not really.”

****

He coughed awkwardly and then left the room, yelling through the door, “Everywhere is available to you. Just let FRIDAY know if you need anything.”

****

***

****

Alice made herself get up and get in the shower, wincing when she saw her reflection.

****

Her face was swollen and her neck was ringed with finger shaped bruises. When she got undressed she saw that the rest of her looked okay but she ached everywhere.

****

Alice pulled at the bandage around her left wrist and turned and bent it slightly, it felt no worse than a sprain now.

****

Alice sighed in relief when the hot water hit her back and pretended that it was only water running down her face.

****

After getting out and getting dressed in some clothes that made Alice wince when she saw the expensive brand names, Alice sat down on the bed and murmured, “You can come in now, Matt.”

****

Two minutes later and a slightly breathless Matt Murdock opened the door and stepped inside, “Are you okay?”

****

“No. Yes. Technically I guess.” Alice drew her knees up to her chest, she was so cold even after the red hot shower. Every time she tried to get warm she felt ice cold fingers dancing across her skin again.

****

Alice needed Bucky’s warmth and he wasn’t here.

****

“Alice...I’m so sorry-”

****

“How did you know where to look? Do you know what’s happening now?”

****

Matt’s eyes danced across her face and settled on a point past her right shoulder, “I heard you from across Brooklyn. I tried to get there as quickly as I could, thankfully I was already heading towards your old apartment anyway.” Matt shrugged, “Seemed like a good place to start.”

****

“Have you spoken to anyone since...?”

****

“No.” Matt’s face scrunched in frustration as he continued, “Tony and King T’Challa are paranoid about your Council finding out how they’re going to get you back. The video they sent through to Wakanda only proves there is someone still there, it should be impossible. And umm...”

****

Running his fingers through his hair, Matt looked conflicted about what he had to say next, “They’ve had a message from some guy named Sharpe? He’s-”

****

Alice started chuckling humorlessly, “Oh my God... I know who he is. He’s the head of the fucking Council. He, actually, was the one who came to my house and told me what I was!”

****

“Well, he’s calling them tomorrow to make demands. Apparently, they’re done waiting. Ivar should’ve just taken you but he ummm...”

****

“Okay, I’m tired.” Alice announced, “I’m gonna go to sleep okay?”

****

“I’m sorry Alice I-”

****

“Don’t be, hardly your fault, mate.” 

****

“I’ve got a room here so if you need me just say so, okay? I’ll hear you.” Matt got up and awkwardly tried to pat her on the shoulder but Alice jerked away.

****

“Thanks, Matt. Seriously.” Her whole body was trembling again. Alice willed him to leave her alone.

****

“Sleep well.”

****

Matt left and Alice collapsed back on the bed, she brought the pillow up to her face and sobbed until she thought her heart would break.

****

_ Why me? What on earth did I do to them? What will Bucky think of me now?  _

****

_ *** _

****

The next day, Alice woke up late, she had slept about 15 hours when she looked at the clock.

****

_ Oh, would you look at that? A normal night's sleep is possible when I’m not in Wakanda! Just what the hell was going on up there?! _

****

Angry and bitter, Alice made her way back to the bathroom, glaring at her reflection when she saw most of the bruises had gone.

****

Hating her reflection with her almost normal looking face, a physical reminder of how different she was, of why The Council had taken her out of her life and why Ivar was targeting her. 

****

_ The fact that you’re a Slayer, that The Council put you through all that, is the only reason you ended up with Bucky! You never would have met him unless- _

****

“Oh, who  _ cares _ ?!” Alice interrupted herself furiously and punched out, shattering the mirror and the image of her battered and unhappy face.

****

“Miss Winters do you require medical assistance? I can call for Dr. Cho to attend to you immediately.”

****

Jumping a foot in the air, Alice spun around looking for the source of the soft Irish accent and finding no one, 

****

“Who the hell is that?!”

****

“I am FRIDAY.”

****

“You’re FRIDAY?!” Alice yelled, apoplectic.

****

The sounds of running footsteps brought her attention to Matt and Tony running into her room.

****

“Alice, are you okay?!”

****

“Hey! That was a $1000 mirror!”

****

“You got me  _ monitored, _ Stark?! Spying on me?!” 

****

Open mouthed in fury, Tony pointed a finger at her, “I told you that FRIDAY would help you with anything you needed!”

****

“Stark...” Matt muttered, turning to him to get his attention, “You must’ve realised what-”

****

“Oi! Don’t talk for me, Matt!” Alice shoved her way through them and stormed back into her room, “When you said FRIDAY, I thought you meant your girlfriend!”

****

Tony rolled his eyes, spectacularly, “Her name is Pepper for God's sake.”

****

“Well,” Alice’s return eye roll was almost as impressive as Tony’s, “You can  understand my confusion can’t you?!”

****

“Alice I-”

****

“Don’t!! I do  _ not  _ want that thing monitoring me okay?! Keep its eyes  _ away!” _

****

“Hey _ ,  _ why don’t we go and get some food, Alice, okay?” Matt asked quietly.

****

Her goddamn lip started trembling so Alice shook her head violently, “No. I need to get out of this room. Away from you lot looking at me like I’m broken!”

****

Tony chuffed in amusement which, inexplicably, calmed Alce slightly before Matt smirked, “Technically, I’m not looking at you at all, Alice.”

****

“Just...” Alice shrugged, “Please, just...let me alone for a while okay? I’ll stay indoors and Matt can keep a random ear out because he can’t help it but,  _ please _ , do not have that thing tracking me.”

****

“Sure.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly, “ As I told you, the Tower is open to you, just try not to attack people coming around corners too quickly. No one here is trying to hurt you.”

****

Alice felt a small amount of shame, “Okay. And umm, I’m sorry about the mirror.”

****

“No problem, honey. Your hand okay?”

****

Alice looked at the unbroken skin, “As ever.”

****

***

****

Alice spent hours wandering around, it was oddly peaceful. There was so much going on, people everywhere who were doing all sorts of busy and important looking things.

****

After about three hours Alice managed to find herself in an area that looked like it was reserved for people who were much smarter than she was, there was technical equipment and things that looked distinctly science-y all over the place. 

****

“I uh...don’t think I belong here...” Alice turned around and moved rapidly towards the exit and BAM! Found herself walking into some poor individual who fell back on a pained, “Ow! Watch what the hell you’re doing!”

****

“Oh, God! I’m so sorry!”

****

“What were you doing?! Should you even be here?!”

****

There were papers scattered across the floor so, rolling her eyes at the continued grousing from the woman, Alice squatted down and started picking them up haphazardly, “I already said I’m sorry, it was an accident you know.”

****

“Oh...don’t worry about it...I’m just trying to get this finished for Bruce and...”

****

Alice tuned out and looked her over, slightly taller than herself (only by an inch, no big deal) brown hair and blue eyes, she was very pretty. 

****

Alice looked down lower and spotted her name tag, “Dr. Collins.”

****

_ Wait a second... _

****

“Oh! Dr. Collins! Evie!”

****

Her face went slightly pale, “Um...do I know you? How...?”

****

Alice giggled, suddenly feeling like a teenager trying to help a friend get a date, “Well, you’re wearing a name tag for a start.”

****

Dr. Collins looked down and blushed, “Oh! Yeah, but umm.. I mean, how did you know my first name?”

****

“Steve has brought you up on several occasions.”

****

Double taking so hard, Alice thought she heard the poor woman's neck click, Dr. Collins blushed a deep red, “Ste- uh, I mean, Captain Rogers has mentioned me?”

****

“Oh yes, on  _ several occasions. _ ” Alice repeated and grinned devilishly.

****

“Uh..” Evie seemed to shake herself before rushing out, “Well, obviously, he would’ve brought me up along with the rest of the team when he spoke about them.”

****

“Nope. He’s only ever gone on and on and  _ on _ about you.”

****

Alice was telling a slight white lie there but, she felt happy about it. If Steve was too much of a chicken to ask her out then Alice would sort it out for him.

****

“Me? No, no way. Ste-,” Evie coughed and frowned, “Captain Rogers I mean, has no reason to talk about me!”

****

“Steve, he likes to talk about what he misses, so New York, the team, Tony especially. And you.” Alice gestured to Evie and was gratified when she saw her get all red and flustered again.

****

“So!” Alice stood, taking Evie’s arm and helping her up too, “Obviously you two are into each other and-”

****

“Hold on!” Evie’s eyes met Alice’s and they were not happy as Alice assumed they would be. Evie was angry. 

****

“Who are you anyway? Captain Rogers isn’t into me!”

****

_Oh for the love of..._ Alice huffed, “Okay, sorry, I’m Alice Winters? I uh, I’ve been in Wakanda where Steve has been going to for the last two and a bit years?”

****

“Oh! You’re Bucky’s girl then?”

****

_ Am I? Will he still want me now? _

****

“What? Well, yes I uh...so,” Alice tried to get the conversation away from herself and Bucky and back to the more important situation of getting Steve laid, “You and Steve? Come on! He’s into you, you’re into him...” Alice trailed off hopefully.

****

“Steve’s not into me.”

****

“I’ve just bloody told you he is.” Alice was getting impatient now.

****

Apparently though, so was Evie, “And I’ve just told you he’s never made a damn move towards me in all the years I’ve known him! Steve would never look at anyone like me. Besides,” Evie continued loudly when Alice tried to override her, “I have a boyfriend.”

****

Alice saw red, “You’ve got a  _ what _ ?! I am going to kill Steve! I told him a fucking year ago! Oh what a complete twat! This is what happens when you let men on their own to do their own things!” Alice ranted and Evie stood there and let her with not a small amount of concern and confusion on her face.

****

“You miss Bucky, huh?”

****

Alice sniffed and turned away, wiping her eyes surreptitiously as she did. “What? Oh uh...yes.”

****

“I’m surprised he’s not here to get you. You were brought in so rapidly, I heard you were pretty badly hurt.” Evie looked mortified that she had let that slip and rushed on quickly, ”I'm sorry, the news got around pretty quickly. Bucky must be worried sick.”

****

“I wouldn’t know. We can’t talk and he can’t get to me just yet. Boring old life shit.” Alice tacked on when Evie frowned.

****

“Well, look, if Steve asked you out, you would want to right? I mean...he is “Captain America”” 

****

“Steve’s not interested in me, Alice! I told you! Anyway, why the hell do you care?!” 

****

_ Good question. Why are you pushing this? Leave the idiots to die alone if that’s what they want. _

****

“Oh, you know what? Never mind. It was nice to meet you, Evie.” Alice stalked off again before she could say anything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person I based Richard Sharpe on, and who the face claim is, is Sean Bean and that's the accent I am trying to write in this.  
> Richard Sharpe is also a character that Sean Bean played back in the early nineties and I put some of that character into this one.  
> Again, here there is some angst but it's from Bucky's POV this time. The Council are absolute monsters...

_ Punch. Punch Punch Punch. Punch. _

****

Bucky was furiously attacking the machine in front of him. Hitting and blocking and kicking repeatedly. His new arm had adjusted immediately to the training so that it wouldn’t shatter the machine in front of him.

****

_ Punch. PunchPunchPunch. Punch. _

****

Bucky had been doing this with a single-minded focus for...well he wasn’t sure how long it had been.

****

All he knew is after Tony had called saying Alice had nearly died but he had saved her and they were waiting for her to wake up, things had progressed very rapidly.

****

And not one goddamn thing had improved his mood.

****

Ivar the vampire was “alive.” Ivar had attacked Alice.

****

This should have been impossible, but as suddenly as Tony mentioned his name, Simon had gone pale and started rambling, “Oh, fuck off. Oh, no fucking way!”

****

“What?!” Bucky, Steve and T’Challa had all yelled at him.

****

“I couldn’t have fucking known, okay? This shit ain’t been done for centuries!”

****

Simon continued once Bucky had been restrained by Steve, “Okay, a year ago, I was checking news feeds and there was a string of robberies throughout various museums in Scandinavia, right?”

****

“Get. On. With. It!” Bucky bit out from behind Steve’s back.

****

“The robberies were always in the Viking sections.”

****

Bucky lurched forward again but T’Challa stepped towards Simon and questioned him instead, “Why is this knowledge important now? Why wouldn’t it have been then?”

****

“It’s only now I’ve got fucking context that’s why! If they had Ivar’s bones, which they would’ve found by robbing a museum, they could do a spell at that church. It “brings back” something from the time and place it was lost.”

****

Simon sat down heavily, “It means, they would’ve brought him back, and he would be exactly as he was when Al killed him. So he will be as strong and he will remember his obsession with her. And he’ll remember how she killed him.”

****

This time, Steve didn’t try to stop Bucky as he went for Simon and grabbed him, “Get out! I see you near her or those Slayers again? I’ll kill you, do you understand?”

****

“Barnes, I never-”

****

“Out of everything you’ve been looking at, this could’ve prevented all of this and you never said a word! Now Alice is- she’s-” Bucky threw Simon behind him, not caring where or how he landed.

****

There was movement and sounds behind him but Bucky didn't pay any mind. 

****

He just wanted Alice back.

****

***

****

A few hours later and Stark called Steve, “Okay, good news, that chip thing is deactivated, Murdock is tracking Ivar and Alice is sleeping the whole thing off.”

****

Bucky blew out a pent up breath but Shuri suddenly spoke up, breaking the fragile hope they had, “I’m sorry, Mr Stark? How, exactly did you deactivate that technology? Every bit of information we have shows it would be impossible without killing these women.”

****

There was an awkward pause then, “Um...no disrespect intended, Princess but...what the hell have you been looking at?”

****

Some information was sent back and forth and by the end, everyone realised that they had a bigger concern.

****

Everything they had on file was wrong. And, now they knew what to look for? Nearly everything else related to Alice, Gail and Kerry had been tampered with in some way. 

****

Emails about their progress from Dr. Platt that said they were doing well? Platt came in and personally said that he had had concerns about the three of them, particularly Alice, for the last 6 months to a year.

****

There was CCTV footage here and there that had been adjusted and meddled with.

****

Even random things like Alice’s “fail” on her GED, a lot of effort had been put into making these women’s lives as miserable as possible.

****

“Well, they would need to have access to every part of their lives. Not just their counselling sessions right?” This was asked by a grim-faced Sam.

****

Then they delved deeper and found very small, discreet but powerful listening devices in Alice’s room. They were also in Kerry and Gail’s but it looked like the transmitter wasn’t active on those anymore.

****

”Gail has been essentially living with me for the past year, they would not  _ dare _ plant these pathetic excuses for technology in my rooms,” T’Challa growled.

****

Sam and Kerry shifted awkwardly, ”I've been sleeping in Sam’s room. I sleep better there!” Kerry yelled and Sam hurriedly added, ”Honestly, I've been sleepin’ on the couch, but Red needs the company and I want her to be well.”

****

Bucky hung his head, remembering how Alice had only seemed to sleep well when he was in her room with her or when she had been with him, in his.

****

”How…” Bucky began, ”How did she get out of Wakanda after that phone call? Why didn't she come to anyone?”

****

No one spoke for a moment, this was the one thing that seemed completely out of place.

****

”Shite,” Kerry muttered, suddenly before looking over at Gail. ”Gavin.”

****

Gail's mouth downturned in anger, ”We should have taken him with us!”

****

Bucky’s memory swirled, ”Gavin? The warlock that sent Alice here? Sent you three, after her?”

****

The two Slayers nodded and Steve asked quietly, ”Magic? You're saying you… That Alice… You were hypnotised in your dreams?”

****

Bucky huffed out a frustrated laugh and thrust his fingers into his hair, ”Oh my God.”

****

”Magic?!” Shuri scoffed. ”Magic cannot penetrate my defences-”

****

”You sure about that, kid?!” Bucky started, advancing on her slowly, ”You want to stake your life on that?! Because Alice is gone, they took her and there's still someone here fucking with all your genius and-!”

****

”Watch your tone, Barnes! Speak to my sister like this again, and I shall have you thrown into a cell, grief or not!”

****

T’Challa’s brown eyes bored into Bucky’s.

****

Bucky’s world was collapsing. All this had been done to Alice...in the safest place in the world...dammit he had  _ promised _ her she would be safe here!

****

Bucky felt his limbs begin to shake with impotent fury. 

****

”Shuri…” Bucky bit out, still staring at her furious older brother and oblivious to the others who were stood in quiet shock around him, ”I'm… Sorry. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have said that.”

****

Bucky looked past T’Challa and looked at Shuri. The young girl tasked with saving him and who had done so with barely an effort and always with a smile.

****

”Can you forgive me? Alice will kick my ass if she finds out how I just spoke to you.”

****

Slowly, Shuri nodded and smiled. Not long after, they left Bucky alone in her room, promising to let him know as soon as they found anything.

****

Once they had left, Bucky sat heavily on her bed and put his head in his hands.

****

Everyone here, had had no clue that this was happening to Alice. They had seen her stress, her lack of sleep, her despair at not being able to help everyone who was being killed in New York and brushed it off. Told her “Not to worry herself”.

****

Even him. And he knew her better than anyone.

****

The only thing keeping Bucky sane right now was the knowledge that Alice  _ was  _ okay. Stark and Matt had saved her before too much had happened. They would find a way to get her back here and, now that Bucky was himself again, Alice wasn’t leaving his sight for a goddamn moment. 

****

***

****

Bucky fell into a fitful sleep not long after, curling himself around the pillow that still carried Alice’s scent, something minty and vaguely sweet like nectarines. 

****

He dreamt a mind-bending combination of joy filled scenes of Alice and him together doing normal things like bowling or walking a dog, her smiling up at him in simple joy, scenes that were chased away by stomach-churning ones of her crying out for him from out of dark rooms but he could never reach her…

****

“Bucky! Buck!” Rough hands shaking him caused Bucky to bolt upright and lash out but Steve caught his fist, staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, “We need you in the meeting room pal. The Council have sent something.”

****

***

****

Everyone was deathly silent as the scene played out on the screen in front of them. It was the final nail in the coffin, this video should never had made it through Wakanda’s impressive firewalls against unknown sources. But somehow it had, and that could only be done if a person  _ inside  _ had opened up a door for them.

****

Alice was on the floor in the apartment they had once shared, unconscious. Suddenly she woke up, confusion overtaking her features. 

****

_ Oh God, she looks so scared.  _

****

Bucky felt pride though, she shook the fear and confusion off and, typical Alice, started yelling, brazen and confident until…

****

“ _ What’s the matter pet? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” _

****

And Bucky, finally, got his first look at Ivar.  

****

_ I’m going to find you pal, and when I do? You’ll beg me to kill you. I’ll make you look in my eyes as I tear you limb from limb. _

****

Bucky repeated the mantra to himself over and over as Alice fought off Ivar again, cried out in agony as he used that fucking trigger on her over and over, as he snapped her wrist.

****

“Did you hear that?”

****

“Spy?”

****

Bucky could hear them talking but he was focused on the screen, Alice was in a rage, hitting and yelling at Ivar but Bucky could see, as Alice couldn’t, that Ivar was grinning, he was  _ letting  _ her hit him.

****

“No!” 

****

Bucky cried out desperately but it was too late, Ivar had hit the trigger again and Alice started convulsing, agonised groans leaving her mouth.

****

And then Ivar had stood over her...started touching her… 

****

_ “I want to taste you, Alice.” _

****

“No. Oh God, no!” Bucky watched in absolute despair as Ivar tore her top away from her and ran his filthy hands all over her torso, leering at her.

****

Alice’s body was still convulsing, she was rearing against him as the pain was shooting down her back, making a mockery of desire.

****

_ “Let’s see about giving you a matching scar yes?” _

****

Alice was held up against his body and he lowered his head to her neck…

****

“Where the hell is this coming from? Can you trace it?!” Bucky yelled towards Shuri.

****

The king's sister was desperately typing across several screens but her face was a mask of frustration, “I cannot! I do not know what is happening! This should not be possible!”

****

Bucky wanted to be kind to her, he knew that this wasn’t her fault but he was reacting on pure protective instinct now. 

****

None of this should have been possible, Alice was supposed to be safe in Wakanda! It was the most secretive place in the whole damn world! 

****

“Who the  _ fuck  _ is getting them access?!” 

****

No one could answer him and none of them would meet his eyes, he could see that what they had just witnessed was clouding their thoughts and that made him  _ livid _ .

****

“Stop looking like that! Fuck what that animal did to her! Stop feeling sorry for her and HELP her!”

****

Steve squeezed his shoulder, “Calm down pal, they want the same thing you do.”

****

Bucky couldn’t even speak, he just shrugged out of Steve’s hold and shook his head.

****

The video ended as Ivar’s lips were about to attach themselves to Alice’s neck and the face of a man, maybe in his fifties, dirty blond hair and blue eyes filled the screen.

****

“‘Allo!” He waved jovially and smiled a charming smile, his accent was British but it certainly wasn’t from somewhere like London, he sounded like he was from further North.

****

Bucky was breathing like he had run a marathon, both hands had thrust into his hair and gripped, he could feel strands start to pull out but he was unable to let go.

****

God knows what he would do if he did.

****

Ivar had...He had almost…  _ Alice… I am so sorry that happened to you. It’s not your fault doll. Please don’t go away from me. _

****

“Right. Now then! My names, Sharpe. Richard Sharpe.” 

****

The man let out a disarming chuckle, face creasing in mirth, “Bloody hell, I sound like that twat spy don’t I? Anyway, I’m the head of The Council, now I’m sure Simon Travers and those three Slayers ‘ave told you lot a whole lot about us and…” all joviality disappeared, “It’s true. Those women belong to us. Call us antiquated if ye must but, that’s what it is.”

****

“This message is recorded, I will come through on a seperate, secure line tomorrow to talk to you lot directly. I expect to see Simon there by the way, I’ve ‘eard he’s been “banished” by Barnes and ye can knock that off righ’ away. Bring ‘im. And Gail and Kerry. Then we’ll talk proper, like.”

****

Bucky glared at the screen as Sharpe grinned again, “Until tomorra lads.”

****

*** 

****

“Bucky, Starks sent through a message pal. You need to come through.” 

****

_ PunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunch _

****

“Buck, c’mon man. Stark has some news, a way for us to communicate safely, a safe way to get Alice back.”

****

_ PunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunchPunch _

****

“Hey, look, I’m sorry about what happened to her but we can’t help her unless-”

****

Bucky spun around, grabbed Steves wrist that had just reached out to his shoulder and flipped him so he landed on the ground on his back.

****

“I wouldn’t touch me right now Steve. And you got no right to say you’re sorry! What the hell were you and Simon thinking?!”

****

Steve got to his feet, face reddening and jaw clenched in anger, “Oh, so you’re gonna put the blame on me huh?”

****

“Damn right I am! Alice was all alone, you didn’t help her! Simon hates her!”

****

“He doesn’t hate her Buck.”

****

“Why was she alone so much?! Why did none of you give her a damn bit of support?!”

****

Steve’s fist came out of nowhere and made to connect with his jaw. Bucky dodged at the very last second and he aimed a jab at Steve’s ribs.

****

Steve twisted away and tackled him to the floor.

****

They went back and forth, grunting and aiming hits, wrestling with each other for 10 of the longest minutes of Bucky’s life. This was Steve. His best friend in the whole damn world.

****

Bucky loved the guy like a brother. 

****

Pushing Steve away from him, Bucky got to his feet and wiped the sweat from his face. Bucky took stock of how he felt and realised a couple of things, firstly, he had no pain anywhere. 

****

Neither of them had actually landed any punches. 

****

Secondly, Bucky felt… he wasn’t  _ happy _ , not by a long shot but… he felt he could think past his despair again.

****

“I’m sorry Steve. Really, I was out of line. This ain't your fault. Hell,” Bucky pushed his hair back from his face and grinned humorlessly, “I don’t even think it’s Simon’s.”

****

“I care about Alice too, pal. I won’t lie to you, I should’ve paid more attention but,” Steve looked so conflicted and Bucky felt all that guilt come crashing back, “Alice...she shut herself off Bucky. If she don’t want to talk to you, Alice doesn’t talk. I let her.”

****

Steve huffed out a breath, “Platt has this theory, the reason why they went after her is because she is the only one out of the three who still has that deep seated sense of duty towards being a Slayer. The other two, I’m not sure what their stories are but, where Alice will be happy to not do it anymore? Gail and Kerry do  _ not  _ want to do it anymore. Alice wants to finish it and they want to pretend it was never there, to begin with.” 

****

Steve met his eyes, “I should’ve seen it because I’m the same way, damn it.”

****

Bucky nodded in reluctant understanding, “I really do draw in the self sacrificing idiots don’t I pal?” Bucky ignored how his voice cracked at the end. “Come on. Let’s go and hear what Stark has to say and then we can deal with Sharpe.”

****

***

****

Bucky was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Alice and how he could possibly make her feel safe again, he forgot who was actually about to communicate with.

****

“Steve. Barnes.”

****

Bucky did a double take and took a step back before realising what it what he actually was looking at.

****

Tony was stood in the middle of the meeting room but, he  _ wasn’t _ . Bucky realised that it was a projection of some kind coming from what looked, bizarrely, like a small bird.

****

“It’s a messenger pigeon Barnes, you remember them right? That’s your time frame.”

****

Tony’s eyes were, not hard, exactly, but, Bucky knew that what had happened before, Tony’s parents, Siberia, they most certainly were not forgotten. Or forgiven.

****

But as much as Bucky understood his anger and hatred, that wasn’t his concern right now.

****

“Alice? Is she-?”

****

“Alice is okay. She broke a mirror and has irritated Evie somethin’ fierce but other than that…” Stark trailed off and shrugged, “She won’t talk to me and Murdock can’t get through to her either. My opinion? She wants to come back but is absolutely terrified to do so and won’t admit it.”

****

Bucky clenched his jaw and struggled through his thoughts for the next few minutes, he wasn’t surprised that Alice was worried about coming back but… it hurt at the same time.

****

Steve, T’Challa and Tony exchanged words on the safety of how Tony was communicating and he assured them that his line was 100% closed. This was a private conversation.

****

“Okay, look, I can get Alice back tomorrow at,” Tony looked at his watch, “It’ll be midday your time Your Highness.”

****

“Very well, I shall prepare the airfield and-”

****

“No,” Tony interrupted, “Alice will be brought directly to that room at midday tomorrow. No travelling and no stops.”

****

“How-?” Bucky asked but Tony stuck a hand up shutting him down, “Don’t worry about it, the guy is safe. Thor recommended him actually.” Tony locked eyes with Bucky and he couldn’t look away, “Listen, I like Alice, so much so I’m not even going to write out an IOU for that mirror but uh…” Tony looked thoughtfully at Bucky, “I want her safe when she leaves here do you hear me? And I want to be kept in the loop about whatever the Council wants.”

****

“We’re going to be talking to them next.” Steve said cautiously, “Tony look-”

****

“Well, when you guys have a plan for how to take them out? Let me know. I think maybe you’ll need the back up.”

****

A few more words were spoken and Tony left with one further parting shot, “Take care of her Barnes. I don’t think Alice is stupid but for some reason she has fallen for you and hard. Do not let her down again.”

****

As soon as he “left”, the little mechanical bird flying off out of the window, Steve groaned and put his head in his hands.

****

“What?! You heard Tony, Alice will be back here and-”

****

“Yeah and I am relieved that she is fine but…” Steve smiled grimly, “Alice finally got her wish in regards to Evie. Now? I might just kill her.”

****

***

****

An hour later and Simon walked in looked haggard and heart sick but he came straight up to Bucky and poked him in the chest, “I don’t care what you think of me okay? I was a prick to her for a lot of years and I will never be able to repair that damage.” 

****

Simon took a deep breath, “But there was no fuckin’ way I could’ve known what those robberies meant! That spell ain’t been performed in about five hundred years! That fucking cunt should still be dust! I couldn’t have fuckin’ known!” 

****

His words were getting more and more rapid, “I wouldn’t ever want Al, or Kerry, or Gail to go through what she went through!”

****

“I know.” 

****

That was all Bucky said and apparently, it was all Simon needed to hear, he took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly, closing his eyes as he did so.

****

When he opened them, Simon the Disagreeable Prick was back but Bucky knew that he was on their side.

The disagreeable and moody nature was just who he was, didn’t make him a bad person.

****

“Right, this Sharpe bloke? He’s going to try and get in your heads okay? He’s an anomaly in Council terms, he rose up through the ranks, usually you pay to get in or are related to someone to get your foot in the door.”

****

“Like you were with your mom?” Sam asked as he stood next to Kerry from the other side of the room.

****

“Exactly. Sharpe knows his shit and he’s ruthless.”

****

Bucky opened his mouth to answer but the screen lit up and Sharpe’s face filled the screen.

****

“Well well well. Look at all ye big bastards all in one room.” His eyes were filled with amusement as they travelled across Bucky and Steve before settling on Simon, “And Simon! What the hell kinda pills you been chokin’ back to look like that?!”

****

“It’s called exercise, Sharpe.”

****

“It’s called an inferiority complex is what it’s called ye daft twat.” Sharpe rolled his eyes, “Right, first things first. I apologise for Ivar’s behaviour towards young Alice, I don’t condone the use of sexual violence towards our Slayers, he got a little carried away.”

****

“You didn’t stop him though did you? Why the fuck you though bringin’ ‘im back was a good fuckin’ idea I don’t know but-” Simon ranted before being cut off by Sharpe.

****

“We ‘ad a team ready to put a stop to him ‘urting Alice but that plan went out the window when your mate came by and blew the shite out of them.”

****

Sharpe chuckled and carried on, “Right here’s what going to ‘appen alright? No doubt y’got some great scheme to get Alice back to Wakanda and that’s great, I would rather that, to be totally honest.”

****

“Why?” Bucky asked finally, stepping up to the screen.

****

“So, you’re Bucky.” Sharpes eyes were cold as he stared down at him, “Such a silly name for someone so fearful. Attractive though, I can see why Alice took a fancy to you. Something for her t’save, like. A face for her to remember before she died.”

****

“Alice isn’t going to die!” Bucky hissed furiously, before Steve’s hand on his arm brought him back to himself.

****

“Of course she will, everyone does.” Sharpe paused and looked around again before settling back on Bucky, “You do realise you’ll never have the life you want with her, don’t ye? Alice was an easy target because she is a  _ Slayer _ . And I don’t mean a girl who became a Slayer like Gail or Kerry, no. I mean, Alice is only ever going to feel whole, complete even, when she is putting her life on the line for people who will never even know she’s there. Who will never care that she died for them.”

****

Bucky wanted to stop him, wanted to tell him to shut up but his mouth had gone dry.

****

“Alice will never be what you want her to be mate, she will never be a wife or a mother, will never be happy stayin’ at ‘ome waiting for you to come back from savin’ the world.”

****

A sly look overtook his features, “You’ll get a few good shags out of her, but a life? No. It’s not who Alice is.”

****

“You don’t know anything about Alice. You’ve put her and her friends through hell and look at them!” Bucky gestured behind himself at Kerry and Gail who were both stood tall, arms crossed over their chests looking fierce and furious, “You didn’t break them! You won’t break Alice! We’ll come for you and these Vampire Slayers? They will be the ones to and you and put all this shit behind them.”

****

“Very well said.” Lips pursed thoughtfully, Sharpe shrugged, “No matter anyway, both our theories will be put to the test. Two weeks.”

****

“Until what?” T’Challa regarded Sharpe like he was a bug to be stepped on, “What is it that you plan?”

****

“Either those women come out of Wakanda’s borders, willingly, in two weeks time, or we will come in and get them. Ivar is currently working out his temper on some civilians, we’ll ‘ave an army by then as well as some additional backup that has been brought over from our dimension.”

****

The room was silent as they digested this, Bucky smirked to himself,  _ There ain’t no way that Alice is going to you guys. I’ll kill every last one of you first. _

****

“I can see all o’you looking at me like I’m mad, but trust me, I hold all the cards here. Our little spy has already done the damage to your defences so even if you do figure out who she is? It won’t matter. We’ll come for you, and you’ll lose.”

****

Steve had been silent up until this point but, making everyone jump slightly, he laughed long and loud, throwing his head back as he did so, “Oh wow! 80 years on and I can’t believe how shocked I can still be at how arrogant bullies can be! You want to come to Wakanda and try and take those women, try and capture us, with just a few vampires?! Go ahead! I know these people, I’ve seen them fight for what’s right and when it comes down to it pal? I would put money on us. Every single time.”

****

Sam, Kerry and Simon moved to stand at Bucky’s left and Gail came and stood next to T’Challa as he moved in front of Steve and Bucky. They presented a united front against Sharpe.

****

“I believe we will be seeing you in two weeks time Mr Sharpe.” T’Challa said, power and disdain dripping from every syllable, “Do not be late, I have a wedding I would like to plan.” T’Challa smiled softly at Gail who positively beamed back at him.

****

“Oh bloody hell.” Sharpe rolled his eyes, “Y’know I was expecting the dramatics from the Yanks, Your Highness, not from yourself.”

****

“We’ll see you in two weeks pal. I got a Slayer homecoming to prepare for.” Bucky looked quickly at T’Challa for affirmation before signing off.

****

Bucky turned to all of them and sighed. “Okay. What the hell do we do now?” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice but sad dream opens this one up. Alice talks to Tony a bit about her parents. There is implied suicidal thoughts and possible actions at the end so please read with caution.  
> Honestly, when I wrote that particular scene it was entirely from Matt's POV and I really don't know what Alice was planning... I don't think she would've done it though.

_ Alice was sat quietly on a bench in front of the East River. Everything was quiet, in that very early time of morning where, even in New York, things could be calm and collected. _

****

_ Revelling in the peace, Alice sat back on the bench and sighed. _

****

_ A warm weight was suddenly in her lap. Alice was afraid to look down, to acknowledge who was panting and nudging against her palm, trying to offer the comfort he always did when Alice was sad. _

****

_ A desperate sounding whine pricked her ears next, cutting through the peace and quiet and making Alice’s heart hurt. _

****

_ “You know he’s only here to help, Al. What’s gotten into you?” _

****

Oh, please. Not you, too… please…

****

_ “C’mon Al, don’t ya got nothin’ to say to me and Ben Junior?” _

****

_ Alice felt Ben’s presence next to her, his arm draped casually along the back of the seat, providing some warmth that Alice knew should be there but she couldn’t really feel. _

****

_ Dropping her head, Alice finally looked down at Ben Junior who immediately started wagging his tail, his mouth opening in a smile of such doggy style joy to see her that Alice felt tears build up in her eyes. _

****

_ “I missed you, Little Ben.” Alice rubbed his head and he sat back down in front of her, his head in her lap as she tried to take some small comfort from him. _

****

_ But this was a dream and Alice couldn’t really feel his warm fur. All she felt, was the crushing weight of guilt. _

****

_ “You don’t have anything to feel guilty about, Alice. It wasn’t your fault.” Ben’s deep voice was matter of fact but Alice continued to ignore him. _

****

_ Alice shook her head before she could stop herself and Ben piped up, “No. No, it wasn’t. I don’t blame you, my girl. Those last few months with you were the most peaceful I had had in… a very long time. I wouldn’t change meeting you. I know Ben Junior wouldn’t, either.” _

****

_ Alice wanted to believe him, really she did but… the memory of her mother coming to her and turning on her played on her mind so Alice remained silent and kept on rubbing Ben Juniors furry head as he nuzzled into the palm of her hand. _

****

_ Ben sighed and didn’t say anything more for a time until - “I know what you’re planning to do and it’s the wrong decision, Alice.” _

****

_ Alice scoffed but still didn’t turn to him. _

****

_ “You worked so hard to get him back. You waited so long to have him back in your life.” _

****

_ Alice sat up but resolutely kept her face turned from Ben’s. What did he know? _

****

_ “I know you’re stronger and more stable when you have people that care about you, surrounding you. And no one cares about you more than Bucky.” _

****

_ Alice’s fists clenched and, finally, she turned to Ben and her breath left her. He looked… _

****

_ “Yeah, the afterlife suits me, huh, Al?” _

****

_ His face was clear of all the signs of the harsh life he had been living before he had met her. Ben looked… healthy, happy. And Alice felt so miserable she could break from it.  _

****

_ “He won’t want me now, Ben. This is better this way.” _

****

_ Ben raised a furious eyebrow, “Why don’t you see him before you make that decision for him?” _

****

_ “It’s not fair to him, Ben! He deserves better! I can’t give that to him!” _

****

_ “And if it was the other way around? If he had been attacked?” Ben was almost smiling, smug like he thought he had backed her into a corner. _

****

_ “That’s different!” Alice tried to calm down, she wanted Ben to see her point of view. _

****

_ “How?” _

****

_ “Because it happened to me, that’s why! And shit like this will only continue for me until they’re all dead and he  _ can’t  _ be involved in that. I won’t allow it.” _

****

_ “You’re making a mistake and you damn well know it! But, hey,” Ben threw his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, “This is your life. My guess though? You’ll take one look at those crazy blue eyes of his and your head will get clear again.” _

****

_ The sun started becoming brighter and Alice felt the time rapidly disappearing, “Ben! I’m so sorry, Ben! Please, please, please don’t go!” _

****

_ “It’s okay Alice, we’re always around.” Ben smiled softly at her and Alice felt some small weight lift from her shoulders. _

****

_ “Ben I-” _

****

_ “Hey Alice?” _

****

_ Alice looked at the fast approaching sunrise and hugged Ben Junior closer to her as Ben got to his feet and held her hand, “I love you kid, okay? I never blamed you and I’ll always remember you as my hero who saved me. Like the daughter I always wanted.” _

****

_ Ben smiling at her and Ben Junior jumping up so his front paws were in her lap and his muzzle nuzzling at her wherever he could reach was the last thing Alice felt as she woke up. _

****

_ *** _

****

“Hey, kid!”

****

Alice was in the kitchen in the tower, Tony had vanished and Matt had gone for a while to “work”. Alice was sure that he was lying to her, he wasn’t going to court he was out trying to track down Ivar in the day when he had an advantage.

****

Worry and guilt were eating constantly at her and she was trying to find some chocolate that might dull some of the pain but all she could find was Hershey's. 

****

“Stupid American rubbish.” Alice muttered to herself but the yell derailed her grumbling.

****

“You don’t like Hershey's? What's the matter with your tastebuds?” Clint came jogging down the hall and before Alice could summon up a proper response he had scooped her up in a hug and actually swung her around, “Haven’t seen you in years! How are you?!”

****

“Clint! Put me down!”

****

Clint dumped her back on her feet and held her at arm's length, he gave her a look and went “Hmm…” before turning away from her and bending down and rustling in a cabinet.

****

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, just - uh - I’m n-not really-” Alice stammered, suddenly regretting how abrupt she had been to someone who was just trying to be nice to her.

****

“Hey, it’s okay. Tony gave me a brief rundown on why you’re here. Grabbing you like that probably wasn’t the most sensible decision I’ve ever made. Aha!” Clint stood up and held aloft something that made Alice’s face break out into a grin for the first time since before… she had arrived.

****

“Galaxy?! Oh, wow! How the hell did you get this?!” Alice snatched the chocolate out of his hands and, getting an agreeable nod from Clint first, ripped the shiny brown wrapper away and snapped off a chunk before shoving it into her mouth, “Mmmmm!!! Thi’s ‘reat Cl’nt!!!”

****

Clint looked at her with a mix of amusement and disgust as he said, “Didn’t they teach you not to talk with your mouth full in England?”

****

Alice swallowed and took a quick sip of water before answering, “Sorry, I just haven’t had that chocolate in  _ years _ ! How did-?”

****

“I went on a few missions in Britain. One guy says to me that our stuff over here don’t got nothing on your stuff there, so, obviously, I challenged him to an eat off.”

****

“A what now?” Alice giggled as she took another row and handed the rest back to Clint.

****

“Well, he had Cadburys and Galaxy and I had Hersheys and Reeses and we went to  _ town _ ! Long story short and,” Clint shrugged and pulled a sad face, “I lost, he was used to the sugar and I went crazy like a five year old. Now? I got an appreciation for the good stuff and, if I pair that with coffee? I can go all night!”

****

“Sounds unhealthy.” Alice giggled.

****

Clint shrugged again and crossed his arms, “Laura doesn’t complain.”

****

“Ugh. Well, thanks so much for sharing, I promise not to tell anyone.”

****

“Oh, I’m going to have to move it again anyway, Nat is alarmingly good at finding that stuff.”

****

Alice smiled at the mention of Natasha Romanoff, remembering their fight at the airport fondly.

****

“So uh… you and Tony all okay now then?”

****

“We hashed it out. Tony is one of the good ones, he does stupid stuff occasionally, but his heart? Always in the right place.”

****

“Yeah, I get that impression.” Alice worried at her lower lip and tried to find the words to say next but Clint surprised her.

****

“You’re thinking about Bucky, right? And if he can ever forgive him?”

****

“You know about that?”

****

Clint frowned, “Yeah of course. It took Tony a long time to talk about it but Pepper has helped him a lot.”

****

“I-I want him to, not forgive Bucky exactly, even though it wasn’t his fault, I just wish that there could be a place for Bucky, somewhere safe, where he can live the life he wants and-”

****

Clint’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to interrupt her but before he could, none other than Dr Evie Collins walked in, “There you are, Alice! Do you know how many floors I have had to go through to find you?”

****

“Sorry.” Alice said, making sure to sound as  _ not  _ sorry as possible, “What is it?”

****

“Tony is looking for you and, apparently, he isn’t allowed to use FRIDAY to find you and I happened to have the bad luck to be walking past his lab so he asked  _ me _ , to come and get you. Like I didn’t have enough to do.”

****

Alice rolled her eyes but smiled genuinely at Evie, “Sorry Evie, he shouldn’t have done that. I’ll find him now. Thanks for letting me know.” 

****

Alice turned to Clint before leaving and quickly hugged him, dropping her arms and stepping away before he could return it, “It was really nice seeing you, Clint. Thanks for the chocolate!”

****

“We’ll be seeing you again though, right? Eventually the team will be back together, I’m assuming you’ll want to be a part of that if Bucky is?” Clint’s eyes were far too sharp for her liking and then Alice remembered she had been talking to one of the best spies in the world.

****

_ Shit.  _

****

“As long as Bucky is happy, I will be too.” Turning away, Alice left the room before he could say anything else and started down the hallway. Alice could hear voices behind her, then a small groan and a hissed out “ _ fine!”  _ before footsteps ran to catch up with her.

****

“C’mon, I’ll take you to Tony.” Evie motioned down the hall with a nod of her head, so Alice followed dutifully.

****

“Hey, um…” Alice started after a few uncomfortable minutes silence, “I’m uh, sorry I got into your business yesterday. I was out of order.”

****

Evie looked taken aback but she recovered quickly, “Thank you. I just know that Steve and I aren’t ever going to be a thing and I’m kind of sensitive about it.”

****

Alice wrapped her arms around herself, the chill that had been ever present since Ivar had put his hands on her suddenly causing her to shiver, when Evie looked questioningly at her Alice hurried to keep her focus away from her, “Well… in my opinion? Steve would be lucky to have you. I mean, anyone would I guess, but, um… ugh!” Alice groaned and laughed humorlessly, “I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

****

“It’s okay,” Evie said quietly, “Brian is a great guy. I’m happy.”

****

Alice smiled politely.  _ Steve you are such a dick. _

****

Evie stopped outside of a long corridor made of frosted glass, a door in front of her. Alice could make out AC/DC and the sounds of machinery on the other side. “Okay! Here’s your stop!”

****

Alice smiled at the look of relief on Evie’s face, “Thanks. I’ll uh… it was nice meeting you Evie.”

****

“Yeah you too, Alice, I guess. Anyway! I’ve got to get back, I’ll see you again soon! Take care of Bucky, okay? I am actually kind of looking forward to meeting him.” On that note, Evie turned away and walked down another corridor and out of sight.

****

Tears suddenly choked her and Alice took a few deep breaths before opening the door and stepping into Tony’s lab. 

****

***

****

“That all making sense, honey? Do you need me to write any of this down? I mean, well, I haven’t written notes in years but I can figure something out. Or, maybe, the penguins that live in my basement can write in fish and then deliver it to you with their messenger seals.”

****

“Yeah.. okay, seals… sounds- wait,” Alice blinked and shook her head at Tony, “What?!”

****

“Wow, your concentration levels are off the charts.” Tony remarked as he turned away and began tinkering with a suit.

****

“I’m sorry, just, I have too many thoughts today. But I got the gist of it, at five AM tomorrow I will be taken back to Wakanda and Sharpe has made contact and wants me and the other two to be handed over to him within two weeks or he’ll attack Wakanda.” Alice took a deep breath, “Is that about right?”

****

“You don’t sound too concerned.” 

****

_ That’s because I won’t let it come to that. _

****

“Did you mean it?” Alice asked instead of answering Tony’s question.

****

“Did I mean what?” The look on his face said that he knew full well that Alice had changed the subject but he would indulge her.

****

Alice chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment before continuing, “Did you mean when you said you didn’t really want to kill Bucky?”

****

“Going right for the personal boundaries huh?” Tony turned his back on her as he carried on, “Yeah. I mean, no. I...don’t know.” Sighing, Tony continued to work as he talked, “I wouldn’t expect you to understand. It happened when you would’ve been a child, my parents didn’t even exist where you’re from and you love Bucky. But, I had to watch him kill them and-”

****

“My parents died just before I turned 18. Car accident. A lorry side swiped them into the central reservation on the motorway and they died instantly.” Alice looked at the floor but she could tell Tony was paying attention, “It was all pretty normal, you know? The guy had been going non stop for 36 hours, a  _ big  _ no no back home and fell asleep at the wheel.”

****

Tony stayed quiet and Alice took another breath, “The thing is, when or you know,  _ if _ , a Slayer turns 18, we can move out of the dorms we get moved to. We still have to stay within the limits of the area we patrol but we are allowed to move out on our own. I was planning on moving back home because well, my relationship with them had deteriorated seriously and I wanted to try and rebuild. Obviously...that never happened.”

****

Alice met Tony’s eyes, “I didn’t really think a lot of it, the guy got put in jail, I buried my parents and I stayed at the dorm. When I was 24 though, I saw something that made me rethink everything.”

“You think The Council had something to do with it?” Tony asked gently.

****

Alice frowned and shrugged, “I saw a local newspaper that was saying a local girl had just come out of some incredibly expensive private hospital after successful treatment for a rare strain of cancer. Turns out the girl was the lorry drivers daughter and she had been battling with this her whole life. It was a real miracle. Apparently.” Alice smiled grimly.

****

“So,” Tony smirked, “You think they paid him off, said they would cure his daughter and he agreed to go to jail and killed your parents? All so you wouldn’t move away?”

****

“Yes.” Alice said simply and Tony’s smirk dropped slightly. “Look,” Alice continued, “I don’t  _ know  _ that and I could very well be wrong, I never got the chance to look into it, a few weeks later I was...indisposed shall we say. For two years.”

****

“I can’t imagine what you went through in Siberia, Tony, and if I had been there I would’ve tried to stop it from escalating so badly. If I saw that man who killed my parents, whether deliberately for money or accidently because he was too stupid to get some sleep, I don’t know what I would do. It wouldn’t matter what his motives were, even if it was for his daughter.”

****

“But Bucky didn’t have free will right? And the guy that killed your parents did.”

****

Alice rolled her head on her neck, “Please, Tony, I don’t have any right to ask you to do anything in regards to Bucky, I just want you to- to  _ think  _ about maybe…  _ not  _ killing him? Maybe...maybe letting him try to do something to make this right?”

****

“You’re a real mystery to me, Winters, you know that?” Tony remarked before wandering to a table and grabbing some of those bagged snacks he was so obsessed with, “How the hell did Bucky ever land you?”

****

“Luck, I guess.” Alice shrugged and dropped her eyes.

****

A screwdriver was placed under her chin before it lifted her face so her eyes met Tony’s, “Hey, you’ll be with him again in just a few hours, okay? I know he’s desperate to get you back and uh..” Tony shrugged, “I know he’s not the person that I need to blame. I’ll try to remember that when I actually lay eyes on him next, okay?”

****

_ I won’t be here to see that happen though. Please take care of him, Tony. _

****

“Okay. So, what’cha doin’?” Alice nodded towards the suit and Tony rolled his eyes before turning back to it, “I’m engineering. Want to help?”

****

“I know nothing about all that…” Alice gestured vaguely towards the suit, “stuff Tony.”

****

“No better time to learn. C’mon, Matt’s not going to be back for ages and I could use the company.”

****

***

****

Unsurprisingly, Alice was deplorable at mechanics and no one was more pleased than Tony when Matt walked in several hours later with a bag of take-out offering to get Alice out of the lab and help her to pass the time until her transport arrived to take her back to Wakanda.

****

“Do you have any idea how he’s getting me back?” Alice asked quietly once they were on the roof.

****

Matt waited a moment before answering, the longer they say here, the more quiet Alice had become and he was starting to feel nervous.

****

"Stark won't say,” Matt began, carefully, ”He's paranoid about leaks, doesn't want this plan to not work.”

****

Alice nodded, slowly. "So, I'll be back there, tomorrow. Will you miss me?”

****

Matt listened, Alice's heart rate was slow… Too slow, too calm.

****

"Of course I'll miss you.”

****

Alice let out a soft sigh, ”" know. You're a great friend, you know? I don't think I can ever thank you enough for how much you've done for me.”

****

Matt listened as she shifted in the seat, "You could name your first born after me.” Matt said, trying to lighten the mood but, almost immediately, he realised get made a mistake.

****

For two seconds, Alice's heart had picked up and he heard her teeth grinding before she seemed to reel back the fury by force.

****

"Probably not, Matt. Probably not.”

****

Before he could say anything, Alive suddenly stood up and made her way over to the railings on the edge of the roof.

****

”"s it quiet for you up here, Matt? I can't hear a thing, no screams, no begging… I could stay up here forever.”

****

"Alice…” Matt heard her lift herself onto the railings, heard her shift so she was leaning right over. "C’mon, let's go back inside, you'll get sick in this cold.”

****

"Only if they make me.” 

****

Matt's heart started to pound, Alice was way too calm.

****

Then she pulled herself up another rail.

****

"Alice!” Matt yelled and ran over to her, ”You're almost back with Bucky, dammit!”

****

Alice was so quiet when she whispered, "Yes, but how long for this time? When will they just pluck me away, again?”

****

Matt knew Alice's hearing was good, that she was as quiet and deadly as one woman could get, but she wasn't paying attention and, besides, no one was quieter than Daredevil.

****

Matt rushed the last steps to her and dragged her down and off the railing, pulling her to the floor where he held her.

****

"Don't do that, Alice! Stop torturing yourself… You're safe and you'll stay safe, no one is going to steal you away again.”

****

Matt felt his anger and impotent fury begin to boil as he murmured to her, Alice was still too calm, too quiet, and too restrained.

****

Whatever she was planning was on hold for now.

****

"Alice? Please, don't give up.”

****

A huge shudder went through her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I just want this is be over, Matt. And yet… I don't want it to be… Bucky won't stay once he knows how broken I am.”

****

Alice continued talking, words spilling from her mouth like she had just been waiting for the opportunity and Matt couldn't find a single thing to say to her to make it better.

****

"Bucky loves you. You know that.”

****

Alice shrugged and sniffed, "I still have to let him go.”

********  
***  
  


Alice held onto Matt for a little while longer feeling the storm inside her settle back into something not quite so extreme.

Alice knew The Council wouldn’t stop coming for her. Even if they did stop them? Alice wasn’t sure what type of woman she would be afterwards. All Alice knew is that she wouldn’t be the type of woman Bucky needed. Or wanted. Not really.

Alice knew she didn’t  _ have _ to give herself up to The Council.

But she did have to let Bucky go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameo time! As I have mentioned before, I wrote this before watching IW and I have only seen Dr Strange once so Steven Strange's appearance is pretty much entirely based on his cameo in Thor Ragnorok so his powers might be a bit dumbed down.
> 
> Bucky and Alice are reunited! Yay! And they have a confrontation... some angst but it does end on a positive note...

“Hang on. You’re going to  _ what _ ?!” Alice asked incredulously to Tony, Matt and the new guy who had shown up.

****

The new guy looked, well ridiculous, to put it bluntly. Long red cape with a high collar and some blue...robe things. And, to top it off, a large amulet, shaped like an eye that glowed green lightly.

****

“Teleport you. Shouldn’t take a moment.” Dr Strange (and that was his real name supposedly) looked down at her, his lips quirking in amusement.

****

“I’ve been teleported before! It’s just- how-?”

****

“The amulet, I can do this easily.” Dr Strange sighed and linked his arms behind his back, his eyes straying to the ceiling.

****

“So- so I’ll just, just  _ go _ , now… and I’ll be back in Wakanda straight away?”

****

“I thought you said you’d done this before?” Strange gave her a look that mirrored his name before shrugging and moving away.

****

“Look, honey, this is the quickest and safest way to get you back. You’ll be there before you can blink.” Tony squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

****

“C’mon, Alice. We’ll see you soon. You need to go, talk to Bucky.” Matt said pointedly, oblivious to the look Tony gave the pair of then but before he could follow it up, Dr Strange made his way back over, “We really need to get going. Miss Winters?”

****

Alice groaned, suddenly she did not want to go back, see them all look at her with pity and sadness, “Matt?”

****

“Go. You’ll be fine, okay? Call me in a couple of days.”

****

“What am I? Chopped liver around here? We’re here for you guys okay? See you soon, Slayer.” Tony smiled.

****

Alice moved over to Dr Strange after quickly hugging the two men, “Thanks, both of you, for what you’ve done for me. I can never repay-”

****

“Yeah you can. I need socks for Christmas, also for my birthday.” Tony smirked, “Hey, Dr Goatee? Get her there safe or I’ll fly you through a wall okay?”

****

“You’ve got the same facial hair as me, Stark.” Rolling his eyes, Strange moved Alice to the centre of the room and stood in front of her.

****

“Yeah, but mine looks better!”

****

Alice smiled at Tony’s assertion (she agreed with him though) and looked up at Dr Strange, “So? How does this work?”

****

“Well just look at me and now look around.”

****

Alice felt her head swim lightly and noticed she wasn’t in The Tower anymore.

****

“Oh.”

****

Alice was in Wakanda and everyone was stood in front of her.

****

“Alice!” Bucky ran over to her and crushed her to him before she could move away. “Alice, oh God, Alice. Jesus, I am so sorry doll, I-”

****

Alice suddenly realised why she felt so enveloped by him, remembered what had been happening to him when she got that phone call, pulling away, Alice looked at his new arm, “Wow… it’s beautiful Bucky, how does it feel?”

****

“Are you serious right now, doll? You’re going to ask me about my damn arm?” Bucky’s voice was quiet and he looked deeply concerned, “I wanna know how  _ you _ are, Alice. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

****

“I’m...tired. It’s still five AM where I just was lo- Bucky.”

****

Bucky’s face paled slightly when he heard her correct herself and her heart clenched. But Alice was determined to see this through. She was right dammit!

****

A discreet cough had their heads turning to Steve and T’Challa, Bucky’s snapping back to Alice after a moment. Alice resolutely kept her gaze trained away though.

****

“Alice. I would like to extend my deepest apologies for what has happened here. Please, believe that we have now done everything possible to eradicate any trace of the cowards who attempted to hurt you in our city.” T’Challa’s voice was sincere but Alice just wasn’t in the mood.

****

“Thanks, I appreciate it. Is there a room for me? I’m not going back to the other one.”

****

Bucky took her arm and started steering her towards the door, when Alice tried to subtly pull away he just moved with her, “C’mon, doll. Our room is a short drive away. I, personally, have checked it’s free and clear and it hasn’t been left unattended at any moment.”

****

“Our room?” 

****

Bucky pulled her to a stop, “Yes. I ain’t leaving you alone again Alice. Especially not now.” The look he gave her was a combination of desperate, resolved and tender.

****

Alice blinked and looked away, “Fine. Can we go?”

****

_ Keep your resolve up Alice. You love him, I get that but he wants things that you can’t give him. _

****

***

****

Bucky’s heart was pounding in his chest. When he saw Alice appear in the meeting room like something from a dream, it had gone crazy in relief and happiness. He hadn’t been able to control himself from grabbing her up and holding her like he wouldn’t let her go.

****

Now, it was fear. He had heard her correct herself, felt when she had tried to pull away and saw all too clearly how she was surprised at him sharing a room with her.

****

Alice was going to push him away and Bucky was terrified.

****

“I know you’re tired, Alice, but maybe we should talk about-” Steve started.

****

“No, Alice is going to have some peace for a while. I’m taking her to the cabin we set up and, until I say she’s ready? You can wait.” Bucky ignored the outraged gasp from Alice at his heavy handedness and opened the door for her and gestured through it.

****

Alice looked at him warily but slowly nodded and made her way past him.

****

“So,” Bucky said as they walked through the door twenty minutes later after a tense car ride, “Are you okay, doll? You seem-”

****

“You don’t have to stay with me, Bucky. You’re still going through your shit and I don’t want to be a burden to you. I’m fine, okay?” Alice’s back was turned to him, her arms crossed over her middle.

****

Eyes wide, Bucky slowly and deliberately made his way over to her, making sure she could hear him coming, the closer he got the more he could see the small tremors running across her frame, “Alice? Is the air con up too much, doll?”

****

“I said, I’m fine.” Alice stayed where she was and Bucky moved up behind her but didn’t touch her.

****

“You’re not fine, Alice. I-I saw what he did to you, Alice, and I know you’re not fine but-”

****

Alice moved away again, “I don’t want to talk about that okay, Bucky? Please, just… I’m okay, I don’t want you to feel obligated to babysit me. I’m not going to do something stupid.”

****

Eyes narrowing, Bucky crossed his arms, “Babysit you? What the hell you talking about? I want to take care of you! You’re my girl and-”

****

Alice scoffed.

****

“What the hell?!” Bucky stalked right over to her, “What’s that mean?! You think that these last few days have changed something between us, Alice?!”

****

“I think- I think that - that-”

****

“ _ What, _ Alice?!” Bucky took a step back and took a breath, “Jesus, doll, I’m sorry okay? I can’t believe I just yelled at you, I’m so sorry. Look, I’ll find you a blanket, you’re shaking like a damn leaf and-”

****

“I think you should go, Bucky. I don’t think we should do this anymore.” Alice’s voice cracked she looked at the floor.

****

Bucky’s felt everything slow, “Excuse me?”  _ She can’t mean that. _

****

“I’ve been thinking and- and after what happened? What is going to happen? I think it’s best for you, alright? You don’t need my drama in your life.”

****

It was like she was talking another language. What she was saying made absolutely no sense whatsoever. So much so, that Bucky saw through it immediately and realised  _ exactly _ what it was she was doing.

****

“Oh, that’s hilarious, Alice.” Bucky laughed at the shocked look Alice gave him, “Right, this is about me huh? You’re going to break up with me...because you’re worried...about me? Is that right, doll? Is that what I’m supposed to be getting from this?”

****

“You-” Alice tried to regroup, “Bucky, what you deserve… I mean, what you  _ want,  _ is something I’m never going to be able to give you! So-so you should get on with this new life, this new chance you have and let me finish mine.” Her lower lip trembled, Bucky could see what it was costing her to say this he just couldn’t figure out  _ why _ she was saying it.

****

“Bucky, they’re going to  _ kill _ me! I-”

****

At that, Bucky lost his temper and he stormed over to her and gently grasped her upper arms, “They will  _ not _ kill you! We will stop them and we’ll have our life, Alice! Don’t you  _ ever _ say that to me again!”

****

A tear rolled down her face at the mention of their life in the future, “And what of our life, Bucky? What do you want from it again?”

****

“You.” Bucky replied simply and it was true. “Anything else? It’s just a bonus, Alice. As long as I have you…” Bucky trailed off, apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

****

Alice gazed up at him and gently removed herself from his grasp, “Anything else? And what if I’m all you’re ever going to get, Bucky?”

****

“I just said-”

****

“I can’t have kids.” Alice said matter of factly. “The doctors? They did tests and, uh,” Alice pushed her hair back from her face, “whatever it is that keeps me from getting sick? Anything organic that enters my body? Eradicated. Sperm would be no different.” Alice ended with a ringing finality, eyes so sad, like what would happen next was already written in stone.

****

Bucky took a breath, “And you think that that is something that’ll make me turn away from you, doll?”

****

Alice blinked, “Well...yeah. You said you wanted them!”

****

In that moment Bucky felt he could quite happily travel back in time and beat the shit out of himself on their first ”date”, when he had suddenly put all that pressure on her. It was so obvious to him now, why she had been so scared.

****

Furious and terrified, Bucky started talking rapidly, trying to make her see reason.

****

“You- you think I’m  _ ready _ to be a father?! It doesn’t  _ matter _ to me, Alice! You’re the only thing I have wanted for so long!”

****

Alice started to panic and Bucky’s frustration grew, “Why are you  _ doin’  _ this, Alice? I don’t understand! I’m not going anywhere!”

****

“But I  _ will _ !” The tears were pouring down her face now but every time he moved closer to her she stepped away from him, “That’s what they do, Bucky! They take me away from you!”

****

“Alice, sweetheart…” Bucky stopped and reached for her but she took another step back.

****

“They’ll do it again, Bucky! What’s the  _ point _ in you staying with me?! I can’t be what you want because I’m never around long enough to prove it!”

****

Alice was pulling at her hair, her breath was getting shorter and shorter, “Darlin’ y’gotta calm down, please, I won’t let them hurt you again, Alice, I-”

****

“ _ You said that before!”  _ Alice all but screamed at him before a sob tore from her chest, “I  _ told  _ you, Bucky!” 

****

Reaching her, he pulled her to him, using his metal arm to hold her head securely against him, his flesh hand trying to cup her face, “Alice, stop, calm down please doll, you’ll hurt yourself.”

****

“I  _ told  _ you I  _ couldn’t  _ go through that again! I told you I told you I told you…” Alice was thumping her fists against him but it didn’t hurt. Bucky’s heart was breaking at the sound of her despair.

****

“I’m sorry Alice. I’m sorry.” Bucky murmured this over and over, going to the floor with her when her legs gave out, “I love you Alice. I’ll do anything to make sure you’re safe. I’m so sorry.”

****

They stayed like that for the longest time, Bucky holding Alice against him on the floor, her hands fisted into the fabric of his rapidly soaked t-shirt. Bucky’s softly spoken reassurances mixed in with the sounds of Alice pent up sadness, fear, loneliness and anger finally breaking free.

****

After a while, her sobs quietened, making way for sniffing, her arms going around his waist instead. “It’s not your fault. Did I hurt you?” Her voice was dull and hoarse.

****

“Hush. Don’t worry about me.”

****

“That’s all I ever do, love.” Bucky’s eyes closed in relief, both at the term of endearment Alice had absently used and at the very small chuckle she made.

****

“We’ll stop them, Alice. I’ll kill all of them if I have to.”

****

“I don’t want you to do that. More deaths on your conscience is not the best way forward for you.”

****

Alice started shaking again, “Doll, you need to stop thinking about that now, I gotta get you to bed, get you warm again.”

****

“Okay.” 

****

Bucky stood up and, ignoring the small cry of protest from Alice, scooped her up and brought her into the bedroom.

****

He put her back on her feet but Alice didn’t move away, “Nice room.”

****

Bucky supposed it was, all in wood and browns and blues, it was warm and cozy but he didn’t really care about the colour scheme.

****

“Okay sweetheart, there’s some night stuff in that drawer and the shower is through there if you want one.”

****

“It’s lunch time, love. I don’t need to sleep.”

****

“I just want you to get warm and stop shaking, doll, we can watch one of those damn movies you like or something, just, get comfy, okay?”

****

Alice nodded and stepped away but, abruptly, she turned back, panic written in every line of her face, “You won’t go? And- and there’s definitely no cameras or anything?”

****

“I’m not going anywhere. And I’ve checked every nook and cranny myself. Ain’t  _ nobody  _ looking at you or us without our permission again, doll.”

****

Alice still looked far from happy, from secure, but she made her way into the bathroom.

****

Bucky turned away and put his head in his hands, “Jesus, I can’t believe-” his words were cut off when Alice crashed open the door and ran at him, throwing herself at him and wrapping all four limbs around him in a bruising hold.

****

“I love you I love you I love you. Please, please don’t leave me, Bucky. I’m sorry for-”

****

Relief crashed through him with what felt like the strength of a tidal wave, and he hurriedly wrapped his arms around her, “You seriously think I would’ve just let you go, Alice? Just like that?”

****

“You should. I’m not worth all this trouble to you, baby. I’m not worth all this stress to anyone.” Her face was pressed against his neck, tears still dampening her skin.

****

“We’ve been through so much, had so much done to us and had so much damn time stolen away, doll,” Bucky pulled away and brought Alice’s face up so she could meet his eyes, “I’m not giving up  _ or _ giving in. Not without a huge fight.” Brushing her hair away from her tear stained face, Bucky smiled gently at her, “I told you in Berlin doll, you’re mine. I’m yours. Don’t you  _ ever _ try to tell me you’re not worth it again, Alice. We’ll fight them, okay?”

****

“I love you, Bucky.” Alice began trembling again, “I was so fucking scared when I woke up in that flat, love, I - I tried to fight him off, baby! I tried so hard but-”

****

“Don’t- you don’t have to explain a damn thing to me, doll, I saw it. I’m so sorry that you went through that, but all I remember seeing was an incredibly strong and amazing woman getting brought down by technology. In a fair fight?” Bucky brought her over to the bed and sat her down on in, kneeling on the floor in front of her so he could meet her eyes, “You would’ve killed him again. And next time you’ll see him, you’ll kill him. They bring him back again? You’ll dust him, again and again, Alice. You’re amazing and nothing about you has changed for me.”

****

Relief flashed across her face and Alice sniffed, wiping her eyes. “I don’t deserve you. But I won’t give you up.” Alice gave a watery chuckle and rested her forehead against his shoulder, “I really do love this arm, baby.”

****

“Yeah? I do too.” Bucky rubbed her back for a short while but Alice wouldn’t stop shaking, “C’mon, doll, get in the shower and get in bed, just rest for few hours and I’ll cook you something later on, okay?”

****

Reluctantly, Alice disentangled herself and grabbed what she wanted before going into the bathroom.

****

Bucky turned down the lights and put in some happy looking movie, one with talking animals of all things, and turned down the bed.

****

Alice came out a few minutes later, dressed in a strappy top and shorts, her skin pink from the heat of the shower and Bucky had to tell himself to breathe again. Her hair was in a braid and she looked uncomfortable, crossing and uncrossing her arms in agitation, “I thought they were trouser bottoms.”

****

“C’mon doll, just get into bed, I’ll stay on top of the covers.”

****

Bucky watched her wrestle with herself, “It’s- it’s not, I mean, I still, you know, I just-”

****

“Doll,” Bucky gave her a look, “Do I look like a man who’s going to put pressure on you after what you went through?”

****

“No.”

****

“Okay then. Get into bed, I’ll wrap you up and I’ll hold you if you want and you just rest. And,” Bucky held up his hand, “that’s it! No funny business.”

****

Alice smiled and clambered into the bed, leaning against Bucky once he had wrapped her up and within twenty minutes, she was asleep.

****  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut!!! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!!

The movie wasn’t that long and before he knew it, Bucky was idly watching the credits roll, he swore he had no idea what had happened at the end.

 

Alice was back in his arms, sleeping not quite peacefully, and Bucky didn’t have a clue what to do to make her feel better. 

 

Logically, sending her back to Wakanda, the place that had been infiltrated and where she had been stolen from, wasn’t the best thing for her.

 

As Tony had pointed out though in the “phone call” they had had before Alice had got there, Wakanda was still easier to defend against an army for T’Challa than New York would be for Tony.

 

Alice was going to want answers and they didn’t have any. The “spy”? No one knew who it was, all the newest citizens from the last five years had been interrogated heavily by the Dora Milaje, T’Challa and by Bucky and Steve (those interviews were monitored very heavily) and nothing and no one had come back as suspicious.

 

Basically, they had no idea who had messed with Alice and attempted to mess with Gail and Kerry, or how they managed to actually get Alice out of Wakanda in the first place.

 

Gail and Kerry still maintained it was probably magic, but this didn't really help them. Shuri didn't have the technology to track magic but they were hoping that this Dr Strange might have some idea on how to help with that.

 

Bucky felt helpless, he was a heavily,  _ terrifyingly  _ well trained soldier, sniper and (whether he liked it or not) ex assassin who should have been able to take one look at the clues and figure it all out and he just...couldn’t. 

 

Whoever had done all this was better than him and at least as good Shuri and he hated it. 

 

Alice’s chip might’ve been deactivated so that the triggers would no longer work (Gail and Kerry were now going through the same procedure) but, once again, she still couldn’t leave. And Bucky knew that that would drive her absolutely crazy.

 

As if she could hear his thoughts, Alice stirred against him, frowning and pushing the covers down to her waist.

 

Pouting, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, “S’hot,” she mumbled before yawning and making a noise of protest as he started to move away, he had absentmindedly tucked her up against his right hand side so her face was nestled against his chest and she was using his bicep as a pillow.

 

“Go back to sleep doll, you’ve only rested about an hour.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep.” Alice’s arm lifted and she started tracing his face lightly with her fingertips, “I want to be awake.  _ Very  _ awake...with you.”

 

The breath in his lungs left him, Jesus did he want to do what he thought she was suggesting but… “Doll, c’mon it’s not right, you-you’re still traumatised from-”

 

“No, I’m not.” Alice pushed the covers down further until they fell off the bed and Bucky stifled a groan as she pressed herself completely flush to him. “Do you want to know what I am, love? I am deeply and madly in love with the most gorgeous man in existence, who I have been separated from three  _ separate  _ goddamn times.”

 

Alice leant back against the mattress so both her arms were free and Bucky felt her fingers lightly graze over his back over the blue t-shirt that he wore, her other hand still tracing his features like she needed to remember what he looked like. “I can accept that there’s three goddamn years that we will never get back, love, they were out of our control. But wasting another minute because you’re trying for gentleman of the year? No, I don’t accept that at all.”

 

“Alice…” Bucky kept his hands off her by sheer force of will, Alice wouldn’t meet his eyes but he didn’t want to grab at her wrists to stop her touching him, “Alice, look at me okay? I won’t lay a hand on you until you do.” Her green eyes snapped up to his, “I mean it, doll, I want to know you  _ actually _ want this, that you’re not just rushing yourself because you think that you owe some damn thing to me.”

 

“I’m not rushing anything, Bucky! I want you!” Alice’s lower lip trembled and she bit it but Bucky paid attention to what her eyes were telling him, they were clear, hard and focused on him and him only. 

 

Now that she held his gaze, Alice seemed reluctant to let it go again. “I was just dreaming again, you were back in the ice and I was all alone. I tried to be strong whilst you were in there, love, but I let everything get to me, I failed-”

 

“You didn’t fail, Alice!” Bucky interrupted hurriedly but Alice placed her hand over his mouth before he could continue, “Yes I did love. If I had tried harder to just let myself  _ live _ , try and get some sort of peace, they wouldn’t have been able to get to me so easily.”

 

Bucky gritted his teeth against what she was saying, Alice was  _ wrong _ , but before he could say anything to refute her dumbass statement Alice burrowed her fingers into his hair, “I want to live, Bucky, I want to live our life together. I want to destroy The Council, kill Ivar  _ again _ ,” Alice spat out with a roll of her eyes, “And I want us to move back to New York and to be there for you when you get home from missions with The Avengers. I have a chance to live an  _ almost _ normal life with you and I want to prove it to myself it’s possible, right now, by making love with you. Okay?” Alice ended with some uncertainty. 

 

“I’ll never be an Avenger.” Bucky said stupidly before he could help himself. 

 

Alice blinked and smirked, “Well, not with that attitude you won’t”

 

Sighing, Bucky ran his knuckles over her cheekbone softly, revelling in the fact that she was back with him and that there was nothing holding him back from being with her, truly and completely. Just himself.

 

“I’m gonna kiss you, okay, Alice? That’s all to start with, if it gets too much, you tell me to stop and I will. If we move further and you want to stop, same rule applies okay?” Bucky held her gaze, watched as her breathing got heavier and as she licked her lips, his jeans started feeling too tight but he ignored it, “Tell me at any point how far you’re willing to go, I will  _ not  _ make you do anything you don’t want, doll.”

 

Alice nodded, “The same goes for you, love. It’s been a long time for you, too.”

 

“There you go again, darlin’, always thinking of me.” Bucky smiled in consternation as he lowered his head and, softly, brushed Alice’s lips with his own.

 

The kiss was lazy and unhurried, Bucky tracing Alice’s lips with his tongue and when she opened her mouth for him, he took advantage and swept in. 

 

Bucky took his time relearning her, making sure to catalogue every sound and movement she made, remembering for the future. 

 

Alice sighed in bliss against his mouth and undulated against him, her hands travelling to the hemline of his shirt, pausing briefly as if to ask for permission. Bucky hummed and Alice tugged the fabric up and over his head, her small hands running across his skin lightly before coming to a stop at this left shoulder.

 

”Oh… Bucky…” Bucky looked down towards where her eyes were trained and sighed softly when he saw where she was looking.

 

When Shuri had replaced his arm, she had adjusted the fit so that the metal started higher up. The thick scars that had been at his shoulder before… The ones he had vague recollections of causing himself in a fit of panic and fear after trying to rip it off when he first woke up with it attached, they were gone.

 

Bucky’s new metal arm segued seamlessly from skin to vibranium like he had been born this way.

 

”I should have been there, when you woke up… I promised I would be…” Alice's fingers were shakily tracing his shoulder and her eyes were filled with tears.

 

”I'm so, so, sorry Bucky… I should have been there… I should never have let them-”

 

”Hey, hey stop that, Alice… C’mon… Just kiss me… I love you, doll…” Bucky pulled her flush to him, holding her and kissing her until the small tremors that had started, abated and she began touching him again. 

 

“You feel so good love, I definitely don’t want you to stop yet.” Alice murmured into his kiss, her sadness pushed away.

 

Bucky pulled back and looked down at her, “Can I see you Alice?” his fingertips wandered down to the bottom of her camisole top and he waited.

 

Alice grinned, absolutely no nerves on her face at all, “Go for it, I want to find out if those chest hairs of yours will feel nice against my skin.”

 

“Jesus, Alice.” Bucky pulled the top off and stared down at her and felt his mouth water at the sight.

 

“Do you like what you see, love?” Alice fingertips brushed lightly over her own nipples and Bucky growled, pulling her face to his and adjusting her so she straddled his hips, crushing her chest to his and playfully rubbing against her so she gasped and giggled.

 

“You’re the most beautiful fuckin’ thing I have ever laid eyes on and if you touch yourself again? I won’t last, doll.” Bucky started pulling her hair out of her braid and kissing her, moving his hands down to her waist and pulling her so she was straight up on her knees and her breasts were at his eye level, “You remember what I said I wanted to do to you when I had two hands back, doll?”

 

“Bucky, baby, you don’t-  _ shit _ !” Alice cut herself off with a gasp and threw her head back on her shoulders as he started tonguing her hardened nipples that his two hands had very helpfully pushed up and together. 

 

Bucky sucked and lightly bit down, rolling them and burying his whole face into her cleavage. “Is this okay, Alice? Tell me to stop if it’s too much, remember?” His cock felt like a rod of vibranium in his pants but he would pull away and give her space if she needed it.

 

Alice’s hips were rocking against him and her hands were threaded into his hair, holding him to her, “Yes! Don’t you effing  _ dare  _ stop!”

 

Chuckling, Bucky did as he was told. A few minutes later and Alice pulled his face away and sat back down, “Please love, I want- I  _ need- _ ” her face bright red, Alice couldn’t seem to get the words out so she took his flesh hand and moved it to her leg, pulling it higher until he could feel the heat radiating from her core, “I want you inside of me, Bucky.”

 

“Okay.” Bucky lowered her back against the mattress, cupping her pussy over the fabric of her shorts as he did so, breath hissing out in a rush as he felt how damp they already were, “I mean it though, doll. This suddenly gets too much? I’ll stop.”

 

“I know you will.” Such simple words but the trust behind them had Bucky feeling treasured. 

 

Alice trusted him and loved him and would never let him do anything either of them weren’t comfortable with.

 

“God, I love you, doll.” Bucky kissed her deeply and slowly dragged her shorts down her legs as Alice unbuttoned his jeans and worked her hands into the opening, grasping his length and sighing in happiness.

 

“I love you so much Bucky, you’re so-  _ oh _ !” Alice’s words were cut off on a breathy moan as he used his metal hand to spread her slick over her folds and rubbed against her clit with his thumb as he slowly inserted his middle finger into her channel, “You’re so fucking tight doll, I don’t want it to hurt.”

 

Alice sat up and kissed him, all the while she continued to push his trousers off and pump him one handed, “Bucky?” Her hands ran into his hair, “Please, please make love to me, Bucky, I need to feel you.”

 

On a groan, Bucky pushed her back on the mattress again and settled himself between her legs, lubricating himself with her as he did so, “Stay still for me okay, doll? I got you.” Metal hand firmly holding her hip, Bucky lowered himself across her and began slowly pushing in and pulling out until he was completely seated in her. 

 

“How’re you feeling, doll?” Her walls were fluttering around his cock making it difficult to control himself.

 

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, “Heavenly. Perfect.  _ Move,  _ Bucky.”

 

Bucky rolled his hips, enjoying the way that Alice gasped and ran her nails lightly over his back, “Please, love, please…”

 

Bucky thrusted shallowly, revelling in her and he kissed along her jawline, “So impatient, doll, y’need to learn some patience.”

 

Alice growled, “I don’t  _ want  _ to learn patience!” she tried to move her hips up but he still had a firm grip, “I want you to let go! I want you to-”

 

Bucky chuckled darkly at Alice’s frustration, “You want me to give you everything, doll? You sure you can handle that?” He continued to gently roll his hips into her, her walls constantly fluttering around him.

 

“Yes! I am a damn Slayer and I can handle anything you dish out, Super Soldier!” 

 

“Okay Alice,” Bucky kissed her and moved his flesh hand to her right knee and brought it up, hooking it on his elbow, “You asked for it doll.” Before Alice could utter another syllable, Bucky pulled all the way out and  _ slammed  _ back into her. Alice moaned and kept a firm grip on his waist. Bucky pounded into her, once, twice, three times and Alice suddenly clamped down on him and cried out, her back arching almost completely off the bed.

 

“ _ Bucky _ ! Fuck!”  

 

Rolling Alice onto her stomach, Bucky pulled her up to her knees and thrust back into her again, keeping up a furious pace, “Jesus Alice, y’feel so fuckin’ good doll.”

Alice was gripping the sheets, her face buried into the pillow, and Bucky abruptly didn’t like seeing her face down like that so he quickly gathered her up against him so her back was flush to his chest, “That feel good for you sweetheart? You like that?”

 

“Bucky...I’m gonna-”

 

Bucky moved his metal hand from her hip and down to her clit and started rubbing, his flesh hand tangled in her hair so he could pull her mouth back to his as he swallowed her cry as she came around him again which triggered his own release. Bucky pulled out and grabbed his shirt, emptying into that, thrusting against the curve of her ass.

 

They both collapsed forward onto the bed and Alice turned to Bucky as he reached for her to pull her to him. They looked at each other, breathless and smiling like loons until Alice suddenly frowned, “Why did you pull out? I told you that getting pregnant isn’t an issue.”

 

Bucky grinned, kissed her and gently started massaging her breast, pulling away he brushed her hair back from her face, “Because doll, I haven’t finished with you yet.” 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another smutty chapter so 18+ ONLY PLEASE! Also a PTSD Flashback for Bucky :(

****

Twenty four hours ago, Bucky had been fighting with his best friend and making plans to fortify a city against a vampire attack to protect Alice and Gail and Kerry. His head had been slowly filling with dark thoughts, filled with murder and bloodshed. 

 

Anything would do to keep Alice safe from the tyrants who wanted to enslave her. Even more was tenable when it came to protecting her from Ivar who would do much more than just use her to fight and kill.

 

Twenty four hours ago, Bucky had been on a knife’s edge, one more bit of bad news, one more bit of harm done to Alice and The Winter Soldier would have taken over. The trigger words might not work on him anymore but the cold, stark way of thinking, the ability to shut out everything but the drive to kill, was still there and Bucky knew that that was always going to be the case.

 

The only difference was now, he was the one in control and, twenty-four hours ago, Bucky would’ve had no problem unleashing him.

 

Now though, Bucky was using his innate patience and skill at reading people’s body language to keep Alice on the edge.

 

“Bucky….Bucky, please, love…” Alice rose underneath him, or, she tried to. Both his hands were currently plucking at her nipples, her legs were over his shoulders and his head was nestled very comfortably in between them. 

 

Bucky was having a great time, dragging his tongue slowly up and down through her folds, dipping into her entrance, barely making contact with where he knew she most wanted him.

 

“I swear, love…” Alice murmurd.

 

Bucky smiled against her before lifting his head and meeting her pleasure dazed eyes, “What, darlin’? You don’t like something I’m doing?”

 

“You’re trying to kill me.”

 

Bucky kissed her clit softly, “How so?”

 

“Shiiit…”

 

Bucky smiled and kissed it again, his tongue brushing against it gently and he pulled away, “C’mon, Alice, don’t go quiet on me now.”

 

“Grrr! I’ll get you back Bucky...don’t think I won’t...don’t think you’ll ever...g-get..away,  _ fuck _ !”

 

Bucky moved his flesh hand down as she spoke and carefully inserted two fingers before latching his mouth to her clit and sucking, pumping his fingers in and out and making sure to curl them up so he hit her g-spot as he did so. Alice came against his mouth hard, her stomach muscles contracting and fluttering. Bucky made sure to catch every last drop he could, he didn’t want to be wasteful after all.

 

“Oh, my God...Bucky…” Alice lay almost boneless on the mattress, one arm over her face, the other in his hair, now trying to bring him up and over her.

 

“Like that, doll?” Bucky chuckled as Alice smiled and rolled her eyes, “You know I did, I can barely move.”

 

“What I was aiming for.” Bucky pressed soft kisses to her collar bone whilst she was still coming down from the high. 

 

Bucky hadn’t kissed her neck yet, he really wasn’t sure how she would take it. It didn’t matter, he would maybe try when they were up and dressed, when she might not feel so vulnerable.

 

“I love you, doll, don’t you dare move.” Bucky got up and went into the bathroom, swaggering just slightly.

 

They had stayed in bed for hours now, re learning each other, it wasn’t just the sex, they had talked a lot in between. No matter how badly it had started, today would go down as one of the best days in his life. 

 

Once he had done what he needed to do, Bucky came back out to Alice laying on her stomach smiling at him and beckoning him over with a crook of her finger, once he reached her, she went up on her knees, “I think it’s my turn to tease the shit out of you, love.” 

 

Alice grinned cheekily at him then started kissing down the column of his throat, “Doll, you can try. I’m made of some pretty strong stuff, though. I’m definitely going to hold out for longer than you.”

 

“We shall see about that, Bucky” Alice took a firm grip of his length, and started pumping, before getting up off the bed and standing in front of him and kissing him, all tongue and demand.

 

“Nuh uh uh,” Alice pulled his hands away as he went to wrap them around her, “I wasn’t allowed to touch you if you remember correctly?”

 

“Goddammit.”

 

A soft kiss to his lips and Alice was kneeling down in front of him, doing that magic thing with her mouth that he still couldn’t believe women did now. 

 

Looking down, he almost came, seeing his cock disappear into Alice’s beautiful mouth, his hands travelled down to her hair, “God, doll, you’re so damn beautiful I-”

 

_ A woman with black hair kneeling in front of him, softly crying. _

 

_ “Kill her, Soldat.” _

 

_ Soldat looked down at the black haired woman and felt nothing.  _

 

_ Pulling out his gun, he shot her in the head. _

 

“Shit! No!” Bucky pulled away and went crashing against the dresser behind him, “D-don’t...I didn’t want to…”

 

“Bucky...it’s okay, love.” Alice had fallen forward as he abruptly moved away from her now she was slowly getting to her feet, “It’s okay, baby, I know you didn’t want to.”

 

Bucky was breathing like he had just run for miles and was shaking all over, “A woman, Alice, I had to kill a woman...she looked like you…” Bucky’s voice broke and he dropped his head, he couldn’t look at her, Alice had done nothing but good her whole life...he shouldn’t be with her…

 

Rustling and the sound of drawers being opened and shut then soft footsteps coming towards him again. 

 

Raising his head Bucky saw Alice dressed in one of his clean t-shirts, dragging the sheet from the bed behind her. “Bucky, where are you?”

 

“What?”

 

Alice held his gaze and held her hand in front of her, waiting for him to take it, “Where are you?”

 

His heart rate was slowing, his memory getting slightly clearer, “Wakanda. I know that.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Bucky frowned, “Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes, Alice you don’t-”

 

“Would I ever let you do that again? Would I  _ ever  _ allow someone to force you to do that again?”

 

Bucky swallowed past the lump in his throat, “No...no…” grabbing her hand he gently pulled her to him, breathing a sigh when she wrapped the sheet around his shoulders, “I’m sorry, Alice, I just- I-”

 

“A memory? Someone they made you kill?”

 

Bucky thought as Alice led him back to the bed, sitting cross legged on one end whilst he sat back against the headboard, “I think- I can’t remember why they wanted her dead...they probably didn’t tell me anyway but they brought her in and kicked her knee so she went down in front of me and…” Bucky trailed off, looking at Alice under his lashes as her eyes widened in understanding.

 

“So...no on my knees in the future then. Fair enough.”

 

Bucky leant his head back and chuckled ruefully, “How can you be so calm, Alice? I just told you that I murdered a woman, for no reason! And-And you’re going to just shrug and take it as a lesson in my preferences?!”

 

Alice cocked her head to the side, “Well, what would you like me to do, Bucky? Berate you? Yell and scream at you and make you feel like you’re a murdering monster? Hey, I know!” Alice snapped her fingers, “Maybe we can do the whole conversation of “I’m not good enough for you, you would be better off without me” again? Would that work for you, love?”

 

Bucky ran his hand through his hair and just stared at her, Alice was some kind of a woman he would give her that. 

 

“Bucky…” Alice looked down and rubbed lightly at the scar at her neck, “I _hate_ that you were forced to kill people. I _hate_ that these memories will come back every so often and you are the _only_ one who is going to be bearing them. But it doesn’t change anything, okay? I love you and I know you are a good person, you would never hurt me and you would never hurt anyone else. Not again.”

 

“I just went crazy at you because you were on your knees doing something amazing, doll. I could’ve hurt you.” Bucky clenched his fists in agitation, “I’m so sorry, Alice, you were being amazing and I ruined it and-”

 

“Do you remember Berlin, Bucky? When I pissed you off and you had me pinned against the wall kissing me until I couldn’t breathe?”

 

Bucky frowned, “Of course I do.”

 

“You remember how you casually, softly and gently kissed my neck and I froze?”

 

“That was different, someone hurt you against your will and-”

 

“It’s  _ not  _ different Bucky!” Alice whispered desperately, “Do you think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been avoiding my neck today? You know it’s a trigger area for me and you don’t want to do anything to make it worse!” 

 

Alice’s eyes got bright with unshed tears, “Bucky, HYDRA tore into your mind and took  _ everything  _ away from you, made you do so much against your will! It is not different okay?”

 

“Alice...I don’t want you to stop being who you are with me… I want to be able to be strong for you, I want to take care of you, not the other way around.” Bucky said quietly.

 

Alice rolled her eyes and made a noise that sounded something like, “Tcha!” she smiled though, as ever making Bucky’s head spin with how she could take a conversation, “That’s just stupid old forties Bucky talking. We aren’t just boyfriend and girlfriend Bucky, or Slayer and Soldier,  _ or _ just lovers. In this century? We can be all of those and still  _ partners  _ in everything.”

 

Alice scooted forward and took his hand, “I want you to take care of me, don’t get me wrong but we need to be able to take care of each other. That’s how we are going to be strongest. You can rely on me Bucky, I’m never going to turn you away or make you feel like less than a man for something like this.”

 

Bucky sighed and thought about what Alice was saying. “Forties Bucky wasn’t stupid.”

 

“No, he wasn’t but uh…” Alice smiled and brushed some hair back from his face, “I prefer this Bucky, the Bucky you are now,” Alice moved closer still, “You’re the one I fell head over heels in love with. Any other version of you? They couldn’t take me, I would never be as happy as I am with you.”

 

Bringing her hand to his lips, Bucky pressed a kiss to her palm and sighed, “You don’t mind, Alice? That doing that makes me... scared?”

 

Alice looked down in confusion then back up again, “It didn’t before, when I did it before you went into the ice, I mean.” Alice kissed him, “We can try again in a while if you would like? Maybe if you’re laying back rather than standing up?”

 

Bucky thought about it, “If you don't mind? I do kinda like it.”

 

Alice grinned and rolled her eyes muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, ”What a surprise.” before looking at him directly, “Bucky, I love you, of course I don’t mind.”

 

Alice looked so pretty sat there, hair in slight disarray, wearing one of his black t-shirts that was way too big for her, all the bad thoughts he had had, started melting away again as he bit his lower lip looking at her.

 

“C’mere doll,” Bucky pulled her back on to his lap, getting her to straddle him again, “Kiss me, Alice, I love when you kiss me.”

 

Smiling against his mouth, Alice did as she was bade, Bucky ran his hands up under the fabric of the shirt, revelling in how soft her skin was against his flesh hand, how he could feel how warm she now was against his metal hand. “You got one more for me, Alice? I want to make love to you once more doll, once more today…” 

 

Bucky gently tugged off the clothing that she wore as Alice tugged at the sheet at his hips.

 

“Yes, yes Bucky, please..” Bucky adjusted himself at her entrance and Alice lowered herself onto him slowly, “Fuck Bucky, you feel amazing love.”

 

Alice rose and fell on him, her arms around his neck, his metal hand in her hair gently holding her face to his as he kissed her and his flesh arm around her waist holding her flush against him.

 

“Faster, doll, I can feel you, you’re close…”

 

Her hips started rolling against him rapidly, Bucky moved his palm to under her ass to help her, when she suddenly slammed herself down on him, walls like a vice around him as she came around him again, “Shit! Bucky!”

 

Grabbing her leg, he adjusted her so she was underneath him, hooking his right arm under her lower back and his left arm under her shoulders and slowly thrust into her. Kissing her. Telling her how much he loved her, feeling his blood race faster as she told him the same.

 

Bucky came, the orgasm hitting him out of nowhere, he crushed Alice to him and she wrapped all four of her limbs around him. Emptying inside her, Bucky felt...whole, complete. 

 

For the first time in a very long time, Bucky was healthy, happy and back in complete control.

 

Alice was in his arms and between them, nothing would ever separate him from her again.

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, that's enough of the nice chapters...

**Monday 9.00 AM**

 

_ Large open space. Ambient noise. Yelling? Lot’s of voices. Power, humming, power source nearby. _

 

_ Cold. Very cold. Winter cold, but not like air conditioning cold. _

 

_ Sunrise coming in through the window in front of me. Building faces east- _

 

“Alice?!”

 

“ _ Shit _ !” Alice jumped in her seat, accidently drawing a line through the notes she was making,  “In here, Bucky!”

 

Bucky came running in from the bedroom of the cabin they were still in, after they had made love that last time they had fallen asleep but Alice had awoken again after three hours feeling refreshed and clear headed.

 

Alice had woken up from a dream that was all soft and fuzzy, the details of which were disintegrating as quickly as she tried to look at them and she had realised, that’s what dreams were  _ supposed _ to do.

 

But the ones that The Council had sent her? Even after over a year, the first one she had had from them, Ivar raping her whilst she was strapped to hospital bed, it was as crystal clear in her head as the night she had woken terrified from it.

 

Suddenly, the realisation that Simon and Dr Platt had been right, that she should’ve been writing all this stuff down hit Alice with the force of a punch to the solar plexus and, without thinking it through, she had extracted herself from Bucky’s arms, thrown on the previously discarded black t-shirt and her jeans and went into the living area and started to write.

 

_ I probably should have left him a note or something. _

 

_ You are so dumb sometimes. _

 

“I’m sorry love, I just-” Alice began but was cut off when Bucky dragged her up off the seat and crushed her to him.

 

“I woke up and I thought it had all been a dream, you were still gone but we never got you back and-and-”

 

“I’m sorry, Bucky. Really.”

 

A shuddering sigh later and Bucky slowly let her go, “It’s okay. You’re safe. What are you doing, anyway?”

 

Alice explained to him about the dreams and what it meant as Bucky looked through her notes, “What’s this one about your mom, Alice? They sent you one where she  _ attacked  _ you?!” 

 

That had been such a big relief to Alice, the nasty nightmare of her mother that she had had before her date with Bucky was clear. So clear it had to be fake, The Council using her love for her mother against her, make her feel useless.

 

The dream about Ben though, Alice smiled. She knew she had had one, but the details and the words were hazy. Whether he had actually somehow come to see her or if it had just been her brain manifesting him, the dream had been real. 

 

“You say that like it’s surprising, Bucky. The Council were never exactly perfect but they ultimately wanted what was best for us Slayers. Something is driving them to act this way. Going “extinct” or not, they should be able to afford to lose three Slayers.”

 

“You got any theories on that, doll? Because, right now, we don’t got squat.” Bucky said to the paper absently, 

 

Alice could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to spot a location or mark in her scribbles, something, he could use to find them.

 

Unfortunately, Alice was always in a lab like room in her dreams, the fact that there was a window there at all was a surprise to her.

 

“Not exactly.” Alice mused before shrugging, “Don’t you think this reeks of desperation though? They go to all this trouble to get me, to threaten war on Wakanda, for just three Slayers? It would make more sense just to kill us. New Slayers would be made if they killed us.”

 

Bucky thought for a minute then, “But they don’t want you dead. They want Slayers to fight, and they need more. That’s why they want you alive, to make more, somehow.”

 

“You still haven’t found this spy then either, I take it?” Alice asked and rolled her eyes at the uncomfortable look Bucky gave her.

 

“No. Whoever she is, she hasn’t left a trace.”

 

Alice squared her shoulders, “Okay, let’s eat something and get dressed. I think it’s time I went back to the Compound and we talked strategy with the others.”

 

***

 

**The Compound 12.00**

 

“Alice Ethel Winters!” Simon’s deep boom filled the meeting room as he came crashing through the doors, anger in every line of his face.

 

Alice leapt to her feet in fury, “That is  _ not  _ my fucking name you-”

 

“It was the name you were born with you stupid little-”

 

“I  _ changed  _ it by deedpole, you loudmouthed, beardy, wanker!”

 

Bucky bodily pulled her away from Simon, confusion and not a small amount of alarm in his voice, “Alice! Calm down, doll! And you!” Bucky turned to Simon after he had dragged Alice to the opposite corner, gesturing to Steve for him to move out of Simon’s way, “What the hell is your problem? Alice nearly dies and you yell at her?!”

 

Simon’s mouth dropped open in shock, “The little idiot nearly  _ died _ because she had had dreams of that vampire cunt for a fuckin’ year and didn’t say a goddamn thing! Not a thing!”

 

Alice laughed, “What, you think I would tell that shit to  _ you?! _ You, who basically told me to fuck off at  _ every _ available opportunity?!”

 

Kerry and Gail were stood on either side of Alice, holding firmly to her upper arms to prevent her from lashing out at Simon.

 

“I told you to fuck off because you didn’t give me  _ shit _ to listen to! Always whining about wanting to leave and find them but never, not  _ once _ , doing what I fucking asked of you! You think the dreams were planted now? You would’ve realised that  _ then _ , if you’d written that shit down! But oooohhh no! Alice Ethel Winters, she just  _ has _ to take everything on those tiny shoulders and ignore her fucking Watcher!”

 

Steve turned to her questioningly and Alice heard Gabriella titter in the background, “Ethel? That was a popular name back in my day.”

 

Alice growled, “Why did you bring that name up Simon?!” Turning to Steve and Bucky Alice rushed out, “It’s an old Great Aunts name or something, apparently my dad dared my mum after she gave birth to me to have it as my middle name. I hated it so I got rid of it!” Alice pushed Simon, “Shut up!”

 

Taking a breath, Alice talked quietly to Simon, “I  _ tried _ to trust you Simon, to listen and to get you to take me seriously. You never did. Why, in that case, would I  _ ever _ , tell you about Ivar and what he was doing to me in those dreams?”

 

“It ain’t about how much we like or don’t like each other, Al. It’s about the fate of whatever shitty dimension we are in. You had a duty to tell me and we had a duty to use that information to find them. I was using all the information the three of you gave me and it was incomplete. People died in New York because of that vampire and they didn’t have to. You didn’t have to go through what you just did. So next time you get a dream like that?” Simon advanced on her, “Fuckin’  _ tell _ me!”

 

Alice jumped and looked at the floor. “Fine.” she bit out.

 

Biting her lip to stop the pointless tears that were threatening to overflow, Alice moved back to the corner, shrugging off the murmurs of comfort from Kerry, Gail and Sam.

 

Bucky followed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “You okay?”

 

“I just thought-” Alice started but was cut off by Bucky.

 

“You wanted him to care more, huh?”

 

Alice sniffed, “I guess.”

 

“Well, doll, he’s kinda right. You should’ve said something.”

 

Alice gasped loudly at his betrayal but Shuri spoke up before she could say anything, “The feed from Mr Sharpe is incoming.”

 

Bucky moved away from her, towards the screen, leaving her stood in furious silence. “I don’t blame you for keeping it to yourself.” Gabriella had come to stand next to her in the shadows, Alice wasn’t certain why she was allowed in here during this but she couldn’t help the small amount of relief she felt at someone’s support.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Alice turned to answer but the screen lit up and Sharpe’s face filled the wall, all twinkly eyes and bright charming smile. Alice wanted to tear it off with her bare hands.

 

“Y’alright then, you lot? You’re a somber lookin’ bunch for people that successfully managed to get young Miss Winters back to Wakanda without us knowing about it. Bravo! Pat ye’selves on the back!”

 

“How do you know this? Miss Winters is still with Mr Stark-” T’Challa began but was casually cut off by Sharpe.

 

“Don’t play games, Your Highness. It doesn’t become you. One, the security around Stark Tower has dropped. They don’t have so much to protect no more.” Sharp smiled at the room as he counted on his fingers, “Two? Our little informant tell us that she’s there, right now, just out of my sight. Hello, Alice! I’m glad you’re doing alrigh’!”

 

Alice felt sick at the jovial way he was mocking her, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen and was barely conscious of Bucky spitting out a list of profanities at Sharpe or of Gabriella stiffening beside her.

 

“He’s horrible.” Gabriella whispered so quietly, Alice wasn’t sure if she was supposed to hear it. “I can’t understand how you could work for him.”

 

Alice shrugged, “He was okay when I first met him, Gabriella. But then,” Alice looked the younger woman in the eye, “Not everyone shows their true face when they first meet someone, do they?”

 

Cocking her head, Gabriella looked dumbfounded as Sharpe continued to talk, “Lastly, and most importantly, my colleague here, who has much better hearing than I do,” Sharpe chuckled as he gestured to someone just out of shot, “He says that he can hear Alice’s heartbeat. He knows what it sounds like.”

 

_ Oh no. Please. Not him again. Not in front of Bucky. _

 

Alice’s pleas were in vain, however as Ivar stepped into shot and stood next to Sharpe, smirk in full force on his face.

 

“Alice...I can hear you pet. Your heart is racing.” Ivar’s fangs descended and Alice swallowed thickly, trying to dispel the nausea.

 

“SHUT UP!” Bucky yelled and moved towards the screen, ignoring everyone’s yells and oblivious to the murderous fury in Ivar’s eyes as his gaze landed on Bucky. “You don’t talk to her or think about her, d’ya hear me, you fuckin’ animal?!”

 

“YOU CALL ME AN ANIMAL?! Do not dare talk to me! I am Ivar!” His presence filled the screen, no one breathed as Ivar ranted at Bucky, “You touched what is mine! You, Winter Soldier…” Ivar took an unnecessary breath, “You will pay for that, for a very long time.”

 

“She ain’t yours.” Bucky’s words were whispered but no less powerful, “You and I meet, pal? I’ll teach you what it is to be afraid.”

 

“I look forward to it. I look forward to meeting all of you.”His cold blue eyes travelled throughout the room, “I see it all, I see the love and fierce protectiveness you all hold for each other. I see how easy it will be to come in and break all of you, all I have to do is take one, just one and-”

 

Alice looked at Gail and Kerry, both of whom were looking green at the edges  looked at each other and nodded. 

 

_ A Slayer has to do what a Slayer has to do. _

 

“Ivar.” Alice stepped forward with Kerry on her right and Gail in between them, slightly towards the front.

 

“Alice.” Immediately, his features softened, became wistful, longing, “You are safe? They are treating you well?”

 

“Don’t come here, Ivar. Please, don’t hurt my friends.” Alice begged him, ignoring his questions.

 

“The Council needs you. More importantly, I want you back. You are mine now, Alice.”

 

Bucky was pulling at her, hissing that she better move or he would make her.

 

T’Challa was commanding Gail leave the room. This was not her place.

 

Sam stood in front of Kerry, bargaining with her, do not say something dumb. Do not dare do what he thinks she’s about to do.

 

As one, Alice, Gail and Kerry shoved these men as hard as they could away from them and addressed the men on the screen.

 

“Do not presume to threaten us, Ivar the Boneless.” Gail said. “There will be no need for you to attack this city. If we came to you, you would leave it alone, yes?”

 

“No. I will kill The Winter Soldier, I will have his blood, I-” Ivar ranted but Sharpe cut him off. “Yes. Come out and, no one else needs to get hurt. That’s all you three have to do, just come out so we don’t have to smash our way in.”

 

“Very well. Send this “spy” to us to deliver instructions. You must keep your word though, Sharpe. Or we shall not keep ours and the first human lives we shall take will be yours and the men you have there.”

 

“You’ve grown, lass. You all have.” Pride filled his eyes as he looked at the three Slayers, “I knew you three were the pick of the bunch. It’s a shame it has to end like this for you. Still,” he shrugged, “We’ll discuss it more when we next see each other, yes?”

 

“Bye, Sharpe!” Kerry yelled, smiling and waving brightly at him, “We can all tell you dye your hair!”

 

Alice and Ivar held gazes. The trembling didn’t start until Ivar smiled chillingly at her as the feed cut off.

 

Total silence for a full minute, then, all hell broke loose.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!” Bucky ran over to Alice, grabbed her upper arms and shook her, “Have you lost your damn mind?! You think for one hot second, that I will let you and these idiots follow through with that plan?!”

 

“Enough!” T’Challa yelled, stood in front of Gail who met his eyes head on, “You three, I do not know what game you are playing, but it ends now. Any instructions you receive? You will send them straight to Shuri and Okoye. I assume this is what you intended to do anyway.”

 

Hope laced his words, the same emotion filled Bucky’s eyes.

 

“We are Slayers, my darling. This is our fight and not for you or Sergeant Barnes or Captain America or anyone else to tell us how to deal with it. If we leave, we leave as free women who have made this choice. Do not dare to try and take this away from us!”

 

Silence reigned.

 

“Let me go, Bucky.”

 

Alice saw his eyes just...die. That was the only word for it. Bucky let out a shuddering breath and slowly released his grip on her. 

 

“Sharpe was right about one thing.” he whispered, just loudly enough for her to hear it.

 

“What was that?”

 

“You’ll never be more than a Slayer, huh? You get the opportunity and you’ll sabotage it.” Bucky’s eyes raked over her from head to toe and his upper lip curled back in disgust, “I did get a few good lays out of you though so, there is that I can hold onto I guess.”

 

“I’m a Slayer, Bucky. I’m sorry.”

 

“No. You’re not.” 

 

Bucky all but fled from the room on the heels of that statement, Steve glaring at her but following his friend a second later.

 

The others remained, trying to talk sense into the Slayers but they didn’t budge. Eventually, it was just the three of them and Simon.

 

“Well,” Simon sighed, “I hope you girls know what you’re fucking doing.”

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is another OC of mine who was introduced in the story Ugh. Women. which you can find as a part of this series.  
> Some more heavy angst and some very angry Simon coming your way.

**The Compound 12.45**

 

Alice felt numb. The die has been cast. The wheels were set in motion. Alice knew this had to happen this way but… The memory of Bucky’s eyes and how he had turned from her were playing in a continuous loop in her head.

 

Alice had known she was going to hurt him but…

 

The four of them, Slayers and their Watcher, had stayed in the meeting room, discussing the next steps for the last twenty minutes, Alice’s concentration wavering and coming into focus in fits and starts.

 

_ I need to fix this. _

 

_ It’s too late. Stick to the plan. _

 

“Umm, lads? Is that another call coming in?” Kerry’s voice interrupted Alice’s musings and her head snapped up to the screen.

 

“Can we answer it?” 

 

Simon ran to the control panel and pushed a couple of buttons, he hovered over the last one and looked at the Slayers, “I’ll hang back okay? Do what you need to do.” After they nodded, he pushed the button.

 

“I thought you three might still be there. The others abandoned you as a lost cause then? I had a feeling they might.” Sharpe’s face was smirking down at them, “That’s the problem wi’powerful men y’see ladies. They love the idea of a strong woman on their arm, but in reality? Can’t stand it. They want you lot back in the home, flitting between the kitchen and the bedroom where y’belong.”

 

“And you, Sharpe? What the fuck is it you want then, eh? Because, so far, you’re not much better than they are. You’re willing to use us and discard us just as quickly.” Kerry looked at him, disgust twisting her face into something almost ugly.

 

“Listen, alright? I a’ven’t got ought against you three! This, this hounding you and bringing you in? It’s business. Pure and simple.”

 

“How is torturing and manipulating three Slayers, soldiers on the front lines of the war  _ you  _ wage, how is doing this to us, “business”, Mr Sharpe? We are abandoning our chance at a future to prevent you from hurting those we love, for this “business”, the least you could do is tell us.” Gail’s voice was, as ever, the strong voice of reason, but Alice could see the strain in her eyes. Alice was sure she looked the same.

 

“Aye. I could, but y’see, I don’t trust you lasses, I could easily see this being some sort o’trap so, no. I won’t be going into more detail on that. Besides,” he shrugged as he looked off screen, “Even if it’s not a trap? You don’t need the information. It’s none of your concern.”

 

“You’re a prick.” Alice said without thinking.

 

Sharpes eyes darted to her face and he grinned, “Ever reckless and stubborn, I see, Alice. It’s nice to know that, even after everything, you can be as predictable as an English summer, eh?”

 

“You don’t know shit about me, Sharpe. Whatever you got from me, from us, in those labs? They don’t mean fuck all. Real life is very different to those situations. I wouldn’t place any bets just yet, pal.”

 

Annoyingly, Sharpe’s smile grew wider, the lines around his eyes crinkling so much so his eyes almost disappeared behind them, “Alright then.” Sharpe saying alright like “alreet” and making Alice’s eyes roll. “Let’s see how you react to this then.”

 

Sharpe got up and went out of shot, there were some whispers and then Ivar came into the frame, causing her heart to pick up and her palms to get sweaty in fear.

 

“Hello Alice. All alone again, I see. This Winter Soldier, he is most certainly-”

 

“Ah, shut up, would’ya? Jaysus, you talk too much.” Kerry’s voice rang out, snapping Alice’s awareness back to herself.

 

“Is that how you conquered nations, Ivar? By talking them to death, I wonder?” Gail mused and she turned to Kerry, ignoring the warning growl emanating from Ivar, “I, personally, have never met a vampire who talked so much.”

 

“Aye, in Ireland, they were much sneakier, they liked to pretend to be drunks and then jump out at you from the shadows.”

 

Alice was watching Ivar slowly lose his cool and smirked.

 

“Show respect! I am a two thousand year old vampire!” he yelled, but Alice had had enough.

 

“Oh you can fuck off, Ivar! I took those years when I killed you, remember? You’re, what?” she looked to Gail and Kerry for affirmation, “Like eighteen months old or something now? You’re just a, widdle baby vampire now!” Alice smiled cheekily at him and but on her best baby voice.

 

Ivar’s eyes started glowing and Alice tried her best to ignore Simon’s small laugh. Really, it wasn’t funny, she had just had it with being seen as weak by this prick.

 

“Yeah, and what does “boneless” mean, right? Because, in this day and age, it kinda means something...not so good.” Kerry asked with mock concern.

 

Gail tutted and turned to the redhead, “Now Kerry, do not be so disrespectful! Ivar would have been living in the most squalid and filthy of conditions! Medicine for such an ailment would not have been thought of!”

 

“Enough!” Ivar yelled, full vampire face going and causing the three Slayers to shut up, “All three of you, you will all be begging for my mercy soon!”

 

“Enough, Ivar.” Sharpe’s voice came through and suddenly, and making the hairs rise on her arms, all traces of fury vanished and Ivar looked...eager. And that was even more frightening.

 

“Well done, you three. You reacted exactly as I predicted so thanks, for proving my point.” The broad Yorkshire accent of Sharpe was strained and there was definite sounds of a struggle, Alice, Kerry, Gail and Simon looked at each other in confusion.

 

“However, throw in a curveball, as those Americans like to say and-” Sharpe came back into view, but he wasn’t alone. He was dragging by the hair a small, brunette woman. Pretty, Alice was sure but right now the womans face was contorted into a mixture of pain and absolute fury, “Voila! How the  _ fuck _ , are you three little bitches going to react now?!”  

 

Alice had no idea who this woman was, looking at Gail and Kerry, she could see that they didn’t either.

 

Apparently though, Simon did. “Maggie?!” he whispered, horror and shock rendering his face slack as he came to stand in front of the monitor, his hands shaking.

 

_ Maggie? That’s not his mum… _

 

_ Oh, trust Simon to fall for a fucking woman with the same name as his bloody mother! _

 

“Simon! Simon, don’t let them-” Her words were cut off when Sharpe, literally, threw her at Ivar who promptly slapped her to shut her up.

 

“You thought we wouldn’t know about your little girlfriend, Simon you thick fucking twat?!” Sharpe roared, making Alice’s heart fall at the look on Simon’s face. She knew he had lost one love, Alice had no idea when Maggie had come into the picture but obviously, the thought of losing another woman he loved would be enough to drive Simon over the edge.

 

“I swear, touch one fucking hair on her head, I’ll kill you, alright?!”

 

Ivar smirked as he held Maggie up against him, her back to his chest and his hand wrapped around her throat, “I’ve already touched more than her hair, Simon.”

 

Maggie’s eyes were terrified, furious and shocked as she laid them on Simon but they weren’t...dead. Alice didn’t exactly feel relieved but, she could see, Ivar was exaggerating the truth.

 

Maggie was in danger but she hadn’t been “hurt”. Not like Ivar was implying.

 

“Leave her alone, Sharpe! We’re coming to you! We already fucking told you that, so let her go, send her here and we’ll be right over and-”

 

“Shut up, Alice. These are my fucking rules now. You three?” He gestured to the Slayers, “Our informant is going to see you in three hours. Do as she says, get here and be compliant? Then, and only then, will I consider letting Maggie go. Bye all!”

 

The feed cut off, Sharpe’s cold glare and Ivar’s furious scowl as he looked at Alice, the last thing burned into her brain.

 

Breathing heavily, Alice tried to collect her thoughts, “Okay. Okay, this doesn’t change anything! We will still go and we’ll still-”

 

“You two, get out.”

 

“Simon?” Gail nervously looked between him and Alice. His back was to her and his face was in his hands, Alice could almost see the tension rolling off of him, like waves of heat coming off of the tarmac in the summer.

 

“I said, GET OUT!” Simon spun and landed his gaze on Alice, rooting her to the spot. “Al and I need to talk. So fuck off.”

 

Both pale, they looked to Alice who nodded her head. After they left and the door closed behind them, Alice took a breath and said softly, “Simon, look I-”

 

Alice’s head connected with the wall behind her as Simon rushed at her and pushed her against it, holding his forearms against her neck to keep her still. 

 

Alice had never been scared of Simon before, why should she? In reality, she could take him out as easy as breathing, even now, the fury and angry and fear he was feeling that was making him stronger than normal, Alice could break out and knock him out easily.

 

The look in his eyes though, had her paralyzed. Simon had reached a limit Alice hadn’t even been aware he was close to and, at this point, he could very easily try and kill her.

 

“Listen to me, Al. I don’t give a shit about you. I never did. I don’t care what they do to you in this place you’re going to. Just know this, you fuck this up? You act the arse in the way you always fucking do and Maggie dies? It’s on you!”

 

Alice hated it. The despair that welled up in her at his words. Knowing that he really did hate her, that he never really had cared. It hurt, so much more than she had prepared herself for.

 

“I can’t blame you for Sophie’s death, for mums death, but I can, and I fucking  _ will _ , blame you for Maggie’s. I will  _ make sure _ you don’t forget it for the rest of your pointless life.” Simon pulled away and stalked towards the door.

 

“I won’t let them hurt her Simon. How could I have known about her, though? Maybe-” Alice rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them, “Maybe  _ you  _ should’ve thought about her safety before getting tangled up in her though, yeah? It’s  _ not  _ my fault, it’s  _ yours _ !”

 

“I left her back home, to save you! Now look!” Simon spun back, picked up a computer screen from the desk and launched it against the wall, “You were never worth all this! D’you know what, Al? I hope you do fucking die. Barnes is better off without your toxic fucking presence.”

 

With that, Simon left, leaving Alice, stood alone in the dark. 

 

***

**15.30**

 

Alice had retreated to her tree, climbing up to the top, bottle of vodka that had been helpfully left in the meeting room, in hand. Bucky and Steve had left with Sam, they didn’t wait around to hear what the Slayers had to say for themselves.

 

This morning, talking with Bucky, everything had seemed so clear and now…

 

_ I should’ve known better than to assume I could outthink the Council. _

 

_ How could you have known? _

 

_ Doesn’t matter. Just got to kill time now. She’ll be here soon. Then, I’m off to die! _

 

“Cheers!” Alice murmured to the spectacular landscape in front of her and raising the bottle to her lips, grimacing when the liquid hit her stomach.

 

Alice just wanted to numb everything...just a little. Simon washed his hands of her, Bucky walking away, knowing what was coming for her when “the spy” got here in a couple of minutes.

 

Alice scoffed to herself. “Spy” her arse. Alice had got to the meeting room this morning and, like a bolt of Thor’s lightning, (and wouldn’t he be handy right about now?) the identity had hit her.

 

Five minutes later, sure enough, she came towards the tree calling out to her softly. Alice sighed and jumped down, landing lithely on her feet.

 

“Hi Gabriella! So, work for The Council then?”

 

The younger woman’s face wavered for a split second before getting hard, an anger in her eyes that Alice hadn’t seen before.

 

“Well, mum worked for them, they got me a job here to learn better technology when they sent her here after you. They wouldn’t let me near the labs until I had been here for at least five years but, as it turns out, working for the doctor did have its perks.”

 

Gabriella’s American accent dropped and now she spoke with an accent not too dissimilar to Alice’s.

 

“So, Joanna was your mum then, yeah?”

 

Gabriella nodded and pulled out a gun, small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, she held it close to her side, far enough away that Alice couldn’t reach it without getting close and Gabriella held it securely, surely she knew what she was doing with it.

 

Alice was fast but she wasn’t faster than a bullet.

 

“Yeah. And you fuckers killed her!”

 

“Simon killed her, not us three, but fuck it. What’s the point? I don’t care anymore. Lead on traitor, let’s get me tortured and broken and killed! What else is there to do, huh?”

 

“Shut up,” she growled as she gestured for Alice to move ahead of her.

 

Alice kept a firm grip on the bottle as they walked, “So, what about Ranaka? Was he part of The Council’s plan?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“My guess,” Alice continued as if she hadn’t heard her, “Is that you fed them information about us, as they fed your hatred against us and, maybe on the anniversary of your mother's death? Ranaka found you crying or something equally pathetic and, bam! He comforted you and you fell for it. Like a little kid.”

 

“You’re trying to make me angry. It won’t work, Alice, I won’t kill you quick out of rage. You’ll go to Sharpe and I’ll stay here and no one will be any the wiser.”

 

“So, Ranaka never knew what was going on? Because he always was kind of a dick.”

 

“Ranaka is protective of me. He loves me and I love him. But, no, he doesn’t know and he will never find out.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Alice mocked.

 

They were getting closer to the exit of The Compound, Alice could see Gail and Kerry stood there, identical looks of shock and rage on their faces as they saw who was shepherding her.

 

“I know, right?! It was this little bitch all along! Looks like butter wouldn’t melt but-!” Alice stopped as Gabriella smacked the back of her head with her gun, “Ow.”

 

“Shut up, all three of you. Now, your transport will arrive in three minutes, inject yourselves with these.”

 

Alice huffed as she saw the needles, “This fucking drug again?”

 

“That fucking drug again, now, do it!”

 

Rolling their eyes and huffing, the three women pumped the depressors and injected themselves with the drug that would render them weak.

 

“Okay, party time.”

 

The air shimmered and a man appeared before them, very familiar to them…

 

“Hi Gavin! I suppose you’re the one that got me out of here before, huh?”

 

The warlock looked nervous, “Those drugs have definitely kicked in, yeah?”

 

“Yes, for fucks sake! Now, take ‘em before they start looking for ‘em!”

 

“You have to come too, Sharpe’s orders.”

 

“What?!” Gabriella yelled, “No, I-”

 

They continued arguing and Alice put the bottle down on the floor.

 

“Enough! Now, don’t fucking move!” Gavin started chanting and the air began shimmering again.

 

The world went blurry and when everything became clear again, Alice almost fell to the floor with the dizziness.

 

“‘Allo ladies! Welcome, to your new ‘ome!”

 

Alice, Gail and Kerry slowly looked around themselves, they were in a large warehouse, activities bustling everywhere and the words “Hammer Tech” stamped on the walls.

 

“Oookay.” Alice murmured in stunned disbelief as she looked around.

 

“Right, Stryker, you can take Kerry. Mr Whitehall, you can take Gail.” Sharpe gestured to the two men and Alice tried not to attack as her friends were manhandled and dragged away.

 

“Ivar, you can take Alice to her new cell. No funny business yet though! Remember our deal! As soon as the chair has worked, then you can have her.” 

 

Ivar ran his hand into her hair and pulled it tight, “ Come, pet. Let’s go and have a talk.”

 

Alice held back the tears as she was led away, Ivar taking her where Bucky’s eyes would no longer be able to see.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of talking between Ivar and Alice in this and hopefully a little bit of a happy curveball :)

**Council Facility 16.00**

 

Ivar’s grip on the back on her neck was firm but not punishing. Clearly, what with the drug in her system, he didn’t think he had to make much of an effort to keep her in line.

 

Alice could feel his eyes roaming over her constantly, he was barely paying attention to the surroundings but with his senses, he wouldn’t need to. It’s not like he could be clumsy and walk into a wall.

 

It helped of course, that everyone scuttled out of his way in a big hurry. Clearly, Ivar used fear as a motivational technique.

 

“In here, pet.” Ivar led her into a hallway where there was what looked like glass fronted cells, set back into the wall, a pathway in between, the cells facing each other.

 

Ivar dropped his hand and took a hold of her wrist in a bruising grip, and dragged her to the doorway and, once it was opened, throwing her inside where she landed in a heap.

 

“Welcome home, Alice. Tell me, do you like what you see?”

 

_ No I fucking don’t you psychotic piece of shit. _

 

The room was larger than it had appeared on the outside, about the size of a studio flat with enough room for a cot, what appeared to be a very small bathroom at the back and, proud and prominent in the front, an operating table next to a chair.

 

The chair not being of the design for comfort, of course.

 

“So, Simon wasn’t kidding. The Council really did make a HYDRA chair.” Alice breathed out as she slowly got her to feet, fear and horror worming its way into her bloodstream.

 

Ivar just watched her for a moment as she trailed her hand over it, taking it all in.

 

“So, what’s next?” Alice finally asked, meeting Ivar’s gaze.

 

Shrugging, Ivar moved away from wall that he had been leaning against, “Sharpe has many plans for you and your friends For you, they want to keep you as a Slayer but completely in their control, hence,” Ivar gestured to the torture device with distaste, “this chair.”

 

“And Gail and Kerry?”

 

Ivar smiled softly, “Now, see, this is where working for The Council can be very interesting. They have opened portals and from one such opening, they found a world very similar to this, Superheroes running around causing hope and chaos in equal measure.”

 

“And?” Alice rolled her eyes.

 

“ _ And  _ they found a man, another military man, who is bent on also controlling them. Using them for his own needs. The man named Stryker, he had already had one successful attempt at this, a weapon X but sadly, he escaped.” Ivar pouted sarcastically before continuing.

 

“What with your innate fighting abilities coupled with your accelerated healing, he believes that Slayers are a viable alternative and has agreed to help in exchange for one of you. So, Kerry will be given to him.”

 

_ Don’t be sick. Don’t be sick. _

 

“And Gail?” Alice had backed into a corner as he spoke, barely aware of her actions, “What about her?”

 

“Sharpe was contacted by a Doctor Whitehall from this dimension here, he used to work for HYDRA and was able to give some information on how to build this chair. His area of expertise is in mind control and compliance. He wishes for Gail to be a brand new test subject on this, and to continue the experiments that were initiated in the lab.”

 

When Alice just looked at him in horror, unable to talk Ivar tutted, “He wants to find out what your biology can tell him, he wants to create more Slayers in test tubes or, failing that, breed them.”

 

“You’re sick. All of you...why? Why would you do this? Why couldn’t you just leave us alone?”

 

Ivar clenched his fists as he moved closer to her, “Don’t you understand, Alice? The Council is very, very old. As old as civilisation. They have been travelling between worlds since the dawn of time. They have a lot of favours owed to dimensions where the bad guys make me, make  _ vampires _ , look like puppies. Sharpe can’t afford for the Slayer line to Hold whilst our world is in perfect balance.”

 

“Hold?”

 

“Oh,” Ivar waved his hand impatiently, “This is a term I made for it. This is not the first time Slayers have “died out”, it happens every 50 years or so. Slayers stop being called and nothing apocalyptic takes place as the world is in balance. Then… it starts up again.” Ivar shrugged disinterestedly. “Unfortunately, some favours are owed soon and this… Hold, it is taking place at the wrong time.”

 

Sadly, Alice knew that this was probably true, hadn’t she come here with jewel encrusted orbs that were a gift from another dimension? Where Slayers had been used as bargaining chips by The Council?

 

Helpless anger bubbled up again, Alice tried to reign it in, to not snap and cause Ivar to hurt her but she just couldn’t help it. All of this, all this pain and suffering that had been brought on her, on Gail and Kerry...all of it, because the fucking Council messed around with too strong forces and were trying to gain back some control?

 

_ Keep calm. Stay calm. That’s all you have to do right now... _

 

“That is the worst excuse for trying to control us I ever heard.” Alice turned away from Ivar as he moved towards her.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, pet...I agree.”

 

Alice spun back to face him, ducking around as he tried to crowd her again, “What?!”

 

“Alice, I do not care to see you strapped down to this chair and used in this way. I have fought with you, talked with you…” Alice suddenly found herself back in front of the chair, falling back onto the seat as Ivar closed in, “I truly have fallen for you, my dear pet.”

 

“You don’t know what love is, Ivar! You’re talking crap!” Alice tried to quell the panic rising in her, to remain calm when the face from her nightmares was so close to her own. Alice forced herself to stay still, she  _ couldn’t  _ fight him. Not yet.

 

“I’ll admit, when Sharpe first found me, after you had been sent here and he wanted a vampire to start creating more and drag you out of hiding, he showed me the footage of what they did to you in that lab.” Ivar paused, looking over her. Alice was sat on the chair and Ivar was stood in front of her, leaning over her, his hands on the arms. “I may have been intrigued at your strength and resilience but I only ever wanted to find you and break you.”

 

Ivar looked so sincere, his cold blue gaze never once wavering from hers. Alice couldn’t work out why he was telling her this but she didn’t interrupt.

 

“When you came to the church, taking on all those vampires...you had come for me and I had not felt this type of happiness in such a long time. Too long to even recognise what it was that I was feeling. Then,” Ivar shrugged and smiled softly, “You killed me. In my last moment, I did regret treating you in the way I had.”

 

“Oh, please!” Alice spat, shoving his hand off of her where it had creeped up to her neck, “The last time we saw each other? You know, when they brought me to you and you used that fucking trigger on me, when you tried to- to-” Alice dropped her gaze and shook her head, pursing her lips against the tears that were welling up.

 

Ivar pushed himself away from her and stood tall and straight in front of the chair, “I hurt you, yes. I am truly sorry.”

 

“Ivar, please, just go away. I hate you and if I could, I would kill you right now.”

 

“No!” Dropping to his knees before her, Ivar placed his hand over his heart, his voice desperate and vehement, “I was angry, you had killed me and then you were not at all happy to see me! I had missed you, dreamt about you, and you had moved on to that pathetic cripple! You made me very angry, my temper took over.”

 

_ Call Bucky a cripple again. I fucking dare you. _

 

“So, it’s my fault then, huh?”

 

“Alice. I am truly sorry for trying to rape you. If you let me, I would make this up to you, I would save you and your Slayer friends right now.”

 

“Make that up to me?” Alice scoffed, “How exactly, could you ever make that up to me?!”

 

“You say the word, I will kill every last person in here, I would keep Sharpe and Stryker and Whitehall alive so that you and your friends can feed on them first after you wake up again as my Vampire…. _ Slayers _ .” Ivar grinned at his little pun, the upturning of his mouth turning his face into something beautiful.

 

Alice knew it was a lie though. Knew there was no beauty in him. His version of love would only ever leave her broken.

 

Bucky had claimed her heart, mended it, fixed it and vowed to protect it with his last breath. Alice thought of his face and,  _ finally _ , felt the heat spread from her fingertips and up her arms.

 

_ “When you feel this heat, Alice, this means that we are no more than five minutes away. The chemicals I have used react to the proximity to their twin which will be inside of Bucky. There are the same pairs inside of Kerry and Sam and Gail and my brother.” _

 

_ Shuri’s face was devoid of the usual smile and brightness that talking about her creations put on there. The plan was a good one, but everyone absolutely hated it. There wasn’t any others though. _

 

The heat was already dying down, and Alice felt herself relax slightly. Now, she could start to put her personal part of the plan in action.

 

“So, Ivar,” Alice leant forward and slid to her knees on the floor in front of him, feeling mild disgust at the look of joy that crossed his features,  _ You’re a vampire, not a love struck teenager, you twat.  _ “Your plan is to turn me and the other Slayers into Vampires and, what? We go hunting together for eternity?”

 

“Yes! Between the three of us, we would enslave this world, we could build it in the image that we chose!”

 

“Bucky would have to die though, right?” Alice asked dryly, faking a pained gasp when Ivar struck her.

 

“I told you, pet! Do not mention him again.” Ivar’s face pinched in fury as he stood up and strode over to the exit. “You are trying to make me angry! Why?! Why can you not accept this apology?!”

 

“Because it means  _ nothing _ , Ivar!” Alice roared at him, “I won’t accept that attempt at an apology because it isn’t real! How could it be?! You think that threatening to murder me and turn me into a killer is going to make me  _ want _ you?! That the thought of torturing and killing Sharpe is what I really want?”

 

If he could go pale, that’s what Alice would assume he would be doing. “You aren’t “sorry” for nearly raping me! You wanted to.” Sighing, Alice held her arms out to the side in surrender, “You liked seeing me hurting and terrified and that’s what gets you off, Ivar. You don’t love me, you fear me because I can kill you and, more importantly, I want to.”

 

Ivar rushed at her again, Alice could see it coming but didn’t move out of the way. Crashing back against the seat of the chair, Alice struggled underneath Ivar as he tried to pin her down.

 

“You are nothing but a whore! I will have you, Alice! Those doctors, they will come in and wipe you over and over until you will do anything without question, I will order you to come to me and you will do it! And,” Ivar bent his head and whispered in her ear, “you will love it. I will ensure it.”

 

Alice struggled and keened, hating the feel of him on top of her. “Get off! Off, off, off!”

 

“Make me, pet! Oh please try…”

 

_ Oh...they’re only a minute away, fuck this. _

 

Alice stilled under him and shrugged, “Okay.”

 

Ivar went sailing through the air as she shoved as hard as she could and the glass on the front of the cell cracked as his back connected with it. Alice paused and listened, there were faint sounds of fighting coming from the hallways but nothing concrete. Until she was sure that the cavalry arrived, she would stay here and “talk” with Ivar some more.

 

Alice had promised Bucky.

 

“Did you really bloody think that finding an immunisation against that fucking drug wouldn’t be the first thing they looked for in Wakanda?” Alice said calmly to Ivar as he got to his feet.

 

Smirking, Ivar brushed himself down, “You’re right. We should’ve tied you up, just to be sure. It doesn’t matter however. You are still here, on your own. You told Bucky to let you go, just like we knew you would…” Ivar trailed off and met her eyes. “You clever little bitch.”

 

“Yeah, see, it’s funny Ivar. When you know what’s expected of you, you know how to use those expectations to your advantage. Lab results say that I’m stubborn and reckless and will do anything, including putting myself in mortal danger for those that I love.” Grinning, Alice shrugged, “I mean, why try and fight those sort of expectations?”

 

“You’ll die before they ever get here, I will kill you myself before ever letting that assassin get his hands on you again!” Ivar’s eyes started glowing blue and he dropped slightly into a half crouch, preparing to attack.

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to hurry, mate.” Alice was feeling giddy with excitement, soon, so soon, this whole fucking mess would be over and her and Bucky could finally live.

 

“Hey,” Alice questioned him quickly, “You ever seen Poltergeist?”  

 

“What?” Confusion marred Ivar’s features for a split second, then,

 

**_BOOM!!_ **

 

The building shook and the glass that had already cracked, shattered and fell in.

 

Ivar covered his face to shield it and turned to Alice, full Vampire face on and growling.

 

“Because...they’re here!” Alice sing songed. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**16.30 Quinjet**

****

The heat spread out from Bucky’s fingers towards his chest and Bucky breathed a very small sigh of relief.

****

Five minutes away.

****

When Alice and he had spoken this morning, they had come up with all sorts of theories and ideas and none of them worked, none of them made sense. They all relied on getting information first, from sources they didn’t have and didn’t know how to get on a time scale that was far too short.

****

***

**_The Compound 9.30_ **

****

_ “We can’t let them attack Wakanda, Bucky. There has to be a way to stop them.” Alice was pacing, clearly alternating between talking with him and arguing with herself in her head. _

****

_ “I agree, Wakanda can defend herself no doubt about it but, I don’t want them to. But, short of you Slayers giving yourselves up to them and us tracking you there and-” Bucky grimaced at himself when he saw her stop dead and stare at the wall, “No! Alice, don’t you even dare think about doing that!” _

****

_ “It would work, Bucky! They would never see that coming!” Alice grabbed his arms and looked up at him, desperation lacing her words, “Bucky, please, we do this and then-” _

****

_ “No, Alice!” Pulling himself out of her grasp, Bucky turned away from her and thrust his hands into his hair, “No, no way, no how. Ain’t happening, stop talking about it!” _

****

_ *** _

****

Looking over at Sam and at T’Challa, Bucky nodded in assent, indicating that he had also felt the trigger.

****

“Steve, we’re five minutes out. Let Tony know.”

****

Sat at the controls of the jet, Steve nodded and opened up the line of communication, letting the team already there know that they were incoming and to get ready.

****

Focusing his breathing, Bucky kept his cool. The plan was in play, it was almost time to finish this once and for all. Knowing he was so close to having Alice back in his arms, to taking out The Council and the cause of all her problems at the source was the only thing keeping him steady right now.

****

Alice hadn’t let up on the idea for another hour, they had stood and yelled and screamed bloody murder at each other but he hadn’t let up.

****

***

**_10.30_ **

****

_ “I’m not being reckless, dammit! It’s a good fucking plan!” Alice ranted. _

****

_ “What plan?! You don’t have shit, Alice! How will you find them? How will we find you?!” Bucky raved. _

****

_ “We talk to Shuri and she’ll-” Alice said slowly, like he was too dumb to understand her. _

****

_ “NO!” Bucky literally screamed at her, before taking a deep breath and repeating it, softly. “No.” _

****

_ “Bucky, please, love. I just want this to end, I can’t go on like this.” Alice moved closer to him, tried to pull him to her but her wrenched himself away, scared he would do something he would regret. _

****

_ “They want to wipe you, Alice. I know what that means, more importantly, I know what that feels like. You ain’t going to do this and that’s final.” _

****

_ Tears bright in her eyes, Alice just nodded. “I uh- I’m sorry. I got carried away. I shouldn’t have...I’m sorry, love.” _

****

_ Bucky had seen that she had meant it and he had hugged her and kissed her and they had driven back to the compound in silence. Alice looked defeated the whole way and he had wanted to say something comforting to her, but they had both known there was nothing to say. _

****

_ Walking in to the meeting room had just about broken his heart, everyone was there and waiting for them and as soon as they saw Alice, the woman they had spent the previous two years training, studying and becoming friends with, everyone from Okoye and Shuri to Sam and Steve, had gone over and hugged her. _

****

_ Bucky saw in her eyes what the acceptance had meant, that they didn’t blame or judge her for what had been done in that video. More importantly, that they carried on as normal as soon as they hug was over. Sam continuing to call her “Allie”, Gail and Kerry talking about what jobs they should all do now that they all in fact, had their basic education out of the way. _

****

_ Slowly, the talk started moving back on to why they were all here. The Council and the very serious threat that they posed. _

****

_ “The first steps must be to evacuate the city, engage all defenses and-” T’Challa began but was interrupted by Shuri who came forward to stand next to her brother. _

****

_ “I do not think this is the best plan.” _

****

_ “Excuse me?” T’Challa glared at his younger sister but she wasn’t fazed. _

****

_ “What?” She stared back, “We could wait for these people to attack,  _ or,  _ we could bring the fight to them.” _

****

_ “Bring it to them? How do we do this?” _

****

_ Everyone listened in silence as Shuri laid out the plan, how they could trace the signal back from the next call that they received, how the Slayers could act exactly as expected and “give themselves up” and how, when they were taken, Shuri would be able to track them with brand new biological tech she had created. _

****

_ The trackers were so tiny as to be invisible, they were drank down and they mixed and “fused” with organic cells. Best part though? A “twin” could be drank by someone else and, when they were in close proximity, it would alert them. _

****

_ “This is all well and good, Shuri but, how do we get to them quick enough? If the Slayers are on the other side of the planet, that’s a lot of hours to make up.” Bucky asked, trying to keep his voice as respectful as possible. _

****

_ Gail turned to him, “Bucky, you haven’t yet seen what the jets here can do. They travel so much faster than even the fastest jet in the Western world. They will get to us in plenty of time. _

****

_ “Besides,” Shuri shrugged, “now I know what to look for, I can easily trace the call. They may have outsmarted me once but they are lazy and arrogant. They think that they do not need to continue to try. They are wrong.” _

****

_ Bucky ground his teeth together, frustration and fear warring together. Bucky knew full well that if anyone was able to hack in and take out the assholes, it would be Shuri. Look at what she had done for him, fixed his brain and given him this incredible new arm… no one else could’ve done that. Not Stark or SHIELD or anyone else on the planet. _

****

_ T’Challa looked down at his younger sister, shooting fast questions at her in Xhosa, gesturing to Gail and then to Kerry and Alice in turn. _

****

_ Bucky saw the same emotions that he felt mirrored in the King’s face. The exact same emotions played across Sam’s features rapidly, almost too fast for Bucky to keep up. _

****

_ Steve started questioning Shuri, interrupting T’Challa’s tirade, Bucky breathed, if anyone was going to find a fatal flaw in her plan, Steve would do it. _

****

_ But Shuri never faltered. _

****

_ Okoye joined in, respectfully asking question after question and Shuri had answers for everything. _

****

_ Closing his eyes for a moment, Bucky took a breath before opening them and focusing on Alice. Her green eyes were wide open, unblinking and completely focused on Shuri, shining with hope. Bucky could see she was taking in every last bit of information, she hadn’t just latched onto the first sentence spoken and taken it as gospel… Alice clearly wanted this to work but wanted to  _ know  _ it was going to work before going any further. _

****

_ Looking up, Bucky saw the same determination on the faces of Gail and Kerry.  _

****

_ “Okay.” Bucky leant down and whispered in Alice’s ear, “Okay, doll. We should do this.” _

****

_ “Really?!” Alice looked up at him, like she couldn’t believe her ears. _

****

_ Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Bucky nodded, “Yeah but, you have to follow the plan step by step, doll, okay? I know you want this over but… I can’t lose you. Stick to the plan, alright?”  _

****

_ Throwing her arms around his neck, Alice hugged him to her and murmured, “I don’t want to die, I just want to be in control again.” Looking up at him, Alice held his gaze, “Just think, if we can do this, in just a few days we will finally both be free, love. We can live.” _

****

_ “Let’s get this out of the way, okay? Then, we’ll talk about the next step, doll.” _

****

_ *** _

****

**The Quinjet. 16.34**

****

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do, Tony and The Defenders are going in through the East wall. What with Luke Cage being bulletproof and Danny Rand being able to smash through anything, they have all the tools needed to get the job done.” Steve addressed the jet as they were nearing closer and closer to the destination in stealth mode.

****

As predicted by Shuri, now The Council thought they had won, they had dropped all but the most basic of defenses around the abandoned warehouses they had set up shop in.

****

Bucky was almost vibrating with the stress. So close... _ so close _ and all this would be done. 

****

Tony’s voice came up over the speakers, “Okay team, Matt can hear Alice on our side, Ivar is with her and we can’t wait any longer.”

****

“Ivar?!” Bucky asked furiously.

****

“Yep, but, from what Matt says, Alice has got it handled, they’re just talking. I’m dropping the first payload in thirty seconds. Once that’s done, we’re going in.”

****

“Wait! What about Gail?!” T’Challa roared.

****

“And Kerry, we all just going to forget about her, now?!” Sam spat.

****

Simon piped up from the back, “Has Matt heard anythin’ about a Maggie, Tony?!”

****

Matt’s calm voice came on but Bucky could hear the tension in it, “Gail is being held in a bunker two floors down towards the South end of the building, I think it’s reinforced with steel and concrete so the payload will not affect that section. Kerry is in a holding cell on the West side and…” there was a second pause before, “Kerry is talking with a woman named Maggie in an opposite cell and Maggie is talking about how you left her after sleeping with her, Simon.”   

****

“Oh.” Simon rubbed his face, wincing when he accidently rubbed over the bruise on his jaw that Bucky had caused after he had seen him throwing Alice against the wall and telling her he wished she would die.

****

The Council stealing his girl and threatening her to keep the Slayers compliant had thrown a wrench in their plan, sure. But attacking Alice for it? Bucky had had to be held back forcefully by Steve and T’Challa when Simon had come into the room.

****

“Enough! Jesus,” Tony’s exasperated voice came through, “Right. Bombs away in four, three, two, one…”

****

**_BOOM_ ** !

****

The first bomb dropped and at the same moment, the floor opened at the end of the jet.

****

Cocking his weapon, making sure that Simon had a hold of the bag that carried the Slayers Scythes, Bucky headed to the exit and jumped down, yelling orders as he moved.

****

“Make sure you do not kill Sharpe or Gabriella! I want them to pay for what they’ve done! Any vampires you see? If you can’t stake ‘em or cut their heads off, shoot them in the legs and leave it to the Slayers to finish off. Oh, and one more thing?” Bucky turned back and met their eyes, “Leave Ivar to me.”

****

***

****

Alice was fighting furiously with Ivar, ducking and dodging, striking out where she could but Ivar was beyond furious. All the anger he was feeling was adding to his already exceptional strength and Alice was struggling.

****

_ Use that fucking anger against him! Emotions may make him stronger but they also make him stupid! Use it for fucks sake! _

****

Ducking under his right hook, Alice countered with a punch of her own, hitting him across the face with her right, then her left and kicking him in the stomach so he stumbled back a few steps.

****

“What’s the matter Ivar? Can’t take me when it’s a fair fight, huh? You want me to sit still and be quiet when you hit me? Is that what you had to do back in the day?”

****

“Shut up!” Ivar moved forward and grappled for a few moments with her.

****

“What?!” Alice yelled, “Did a Slayer make you feel bad when you were human, Ivar? Is that why you can’t get it up unless I’m afraid?!” Ivar was in front of her and even though he was cut up and bleeding, both from the explosion and the fight, he was still faster and stronger. Every time Alice tried to maneuver out of his reach and run towards the exit, he grabbed her and threw her back.

****

Face going fully demonic again, Ivar unleashed a series of punches and kicks that knocked the breath from Alice. Grabbing her braid, he spun her by her hair and threw her down into the chair. Once splayed out on the seat, he smashed her head against the back of it and her vision went blurry.

****

Laughing in victory, Ivar strapped her down to it before moving to the control panels. Chuckling to himself, he wiped the blood from his lip and powered up the machine. “You know what, Alice? You are of course right. A Slayer made a fool of me when I was still human, my army was raiding and pillaging through Europe and I came across the most beautiful maiden I had ever laid eyes on. I was enthralled…”

****

Alice was listening but the knock to her head had addled her, his voice was blending into the noise from outside, gunshots and yells… names and curses being screamed…. Bangs and crashes and yet more explosions… all of it a cacophony in her brain.

****

“What entranced me the most was that, she was clearly not a Shield Maiden, was only holding onto a short wooden staff but was somehow able to hold off five of my warriors on her own.”

****

Slowly her hearing and vision was clearing, the sounds of war getting closer to her position but the sounds of electricity powering up was much, much closer… over her head…

****

“I knew I must have her but, alas, when she was finally brought down, she spat at me and told me she would rather die. Of course, after that, I had her flogged and she was taken to my tent for me to amuse myself with later.”

****

“Ivar…” shaking her head to clear the last of the dizziness, Alice felt true fear for the first time since getting here. The plates on either side of her head were sparking with electricity… “Ivar, you can’t hope to make me compliant with just one wipe, you idiot. You don’t have the time.” Struggling against the metal bonds that had encased her arms, and failing to budge them, Alice looked at Ivar and held his gaze.

****

“You don’t understand, pet. When I got to my tent later on, there was a man there, he had killed all my guards. The first vampire I was to ever meet, the one who would be my sire… he had been tracking the little Slayer for a few weeks and, now that I had captured her, he offered to share her with me and then make me immortal. We would conquer the world together…” Ivar trailed off wistfully for a moment before shrugging and turning back to the panel, “I told him to turn me, and he did. A day later I awoke and we used the Slayer between us, feeding from her, having sex with her… however I realised I wanted to keep her and my sire forbade it. Slayers should not be vampires he said. So, he snapped her neck and cut her head off.”

****

Ivar turned a dial and the panels started inching towards her face and Alice started to struggle in earnest, “What the fuck are you doing?! You think this will help?! I’ll die you twat and-”

****

Ivar jumped on her and twisted her hair in his fist, “I know! You see, I don’t share, you little cunt! The fight is almost over, I can hear it! But, it will be too late for you, Bucky will come in and you will be dead and drained, brain fried into a crisp. He will have been too late!”

****

“No! Don’t- stop-!” Alice struggled but it was futile, Ivar’s fangs descended and he pulled her head to the side-

****

_ BANG! _

****

The door to the cells, and part of the wall surrounding it, came flying down the corridor in front of the cell and they both stopped.

****

Strolling towards the front of the cell, like he didn’t have a care in the world was one of the largest men Alice had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on.

****

Well over six feet and  _ built,  _ he was bald with a goatee and had dark ebony skin. “Hey,” he asked in a deep voice as he moved closer, “You must be Alice. Matt told me all about you.”

****

_ Okay, so this must be Luke Cage. _

****

_ Oh yeah. He’s…. _

****

_ You’re in love with Bucky, remember? _

****

_ What?! I’m just- _

****

Alice’s mild “window shopping”, surely brought on by the stress, was cut short when Ivar roared, he lept off of Alice and ran towards Luke, picking up a knife and throwing it at Luke’s head as he ran.

****

Before coming to an abrupt halt as the knife broke on contact and Luke didn’t even stumble.

****

“Really?” Luke asked before backhanding Ivar and sending him flying into the wall behind Alice where he landed in a heap.

****

Alice was a bit distracted though, the plates were lowering and she could feel the electricity start to burn her face, “Luke! Can you stop showing off please?!  _ Luke!” _

****

_ SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!! _

****

On a grunt, Luke grabbed the plates just before they made contact and ripped them away, Alice almost cried with relief.

****

“Thank you! It’s, uh, nice to meet you.”

****

“Yeah, you too. Just hold on, your boy is coming and uh- Damn it! Matt! Ivar heading your way!” Luke was ripping at the metal around Alice’s biceps as Ivar had gotten up and ran out of the room.

****

“No!” Alice thrashed, “Ivar will kill him! He needs to-”

****

“Calm down! I’ve just torn this metal and you’re a second away from tearing your damn arm open!” Luke pushed her down and talked quietly to her, his deep voice far too reasonable, “Don’t worry, haven’t you been listening out there? Ivar isn’t going to be hurting anyone, trust me.”

****

“Okay, okay. Just hurry.” Alice frowned at the raised, indignant eyebrow Luke gave her. “Please?”

****

“Sure thing. Now-” Another grunt and pull and Alice was free, she quickly got to her feet, grabbing his arm to steady herself. Her head throbbed and she felt like she might’ve busted another couple of ribs.

****

“Easy there, you okay?”

****

“Yeah, just, don’t really want to be doing any more fighting for a while. Where’s Bucky?”

****

“C’mon.” Luke smiled, “He’s a bit busy. I think your boy may have some anger issues to work out.”

****

_ Oh dear… _

****

Alice and Luke left the cells and ran back through the hallway and towards the same space where she had originally arrived at, the sounds of fighting and screaming pulling her to move faster and ignore the pain in her head and her side.

****

Alice’s mouth dropped open in shock at the carnage in front of her, what had been a well ordered and maintained warehouse just shy of an hour ago was now total chaos.

****

Sharpe had set loose vampires on everyone and they looked like they had been starving them, they were almost feral in their attacks, workers falling beneath them and the sounds of ripping flesh and spraying blood filling Alice's head and making her want to gag from the stench.

****

”I- I need to-” Alice stuttered, looking around her for something she could use as a weapon, ”I have to-”

****

Luke suddenly stood in front of her and smacked away a vampire who charged towards them, eyes yellow and fangs on full display.

****

“Get your head in the game, woman! Ain’t everyone here got unbreakable skin like me!” Luke yelled over his shoulder and Alice shook her head, trying to heed the advice.

****

“Okay. They vampires, me Slayer. I can do this.”

****

A vamp came running at her and Alice’s instincts kicked in, hooking her arm through his, she spun him around and before flipping him over and pinning him. Looking around, Alice growled to herself before yelling, “WHY IS NOTHING MADE FROM WOOD?! EVERYTHING IS FUCKING METAL!”

****

Luke had since run off into the frey and Alice stood up, taking the growling vamp with her.

****

“Bucky?! Where are you?!”

****

Alice dragged the vampire with her, using it as a bit of a battering ram against the others that were trying to get at her.

****

_ “Bucky?!” _

****

“Al!” Simon was suddenly in front of her, small gash on his forehead but otherwise he seemed fine.

****

And he was holding her Scythe.

****

“C’mon! Get a fucking shift on, would you?! The Dora Milaje and Gail and Kerry are about to put all that training you did to good use!”

****

Frowning at him, but snatching the Scythe, Alice spun the vampire to face her and staked it, quickly spinning around, twirling the Scythe so she was holding it by the staff end and arching it through the air and taking three vamps heads off in one go.

****

Alice turned back to Simon, grabbing a hold of his coat desperately, and shaking him.

****

“Where’s Bucky? Have you seen Ivar?!”

****

“Bucky is on the hunt for Ivar and I would imagine that the little prick is hunting for Bucky, if not, he’s hunting for you. Stop worrying and kill the vamps that are right in front of you! Barnes can take care of himself and, Alice, I have to find Maggie, I am so sorry for what I said but, I  _ have  _ to get her before they kill her too!”

****

“Go!” Alice nodded at him, pushing him away during a break in the proceedings.

****

Simon turned and staked a vamp coming at him and ran off.

****

“Okay. Let’s make this last time count.”

****

Alice ignored everything else and moved forward, staking and beheading every demon that came across her path shooing the workers away as she did.

****

Alice could hear sounds of women fighting and saw Kerry and Gail ahead, both of them looked at bad as Alice felt but both also wore snarls on their faces and were fighting like the warriors they really were.

****

The Dora Milaje were on the outskirts but they were putting their training as a group to good use, herding the vampires towards the Slayers and using their own skills and knowledge to kill the ones that tried to make it past them.

****

Alice made out the others doing the same but they weren’t as good as Okoye and the rest of the Dora Milaje. The only one who was even halfway as good was Matt, but then, he had spent a lot of time talking with Alice about how to kill them.

****

Slowly, the herd thinned and the three Slayers and the Dora Milaje had just a handful of vamps left.

****

Ayo took the head off one, Okoye sliced down the leg of another and Xholiswa beheaded it as it lay snarling.

****

Alice staked one.

****

Kerry staked another.

****

Gail was left with the last. When it realised it’s end was near, it charged at Gail, not getting far when Kerry arched her Scythe and sliced it’s right arm off.

****

Alice spun her Scythe and took it’s left leg off.

****

Gail looked down on the vampire grimly before spinning her own Scythe and taking its head off and sighing in relief as it turned to dust before her.

****

“It is over, they are gone.” Gail murmured as T’Challa took her in his arms before she collapsed.

****

Kerry smiled at the sight before looking around and pausing.

****

“No, it’s not.”

****

Alice rubbed the back of her neck, fear and panic worming its way through her bloodstream as she took in the scene around her.

****

It looked like everyone that had been working here had been rounded up and was currently being detained by Iron Man, Clint, Black Widow and...it looked like Jessica Jones was manhandling a few guys too.

****

Wanda had a hold of Gavin, her magic encasing his firmly and Vision stood next to her, the gem in his head glowing ominously.

****

“Steve!” Alice ran over to him as he stood in front of Sharpe, Stryker and Whitehall, all cuffed with tech created by Shuri, “Where’s Bucky? Ivar is still around and-”

****

“Aye, well, you’re bloody boyfriend will get torn apart by Ivar, lass. How does it feel knowing the last person’s death you’ll be responsible for is Bucky’s?” Sharpe remarked, disdain dripping from every syllable. Stryker was straining against his cuffs and Whitehall looked eerily calm about the whole thing.

****

Alice lifted her Scythe, beyond caring about the whole “Slayers don’t murder people” rule, when a few things happened all at once.

****

Steve, grabbed her around the waist and forcefully pulled her away.

****

Matt ran towards her, yelling that he could hear them coming.

****

And Ivar crashed through a wall, debris and dust raining down on him as Bucky followed through the whole, the most furious and dangerous Alice had ever seen him.

********   
  
  


Bucky began fighting Ivar brutally and effectively. Ivar was an amazing fighter, he had had two thousand years to become an expert, but Bucky… he was all protective rage and Ivar could barely land a hit.

****

“You want to hurt my girl?! You want to torture her?! How’d you like it, huh?! How?! Answer me you piece of shit!”

****

Alice’s stomach churned at the sight but she didn’t do anything to stop him. Just moved closer to the scene and watched.

****

“Shouldn’t you do something, Alice?” Matt had come up to join her, standing at her side. Looking up at him, Alice rolled her eyes at his costume before answering, “Like what? I don’t care what happens to Ivar. He’s not human, he’s an animal and- NO!”

****

Alice missed how it had happened, but suddenly, Ivar had gained the upper hand and had Bucky on his knees in front of him, and Bucky’s face in his palms, clearly ready to snap his neck.

****

***

****

Bucky was bending the bones in this pricks wrist with his right hand, his left having already done so to Ivar’s other wrist.

****

His anger had gotten away from him, he had been blindly attacking and not focusing. But when Ivar had run out from the cells, trying to duck out through one of the exits, Bucky had seen red and charged.

****

Now, he was paying for his carelessness, Ivar was going to kill him, the pain from his broken bones not even affecting his hold on Bucky’s neck. He couldn’t move because that would cause damage too and Ivar knew it.

****

“Do you know what I will do after I kill you, Barnes? I will take Alice, I will break that bitch and she will forget your name! I am Ivar and-!”

****

Ivar’s head came sailing off his body and he turned to dust in the next second. Alice was stood behind him, looking magnificent, her scythe held aloft and over her head.

****

Tears were streaming from her eyes and she started shaking, the weapon clattering to the floor, “Ivar talked too much.”

****

Alice fell to her knees in front of him and, Bucky wasn’t entirely sure who met who first, but she was wrapped in his arms and he was wrapped in hers and, finally, the threat to them was over.  

****  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

“Are you okay, Alice? I’m so sorry I said those thing to you, I didn’t mean them, doll. You’re everything to me.”

 

“You did as we planned. I’ll never put you through that again, Bucky. I promise. I’m so sorry I did that to you.”

 

“Damn right you’re never doing that again. Oh fuck, Alice….”

 

Bucky and Alice had held each other for a very long time, eventually moving off to a corner whilst everyone else worked around them to bring the warehouse into order and round up all the workers. The only talking they had done was this, just repeatedly apologising and promising to never put each other through this sort of thing ever again.

 

“Thank you, Bucky.” Alice murmured against his chest, calming herself further by listening to his heart beat steadily against her ear.

 

“For what? Allowing you to follow through on this fuckin’ plan? Running the risk of these people taking you somewhere we couldn’t get to you?”

 

Closing her eyes, Alice took a deep breath before answering him, “Yes.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Bucky...” Alice pulled back and looked into his eyes, that perfect shade of blue latching onto her and anchoring her in a way nothing else would ever be able to match. 

 

“Bucky, you trusted me to keep myself safe. You trusted  _ me  _ to trust  _ you _ , to keep me safe. I mean it when I say I don’t want to do this anymore, that I just want to be with you but-”

 

Alice swallowed thickly, trying to think of what it was she wanted to say to him. “The fact that you let me end this, on my terms, that you knew the best way to protect me was to let me be me, this last time… I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. You have no idea how much that meant to me.”

 

Bucky’s eyes held hers. Not exactly filled with understanding, he was still riding the wave of fear and tension but they filled with a tenderness and resolve that had Alice’s heart fluttering. 

 

“I figured out pretty quickly, Alice, that anyone that tries to tell you what to do in any situation is just asking for a world of stress.” Bucky tipped her chin up with his flesh hand before moving it to the side of her face, gently rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone. “I don’t ever want to control you or keep you from being you but… could we maybe just go on vacation or something, doll? I think I like the idea of not having to do anything strenuous or life threatening for a while.”

 

Alice blinked. A laugh bubbled up and she smiled up at him, “Did you just joke with me, baby? You want to go on holiday?”

 

A roll of his eyes then, “You’re gonna be livin’ in New York pretty soon doll, y’need to start sayin’ things like “vacation” and not “holiday””

 

“Not bloody likely!” Alice yelled, indignant.

 

“What?” Bucky grinned, still strained but genuinely, nonetheless, “I love the idea of going on a  _ vacation  _ with you, maybe in the Ca _ rib _ bean, you in a  _ bathing suit _ , drinking  _ sodas _ , going in  _ elevators _ ...ummm…” Bucky trailed off when he ran out of Americanisms to torment her with.

 

Alice wanted to continue the game, wanted to play the highly affronted English Lady at the Silly American but she was too busy staring at him in awe.

 

After everything he had been through...Bucky could joke with her. Bucky’s smile died as she looked up at him and his jaw clenched for a moment before he lowered his face to hers, “I love you Alice Winters, please, let’s not do this again.”

 

“I promise, Bucky...I promise.”

 

His lips touched hers and Alice forgot where they were and what was happening around them. The kiss was calm and gentle, reassuring themselves that the other was there, not building up to anything. Alice sighed against his mouth and held him closer.

 

“So, you’re Alice, huh?”  

 

Eyes snapping open and coming back to awareness, Alice pulled away and looked up at the black haired woman who was stood in front of them, hands in the pockets of her leather jacket and head cocked to one side inquisitively.

 

“Back to the real world I guess.” Alice groused to Bucky.

 

“I am,” Alice said as she stood up, Bucky coming with her and holding her hand, “You’re Jessica Jones, right? Matt has told me so much about you.”

 

“Well, I’m interesting, what can I say?” Jessica said with a small smile, “Listen, I’m glad I was here to help, I know Luke and Danny are too. You’re basically like a sister to Matt.”

 

Alice sighed and leant back against Bucky, “He’s like a brother but-”

 

“I just wanted to say that I get it. Not being in control is- it’s-” Jessica looked uncomfortable, “I don’t blame either one of you for the decisions you’ve made, okay? And, uh, when you get back to New York and you ever feel like hanging out with someone who doesn’t wear a costume to work? Give me a call.”

 

Alice looked up at Bucky who shrugged, “Um...That would be nice. Thanks, Jessica.”

 

“No problem, I- oh for the love of… Danny! There was a door handle right there! You don’t need to smash everything open all the time!” Jessica ran off towards the younger man who had just used a glowey fist to punch through a wall.

 

“Huh.” Alice said.

 

“I can do that too, you know.” Bucky rushed out. “Punch through walls with my fist, I mean.”

 

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should, love.” Alice scolded before turning back around and resting her head on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I will be. Soon.”

 

Alice sighed as his arm wrapped gently around her waist. Alice’s side still hurt but her head didn’t pound anymore. Alice knew that soon she would have to deal with the last parts of the fallout from this but right now, she was happy just being stood in silence with Bucky.

 

So, naturally, Steve, Matt and Tony came over and ruined it.

 

“Hate to break up the love fest but there’s some pretty important stuff we need to talk about.” Tony announced.

 

“Like what?!” Alice hissed, “Could we not just have twenty fucking minutes?!”

 

“Alice, you two have been sat there for two hours.” Matt snarked. He had taken off his devil helmet and had raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“What- two...two hours?!” Bucky almost yelled, pulling away from Alice and turning to Steve.

 

Steve was looking fairly rough around the edges. Not filthy or dirty or anything like that, but Alice could see the stress lining his face, stress that he had clearly kept hidden for these two years.

 

Now though, the source of his stress and guilt was stood on his left, carefully avoiding his gaze.

 

“Yeah, Buck. Exhaustion and fear will do that to a guy. C’mon, Tony wants to talk to us.” Steve met Tony’s eyes and everything went silent for a minute.

 

Alice looked up at Bucky again and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “New life, remember? A new start?”

 

“Alice…” Bucky looked so wary, almost scared of Tony and Alice started trying to come up with something vaguely comforting when Tony piped up at her back. 

 

“It’s okay Tin Man, I just want to talk about a job offer. I want my team back together and I want you to be a part of it.”

 

Steve looked mildly put out at the “my team” from Tony but, thankfully, didn’t say anything to contradict him.

 

Matt came and stood next to Alice and gently grasped her hand, “C’mon, let’s leave them to talk. I want to have a word with you about reckless endangerment, anyway.”

 

Quickly looking at the three men, assuring herself that, this time, there would be no attempted murder between them, even if there was definitely a long way to go before they were perfect friends, Alice left with Matt.

 

“Reckless endangerment?! Who the fuck are you to talk to me about “Reckless Endangerment” you hypocrite?!” Alice started on Matt as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

 

“Hypocrite?! At least I’m not a stone cold liar! You said you wouldn’t give yourself up to them!”

 

“I didn’t just give myself up! There was a plan this time!”

 

“Yeah, a plan to give yourself up!”

 

Alice opened and closed her mouth like a fish before she spat the first thing that came into her head, “Your costume is ridiculous!”

 

Matt’s eyes bulged for a second then, “Your face is ridiculous!”

 

“You’re blind, you have no way of knowing that for sure!” Alice casually dismissed him.

 

Matt glared then pulled her into a hug, “Nice swing with that Scythe. I’m glad you were the one to kill Ivar.”

 

“Yeah.” Alice pulled away, wincing at the small throbbing in her ribs, “Me too.”

 

“Oh and I can totally tell your face is ridiculous. The way the sound bounces off, I can basically see it and how you manage to go out in public is-”

 

“Oh shut up, Matt. My face is totally average. Yours on the other hand? Well-”

 

“I’ve got plenty of women tell me I’m gorgeous.”

 

“Then, they’re blind too!”

 

It felt good to be bantering mindlessly with Matt. Alice almost continued but her attention was caught by Simon. He was hissing furiously at a small brunette woman who Alice assumed was Maggie and the woman was hissing just as furiously back, grabbing the front of his jacket, both trying to pull him closer and trying to push him away.

 

“I think I need to see what’s happening over there…” Alice mused.

 

“I think you should leave Simon to get his ass kicked.” Matt growled, quickly filling Alice in with what he had heard about Maggie and Simon.

 

Alice did the maths and realised Simon must have met Maggie not long after she had been put in the lab. Simon must have left her around the time he had come here to help her after rescuing Gail and Kerry.

 

_ What is it with Simon? Somehow he can go out of his way to be a hero but still manages to fuck shit up royally in the process? _

 

_ I think that’s just how he is. Simon tries… but he doesn’t let failure stop him from trying again. _

 

_ Oh for God’s sake…  _ Alice rolled her eyes and, quickly checking to see that Bucky, Steve and Tony were still alive and not fighting, started to walk over to Simon, Matt sighing and keeping pace with her.

 

The closer she got, the more she could hear the argument between them. Right now, Maggie was desperately trying to keep Simon at her side.

 

“No! Stay, dammit! You owe me that!” Maggie pleaded, holding onto his hand.

 

“Mags, I ain't goin’ nowhere! I just gotta check on the Slayers! You need to rest, just-”

 

“No! You need to fuckin’ stay here and not leave again!  _ Simon _ !” Maggie had tears in her eyes, clawing desperately at him.

 

Alice picked up the pace.

 

“Maggie, let go okay? I’m just going over there!” Simon stood so much taller over the small brunette, but he was so gentle with her.

 

“No!” Maggie yelled again, drawing attention to them but she was oblivious to it, “I only just got you back you piece of shit!”

 

“For fucks sake, Mags! Stop it!” Simon yelled and Alice started running, Maggie was tiny in comparison to Simon and he had proved recently that his temper wasn’t something to mess with.

 

Alice stopped however when she saw Maggie reach up and slap him full across the face. 

 

Everything went quiet.

 

“Don’t tell me to stop it, you asshole! Why did you leave?! It’s been over two damn years! I thought you were dead! You slept with me like it was nothing and left me! I was kidnapped because of you! Now. You. Stay! Tell me what the  _ fuck  _ happened!”

 

Tears were actually pooling in Simon’s eyes and Alice felt for him, he didn’t deserve it but…

 

“He left to rescue me, to rescue my friends, the two over there?” Alice came up and gestured to Gail and Kerry, stood with Sam and T’Challa.

 

Maggie sniffed and wiped her eyes, “You’re Alice? You three are the Slayers they wouldn’t shut up about?”

 

“That’s us.” Alice smiled gently at Maggie and held out her hand, “It’s really nice to meet you. I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances, though.” Alice shook Maggie’s hand and tuned to Simon. Her Watcher.

 

Simon looked...unsure, uncertain. Simon looked like someone who had had all the bad luck and had made all the bad choices and was totally prepared for whatever fury would come his way. After all, he would deserve it, right?

 

Alice hated Simon. But… Alice loved him too. Like Matt, but… different. Simon should’ve been a big brother to her for all those years and, Alice could see now, he had tried to look out for her. Tried to keep her safe and alive in a way that made sense to him. 

 

Alice wanted to lay into Simon, knock a couple of teeth out maybe for being such a dick all his life but, to be quite honest, Alice couldn’t be bothered. Sometimes, it’s easier just to let things go.

 

“I’m so sorry you were caught up in all this, Maggie but, uh, Simon would rather die than have ever let anything happen to you. It’s just in his nature to make bad choices for the right reasons.” Alice shrugged and glared back at Simon when he scowled at her. “Trust me on this.”

 

“I can totally understand that.” Maggie swatted Simon on the shoulder as he continued to glare at Alice, “I just wish he hadn’t left me like that, with no explanation.”

 

“After sleeping with you too? What a dick.” Alice agreed.

 

“Right?! Like, who does that?!”

 

Matt piped up, “An asshole with a warped hero complex?”

 

“Oi!” Simon finally yelled, “Enough, alight? Maggie, please, I am so sorry but I swear, this shit is over now. You’re safe and I’ll make sure you stay safe.” Simon promised.

 

“You got a lot of explaining still to do, Simon.” Maggie warned, but she finally let his coat go.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m- I’m sorry, Maggie.” Simon said sincerely.

 

At that point, Luke and Danny came up, “Hey. So, we been told we can start clearing out of here. Stark has said that we should all head back to Stark Tower for debriefing and there’s cars outside.”

 

“Cars?” Alice looked at Matt, “Ummm… I forgot to actually ask, where the hell are we anyway?”

 

Matt grinned and Danny and Luke chuckled, “Upstate New York. Old abandoned warehouse and storage lot.”

 

“Why is it always an abandoned lot in New York? Isn’t there anywhere else in America suitable for Big Bad purposes?” Alice wondered.

 

“Yeah, Georgia would be so much better, no one would ever think to look there.” Maggie replied from underneath Simon’s arm that was wrapped securely over her shoulders.

 

They broke apart and started separating into cars, Alice quickly looking for Bucky, beginning to panic when she couldn’t spot him, “Bucky? _ Bucky?!” _

 

The sound of footsteps behind her and Alice spun, straight into Bucky’s arms, “I’m here, doll. C’mon, our car is there.”

 

“Gail and Kerry?”

 

“They’re in there too. Your all safe now, Alice. Everything is going to be okay.”

 

They got in the car, followed quickly by Gail and T’Challa and then Kerry and Sam.

 

No words were spoken between the three Slayers but they smiled at each other, nodding to each other that they were fine.

 

For now, at least.

 


	27. Chapter 27

“So this is the Tower.” Bucky said, eyes wide and darting everywhere.

****

Alice looked up at him, “Yeah. Impressive huh?”

****

“I guess.” Bucky’s right hand was gripping her left in a firm hold, Alice gave it a reassuring squeeze and his lips quirked up briefly before falling again.

****

“It’s okay, Bucky.”

****

Shaking his head, Bucky sighed as they continued their assent towards the living areas of the Tower.

****

Tony wanted to have everyone upstairs for a debriefing after what they had just been involved in. This had been the first time The Avengers had worked together fully, in any capacity, since Lagos and if they were ever to be a fully functioning unit again, everything had to be discussed in full.

****

“Hey,” Alice looked up at Bucky in concern, “I love you, Bucky. This is a good thing, remember?”

****

“I-I don’t know, doll… the last time I saw these people I-” The muscle in his jaw started jumping erratically when he paused, “They’re gonna hate me still, Alice. Everything I did, what they made me do-I-”

****

Alice pulled on his arm, dragging him down to her eye level so she could rest her forehead against his, “They don’t hate you, they don’t want to arrest you and they aren’t going to try and hurt you.” Brushing some of his hair back from his face, Alice whispered, “And if they try? It’s me they’re going to go through. You think I would ever let any of these idiots try and hurt you again, Bucky?”

****

“Alice…” Bucky sounded so broken and Alice’s heart went out to him. Being in Wakanda had been a paradise, a safe haven for him to try and begin his recovery, to begin to build on the relationship Alice and he had, to rebuild the relationship he had with Steve. Even start new connections and friendships with the other people they had grown to be close with in Wakanda.

****

Alice couldn’t begin to imagine his turmoil right now. Two weeks ago he just had to worry about getting his new arm attached. Now? Bucky had been forced to deal with Alice being taken (again), giving herself up to her kidnappers (again), and fighting in yet another battle that he would never have willingly been a part of if he had had any other choice. Again.

****

“I’m so sorry, Bucky.” Alice brushed her lips over his gently, “You can do this, love. I’m here. Steve is here. You have all our support and I believe you have Tony’s too.”

****

“You won’t go anywhere, Alice?” Bucky’s blue eyes held hers, fear and trepidation lacing his words and turning the crystalline blue, dark with worry and nerves.

****

“Never again.” Alice said sincerely. Bucky, however, smiled ruefully.

****

“Yeah, okay doll.”

****

Alice scowled, “It’s true!”

****

“I hope so. I really fucking do.” Bucky pulled her to his side as FRIDAYs voice announced that they had reached the floor.

****

Bucky and Alice made their way to the meeting room, directions completely unnecessary as they could hear the din of many loud and arguing voices from down the hall.

****

They stopped and Alice took a deep breath, Bucky doing the same next to her.

****

“God, I can’t wait for this to be over.” Alice moaned.

****

Bucky squeezed her shoulder again but didn’t say anything.

****

“Okay. Let’s go.” Alice squared her shoulders, took a firm hold of Bucky’s hand and opened the door before stepping inside.

****

***

****

“So. Let’s talk vampires.” Tony said into the awkwardly quiet room.

****

Bucky’s breath was even right now but he could feel sweat slowly starting to bead his hairline.

****

Awkwardly quiet because, the second Bucky had stepped inside with Alice, everyone had gone silent and all eyes had landed on him.

****

He did  _ not _ want to be here right now. Bucky just wanted to throw Alice over his shoulder and bolt out the doors, take the nearest jet and fly it straight back to Wakanda where he could be safe.

****

Gritting his teeth, Bucky pretended that he didn’t notice how everyone’s eyes darted to him every few seconds, curiosity being the most polite and one or two looking with open hostility . 

****

At least, that’s what Bucky told himself.

****

“What do you wish to know, Mr Stark?” Gail asked, exhaustion lacing every syllable.

****

“Well, we killed them all but, uh...how do we know?”

****

There was another awkward pause and Bucky felt Alice stiffen in anger against him. Looking down at her, he tried to catch her attention, reassure her that no one was going to make her do anything she didn’t want again when Natasha Romanoff spoke up.

****

“If they were people then, surely, there’s a way to track them down? If there’s more, there will be a way to rehabilitate?” Nat asked desperately, her eyes quickly darting to Bucky.

****

Bucky’s stomach churned.

****

“No! People have souls and they don’t kill other people as a rule, like.” Kerry barked at Natasha. “Unless, y’know, they’re paid assassins or something! Besides,” her lilting accent harsh with fury and tiredness, “We killed them all, I can sense it and so can Alice and Gail.”

****

Nat went pale after Kerry said the word “assassin” and Bucky dropped his head. Kerry and he were friends, he had thought they were friends…

****

Eyes downcast, Bucky didn’t see the split second look of horror on Kerry’s face as she looked at him, or Alice as she turned to him before glaring at her fellow Slayer and silenced Natasha with a look.

****

“Vampires  _ were _ humans that have been turned into a demon after said demon killed them. You can’t rehabilitate, even if there were more around, which, as Kerry has just  _ said _ , there isn’t.” Alice said quickly side eyeing Bucky.

****

“But-” Natasha started but Sam piped up, interrupting her.

****

“Listen, I’ve spent more time with you women then Nat so I get what y’all are sayin’, but we need to be one hundred percent sure an’ you know it.”

****

Simon chuckled and looked at Alice before turning to Tony, Bucky glared at him, waiting for him to suggest that the Slayers, that  _ Alice _ , should go out and hunt for them. Again. 

****

Reduce them to nothing but hunting machines who should put their lives on the line.

****

Again.

****

“Ain’t you this world renowned genius or something? Make some bloody suit to find them, but you’ll be wastin’ your fuckin’ time. Slayers say they’re gone? They’re  _ gone _ .”

****

There were yells and arguments about how the hell Stark could find something that’s dead. 

****

Bucky barely heard it over the noise in his head. Everyone’s eyes were on him...they wanted him gone...he had killed more people than these demons, he should be killed, made extinct … just like they were-

****

“Bucky? Love, are you-?”

****

Alice’s voice wasn’t enough to stop the storm in his head.

****

“Alright! Enough!” Tony yelled. “I’m sorry, ladies, but I saw those monsters in action at that warehouse. I need more than, “We can sense that they’re gone”, okay? Enough goddamn people have died because you were holed up safe and sound in Wakanda and-“

****

“Be careful of what you say next, Stark,” T’Challa warned as Gail glowered at Tony, “What those animals did were nothing to do with my Gail or Alice or Kerry, if you even tried to understand these women, you would know that the deaths will forever live on their conscience.”

****

“Listen, Your Highness, I know all about guilt over deaths that weren’t technically your fault!” 

****

Tony’s eyes met Bucky’s and his heart rate kicked up again, black spots started dancing in front of his eyes as he remembered…

****

_ Sergeant Barnes?? _

****

_ The flash of memory followed by the cold emptiness in his head and the feel of bone breaking under his metal fist. _

****

_ Howard?! _

****

_ Cold nothing. Cold reason. The feel of a convulsing air way and small bones breaking under his flesh hand. _

****

Matt’s head twitched towards Bucky and he forced himself to take deeper breaths, turning away from Tony’s still cold and desperate gaze…

****

Bucky didn’t know Matt yet but he could tell that he and Alice were close, he cared about her like a brother, he wouldn’t want her going back out patrolling, putting herself through that…

****

“I don’t want Alice anywhere near those things again, or her friends.” Matt said quietly and Bucky slumped in relief, “I spoke with Alice the most out of everyone here during Bucky’s time in the ice and I can tell you, right now, if you push this, Alice will go out, will run herself into the ground and it won’t just be those poor souls deaths you’ll have on your conscience, Stark. It’ll be hers and her friends.”

****

Bucky unconsciously pulled Alice to his side, wrapping his metal arm around her shoulders securely. Steve’s head snapped around to look at him but Bucky kept his eyes averted. Steve shouldn’t have to look at him right now… Steve would do anything to help the innocent and all Bucky wanted to do was keep one women safe. 

****

“Umm, excuse me!” Alice almost yelled, squirming and trying to get out from under his arm, “You even think about going and hunting these things?! I will break your goddamn legs! They are GONE!”

****

Bucky sighed in relief and Alice took the opportunity to duck under his arm so she was free, even though she kept a hold of his hand.

****

“You can’t be sure about that,” Tony dragged his hand down his face as everyone shifted uneasily after Alice’s outburst, “We can’t just take your word. I’m sorry, honey, but we need more than just the reassurance of three women.”

****

The look of hurt that flashed across Alice’s face put Bucky’s protective instincts into full alert.

****

These fucking people… they wanted nothing but blood…

****

“Perhaps, if finding a way to scan the city is too hard for you, Stark, I should contact my sister.” The venom dripping from T’Challa’s voice  _ almost  _ made Bucky recoil.

****

Before Tony could quip something back, Alice spoke up again, looking to her fellow Slayers first.

****

“Tony. I understand your reluctance to believe us, so, how about a deal? We will go out, for a time, to double check, but, we want something in return.”

****

“What’s that?”

****

“We want to be there when you question Sharpe and those other two-”

****

“No.” Bucky whispered to himself...he couldn’t let her go there.

****

“Sorry honey, they’re being transported to a maximum security prison. You’re not getting in there without some kind of authorisation and, trust me, there’s no way you’ll get it.” Tony batted her query away.

****

“B-but-” Alice stammered before Steve interrupted.

****

“C’mon, Tony. I think unless these women get closure, see these men behind bars and get reassurance from them that there’s no more vampires, they won’t ever be safe and we will see them trying to leave, put themselves in danger.”

****

_ ShitShitShitShitShit _ !!! The air was getting harder to breathe… these people, the Avengers, Bucky had expected them to turn on him...he deserved it. But not Steve, Steve knew what had happened to him...what had happened to Alice.

****

Why the hell would he say she should go to those animals?! Bucky wouldn’t allow it. Bucky couldn’t allow it! They could kill him, they couldn’t kill Alice…

****

“Love?” 

****

All the noise stopped as Alice spoke so softly to him.

****

“Bucky, what’s wrong?” Her beautiful green eyes shone with worry for him. Gently, she pulled him into a corner to and placed her palm on his cheek. “Talk to me, Bucky. You need to talk to me.”

****

“I c-can’t l-let you… you’re going to l-leave again, Alice a-and I-”

****

“I’m not going anywhere, Bucky. I promise, okay?” Alice’s words were sincere but Bucky’s panic continued to build.

****

“Don’t go. Don’t go to the prison. Let them be now, Alice. Please?”

****

Bucky watched the turmoil in her eyes grow, saw her look behind him at several other people and he dropped his head again, trying to keep himself calm.

****

“Can we go back to Wakanda, Alice? Please?” Bucky hated that he sounded so broken when he said it but he couldn’t help it… Wakanda was safe and warm and quiet…

****

“Okay. I think we’ve done enough getting to know each other for one night. C’mon, you all have rooms here. Let’s get you settled in.”

****

Tony clapped his hands and, that was all it took, Bucky’s control snapped and he grabbed Alice to him and pushed his way out of the room.

****

“Hey!”

****

Tony’s yell didn’t pause Bucky in the slightest, nor did any of the hands trying to grab at him. 

****

They only made it worse.

****

“Bucky, wait!” Alice hissed at him, she was just able to keep pace with him but Bucky’s strides were just naturally longer than hers, she stumbled a couple of times.

****

Bucky came to a dead halt when a large hand firmly grabbed his upper right arm, “Buck? Let Alice go and calm down, alright?” Steve, as ever, the calm voice of reason.

****

“Get your hands off of me, Stevie. I just need to get Alice safe, okay? When she’s safe, I’m safe. When she’s happy? I can be too.” Bucky tried to explain, but the words came out jumbled and Bucky’s heart was still trying to beat right out of his chest.

****

“Everyone here thinks that you’re going Winter Soldier, Buck! Just let Alice go and take a breath! No one here wants to do you any harm! Just-”

****

“Just what?!” Bucky interrupted, tears pricking his eyes, “It’s too much, Steve! Way too much! Everything, all of this?!” Bucky gestured furiously to the people stood behind him, “I just want to rest, dammit! I want to know that we can actually be safe for a change! I want- I want-”

****

“TONY!” Alice yelled and everyone stopped, “Are Bucky and I having the same room as the one I stayed in before?” Alice kept her eyes on Bucky though and he felt just slightly calmer when she moved against him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest. “Just breathe, baby, breathe for me, okay? You’re safe and we’ll be alone in just a minute.” 

****

Alice’s voice was sub vocal, Bucky just caught the words and nodded imperceptibly. For Alice, Bucky would stay calm. For now.

****

“Yeah but, uh… Alice, honey, I think that-” Tony started but Alice cut him off again.

****

“Listen, all of you. Thank you, seriously, for helping us today. I will never be able to repay it. However, if you don’t back the fuck off of Bucky, right now, I will really give you lot something to be afraid of. I am exhausted and Bucky and I are going to bed. See you tomorrow.”

****

Bucky barely registered the looks that were shared between everyone, he only looked at Alice who was staring straight at Tony, not giving an inch. Bucky started to calm further...

****

“Okay.” Tony sighed. “See you crazy kids in the morning. Uh, Alice? Before you go, FRIDAY is going to be keeping an ear out. No videos or even audio but there’ll be monitoring on things like heart rates...stuff like that.”

****

Rage boiled up again, for him, for Alice… why couldn’t they just let them be?! Bucky turned his back further on everyone else, yanked his arm from Steve’s hold, hissing slightly when he realised he might have bruised it before swinging Alice up into his arms and running down the hall.

****

“Stairs, Bucky! Up two floors!” Alice spoke firmly into his ear. Following the order, Bucky took the stairs two at a time, single minded in his need to get Alice, get  _ himself _ away from everyone. 

****

“Okay, third door on the right, baby.” Alice said, her voice getting thicker.

****

“Okay. Okay. Almost there, I got you, Alice. You’re safe, okay, doll?” Bucky rushed, his heart rate picking up again. In fear, in anger, in frustration. Bucky couldn’t separate the emotions anymore… 

****

As soon as they got to the door, Alice reached for the handle and it swung open and Bucky ran through and slammed it behind him, kicking it with his foot.

****

“Lock. Needs to be locked. Gotta get you safe, doll. You’ll be okay...I promise.”

****

Alice had got to her feet and was trying to get his attention, putting her hands over his, trying to still his frantic movements but Bucky batted her away, “Stop, Alice! Just gotta lock this door…”

****

There wasn’t any damn lock though! How the hell was he supposed to keep Alice safe now?!

****

“Bucky...it’s okay, love. We’re fine now...you’re fine, baby. I promise nothing will-”

****

Alice’s softly spoken words did nothing to alleviate Bucky’s panic though. “Dammit, Alice! How the fuck do I get this fucking door locked?!”

****

“It is locked! The second you said “lock” that bloody AI locked it! I heard it, Bucky!”

****

Slamming his hand against the door panel, Bucky spun away and thrust his hands into his hair. “I can’t be here, Alice. They want me dead!”

****

“No!” Alice said, running up to him, she gently grasped his wrists and tried to bring his hands down. “No, Bucky! Tony wants you as part of his team! He told you that, love! No one wants you dead!”

****

“They hate me…” Bucky’s voice cracked and he pulled away again, finding the nearest corner and backing into it.

****

“They don’t know you! All they know is The Winter Soldier, Bucky! Please baby, please don’t do this to yourself! Think how far you’ve come…”

****

Walking over to him, palms out and to the sides, Alice moved up to him but didn’t touch him, as ever she waited for him to reach for her, not wanting to push him too much.

****

“Alice… I’m not an Avenger… I’m a murderer. The only good thing I’ve ever done is get you as my girl… and I can’t even keep you safe… I’m a failure.”

****

And just like that, Bucky broke. Tears poured from his eyes and he shook all over, all he had ever wanted to do was be a good man to his mom and sister, a good friend to Steve, a good soldier in the war and eventually, a good husband and father.

****

All those options had been taken from him when HYDRA took him the first time and it hadn’t stopped for over 70 years, even losing his memory had become a sort of haven.

****

James Buchanan Barnes had become so buried that he had almost felt safe.

****

Then Steve had found him and Bucky was back in the world, trying to find his place in it and Alice Winters had come and given him his purpose back...all the simple things he had wanted before were now an option again.

****

But Bucky had failed her! So many times! Head and thoughts spinning, Bucky didn’t hear Alice rush those last steps over to him and barely felt her arms wrap around him, holding him tight...so much tighter than a woman her size should be able to...and yet it still wasn’t enough. 

****

“I’m so sorry, love. I should never had agreed to that plan! It’s not your fault! I love you, God I love you, Bucky! I can’t do without you!”

****

“Don’t go. Don’t go...please, Alice…”

****

“I won’t...never, never, never…”

****

Bucky’s legs gave out and Alice came to the floor with him, she was holding his head in her palms, pressing kisses all over his hair and any part of his face she could reach.

****

“I love you, you’re mine Bucky Barnes! Don’t give in now.”

****

“Just stay, Alice...please?”

****

Without thinking, Bucky pulled off Alice’s top, leaving her in her sports bra and her trousers and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her breasts, trying to anchor himself in her heartbeat, in the feel of her skin against his. It wasn’t sex, this was pure desperation and the need to make sure she was real. That this wasn’t some figment of his imagination.

****

“I love you, Bucky.”

****

“Stay with me.” Bucky whispered, closing his eyes. “Don’t go.”

****

Bucky slowly stopped crying, stopped shaking but he didn’t let go of Alice. Not when she made him get up, not when she dragged them to the bed and made him lie down.

****

Alice was Bucky’s safe place and he would be damned before he let her out of his sight again.

****  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from a whole new POV, for Kerry the Vampire Slayer! I hope you liked Kerry and learning more about her!

Everyone was arguing, yelling, talking over each other and, generally, assuming that they were the smartest person in the room.

****

At least, that’s how it seemed to Kerry Lynch the Vampire Slayer.

****

“It’s been two days, Cap! Not a goddamn peep! Food gets taken and that’s it! We need to get in there and that’s final!”

****

Kerry cocked her head at Tony Stark. After doing research over the last 48 hours, she understood why he was so perfect as Iron Man (Kerry ducked her head and smothered a giggle, really, it was the funniest name) Stark had been through more than his fair share in his life and was rich enough, powerful enough and, most importantly, smart enough, to actually make changes.

****

_ Well,  _ Kerry thought to herself,  _ Not as smart as Shuri but, sure, who fecking is? _

****

At that moment, Steve interrupted her musings and her leg started bouncing in irritation, “Tony, c’mon! Are you seriously telling me you think Shuri’s work has  _ failed?!  _ You’ve read her reports, seen her technology, you can’t-”

****

“My sisters work is impeccable, Stark. Bucky Barnes’ mind remains his own.” T'Challa's quiet words shutting up Steve immediately.

****

Kerry liked T’Challa. He made Gail so happy for a start. After spending two years in Wakanda, she realised that he was essentially the perfect ruler. Firm, fair, a warrior who would fight and die for his people if need be… yes, he was a great man and Kerry still wouldn’t hesitate to smack him up and down his country if he hurt Gail.

****

“Okay, no one is doubting that, your Highness, but, Barnes won’t come out, and neither has Alice! What the hell are they doing up there?!”

****

Kerry rolled her eyes and looked to the man sitting next to her. Sam turned slightly and placed his palm over her thigh, stilling the restless limb.

****

“You okay, Red?”

****

As ever, Kerry grinned at the nickname. Hardly original but the warmth behind it? Sam was a good man, Kerry counted her blessings that she had met a man like him. Sam was proof that there was an exception to every rule.

****

Kerry’s father had been… nice, a bit distant with his only daughter but he was still a good father. A fairly typical Irishman, he was large and gruff and quietly doted on his wife, and worked all hours to provide for his family.

****

But when Father Murphy had come, ever the good Catholic, her father had pressed a kiss to her forehead, told her to say goodbye to her mammy and younger brothers and leave with the “good Father”.

****

“Good Father” her pale, Irish arse.

****

“I’m fine, just getting a bit fed up, like.” Kerry muttered to Sam, keeping her eyes on Steve and Tony who were still yelling at each other like eejits.

****

“They got a good reason to be worried ya know, aren't you wondering what’s up?” Sam raised his brown eyebrow at her.

****

Kerry turned more fully towards him and raised her red brow back at him, “I think, they’re forgetting one thing and it’s fairly important.”

****

“Oh yeah, Red?” Sam smiled, crossing his arms and raising his chin at her in challenge, “What’s that?”

****

“Alice is a Slayer.” Kerry said simply.

****

Sam opened his mouth to reply but both their attention was caught by Steve throwing a question at Matt. Quickly, Sam pressed Kerry back down into the seat.

****

“Matt, can you hear what’s going on?”

****

Matt frowned and pointed at Steve, “You do realise that I’m her friend, right? Friends don’t spy and friends don’t give away secrets?”

****

“Are they okay?!” Steve yelled, holding a hand up to Tony who tried to intervene. “We haven’t seen them since Bucky ran up there with her so-”

****

“So ask Starks spy tech what’s up, do not ask me.”

****

“Alice would kill me if I used that to monitor anything other than heart rate and-”

****

“And what, exactly, do you think she’ll do to me if I spied?!” Matt yelled back.

****

Again, Kerry quite liked the blind lawyer. Certainly, he was more than he seemed and Kerry appreciated that.

****

“Alright, enough already.” Simon huffed and stepped forward.

****

“Oh this ought’a be good.” Sam muttered.

****

Kerry smiled lightly but didn’t answer. Everyone found it very hard to get along with Simon and Kerry could understand why but, unlike everyone else, Kerry and Gail had only ever seen the good side of him.

****

Simon was gruff and an arsehole, to be sure, but he really did want what was best.

****

Kerry wasn’t the type to hold a grudge over one mistake. Alice was more than capable of that for everyone. Still, what Kerry dreamt about doing to Father Murphy on an almost nightly basis made what Alice and Simon did look like child's play and-

****

“Listen, right. If Al was in any kind of trouble? We would fuckn’ know. Like, Barnes being thrown through a wall kinda knowing, you understand wha’ I mean?” Simon said to the room and Kerry nodded in agreement. 

****

“Say,” Tony smirked, “Aren’t you that guy that she hates? The uh- what’s that name you have again? Her umm…” Tony looked at him questioningly.

****

“I’m her Watcher, I’ve been doing that in one form or another since she was 15.” Simon went to carry on but Tony overrode him again.

****

“You’ve been watching her since she was 15?!” Tony yelled at Simon who flushed in anger.

****

“No, that’s- you’re making out that-”

****

“Okay, what you just said? It sounds wrong, okay? It sounds wrong.” James Rhodes piped up.

****

“I was her fuckin’ trainer!” Simon was furious, breathing heavily, oblivious to Steve moving towards him or Gail trying to placate everyone.

****

“They’re just worried, Simon. Calm down.” Steve murmured but Simon pushed past him.

****

“Oi, Stark! Don’t come at me with those sort of fucking insinuations! If anyone has been tryin’ it on with underage girls that would be you!”

****

“Oh for fucks sake, Simon.” Maggie hissed.

****

“Yeah?! At least I didn’t set them up for torture!”

****

Maggie dragged Simon back to the corner, placing her palms over his face and murmuring at him until he calmed down.

****

“Oh, for fecks sake…” Kerry muttered to herself and looked over at Gail who wore a similar look of frustration.

****

They shared a look and Gail motioned to the ceiling with her eyes, Kerry looked behind her at the door and nodded her head towards it.

****

Gail nodded in assent. Kerry smiled and did a small thumbs up before leaning over to Sam again. “Cover for me?”

****

“What?”

****

“I need the bathroom.”

****

Sam's hand was warm and slightly rough when it landed over hers, the usual flutter coming up in her tummy when he touched her.

****

“You goin’ to see them?”

****

Kerry grinned, “You forget, I’m a Slayer too, Sam. I’ll be fine.”

****

With that, Kerry quickly ducked out of the room.

****

***

****

Running up the stairs, Kerry was used to the feeling coursing through her. Being a Slayer was… indescribable to anyone who wasn’t one. Kerry was almost constantly filled with purpose and a drive to get out and do her duty.

****

Strength was always at her fingertips, there was no turning that off. If she so desired, Kerry was certain she could pull the chrome banister off and bend it into a pretzel.

****

Honestly, the feeling of strength as so strong, it was hard to keep it under control. If Kerry let herself go? 

****

That’s how she knew Alice and Bucky were fine, that they were just hiding, essentially. If Bucky had gone Winter Soldier? No matter how much it hurt, Alice would stop him and throwing him through a wall would not be an exaggeration.

****

Kerry wanted to let them have their peace, they had earned it after all, but this was making Alice look weak. Meek, even. If Bucky needed a break that was fine but Alice didn’t need to hold his hand, for fecks sake.

****

Reaching their door, Kerry banged on it, “Oi! Rise and shine now, lovebirds! Get out, already!”

****

Shuffling and muttering then Alice yelled out, “Would you fuck off, Kerry?!”

****

“No.” Kerry scoffed. “C’mon lads! Get your arses out!”

****

More movement then Bucky yelled, “We’re fine, just go away!”

****

“I’ll only be givin’ ye to the count of three, fellas!” Kerry’s accent thickened and she started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

****

“Kerry!” Alice sounded beyond exasperated and that was all it took. Forgoing the counting, Kerry took a step back from the door.

****

And kicked it in.

****

“Hey!” Alice dodged out of the way of the door as it shot through before running over, “What the fuck are you playing at, Kerry?! Why the hell-?!”

****

Kerry rolled her eyes, cracked her neck and shoved Alice so she stumbled back into a chair behind her.

****

Now Bucky had got the hump and stalked towards her, eyes flashing fire, “I knew it, all you people want is to hurt us and-”

****

Kerry let out a frustrated laugh before shoving him back too. With Alice, she had been fairly gentle but with Bucky she put a lot of effort behind it and he fell back, hard.

****

“Right! I’ve had enough, alight?!” Kerry yelled and, thankfully, they both stayed still, looking up at her in shock.

****

Taking advantage of the brief silence, Kerry assessed the room. Trays were placed carefully on the small table, all dishes were clear so they had eaten.

****

The bed was messy so it had, at least, been slept in (Kerry didn’t consider too much what else it had been used for, that was just disgusting).

****

The room was tidy overall, no upturned furniture or holes in the wall from flying fists or other objects.

****

Finally, she looked at the two love struck fools in question.

****

They both looked tired but Kerry had definitely seen them look worse. They were both dressed and clean. In fact, they both looked fucking good.

****

Glaring at them, Kerry spoke, “So. What the hell is going on up here, then? You playing hide and seek with the rest of the team but didn’t bother to tell them?”

****

Alice stood and marched over to her, “No! What’s to go down there for?! More noise about stuff that we can’t do anything about and-”

****

Alice continued to rant but Kerry looked at Bucky who had ducked his head and wouldn’t meet her eyes. Suddenly she remembered the throw away comment she had made to Natasha about “paid assassins” and rolled her eyes heavenward.

****

“Shut up, Alice.” Kerry said casually and plonked herself down in the chair opposite Bucky whilst Alice stood speechless.

****

“Hey, c’mon Kerry.” Bucky frowned at her, “Don’t talk to Alice like that, she’s your friend remember?”

****

“Aye, she is. So are you, Bucky.” Kerry assured him.

****

Again he ducked his head. On a sigh, Kerry started to talk, ignoring Alice who had come to sit on the arm of Bucky’s chair, carefully running her fingers into his hair as he sat forward.

****

“You think that everyone here is out to get you, am I wrong or right?” Kerry continued without giving them a chance to answer, “You do realise that you’re not the only fecking person in this building to kill people Bucky? I mean, you’re smart, you must realise that?”

****

Bucky scoffed quietly but didn’t answer. Alice cocked her head at Kerry, mouthing “ _ What are you doing?!” _

****

Mouthing back, Kerry answered, “ _Helping,_ _you twit!”_

****

“I’m right, ye big fool! Everyone in The Avengers has killed someone, somehow. You’re sad because you think that you’re not just a killer, you’re a murderer, that’s right isn’t it?”

****

Bucky lifted his head then and locked gazes with her, his eyes cold and Kerry thought that maybe this was the look that The Winter Soldier gave people before he killed them.

****

Obviously, this was supposed to intimidate her and make her back down but that wasn’t who she was.

****

“I’ve killed dozens of people, slowly, quickly, without mercy and-”

****

“Ah shut up would’ja?” Kerry said calmly, looking to Alice whose eyes were bright.

****

“What did ya want to be when you grew up, huh Bucky?”

****

“What?” Bucky turned to Alice who shrugged, “Why? What-”

****

“What did’ja want to be? It’s a simple question, like.” Kerry waved her hand to make him hurry up.

****

Completely confused at where the direction of the conversation had gone, Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, “I uh...I wanted to just be able to take care of my mom and sister, Rebecca. I wanted to get married. Have kids.”

****

His head twitched towards Alice and Kerry dropped her gaze for a moment. Kerry didn’t want kids so the news about not being able to bear them was… it was unfair that she didn’t get to  _ choose _ but it didn’t devastate her.

****

Kerry knew Alice would be a great mammy though. Bucky a great Da.

****

Kerry sighed and continued, “And you, Alice? What about you?”

****

“A vet.” Alice said quietly, “I wanted to open a sanctuary for big cats in Africa.”

****

Kerry smiled and nodded, “D’ye want to know my grand teenage dreams? I wanted to maybe be a primary school teacher and marry a nice man.” Kerry shrugged and grinned at her naive teenage self. “That was all. I was a good Catholic Irish girl and I was happy living in our small village in Galway. Jayus, Dublin is barely two hours away and I never had the inclination to even travel that far away.”

****

“Why are you telling us this, Kerry?” Alice asked, head tilted to one side slightly.

****

“I’m telling ye because I turned 15 and it all went to shite, as you well know, Alice!” Kerry stood up abruptly, “Look, Bucky, I was taken from my family by a fanatical priest, and forced into accepting these powers. I  _ hated  _ being a Slayer, you’ve no fecking idea. The vampires in Ireland are pathetic, as drunk as the eejits that they feed from and I hated being made to kill them.”

****

Bucky’s head snapped up at that.

****

“I would go back and that…” Kerry struggled to find the words, her voice getting thick from fear and anger from thinking about her Watcher, “Father Murphy would hound me, day and night, calling me a heathen witch for having the power in the first place and a sinner who would go to hell if I didn’t go out and do my duty.”

****

“One early morning, I came back and he was crazy, had been at the altar wine again, the bastard…” Kerry stopped and looked at Bucky, at Alice, “He started yelling and screaming bible passages at me, throwing Holy Water at me and grabbing at me, saying I needed to confess…”

****

Taking a deep breath, Kerry slowly went back to her seat in front of them, “I hit him, just to shut him up. Then he got up so I hit him again, and again and I heard yelling and screaming but it didn’t register and hands were pulling me off of him and by the time the lads from The Council pulled me off of him, his face was ruined and yet…”

****

“I bet your arm didn’t even feel tired. You were barely puffed from exertion.” Alice held Kerry’s gaze but there was no accusation there. Just sadness and understanding.

****

“Yes.” Kerry shrugged. “Listen, I dream about that every night, nearly. I got taken away and a little while later, I was in that lab.”

****

“Bucky, you might’ve killed people, but you’re no murderer. You didn’t have a choice and you’re the type of man that would never happily take someone else’s life.”

****

“B-but I-” Bucky rushed and Kerry held up her hand.

****

“No, you’re an innocent, for all that you’ve taken lives you’re still an innocent, Bucky. Me though? I might not have killed Father Murphy but I really, really wanted to. I dream about killing him and if I saw him again, I would gladly snap his neck.”

****

Alice had gone pale and Bucky had leaned right back in the chair, his hand bloodless with how hard he was gripping the arm.

****

“See, me? I’m a murderer for all that I haven’t killed someone. I would’ve done and I still will, if I could. All of you here are heroes, because you’ve all done bad things and yet you go and put your lives on the line for others, Bucky. You won’t get to make amends unless you get your gorgeous arse out of that fecking chair and come downstairs!”

****

Bucky’s mouth tilted up slightly but he gestured towards Alice, “I want to make amends but I have to make them to Alice first. So much has been done to her and-”

****

“And she’s still here and she is too bloody stubborn to go again so easily. Let Alice live, for fucks sake. Only then can you live. Isn’t that what you both want?”

****

Alice smiled at Kerry and shook her head before giggling slightly, “Uh, Kerry? We had just come to that decision about fifteen minutes ago. We were coming down soon to find out when we could go with everyone to see Sharpe.”

****

“Wha’?!” Kerry shrieked, glaring at the pair of them who were smiling like jokers at her. “You- you were…”

****

“We just needed a couple of days to get our bearings, Kez. That was all.” Alice said softly and pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. Bucky leant into the caress and, seeing such a large and fearsome looking man like Bucky take comfort from someone as small as Alice, and not be ashamed in doing so, it made Kerry realise that what they had,  _ wasn’t _ what she needed.

****

Kerry had finally figured out what she wanted to do with the rest of her life and Sam or any other man didn’t have any part in it.

****

_ Shite _ .

****

“What the hell?!” Tony’s outraged yell cut through the silence and Kerry’s head snapped around, her face flooding an unattractive red colour as she saw the damage she had wreaked.

****

“Ummm… I can explain, ah-”

****

“Kerry broke in because we refused to let her in and she thought she heard crashing. Kerry just reacted on instinct.” Alice shrugged.

****

“The banging was just me walking into a wall and a picture fell down. Sorry Tony.” Bucky looked up at him and Tony stared back.

****

There was silence for a few moments then Tony softly replied, “It wasn’t your fault. I’ll get over it.”

****

Kerry knew there was more there than what had just been said but didn’t say anything, just rapidly changed the subject.

****

“So, what can I do to help repair the damage?”

****

Tony’s eyes snapped to hers and he smiled, “Nothing. I just know better than to keep housing Slayers in my Tower. Gail is the  _ only  _ well behaved one here, and-”

****

“Yeah Yeah,” Kerry grinned before turning to the Alice and Bucky, “You’ll be okay?”

****

“Always.” Alice grinned as she slipped down the arm of the chair into Bucky’s lap.

****

Kerry grinned and left the room, throwing over her shoulder, “We’re heading to the prison tomorrow morning, see ya then, lads!”

****

***

****

_ The following evening _

****

“Hey, Red! You avoiding me?” 

****

Kerry looked up from the computer she was working at and smiled in consternation at Sam, shaking her head. “No, I uh...just had a brainwave after yesterday and today, I needed some peace and quiet to think it through.”

****

“Oh yeah?” Sam sat on the seat opposite her, crossing his arms and resting his left foot on his right knee. “What’s that? You want in on The Avengers?”

****

“Like hell I do!” Kerry giggled, “I uh… I think I want to do what you do, or did. I want to help people but it doesn’t have to just be me putting my life on the line, does it? I can help by talking by-”

****

“You want to be a councillor?” Sam inquired.

****

Kerry nodded slowly in assent, “Yeah. I think I could be good at it but I need to go to a school first.”

****

Sam gestured towards her laptop and Kerry handed it over. Sam scrolled through in silence for a few moments before sighing and handing it back.

****

“Ireland? You want to go back...you don’t want to stay?”

****

Kerry grimaced, “We’re going back anyway, Sam and-”

****

“Yeah, but not to stay! You’re coming back, and-”

****

Kerry placed her hand over his, making him meet her eyes, “I want to be more than what I am. I want to be bigger than just a Slayer...just a girlfriend.”

****

“You wanna say that to Alice or Gail, huh?” Sam's voice raised slightly and Kerry rolled her eyes at him.

****

“Gail is going to be a Queen, Sam! And Alice is happy letting herself come to her own decisions about her future, as long as she has Bucky, Alice is happy.”

****

“And you? That’s not enough for you?” Sam didn’t sound accusatory though, just resigned.

****

“I wish I had made up my mind quicker, Sam. I know I dragged you along a bit and I’m so sorry for that but I didn’t know what I wanted. Hell, I didn’t know what was going to happen one day from the next!”

****

Kerry’s bottom lip trembled but she carried on, Sam deserved to know what was going through her head. Two years was a long time to wait for someone just to have the opportunity taken away.

****

“I guess you think I’m a tease, right?” Kerry sighed, pushing her hair back from her face, “I’m sorry, Sam. I really wanted to be the girl for you.”

****

“Aww, Kerry…” Sam frowned at his forearms as he leant forward in the seat, “I ain’t stupid. If you really wanted me like that? It would’a happened by now. I didn’t push and you let me.” His gorgeous brown eyes met hers and Kerry felt her resolve get tested again.

****

“I do like you, Sam. Really like you. You’re the first man to…” Kerry trailed off when she realised what she had just let slip and blushed. “Ah...aren’t a lot of opportunities for boyfriends when you’re a Slayer with a mad priest for a Watcher.” Kerry said to the table, unable to meet Sam’s eyes.

****

“Damn, Kerry.” Sam grinned ruefully but he slowly reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles once he held it. “Alright. I get it and I’m not gonna be that guy that tries to take your dreams away. Let’s take this as a start over, okay? Hi!” Sam grinned brightly and gave a wave, “I’m Sam Wilson, also known as the best Avenger with the coolest tech!”

****

“Really, now? Wha’ about that Captain guy? He’s so tall!” Kerry laughed.

****

“Aw, Steve? Naw, man. He’s so boring, such a stickler for rules…”

****

Kerry laughed and joked and felt her world settle. Tomorrow they would go to the warehouse and take Sharpe back home. Kerry would eventually have to face Father Murphy again...

****

Right now though, Kerry couldn’t care less. Her friends were safe and happy. Sam and she would be friends and there was no pressure to be anything more and she  _ finally  _ knew where her life would take her.

****

Sam continued joking with her and they began talking about techniques for managing other people’s trauma alongside your own.

****

“It ain’t easy, Red. To do what we do and then take on other people’s stories, I mean. After everything you’ve gone through… I’m proud of you, I want you to know that.” Sam had moved to sit next to her as they spoke and now he was close, leaning in towards her and Kerry could smell the fantastic cologne he was wearing.

****

“Thank you, Sam.”

****

A moment’s pause where Sam seemed to weigh something up in his mind before he cupped the side of her face and leant in, pressing his lips to hers gently.

****

Fire erupted through her bloodstream and Kerry pulled him closer before gently pushing him away.

****

“Sam…”

****

“Did I make you change your mind about leavin’?” Sam quipped, shit eating grin on his face.

****

Kerry let out a small laugh, “You wish.”

****

“Can’t blame a man for tryin’, huh?”

****

There was a slightly awkward pause before they carried on talking about their future, like nothing had happened but both aware that it could happen again, if they wanted it bad enough to try.

 

All in all, Kerry Lynch was happy with how things had turned out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Gail the Vampire Slayers POV

_ “You will be a Slayer, child. This will be your greatest achievement. Say those words to me.” _

****

_ The small child looked up at the giant of a man, his accent harsh to her young ears and could not speak as he commanded. _

****

_ “Lesson one, when I ask you to speak, you must do so, child. Now, what will you be?” _

****

_ The child blinked at the giant but, oddly, her fear began to dissipate and she felt the courage to answer in a whisper. _

****

_ “I will be a Slayer.” _

****

_ “Louder. The dead do not respect or respond to the hissing of alley cats, they respond to the roar of a Lion! Louder!” _

****

_ “I will be a Slayer!” _

****

_ “Again!” The giant towered over the small child but, again, she felt no fear. “You must be loud! You must be fearless! They will show you no mercy when the time comes!” _

****

_ “I WILL BE A SLAYER!” _

****

_ The giant knelt before her and nodded. _

****

_ “Yes. You will.” _

****

Gail awoke with a start and blinked the sleep from her eyes rapidly. Memories from her previous life had not plagued her since Alice had been returned safe and sound to Wakanda. Many might consider that a very short space of time but Gail had had nightmares, dreams, memories of varying intensity ever since her Watchers prediction had come true at 15 and Gail had been Chosen as a Slayer.

****

Mr Eko had been… he had not been harsh or cruel in the way that Father Murphy had been to Kerry, nor had he been closed off as Maggie Travers had been to Alice.

****

Mr Eko had been able to both keep his distance emotionally and hold a strictly Watcher/Slayer relationship with her, training her fully but also harshly and imparting every last drop of knowledge that he had and instilled in her the certainty that she was not only a Slayer, she would be a leader of all Slayers on any battlefield.

****

Mr Eko would be a great man, if not for the fact that he had taken her from her parents when she had been nine and The Council had tracked her down as a Potential.

****

“Gail? Are you well,  _ sthandwa sam?”  _ T’Challa’s voice, deep with sleep brought her attention around to him and Gail felt her heart rate immediately begin to settle.

****

Her heart was just a muscle that pumped her blood, that kept her alive. This was all she had known before Simon had rescued her from the lab, before they had become refugees in Wakanda. Now, Gail knew that her heart could beat for more than just the sole purpose of keeping her alive.

****

Gail’s heart could race just at the sight of her love’s gentle smile at her, as it was now doing as he raised his hand to her face and brushed her braids back from her face.

****

“What were the dreams about, my love?”

****

Gail sighed and shrugged, or tried to. Laying in bed in her left side to face T’Challa made that slightly difficult.

****

“I dreamt of my Watcher again. He told me I would be a Slayer and this would be my greatest accomplishment.”

****

T’Challa paused before answering, his eyes roving across her face. One of the many things Gail loved about him, T’Challa didn’t just say the very first comforting thing that came into his head to attempt to appease her, he would take his time and say the thing that was correct.

****

This was why he was such a great King.

****

“Being a Slayer was indeed a great achievement, Mr Eko did not lie about this.” T’Challa said softly, his lip curling in disgust slightly as he said her old Watchers name.

****

“I know that, T’Challa. It is something I am thinking more and more about now though, what if...what if that is all I can ever be? This is all I know and-”

****

“Gail, do you think that I would ask for you to become my Queen, Queen of Wakanda the world's richest and most technologically advanced country, if I thought all you were capable of was wielding a Scythe?”

****

Gail rolled her eyes and turned to lay on her back, “You may have faith in me but this doesn’t change simple facts T’Challa! You were raised to be both King and Black Panther! I, however, was only raised to be a Slayer.”

****

A huff of annoyance then T’Challa rolled out of the bed that they were sharing in Stark Tower. 

****

“Come, we have to prepare for our meeting at The Raft.”

****

“T’Challa…” Gail sighed, “I apologise, I want to be all you think I am. The thought of failure is still-”

****

The capturer of her heart bent his head and pressed his lips to hers, holding her face in his palms, “I would never allow you to fail,  _ sthandwa sam.  _ Failure is only so when you do not learn or grow from past mistakes, and you, my Slayer Queen, have never been one to shy away from a lesson that you could learn from.”

****

Gail smiled against his lips, “How is it that you always know what to say, T’Challa?”

****

“Because,” he shrugged and grinned playfully, “I am King and it is known we are always right in all things.”

****

“Pssssh!!” Gail laughingly threw a pillow at his head.

****

***

****

They made their way from the suite that they had been loaned up to the helipad on the roof of Stark Tower where a small jet was waiting to take the Slayers, Simon, Maggie, Stark and Captain Rogers to the prison where Richard Sharpe was waiting.

****

Tony Stark had been adamant that there was no way that they would ever be allowed to see him but that had been before he had taken a morning to go with Simon to the warehouse where they had been rescued from.

****

There had been two portals open, magic and some form of technology managing to keep the gateways stable but they couldn’t see a way to close them and it was dangerous to try and close them when you didn’t know what you were doing.

****

So, off to this prison to get the required information so they could close it and get on with their lives.

****

Finally.

****

“Good morning, Alice. How are you, this morning?” Gail hugged her friend.

****

“Ready to Rock and Roll.” Was Alice’s dry response, her eyes trained on Simon and his...Gail supposed that Maggie should be called his girlfriend but Simon certainly hadn’t confirmed anything.

****

“What’s happening there? Why is she coming?” Alice mused, nodding towards them as Kerry walked over to join them, looking happier than Gail had seen her before.

****

“Simon probably just wants her close, like. I certainly wouldn’t want her in New York on her own, not after spending so long apart.”

****

Alice dragged her hand down her face and Gail could see her warring internally, “Alice, we-”

****

“Okay,” Alice interrupted as if she hadn’t heard Gail, “So, I don’t want to see Sharpe anyway so I’ll just tell them that I’ll stay here and look after Maggie! Simple!”

****

“Alice, please do not start this again-” Gail began, wearily. Since Alice and Bucky had come down from their self imposed exile the day before, Bucky had began to emerge from his shell and had become very active in organising this trip.

****

Alice, on the other hand, was becoming more and more reluctant to follow through.

****

“You don’t need me there! I don’t want to look at that arsehole, okay?! Please just- he sent me to that lab and sent Ivar after me and-”

****

Okoye took that moment to stride up to them, nodding in deference to Gail, then, barely pausing in her stride, grabbed Alice’s upper arm and walked off with her, hissing in her ear.

****

Gail smiled after the General. Okoye was great and fearless and kind hearted, never mind that she was an incredible warrior herself.

****

Okoye and the other Dora Milaje understood the Slayers in a way that most other people couldn’t. A group of elite female warriors, tasked with protecting a nation and trained in all manner of hand to hand combats and weapons from an early age, Gail had quietly dubbed them the Slayers of this dimension.

****

Therefore, this sign of fear and weakness that Alice was showing, would  _ not  _ be tolerated by Okoye.

****

“Ah, thank god for Okoye.” Kerry lamented, “If she didn’t drag Alice off? I think I would’a thumped her, like.”

****

“You cannot blame her for being angry.” Gail said softly, eyes going to Bucky who had stepped over to Alice as soon as he saw her distress.

****

“That’s not what I blame her for.”

****

Gail turned to Kerry sharply, “And what is it then, that we should blame her for?”

****

“You know what I mean, Gail! Sharpe thinks he knows everything about us! Has seen us growing up in someway or form and  _ chose _ us to be taken to that fuckin’ place! We need to be  _ strong  _ now! He  _ didn’t  _ break us and he needs to be shown!”

****

Gail breathed deep and squared her shoulders, “This is the problem though.” Gail’s golden brown eyes met Kerry’s own darker brown ones, “Sharpe does know things we would rather not think about.”

****

Alice began walking back over, face now devoid of the distress from before, Bucky and Okoye talking behind her.

****

“And what should we do about that then?” Kerry questioned, moving slightly so the three of them stood facing each other.

****

“Could we kill him? Hit him at least?” Alice smiled benginly as she asked the sinister question.

****

“We let him say what he wants. Does it matter? Sharpe is the one in chains now, he believes that knowledge holds all the power. What is actually true is this,” Gail smiled at T’Challa, “power is power and  _ we  _ are the ones who hold it.”

****

Gail walked past her fellow Slayers towards the jet, hoping,  _ praying  _ to any God that would listen, that she could follow her own advice.

****

***

****

“So, I see you three ‘ave come lookin’ the part.” Sharpe grinned happily from his glass fronted prison cell.

****

Gail raised an eyebrow at him. It was true, they were all dressed appropriately for a nights patrolling and had their Scythes strapped to their backs in an obvious show of intimidation.

****

It didn’t matter that it was obvious, however. They knew Sharpe would see through it. The point was that, Sharpe had said he would help them close the portal but only on one condition - he spoke to The Slayers, so Slayers is what they came as.

****

“Obviously. Now, please, share with us how to close this portal and we will leave you alone.” Gail said quietly, arms crossed in front of her and legs spread slightly. It was a power stance that she had perfected.

****

Alice was stood to her right, arms crossed in front of her chest, Kerry stood to her left arms also crossed at her chest but somehow, she exuded much less stress than Alice.

****

“Y’know, the three of you ‘ave always impressed me. You were taken, away from your families and-”

****

“Well, this small talk was fun! How’s about we cut the crap and you tell us how to close the portal?” Alice shot out, drawing Sharpe’s eyes to her and Gail’s eyes to the ceiling in irritation.

****

“I ‘ave to say Miss Winters, I am impressed wi’ you the least. I mean, all your abilities, your innate skills and you want to give up savin’ the world? For some bastard named  _ Bucky?!”  _ Sharpe chuckled mirthlessly, “You’re pathetic. No wonder Simon wanted you gone.”

****

“Whatever.” Alice shrugged. “Can we find out how to close the-”

****

“And as for you, Miss Lynch, well you were all right for a waste of talent in Ireland, you would’a done so much better in London or the States but that Watcher o’yours…” Sharpe shook his head sadly as he watched Kerry go slightly pale, “He wanted to keep you around. At the time I had no authority to stop him.”

****

Kerry’s lower lip trembled slightly but she stood taller before answering, “Sure, that’s fine. I took care of him anyway. Turns out, punching a priest really is as good a way to relieve stress as a massage.”

****

“Aye, but he didn’t take that lesson kindly though.” Sharpe shrugged again, “After we sent you to the lab and he had healed, the next Slayer he got, well, made what he did to you seem like a-”

****

“What?!” Kerry’s calm broke and she lunged towards the glass, “You gave him another Slayer?! Are you bastards out of your minds?!”

****

Gail grabbed her back, pulling her away, but Kerry was more furious than Gail had ever seen her, twisting and thrashing still, “He tortures his Slayers! Tries to break them! Why, why would you let him-”

****

“Kerry, enough!” Gail spun her to face her and Alice wrapped her arms around Kerry’s waist from behind, trapping her arms.

****

Gail cupped her friends face, trying to wipe the tears away, “You did nothing wrong, this is not your doing, remember we need to be strong and-”

****

“Being strong was what got you into this mess in the first place, Naajia.” Sharpe said softly and Gail’s heart plummeted.

****

“Be quiet. You know, nothing!” The venom in her voice surprised her, feelings that she had assumed were long since buried rose up furiously and Gail gritted her teeth against them.

****

“What?! Who’s...who is Naajia?” Alice asked softly from over Kerry’s shoulder, eyes wary and resolved, like she already knew what was about to be revealed.

****

Gail let go of Kerry and stepped back from her fellow Slayers, breathing shallowly.

****

“ _ Sthandwa sam,  _ steel your spine and tell them. This secret only holds power over you because you let it. Tell them and find out what this man wants and we can leave. You can be my Queen in more than just the heart.”

****

T’Challa’s words in her ear, through the comms devices they wore, brought Gail’s heart rate back down and she looked at her friends, ignoring the man in the cell behind them.

****

“Mr Eko, he took me from my family when I was very young, you know this already. I never saw them again and I never will see them again. When I realised that my usefulness as a Slayer had come to an end and I was to be taken to that lab, I had so much become that man’s creature, an obedient little soldier, that I was led into it without a fight. Mr Eko ordered and I obeyed.”

****

“B-but,” Kerry looked confused, “You’re our leader, you’re Gail!”

****

“Go on,” Alice motioned with her hand, “Tell the rest.”

****

“Mr Eko wanted me to be a leader but, as I never really met other Slayers and I was not permitted to argue with him, I just became a shell.”

****

Gail ignored the tears in her eyes, the smug grin of the man stood in his cell in front of her and continued, “I hated being in that lab but I was not like you two! I couldn’t ever find the words to tell them no! When they asked if I consented I- I always-”

****

“Naajia consented every bloody time! Her’s were the best results we got and-”

****

Alice’s face darkened to something truly terrifying for a split second and she spun to face him, pulling her Scythe from it’s harness and crashing it into the glass that housed Richard Sharpe.

****

The sound it made was deafening, a large crack appearing and webbing out across the surface.

****

Most satisfying was the look of abject terror on his face as he stumbled away and fell back onto the cot that was provided.

****

“Your time for talking is over! Now, sit still and be quiet! Gail is talking now.”

****

Alice turned back to her, face smoothed back into its regular prettiness and a soft smile on her face, “Sorry for the interruption. Please continue.”

****

“Jaysus, Alice. Why’d ya have to be so damn... _ extra _ , all the time?!” Kerry grinned and nudged Gail with her shoulder.

****

“Extra?!” Alice looked appalled, “What does that even mean?!”

****

Gail smiled at her friends, women who were almost as sisters to her, who shared the same burden and carried the same weight that she had had for as many years. Who, without even hearing the full story, immediately had her back and were bickering for the sole reason to give Gail a moment to collect herself before she continued.

****

The three of them had been put through more at the hands of the snivelling weasel behind them than most people would ever realise and yet, they were still good, still kind and still their own women who were free to make their own choices.

****

Gail adored these women. Not as much as she adored T’Challa of course but…

****

“Do you two wish to know why I am called Gail now? Or should I stand and wait longer for you two to stop talking?” Gail said with her arms crossed.

****

“What? Oh yeah. Go on then, whatever your name is.” Alice grinned and leant against a portion of glass that was still intact, waving idly to Sharpe inside.

****

“When Simon rescued me, told me that we needed to find the other Slayer still held in another lab,” Gail nodded towards Kerry who moved her hair back from her face in mild agitation, “Simon I believe knew who I was, where I came from and he gave me the choice, once I had got my strength back and healed, I could either go with him and remain a Slayer, saving both Kerry and eventually yourself, Alice, or…”

****

“You could go home.” Kerry whispered, “He said the same to me.”

****

“Mr Eko took many things away from me but one thing that he never tried to was that being a Slayer was who I am, my family I could barely remember and whilst I do not blame them for what happened, I felt no wish to be their daughter again. So I stayed, and I helped, and I changed my name. I wanted to be new.”

****

Both Kerry and Alice smiled and nodded and Alice took a deep breath before frowning in confusion, “Why Gail though?”

****

“When I was released from that lab, a storm was taking place outside, a gale was blowing and I was struck by how powerful it was. Silent only until it cuts through trees and then it screams. Completely invisible until it’s strength knocks you from your feet. I wanted to be that again, so I became the Gail.”

****

“Oh.” Alice grinned, “I just meant that it’s such an old fashioned name, you could’ve picked anything y’know and instead you pick that name and-”

****

“I know, right?!” Kerry laughed, “I mean, I thought  _ you  _ were extra!” 

****

“Gail is a lovely name!” Gail yelled indignantly, “T’Challa likes it!”

****

“Meh, who care what a King thinks anyway.” Alice dismissed, casually.

****

“Um, bloody excuse me!” Sharpe yelled out, obviously recovered from his previous terror, “Weren’t you here to get some bloody information out of me?! Do I have to listen to your boring prattle about names too?! You going t’make me crack with chatter about baby names and flower arrangements next?!”

****

“We’ll talk as long as we like, ye old shite!” Kerry shot back and he closed his mouth, glaring like he thought he could actually kill her with his mind.

****

“I mean, to be honest, why are we even here? Tony and Shuri will figure out how to close the portals, eventually, let’s get back to New York. Oh!” Alice said happily, “We could go shopping in Bloomingdales! I’ve always wanted to do that ever since I saw Splash!”

****

“You saw a splash and it made you want to go shopping?” Gail asked, bewildered.

****

“No! It’s a film!” Kerry was nodding at Alice and patting Gail’s shoulder as they made their way to the exit of the cells.

****

“Bloomingdales is a film? About water?” Gail nodded in understanding.

****

“Oh for the love of…” Alice huffed, “What did you and T’Challa  _ do  _ during our stay in Wakanda?!”

****

Gail raised an eyebrow and Alice blushed, “For fucks sake…”

****

“You have to close it from the other side, and I have to be there as does Gavin as he made it and Gabriella because I bloody said so.”

****

Sharpes voice rang out as they reached the door, Kerry’s hand a whisper away from the panel to enter the code.

****

“What.” Alice sighed. “We can close it from this side, surely?”

****

“You could, aye. But the portal would still be open back home, in our dimension and we had it set up so that my blood will close it and Gavin needs to say some spell that will prevent it from opening again.”

****

Sharpe grinned, knowing he now had them where he wanted them again, “Basically, lasses. You can close the other one to Strykers dimension fine, it’s been opened on this side so as long as it’s closed on this side no nasty metal skeletonized Wolverines, won’t come barging in here to make a scene.”

****

“A what now?” Alice looked at Gail and Kerry but Sharpe continued and Gail started to feel sick.

****

“Our dimension though? I need to be the one to close it on both sides or more Council members will start streaming through and this time they’ll bring Slayers too and you’ll be forced to fight them and this time we won’t lose. You don’t want that? Work out a way to get me out of here and take me and Gavin and Gabriella back to that portal and we’ll close it.”

****

“Why should we trust you? You’ll go back and just order everyone to come back through anyway.” Kerry said desperately. 

****

“Well then, I guess one of you is going to have to come with me then to make sure I don’t. Besides, as you three seem to have conveniently forgotten, these experiments against Slayers are still happening! There’s still wars coming to our dimension! You three just going to let that happen?! So those are my terms; myself, Gavin and Gabriella will go home, with one of you. I will make sure that the portals are closed and we will work together on the other side to fix my mistakes. What say you?”

****

Without saying a word, Gail turned on her heel and swept from the room, Alice and Kerry close behind her.

****

***

****

_ Two Days Later _

****

It was done. Sharpe and Gavin had been sent back through. Stryker had stayed here, cursing and threatening revenge on Sharpe and Dr Whitehall remained in custody too.

****

Gail felt… honestly, she didn’t know how she felt. So many years doing the same thing over and over, being betrayed and broken. Finding her new self and her new life in Wakanda had been a revelation but that had still been with the threat of The Council over her head.

****

Now? All such threats were gone, really and truly. Gail could finally begin this new life that she had been daydreaming about since she had taken the first painful steps out of that lab, Simon and the men who had helped him, helping her along.

****

Needing some time to herself, Gail had left the gathering that was going on downstairs in one of the conference rooms of Stark Tower and came up to the roof, admiring the lights and noise of the city spread beneath her.

****

Even though it was August now, the wind up here was chilly and Gail pulled her cardigan closer around herself and silently chastised herself for not bringing a jacket. Gail moved over to the seating area and stopped when she saw that she was not alone. Alice was curled up on one of the seats, staring silently ahead of her, her eyes red from where she had clearly been crying recently.

****

“Hey Gail.”

****

“Hey Alice.” Gail didn’t flinch at the fact that Alice hadn’t turned around to see that it was definitely her. Complete awareness of your surroundings was as instinctive as breathing for a Slayer.

****

“So… are you okay?” Alice asked softly as Gail sat next to her.

****

Gail thought for a moment, thinking about what her life would be like now, “Yes. I most certainly am.” Gail smiled to herself before turning to Alice, “Are you?”

****

Alice smiled softly at her, “I needed to get away for a bit. Ever since we got back, since- since they left… Bucky is always worried about me anyway, you know? I just wanted to have a cry by myself.”

****

“They had to leave, you understand that, right?” Gail said softly, as much to herself as to Alice.

****

Alice didn’t answer, choosing to wrap her arms around herself a bit tighter instead. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Gail was trying to think of something positive to say when Alice said softly, “I feel like I’ve let them down. By not helping. By just staying here. I feel like I’m not offering anything”

****

Gail scoffed, “That is nonsense, Alice! You’re here! You’re doing what you always wanted! You’re whole life is now new and-”

****

“Yeah and that’s the problem!” Gail’s words were cut off when Alice yelled and jumped to her feet, pacing in agitation.

****

“Change is everywhere now and it’s come all at once, Gail! You’re going to be going back to Wakanda in two days! Who the hell knows when we’ll see each other again! Bucky is going to be announced as part of the rejuvenated Avengers, I can basically become a boring housewife and- and-”

****

Gail knew what she was struggling to say, but let her take a moment to collect herself. “Gail.” Alice whispered and turned to her, eyes bright and shining back the reflection of the city, “I wanted this change for so long and now that it’s here? I don’t know what to do with it. I’m terrified, Gail. Whether I lived it by choice or fled from it, I have always been nothing but a Slayer! How the  _ hell  _ can I be anything else?!”

****

Gail opened her mouth to say something that might have been comforting when T’Challa’s face swam in front of her eyes, and she smiled knowing that he would never just spout the first platitude that popped into his head. Taking a deep breath, Gail stood and gently took Alice’s hands in her own.

****

“Alice, change isn’t easy, it is incredibly hard so I don’t blame you for feeling scared. I feel the same way.”

****

Alice raised an eyebrow, “Well you’re handling it much better than me.”

****

“Because, I know that whilst we are always going to be Slayers, we no longer have to  _ be  _ Slayers, Alice.” 

****

“What-”

****

Gail held up her hand, “We can be anything we want now and we are no longer alone doing it! I know you are afraid for Bucky, going back into this line of work with be taxing for him, but you have been his safe haven, Alice, you will continue to be so. Start with that.”

****

“B-but I-”

****

Again Gail interrupted her, “You have money that Simon gave you? You can take your time, Alice, you don’t have to have a destiny in order to lead your life! Study and live and laugh and love, okay? It is our turn to be happy and frivolous now.”

****

Alice sniffed, “Frivolous? Does that mean that you’ll come to Bloomingdales with me? My birthday is tomorrow.”

****

“Of course I will!” Gail squealed, allowing herself the small pleasure of jumping up and down with Alice in happiness at the thought of spending money on her friend for her birthday. The two years in Wakanda, neither Alice or Kerry had wanted to celebrate it, Shuri had somehow managed to find out their dates of birth and organised small presents for them but it hadn’t been celebrated exactly.

****

“Wait!” Gail stopped, “Does Bucky or anyone else know about this?”

****

Alice shifted, “Ummm, I don’t know? I hadn’t exactly said anything and we’ve been kind of busy and-”

****

“Oh for Bast’s sake!” Gail huffed, “Very well! You, stay up here and I will send Okoye to guard you as I plan your party!”

****

“Wait! Gail!” 

****

Gail ignored her and ran back downstairs, coming to a halt at the conference room where all the Avengers, Okoye and a smiling T’Challa stood.

****

“I must go and keep the small liar busy whilst you plan her party. Make it  _ spectacular _ !” Okoye hissed in fury and swept out.

****

Gail looked at her love in confusion, “What? How?-”

****

“FRIDAY was asked to “listen” to Alice as she was on the roof, in case of...accidents  _ standwa sam.” _

****

“Accidents?”

****

“Not important, anyway, FRIDAY just told us about Alice’s birthday being tomorrow and now, we’re in big planning mode.” Tony said quickly.

****

Bucky’s arm was whirring in anger but he still smiled, “Of all the things she has kept from me, this is the one I am most glad to find out about.”

****

***

****

They planned for the next hour, honestly, Gail had expected it to take longer but Tony’s fiance had breezed in and taken a few notes and, within twenty minutes, Alice had a spectacular birthday for the following day planned.

****

“So, are you tired, Gail?” T’Challa had followed her into their room silently and placed his hands on her hips as he stood behind her.

****

Gail was stood in front of the window that overlooked the city, smiling in bliss as she felt his warmth penetrate her back through her clothing.

****

“No. I am not tired, my love.” Gail turned in his arms and pulled him down to her by the back of the neck, kissing him with as much passion and love as she possibly could.

****

Quickly, T’Challa took the hint and picked her up, spinning and landing them both in a heap in the bed, trailing kisses over neck and down to her collarbone. Usually, T’Challa took control during their love making, he had had more experience in these matters than she had, obviously, and, apart from that, T’Challa just enjoyed leading.

****

So Gail thoroughly enjoyed his noise of surprise when she flipped them over so she was straddling him and ripped his shirt from him, buttons pinging everywhere before running her hands over the beautiful dark skin, bringing her mouth to it and trailing her tongue softly over his pecs, “You do not like what I am doing, my love?”

****

“Gail…” T’Challa was a smart man and held still as she loved him.

****

“Soon, I will be your wife, your Queen, yes?” Gail whispered against his abs.

****

“Yes!”

****

“And you will love me? Even though I will no longer be a warrior? A Slayer?” The words came out before she thought them through.

****

T’Challa sat up, fire in his eyes as he held Gail against him. “The second I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the woman that could be strong enough to lead by my side. You are not just a warrior to me, however. I have seen you in Wakanda, you made it your business to explore and learn and become as much a part of Wakanda as I am. Gail, you are my heart and you will always be so, you do not need to carry that Scythe to be the woman I am in love with.”

****

Gail looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth so she just leant forward again, claiming his mouth in another kiss and pushed him back so she could resume her exploration of his body.

****

“T’Challa, I love you. Now that we have that out of the way, let your Queen conquer, yes?”

****

Gail was safe, happy and loved. More than just a Slayer, never just a leader and always backed by her friends and the man who had chosen to love her for more than her strength, Gail was happy and that was all she had ever wanted to be.

****  
  



	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Simon's POV. He was probably the one OC of mine who changed the most (in my opinion, anyway) and I love how things have ended for him.

Simon hated 6 AM.

****

It was the worst fucking time of day in his opinion. If you were up at six in the morning, it wasn’t because you ever wanted to be, that was for sure. Either, you had to get up to go to a job that you probably didn’t like, you were coming home from a job that you probably liked even less. Or…

****

Or you were getting bad news.

****

Simon had been woken up one dark winter's morning at six by his mother and Richard Sharpe after a night of oddly fitful sleep, to be told that Sophie, his first real love, had been murdered by a vampire on her way to work the previous evening. 

****

Ten years later, Simon had found out at six in the morning that his stupid bloody mother had gone to the test to “be with her Slayer” and had fucking died for her troubles.

****

Alice hadn’t been able to stop them. Apparently.

****

Two weeks later and Simon had received the news that even though she had failed his mother, she still had been taken to the training camp, would still have the opportunity to give up being a Slayer after two years.

****

Of course, at the time, he hadn’t known what the Council actually were up to. Hadn’t realised what part he had played in what Alice had been put through...

****

Then, nearly a year later, Simon had stopped a woman from being killed by a vampire one evening and she had somehow managed to bring light and purpose back to his life.

****

So of course, Simon hadn’t told Maggie how he had felt about her until the night before he had had to leave to go and rescue Gail and Kerry. Simon was terrified of being that vulnerable to love and having her stolen from him again and, naturally, when Maggie had said to him that she wanted him for the night, that they could work out the rest in the morning, Simon hadn’t told her the truth. That he was going to be going on the run and he wouldn’t be coming back.

****

At six AM, Simon had snuck out of the bed, got dressed and left her flat, not before he had placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, his heart breaking at the thought of never seeing her again.

****

Since that moment, Simon had just been going through the motions. Rescue Kerry and Gail? Check? Discover Alice was still alive and in another dimension, still being tested? Well, best go rescue the little cow then.

****

These last two and a bit years, being here, Simon had tried to make up for his mistakes, tried to be the Watcher he should have been but it was so fucking hard! The anger Alice held towards him apparently had no fucking end and it made his life difficult with everyone else because they knew as well as he did…

****

Simon deserved her anger.

****

Still, they had started to get to a point where they could think and talk past it when Sharpe had reared his ugly face, threatening all sorts. Everything out of his mouth was bluster as far as Simon had been concerned, until that is, he had dragged Maggie out in front of the camera.

****

The rage that had welled up in him at that moment, the terror… Simon knew that he would do anything to make she she didn’t die. He couldn’t lose another woman he loved, he just couldn’t!

****

Simon groaned and got out of bed in the room he had been begrudgingly given by Tony Stark… how he had treated Al after they had seen Maggie on that call…

****

“Fuckin’ hell.” Simon went to the bathroom and threw water on his face.

****

Now Maggie was back. Safe. But, apart from the confrontation that they had had in the warehouse, Maggie had barely spoken to him and-

****

Walking out of the bathroom, still rubbing his face to wake himself up even further, Simon’s head snapped to the door to his room when the knocking interrupted his thoughts.

****

“Who’s that?”

****

An infuriated huff, then, “For fucks sake, Simon! Who else would it be?!”

****

Simon almost flew to the door in his haste to answer it, his desperation to see her and get the chance to talk to her stronger than anything else.

****

“Mags!” Throwing open the door, he glared at her, “It’s six in the fuckin’ morning and you should be- what’s wrong with you?!”

****

Maggie's eyes had widened and planted themselves firmly on his torso, colour rising rapidly in her cheeks and Simon looked down at himself wondering what the hell her problem was.

****

“Oh. Shit. I uh-” In his rush to get to the door her forgot about putting on a t-shirt. Thankfully, he was wearing shorts but, well… 

****

There was about 10 seconds of the most heated and awkward silence Simon had ever experienced before Maggie finally raised those big brown eyes to his and said firmly, “Can I come in? We need to talk.”

****

Sighing to himself, Simon grunted in assent before holding open the door and stepping back so she could pass.

****

***

****

The second Simon had closed his door, Maggie turned and unleashed her inner spitfire on him. “Right, here’s the thing, asshole, I don’t know what the hell is going on! You fuck off and leave me after an incredible night together!” 

****

This megawatt temper of hers was something that had always fascinated Simon, she was so tiny, five foot tall if that, and yet she would square up to and chew out the biggest bastards in the world if given half the chance.

****

“Maggie, I-”

****

“Shut the hell up!” Again, she steamrolled him into silence, “Now, I know that I gave my fucking A game that night and I know you said you had to leave but I never expected you to actually-”

****

“Leave? Like I said I had to?” Simon said softly.

****

“Why?!” Maggie screamed, “Why the fuck did you have to leave?! You could have stayed and made your issues work! I- I… I know you were scared because of your ex but-”

****

“I wasn’t scared because of that!” Simon yelled.

****

Maggie ignored him and carried on, “I tried to move on from you, okay?! You were probably dead so I tried to forget about you, but I fucking couldn’t! I had another boyfriend but he wasn’t you and-”

****

“Another bloke?” Simon muttered, irritated at the unfair jealousy that speared through him. It wasn’t  _ Maggie’s  _ fault that he had fucked off and left her… she was a beautiful woman… any man would be lucky to have her...

****

“Fuck you, Simon!” An angry glare until he dropped his gaze, “I figured I would never see you again. I dumped that Tom and-”

****

“Well, that’s a shit name.” Simon couldn’t seem to help himself and winced when a pillow from his bed flew and smacked him on the side of the head.

****

“One more interruption from you and I  _ swear _ , I will knock you out, you asshole.” 

****

Simon stared at Maggie, holding her gaze and glaring furiously at her. This look was one he had perfected over the years and it always worked, even the Slayers couldn’t keep up the eye contact when he levelled this look at them.

****

Maggie though? Stared back, fists clenched and waited patiently for him to cave first.

****

Which he did. Begrudgingly.

****

“Mags...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you got dragged into this. I never wanted you in any danger, you must know that, now?”

****

Simon realised he was still topless and quickly threw on the nearest thing he could find, “Sorry, I’m not tryin’ to- I mean, it weren’t deliberate that I was-y’know-”

****

“I’ve seen you more naked than that, Simon.” Maggie smiled softly at him before dropping her eyes and sitting in the seat. “I was walking home from work and this van pulled up in front of me, they shot something into my neck and next thing I knew, I was in that cage. Sharpe and- and that... _ thing _ , dragging me to that call.”

****

Simon could feel his face flushing in anger, the memory of her terrified face on that video call, burned there forever like a brand. “Mags, if I could go back- if I could undo what happened, I would. I never meant to get you hurt.”

****

Maggie cocked her head at him, brown eyes angry and that deep shiny brown hair sliding over her shoulder and down her back, “You would change meeting me? Saving my life?”

****

Simon blinked, “No. I wouldn’t change that, just-” Simon started pacing, trying to get his thoughts in order, “You belong with someone who don’t put your life in jeopardy, I did that when I stayed in contact and got close to you. You should be havin’ a normal life right now, even if it is with some twat named  _ Tom _ .”

****

Maggie smirked and Simon started to allow himself to not feel so worried about what she was going to say to him, allowed himself to remember why he had fallen for her in the first place.

****

“Simon, listen.” Maggie paused but remained looking at him before huffing and rolling her eyes, “I never stopped thinking about you and, even after waking up in what is apparently a whole other dimension, with a  _ vampire  _ leering at me I…” Again she grimaced and eye rolled before rushing out, “I still fucking love you and I am pissed off about it.”

****

“Maggie…” Simon didn’t have words, she was saying what he had hoped she would and he didn’t have any fucking words. Typical.

****

“Yeah, I do, but, here’s the thing... I want to know  _ everything,  _ okay? Every last detail about who you really are, what you do, what the hell is going on here and why you’re so protective of those three women.”

****

“You can see I’m protective?” As soon as he said that, Simon internally kicked himself, of all the things…

****

“Well, yeah!” Maggie scoffed, “You squared off against that Stark guy for them, never mind that you left  _ me  _ to save them… that’s right, isn’t it? That is why you left?”

****

“Yeah.” Simon said slowly.

****

“Okay.” Maggie motioned to the chair next to her, “So tell me, Simon. What’s going on? I want to help and I want to maybe try and make this work but I can’t unless you tell me the truth.”

****

“You’re not going to like what you hear, babe. I’ve made a lot of mistakes that I can’t fix.” Simon sat heavily, looking at the floor.

****

“You won’t know unless you tell me. I’m on your side.”

****

Simon took a deep breath and smiled softly at the hand that was now resting on his forearm.

****

“Alright. So, you know I had an ex who died, right?”

****

***

****

Simon stalked through the hall of the prison, scowl darkening his face and Maggie, just barely, keeping up, alongside him.

****

Fucking Sharpe! He should have seen his ultimatum coming… should have fucking known what he would demand… you didn’t get to be the head of The Council by not having plan after plan in place.

****

“Simon, hey! Where are we going? The others are back there!” Maggie huffed next to him.

****

Simon slowed slightly so she could keep up. After they had talked the other morning, and again and again over the next couple of days whilst Alice and Bucky had hidden, Simon and Maggie were… well, Simon wanted them to be a couple but Maggie was holding back.

****

After hearing everything, all about Vampires, Demons and The Forces of Darkness and that he was part of the world that attempted to protect the general population from that, Maggie had been shocked to say the least and had stormed out, demanding some time to come to terms with that.

****

Simon had granted her her space, it had killed him and upped his temper ever higher until no one was happy with his presence but, this morning, as he had opened his door to head towards the helipad, his heart had soared because Maggie was stood there waiting for him.

****

“So?” She asked softly, holding her hand out to him, “We ready to go and kick some old English ass, Simon?”

****

In that moment, his heart had felt full and whole for the first time since… since Sophie had been ripped from him and he smiled, fully and without hesitation down at Maggie for exactly two seconds before he schooled his features back into a normal shape.

****

“Yeah. Thanks, Mags. This means a lot and I hope you don’t think that I don’t appreciate it and-”

****

“Alright, asshole. We don’t have time for your life story.” Maggie giggled at the glare he threw at her before squeezing his hand and dragging him to the lift.

****

They had sat together in the helicopter as it took them to the prison, Maggie talking animatedly to The Slayers, teasing Steve and Bucky and Simon was silently smug the while time.

****

Until, those Slayers walked into the cells on their own and he and the others were stuck listening and watching on the CCTV.

****

As soon as Sharpe had uttered those words, that he had to go back to their dimension, and that he needed Gabriella and Gavin to do it, he had stormed out and now he was heading to that little bitch’s cell to find out if he was telling the truth.

****

“I got to talk to Gabriella, Mags. You can stay with them if you want but I ‘ave to, alright? She won’t lie to me but she ain’t goin’ to be happy to see me and-”

****

Maggie pulled him to a stop, “I know, Simon! It’s okay. Let’s do what we can, whilst we can, okay?”

****

His heart dropped, “What do you mean, whilst we can?”

****

Maggie's eyes grew sad but resolved, “You’ve already figured that out. C’mon, let’s find out what we can from her.”

****

***

****

“He’s telling the truth.” Gabriella sounded fed up and looked bored.

****

Sat on her cot, knees up up to her chest and head resting against the wall behind her, Gabriella looked incredibly young.

****

This didn’t temper Simon’s anger however, it didn’t bother him with Alice at fifteen, certainly wasn’t going to to stop him with a woman in her twenties.

****

“Yeah I thought so.” Simon said gruffly, “Ain’t why I’m here.”

****

Understanding dawned in her brown eyes and they grew wet with tears, “So…” Gabriella nodded angrily, “Alice was telling the truth.  _ You  _ were the one that killed my mum.”

****

Simon looked at the floor, “Yeah. I did.” He had never exactly felt any guilt for shooting Joanna, she had always been a bit of a nutcase back in London, clearly trying to hold on to the possibility of becoming a Slayer even after she became far too old.

****

Simon hadn’t known she had had a kid though. Sad fact was… he wasn’t sure it would’ve changed the outcome had he known. Joanna was torturing Alice when he had caught up with them.

****

After what he had inadvertently put her through, there was  _ no fucking way _ he would let someone else do that to her again.

****

“Listen, Gabriella. I have to come up with a plan for getting Sharpe and you and Gavin back home and, apparently, you’re the key to getting us back there.”

****

“And?” Gabriella scoffed.

****

“ _ And _ ,” Simon took a fortifying breath, “And if you agree to help, and not cause any more fucking trouble, when we get back home I will make sure that nothing happens to you. You’ll work for The Council, make things right, but you’ll be free. No punishment for what happened here.”

****

“I did...I did so much bad to them… Sharpe told me that they hurt mum, beat her and killed her… I was happy to set them up! I fucking laughed when Alice got manipulated, I mean, she looked so fucking  _ stupid  _ coming out of her room all dopey and dead eyed and willing to do anything and-”

****

“Shut up!” Simon seethed.

****

Gabriella laughed humorlessly, “And it was  _ your  _ fault, this whole time… and now you want my help.”

****

“Yeah, he does.” Maggie took over, giving Simon some minutes to breathe because, right now, he wanted to strangle her. “Listen, you help stop this? You can make it right,  _ we  _ can make it right. You’re smart, huh? You know that what has been going down back home isn’t good. Just...help us do the right thing. Give our world a chance.”

****

Gabriella seemed to consider it before lifting her chin towards Simon, “I want something from you. I can close everything, make it safe and I promise to work for you at the Council, but I want something first.”

****

“Standard.” Simon rolled his eyes but waited.

****

“Can you bring back my mum for me, Simon? Get Gavin to do a spell like he did with Ivar?” A tear, rolled down her cheek, followed swiftly by more and her voice thickened. “Please, Simon? I n-never - I w-wanted to say goodbye.”

****

Maggie sucked in a breath before looking up at him, silently shaking her head. The world he came from, magic and monsters, might have shocked her initially but Maggie had come to terms with it very quickly. Even she knew that agreeing to this was insane.

****

“I won’t do that, Gabriella. I’m sorry, but that just won’t happen.”

****

They held eyes for several very long seconds before Gabriella sighed and gave the smallest of nods. “I knew you wouldn’t say yes. If you had, I would’ve known you were lying.”

****

“Gabi-”

****

“Don’t call me that.” Gabriella didn’t yell, but she didn’t have to. Her eyes were now dry and sharp. “I’ll help you. I’ll never forgive you but at least you’re honest with me. I’ll help, when we get back home.” 

****

Simon breathed a small sigh of relief and nodded. Taking Maggie's hand, he walked from the cell and pretended not to notice when Gabriella started crying again.

****

***

****

The team had got back from the prison, ansty and angry and unsure. No one knew what to do about this problem, how could they possibly allow the portals to stay open? But, if they did as Sharpe said, how the hell could they ever allow one, or more, of their own to go with him?

****

Tony called in Dr Strange to have a look and he confirmed what Sharpe had said. The portals needed to be closed on both sides but not just with magic.

****

Alice had stormed off, ranting that she was never going back and Bucky had followed.

****

Gail had furiously demanded that they come up with something viable because she would never set foot in that hell hole again.

****

Kerry… Simon looked at her and she had nodded.

****

An hour later, after he had had a small meeting with Kerry and Maggie, Simon raised his hand and knocked on the door in front of him.

****

Steve opened it, looking behind him at Tony and Rhodes, before returning a confused gaze to Simon, “Hi, Simon. What’s up?”

****

“I have a plan. Can I come in?” 

****

***

****

This was going to hurt. That was all Simon could think. After talking to Steve and Tony and Rhodes, after agreeing to his plan, Simon knew there was one last person he needed to see.

****

Simon found Alice on the roof, blanket around her shoulders and nursing what looked like a bottle of Jack Daniels. Well, nursing was a strong word. Alice had poured what looked like one measure in the glass and had maybe taken one sip.

****

That would almost be enough for her though.

****

“I didn’t think JD was your style, Al. You seem more like a fruity cocktail kind of woman.” Simon remarked before gesturing to the seat next to her.

****

Grimacing, Alice nodded and shifted to get more comfortable, “It was the first thing I saw and I felt like getting pissed by myself. Bucky won’t shut up and…” Alice trailed off and didn’t elaborate further, her green eyes locked on the view in front of her.

****

Simon took a fortifying breath and brought up one of the reasons why he had come to see her in the first place.

****

“So, your birthday in two days. Gonna be thirty one. You’re getting so fuckin’ old, Al! How’s that feel?”

****

“Pretty weird. I was never supposed to get this old.”

****

“Well, neither was Barnes and you don’t hear him bitching.” Simon rolled his head on his neck to give her a look. Alice mimicked the look before huffing out a laugh.

****

“Yeah, okay. Fair enough. I know I’m lucky.” 

****

Nodding his agreement, Simon chuckled, “Yeah, you are. No thanks to most people though, right?”

****

Alice frowned at him, “What’s up, Simon? Why are you-”

****

“So, I uh, got an early birthday present for you. Well, it’s technically not early… more several years late but, y’know-” Simon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bit of paper, “The money that you left behind, that you were owed, I mean, from back home? Here it is.”

****

Simon passed the cheque to Alice who took it with slightly trembling fingers, “Simon…” 

****

“It’s all there, the money that you earned as a Slayer all those years, the money from the sale of your parents house… I’m sorry I waited so long to give it to you but-”

****

“There’s too many zeros…” Alice whispered, squinting at the number on the paper, “I haven’t had that much to drink.”

****

“Well, a few weeks after we got to Wakanda, I asked T’Challa for help, sorting out the money that you three had, I mean. He was able to do some investing and… anyway, it’s probably the only reason why T’Challa don’t hate me as much as everyone else. I tried to do this one thing right.”

****

Simon knew he had had a long road to walk with Alice when they had got to Wakanda, but he knew that she would eventually get what she wanted… her life away from the constant struggle to survive and he wanted her to have money that could keep her comfortable.

****

Slayers weren’t exactly “paid” in the traditional sense, more like they were “rewarded” for every year they didn’t die. £15,000 a year, very little of which was ever actually spent because they almost always lived at the dorms where everything was paid for.

****

Even with the money from her parents house, Alice wouldn’t have been able to pay her way through any type of education and, should she move in with Bucky, New York was even more ridiculous in prices then London.

****

Simon… he just wanted her to be happy. Even if she could never forgive him.

****

“Why did you take so long to give me this? Why-” Alice looked back out at the city again, jaw clenching as she seemed to think about what to say before levelling those emerald green eyes at him, “Why now? Why couldn’t you wait until my actual birthday?”

****

“Alice… you know why.” Simon looked up at the rapidly darkening sky, ignoring the angry intake of breath from Alice on his left.

****

“You’re taking him back, aren’t you? You and- and Maggie… you’re going back home. You’re  _ leaving _ !” Alice threw off the blanket and stood up, not before she necked back the JD in her glass first. 

****

“You- you… you’re going back and-” Alice was pacing in front of him, tension and anger in every line of her body.

****

“Calm down, Alice! You want Bucky to fucking come up here and see you like this?!” Simon barked at her, before swigging some JD straight from the bottle, his own frustration bubbling up, “You want him to launch me over the side of this fucking stupid looking tower?!”

****

“Ha!” Alice stopped and laughed. Turning to him, she slapped her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her giggles but her face was getting redder and she was shaking her head. “Stupid tower!” Alice bit out between laughing and then gestured for the bottle.

****

Simon handed it over, bewildered, “Ummm, weren’t we about to argue?”

****

Alice took another swig and pressed her palm to her forehead, “Yeah, I mean, we should, right? But, I was sat up here, before you came and, I was just thinking to myself…” Alice snorted again, moving to lean against the railing and facing Simon, “Tony  _ would  _ be the type of Billionaire to build a tower with his name on it that’s shaped like a big fucking penis.”

****

As Alice had spoken, Simon had grabbed the bottle back from her, taken a gulp and promptly spat it all back out.

****

“What?! Oh, my fucking  _ word _ , Al! You- you can’t- in front of me….” Simon looked at Alice who was grinning evilly and laughter bubbled up and before he knew what was happening, he was laughing, big belly laughs that had his sides hurting and his face almost cracking in two.

****

Alice was joining in and Simon felt something… shift. The bitterness and anger that he constantly felt from her, that may have gone from a boil to a simmer but never actually went away… it wasn’t there now. 

****

“So…” Alice’s laughter died down and she wiped tears of mirth from her face, “Thank you for my birthday present, Simon. Really… I mean it.”

****

“I’m sorry it took so long.”

****

Alice shrugged and sighed, making her way back over to the chair, tucking the cheque securely in her back pocket.

****

“I didn’t need it before now. I would’ve just spent it on shoes or something.” Alice grabbed the bottle and drank another healthy measure, grimacing at the burn, “Don’t,  _ ever _ , tell anyone that we shared a bottle, I’ll just deny it and we both know that everyone will believe me and not you.”

****

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Al.” Sighing, Simon looked up at the stars that had now come out, knowing smirk on his lips but Alice didn’t catch it, “I need to start remembering all the constellations, goin’ to be doing night shifts again, ain’t I?”

****

Alice didn’t say anything to that, choosing instead to take another swig before putting the bottle down and looking up at the sky too. “So, tell me about Maggie. How the fuck did you pull a woman who looks like her? Punching above your weight or what?”

****

“You’re one to fuckin’ talk, Al.” Simon scowled at her.

****

“Whatever. Spill.” Alice ordered, casually.

****

So, Simon did. Told her every last thing about what had happened to him since she had been taken, how he had met Maggie and why he had left her two years ago.

****

“I love her, Al. To be honest, I don’t want her involved in this, in The Council and all that fuckin’ shit but she… fuck me, she makes you look like a fuckin’ push over, know what I mean?”

****

“She’s good for you. I like her. Just, y’know, try not to sleep with her and fuck off again. They don’t like when you leave them.” Alice patted his hand lightly.

****

“Alice….” Simon just had to get this out, just say this last thing before Alice got too drunk to remember, “I would  _ stay _ , I  _ want  _ to, but I have to do what’s right for our dimension too, you get that, yeah? Maggie, she should be back home and I - I… it’s where mum and dad and where Sophie are buried…”

****

“I get it, Simon. It’s okay.” Alice was looking at her hands, twisting them in agitation and quickly swiped the bottle from his hand, drinking down the last of the alcohol before meeting his gaze again.

****

“Simon…” Alice began and Simon knew that he wasn’t going to like this next question. “You remember when I asked you if you knew that I did everything I could to stop them killing Maggie? Your mum, I mean? You do forgive me, don’t you? You- you didn’t really want me to get hurt in that lab?”

****

“Alice… I-” Simon’s heart broke at the look on her face, he never had been given an opportunity like this by her, to mend that last fence and clear the slate once and for all. “Alice-”

****

“There you are!” Bucky’s voice rang out and he rushed up the steps, stalking over to Alice and kneeling in front of her, tucking her hair back from her face and tutting when he pulled the empty bottle from her grasp, “I been looking everywhere for ya, doll! You okay?”

****

“I am not drunk!” Alice yelled indignantly.

****

There was a small pause then, “Ah. You didn’t ask me that… I’m fiiiiiiine, baby!” 

****

Simon chuckled, his heart warming at the look Bucky gave Alice, that was one man who was completely in love. Alice was going to be nothing but happy with him and Simon was put at ease by the realisation.

****

“C’mon, you, let’s get you to bed, okay, doll? Nice comfy bed with some water and ibuprofen.” Bucky picked her up, bridal style and her head lolled against his shoulder, “What’s an ibofen?” Alice slurred lightly, before chuckling, “ You’re funny when you make up words, Bucky!”

****

Alice continued to babble as Bucky carried her downstairs to their room, Simon following behind.

****

“Okay, I’ll be back in a second, darlin’, okay?” Bucky dropped Alice to her feet inside their  room and she spun in a circle, taking in everything, “Oooooh! Look, baby! A bed!” Before collapsing face first on it and not moving.

****

“Fuckin’ lightweight.” Simon shook his head, “Have fun tomorrow morning with that hangover, mate.”

****

“Alice’ll be fine. I got her.” Bucky regarded him, his blue eyes considering him and Simon felt like he was under a microscope. “You’re going home, right? Steve told us.”

****

Internally cursing the stupid Captain and his big fucking mouth, Simon sighed, “Yeah, look, Al and I we’re- what the fuck?!”

****

Simon stared at Bucky’s outstretched hand in utter shock, “You feelin’ alright, Barnes?! You ain’t drunk too, are you?”

****

Bucky shook his head and continued to stand there, palm empty and waiting. Simon took it and shook his hand.

****

“You kept her safe, like I asked. Now, you’re going to go back to a war, just to give her and Gail the chance at happiness, at a normal life. Thanks, Simon. You’re alright.” A smile lit up Bucky’s face and Simon’s throat closed up.

****

“You uh… take care of her, Bucky. I mean it.”

****

Raising an eyebrow, Bucky crossed his arms over his chest, “Same goes to you with your new dame, pal.”

****

Simon smiled softly, “Yeah. You seen her at all?”

****

“Yeah, in the common room, talking with Kerry and Sam. It’s… I get why she’s goin’ with you but… Sam’s pretty cut up about it.”

****

“I bet. Problem is, it’s only a Slayer that can really understand another Slayer, mate. The ones back home will need help and Kerry wants to do it. It’s her choice.”

****

“Yeah, I know. See ya in the morning, I got a drunk girlfriend to take care of now, thanks to you.” Bucky turned back into their room, and Simon distinctly heard Alice babble, “Look, Bucky! I’m a bajillionairre! Simon made me money with magic!”

****

“No, he didn’t, doll…” Bucky sighed, laughter in his voice.

****

The door closed and Simon headed off the Common Room. To Maggie.

****

“So, yeah, as you can see, this guy? Uh… Loki? He looks exactly, like my ex! It’s so strange and- Oh hey, Simon! I was just showing- What the hell?!”

****

Simon had followed the sound of her voice and watched her show a picture of Loki to everyone in the room, apart from Kerry and Sam who were sat in the corner talking quietly, and his blood just  _ boiled _ .

****

Mid sentence, he had snached the tablet from her hands, smashed it against the nearest surface and picked her up before stalking out of the room.

****

“Hey!” Tony yelled furiously, “What is it with you Brits trashing my stuff?!”

****

“I’m  _ Irish _ , not British, you feckin’ eejit!” Kerry yelled indignantly.

****

Simon didn’t hear him and everyone got out of his way, the scowl on his face daring them to try and stop him.

****

As soon as he got to his room, Simon closed and locked the door before dropping Maggie to her feet.

****

“What the hell, Simon?! You can’t just go trashing peoples things! What kind of asshole are-?!”

****

Simon cut her off by thrusting his hands into that thick dark, hair of hers, tilting her head up and kissing the shit out of her.

****

“Maggie…” Simon breathed against her mouth, “Can we talk about how fuckin’ rude I am later?”

****

“Uhhh…” Maggie’s eyes were dazed. “Yeah. Sure. Sounds good.”

****

“Right.”

****

As it was, “Talking” didn’t really have a place in the rest of the night’s activities.

****

***

****

The next day was sombre. Everyone had come to the warehouse to make sure that the closing of the portals went smoothly.

****

Simon looked around in quiet humour. “Everyone” really meant “Everyone.”

****

The Avengers were all there, The Defenders were there. All of the Dora Milaje were the and Dr Strange and Wong were there too.

****

And The Slayers. Simon watched in silent pride as Alice and Gail stood next to Kerry, Scythes still strapped to their backs and each held a hand of hers. That goodbye was hard but this is what it had all come down to, right? The Slayers being able to make their own choices and Kerry’s was to go home.

****

Simon was proud of them. 

****

Stood in front of the portals, Simon watched as Gavin drew on his power once his shackles had been released. His eyes had gone black and he had chanted, and at a particular point, Sharpe had drawn a knife across his palm and flicked the blood at the portal and Gabriella had furiously typed at the panel and the portal to Strykers dimension had shimmered before just… disappearing.

****

Dr Strange and Wong came over and looked at it, muttering and doing some chanting of their own before turning and nodding. “It is closed.” Wong announced.

****

“Okay, one down. One to go.” Maggie muttered next to him, squeezing his hand and smiling. She was looking forward to what was coming next

****

Simon herded Gabriella, Gavin and Sharpe closer to the other portal. This was going to be trickier. But, funner, too. Because they needed to go through the portal before it closed, they had to get some of Sharpes blood which Steve would have the dubious honour of throwing, Shuri would handle the technology side of it and Wanda would use her magic to close it.

****

“Well… it were alrigh’ meetin’ the lot of ye! Sorry I couldn’t stay longer!” Sharpe grinned wolfishly, “Have fun wasting your skills here, ladies! It’s alright, you’re replaceable, Slayers ‘ave always been replaceab-”

****

Bucky had walked forward and punched Sharpe, cutting him off. As Sharpe stumbled, T’Challa also punched him on the other side of his face.

****

“They ain’t replaceable you piece of shit.” Bucky snarled before going back to Alice who looked incredibly smug.

****

T’Challa didn’t seem inclined to honour Sharpe with his words, he just turned back and stood behind Gail.

****

“Okay, enough dramatics.” Tony said, “Let’s get this asshole back where he came from.”

****

The chanting started from Wanda and Simon realised that in just a few minutes, he would be gone. The last opportunity to clear something up with Al, was almost gone. Quickly, he spun to her and hugged her, crushing him against him.

****

“I’m sorry, Al. I’m so sorry for what happened to you. I never, not once, wanted you to get hurt.” Pulling away, he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes, “I don’t blame you for mum. You ain’t just a great Slayer, Al. You’re a great woman. I love you, okay?”

****

Tears streamed from her eyes, “I- I forgive you Simon. I know it wasn’t your fault. You are such a  _ dick  _ for waiting until the last fucking second to tell me that, though!”

****

“Simon! We have to go!” Maggie yelled, waving him over.

****

Alice caught his sleeve, “I wish we could’ve been better siblings but I love you too, you dick. Go! Take care of Maggie and Kerry!” 

****

Simon nodded, hugged Gail whispering in her ear, “You always were a fuckin’ Queen. Show ‘em how it’s done, okay? Love you too.”

****

Simon turned away, and, grinning at Steve and Tony, dragged Sharpe up by his arm, “Did you honestly think that we would listen to your fuckin’ plan, you prick?”

****

Sharpe’s face went puce in anger, “What the fuck are you talking abou’?” 

****

“Okay, so, I’m not sure how long we’ll be but, I’ll come back with some Slayers as soon as possible, yeah?” Simon laughed at Tony and Steve before turning to Alice.

****

“What?”

****

“Please hand over Gabriella,” Shuri started laughing at the look of fury on Sharpes face, “Her technology is… primitive, but I am certain I can improve it.”

****

“Keeping the portal stable won’t be an issue either, Beyonce and myself can keep an eye on it, periodically.” Dr Strange and Wong both smirked.

****

“B-But- our deal, Travers!”

****

Sharpe was struggling, so Simon hit him again to shut him up, “Yeah, you’re going to fucking jail and I will fix all your mistakes. Slayers will be brought over here periodically to recuperate and train with The Avengers and Dora Milaje and Gabriella will stay here to work off her debt to Wakanda. The people here are so much more powerful then what we have at home, Sharpe.”

****

Simon dragged the snivelling prick up to his face, “You bit off more’n you could fucking chew, mate. Ain’t my fault you were too thick to see it.”

****

Simon threw him at Kerry who grinned devilishly at Alice and Gail, “I’ll be back to visit at some point! Sam? I’ll see you soon!”

****

“You had better, Red!” Sam looked stunned but smiled as Kerry dragged Sharpe through the portal.

****

There was some silence, then, “YOU FUCKING WANKER!”

****

Alice ran over to him and shoved him, “You’re coming back?! You were never staying away?!”

****

“Oh shut up, Al. You’re makin’ a scene, mate!” Simon laughed, ducking the swing she tried to hit him with. “You’re gettin’ slow already!”

****

“Bastard!” Alice screamed, right before her face broke into a huge grin, “Come back soon? I might have a job by then! A real one!”

****

“I know you will.” Simon hugged her again, waving at Gail, who was currently cursing at a grinning T’Challa for keeping this secret.

****

“Alright.” Simon pulled away, taking Maggie’s hand. “I do have to go. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for your birthday.”

****

“It’s okay. I’ll have more.”

****

The quiet certainty in her voice made him grin again. “Yeah you will.”

****

Simon handed over Gabriella to Okoye, “This is how you’ll make things right, okay? But I don’t want you anywhere near Slayers again. I’m sorry I killed your mum, but what you did? I wouldn’t trust you within one hundred feet.” 

****

Gabriella’s eyes flashed fire at him but, he didn’t care. 

****

Simon turned away and took the steps with Maggie and Gavin back into their world.

****

***

****

Arriving in an empty office, in a building that felt abandoned, Simon shook his head to clear it before turning the four of them.

****

“Right. We got fuckin’ work to do.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! There is some smut so 18+ ONLY PLEASE. There is also a mild PTSD attack and a nightmare at the beginning but the rest of this is pretty much all fluff and love and a well deserved happy ending.
> 
> The song "Wild Horses" is a Buffy reference, this is the song that Buffy and Angel danced to in the S3 prom episode. They are forever my OTP and I am still bitter that they couldn't stay together so, I made sure my Vampire Slayer could stay with her man.  
> Thanks to everyone who has read this!

_ “You’re leaving? You really want to go back?” Alice asked Kerry, her heart breaking at the thought of her friend not being around anymore. _

****

_ “I have to, Alice. I was a shite Slayer, did the bare minimum, but now? Now I know Father fecking Murphy is still alive and still hurting other Slayers? I have to be there! I have to help them! You understand, right?” _

****

_ Alice looked into Kerry’s brown eyes, saw only resolve there. Looking to Gail, seeing the same warring emotions in her tear filled eyes, Alice slowly looked back at her friend and nodded. _

****

_ “You have to do what is right for you, but, uh… I’m really going to miss you Kerry.” _

****

_ The three of them hugged, tears and words all mixed in together. _

****

_ “Anyway, shut up you two,” Kerry sniffed and reached into her bag, “I have something for you, Alice. Happy early birthday, I’m sorry I won’t be there.” _

****

_ Alice took the package and opened it, smiling at the gift. It was a necklace with what looked like a small stake for a pendant. _

****

_ “It’s vibranium, I had it made for you once Bucky was woken up.” Kerry hugged her and began moving away, “Happy Birthday, Alice.” _

****

_ “Yes, Happy Birthday.” Gail agreed, backing away with Kerry into the shadows. _

****

_ “Hey, Happy Birthday, kid!” Clint was there, smiling and waving before he too, disappeared into the shadows. _

****

_ “Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!”  _

****

_ Alice span, smiling at everyone who was her new family, her new friends… _

****

_ Steve _

_ Tony _

_ Matt _

_ Sam _

_ Wanda _

_ Natasha _

_ Jessica _

_ Luke _

_ Danny _

_ Vision _

_ Evie _

_ Gail _

_ T’Challa _

_ Okoye _

****

_ They all said Happy Birthday...they all disappeared and still, Alice waited for the face she always would want to see first… and he wasn’t there… Bucky wasn’t there… _

****

_ Alice was alone in the dark.  _

****

_ “Happy Birthday, pet.” _

****

_ Alice spun, just in time to see Ivar’s face appear out of the darkness and feel his teeth clamp down on her neck. _

****

“No! Bucky!”

****

Alice sat bolt upright, heart hammering against her ribs, sweat dripping down her back and beaded along her hair line and there wasn’t enough air… not enough air…

****

Wild eyed, Alice looked around, this wasn’t her room, where the hell was she? Where had The Council put her now?!

****

“Alice! Look at me, doll. You’re safe… look at me, I’m here, Alice.”

****

At the first syllable, Alice immediately started to calm. Bucky’s warmth was at her back, she could feel his breaths against her hair.

****

“Bucky…” Alice turned to look at him and felt everything settle back to calm as soon as she looked into those perfect blue eyes of his. “I’m sorry. Just a bad dream.” Her lip trembled and she collapsed against him, revelling in the feel of him holding her firmly.

****

“It’s okay. I had one too.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse, his metal fingers stroking over her hair in it’s braid and his flesh hand maneuvering under the strappy top she was wearing to caress her skin. “You never found me. I was still with HYDRA.”

****

Alice pulled him tighter to her, “I was all alone again and Ivar attacked me.”

****

Bucky stiffened in anger against her but didn’t say anything. They had agreed that should either of them have any kind of bad dreams, they wouldn’t keep it from each other, as soon as they woke up, they would divulge what had happened.

****

There was a lot of therapy ahead for the both of them, they would both be doing video call sessions with Dr Platt individually and, once a week, therapy as a couple to learn how to deal with each others troubles better, but this one small thing, not keeping dreams and nightmares from each other again, was one of the most important.

****

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before pulling away and tilting her face up, so her eyes could meet his.

****

Alice shrugged, “Yeah. I’m okay. Are you?”

****

Now Bucky shrugged, “I’m good.”

****

Alice huffed out a laugh and kissed him lightly, “What time is it?”

****

Bucky looked over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand, “Five AM. Almost four hours, not bad, huh?”

****

“Not bad at all. I’m going to the bathroom, be right back.” Alice got out of bed, feeling surprisingly refreshed, considering and looked back at Bucky, “Hey, I love you.”

****

A crooked smile lit up his face as he leant back against the pillows, “Love you too, doll. Happy Birthday.”

****

“Yeah, yeah.”

****

***

****

Once inside the opulent bathroom, Alice did what she needed to do, washed up and brushed her teeth, splashed some water on her face, and then stood and stared at her reflection for a bit, idly twisting the pendant that Kerry had actually got her at her neck.

****

Thirty one.

****

This was an age that, by most women's standards, even in this day and age, was considered OLD. Alice was alarmed though. After she had became a Slayer, after staking her first vampire, Maggie had casually remarked that she would probably never make it to twenty as she was “hopeless”.

****

Alice knew that she had a lot going for her, that she shouldn’t complain or whine. There were people dealing with such terrible tragedies every day, girls and boys being ripped from their families even younger than fifteen due to illnesses, something that had never plagued Alice and, probably, never would.

****

Alice couldn’t quite pinpoint how she was feeling about it. Happy? Yes. Grateful? Obviously. Nervous? …. Yes.

****

Now Alice, quite literally, had her whole life ahead of her and her own money to do it with. Alice no longer just had to survive each day.  Alice could  _ live  _ it.

****

With that thought in mind, she looked at her reflection closer, actually looked her herself… and started to feel… pretty.

****

Obviously, she was in good shape, her figure was firm but still fairly curvy, the strappy top and shorts she wore to bed, showcasing it quite nicely. Alice’s skin was clear, teeth straight and eyes bright.

****

Pulling the tie from her hair, she ran her fingers through it so it tumbled around her shoulders, loving the contrast between the deep black locks and her skin, skin which had caught some colour from spending so much time in Wakanda in the sun and wasn’t deathly pale from only ever seeing moonlight.

****

Smiling at herself in the mirror, Alice decided that the first thing she was going to do for her thirty first birthday, was to go and  _ show  _ Bucky how pretty she felt. Then bang his brains out.

****

***

****

Alice came out of the bathroom and her breath caught as she looked at Bucky. The sheet had pooled at his waist, the tops of his boxers just peeking through and that glorious torso bare to her eyes, his metal arm was behind his head and his flesh arm was holding the remote, flicking through the TV, idly, the light from the TV playing across his beautiful face which was shadowed slightly by his gorgeous hair.

****

Alice felt so fucking smug right now. This perfect specimen, this glorious Adonis, this wonderful, beautiful, kind, sexy, amazing,  _ man…  _ he was all hers. Just looking at him was starting to make Alice weak, but, she was strong, held off pouncing on him.

****

It was her birthday, after all. Bucky would let her take her time with him.

****

“So, doll, I don’t want you going to the gym today but it’s too early for us to start waking everyone up so they can make you breakfast, so do you want to pick a movie? Or we can go back to sleep if you’re tired or… Alice?”

****

Bucky’s eyes met hers and, just to make her feel even better, they darkened immediately and Bucky turned off the TV, not even bothering to look at it again.

****

“You don’t want to sleep, huh?”

****

“No. I think, I want to unwrap my favourite birthday present.”

****

Alice came forward and knelt on the bed, leaning over Bucky and pressing her lips to his. Rising up on his elbows, his hair falling back and away from his face, “It’s your birthday, doll. Don’t you want me to spoil you? Play with you? Really take my time on you?”

****

Alice’s breath picked up and she tried to keep on kissing him but he kept on moving his mouth away so he could torment her more with his dark words, “You taste better then any damn birthday cake, doll. I could eat you all day everyday, let me have my damn cake, Alice, c’mon doll I- hey!”

****

Alice had finally pushed him down and straddled him, pressing her lips to his neck and sucking at the skin under his ear, a place she knew made his eyes roll back his thoughts disappear like smoke. “Nope, it’s my birthday, love. My turn to play.”

****

Bucky’s hands started wandering over her back and Alice sat up, taking a firm hold of his wrists and placing his hands over his head, “No touching. Not yet.”

****

“Why are you so good to me?” Bucky asked, eyes heavy and blown wide with lust and biting down on his bottom lip.

****

Leaning forward again, Alice placed a kiss directly over his heart, “Because I adore you,” another kiss, this time on his right pec, “because you’re everything to me,” Alice moved over to his left side and ran her tongue over his nipple, enjoying the way he sucked in a breath and his abs contracted underneath her, “and because I love you with everything in me and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you.”

****

Bucky looked at her, awestruck and started lifting his arm to reach for her, but Alice was enjoying this playful mood too much so she scooted down further and ran her nose along the underside of his erection, still encased inside his boxers. “Also, you’re hot as fuck and I want to taste every damn inch of you!”

****

“Goddamnit!” Bucky barked as Alice teased him through the material before moving forwards again, ignoring his cock to focus her attention on tracing over every dip and line on his chest with her tongue, her fingertips following behind.

****

Alice looked up at Bucky, through her lashes as she was at his abs and smiled and Bucky’s eyes went wide and he gently brought down his flesh hand to her face and held her still, “Jesus… that’s so strange…”

****

“What?” Alice asked, pressing a kiss to his palm.

****

“I uh, when you were… after you left.. I had this dream about you,” Bucky looked flustered, blush creeping across his cheeks, “You were doing what you’re doing now. Deja vu, I guess.”

****

Alice felt her face crease into a grin, “You had a naughty dream about me?! Ooooh! That’s hilarious!”

****

“Yeah, well, it didn’t seem fucking funny when I woke up, Alice!” Bucky growled and her laughter died.

****

“I had dreams about you too, after you went in the ice. At least you never realised what you were missing.” Alice said, bitterly.

****

Bucky looked shocked but a grin crept up his face, “You dreamt about me, like that? How were you when you woke up?”

****

Alice glared at him, “Frustrated, obviously.”

****

“Did you touch yourself, doll?” Bucky asked, quietly, rising himself up on his elbows, “Did you have to get yourself off?”

****

“Where… the hell is this sort of talk coming from?” Alice breathed, realising that the control Bucky had given her was rapidly about to be taken away as he thought of her doing that.

****

“I… I don’t know Alice. I just like hearing how your heart races when I say things like that, I like learning all about you and how to make you happy. So,” Bucky raised an eyebrow, “answer the question. Did you touch yourself and think of me?”

****

Alice knew that really, Bucky wasn’t “talking dirty”, not by today’s standards anyway, but his voice had gone all deep and she could feel herself getting wetter and she was helpless against this sort of attack from him.

****

“I- I tried…” Alice stammered, almost oblivious when he sat up and pulled her top over her head, “I c-couldn’t, though… it didn’t feel the same as when you did it and- oh shit!”

****

Bucky’s warm mouth had latched onto her left nipple, pulling it into his mouth as his tongue swirled circles around it, his right hand holding it firmly to his mouth and his left rolling the neglected nipple between his fingers.

****

“I fucking love when you touch me, Bucky. You’re the only one who can and- and-” Alice didn’t even know what she was saying anymore, Bucky’s hands hand dropped to either side of her shorts and ripped them off of her hips before tossing them to the side, somewhere. 

****

“Two years and you ain’t never let yourself go, doll? Never gave yourself any kind of release? I’m so sorry, darlin’, how about I start making up for those times now, huh?” Bucky murmured against her chest, metal hand reaching around to squeeze her ass cheek and hold her still as his flesh hand travelled down her torso and towards her pussy, his warm fingers playing through her folds before his middle finger delved inside and his thumb started rubbing circles against her clit.

****

“Oh, Bucky… fuck! I- I wanted t-to…”

****

“I know, doll… but I want to see my girl cum around my fingers, watch your beautiful face as I give you what you need.”

****

Bucky added his index finger and the coil in Alice’s stomach ratched ever tighter, his voice in her ear, his scent in her nose, his skin under her fingertips, his body in between her thighs, all of this dissolved her resolve like sugar in water.

****

“B-Bucky… I- I love you…”

****

Alice could hear ripping underneath her and looked down, saw that Bucky had tore his boxers from himself and as soon as she saw his perfect cock stood straight up and ready for her, she came,  _ hard _ , around his fucking fingers.

****

“Fuck Alice, you’re so damn beautiful… God I love you…”

****

Alice’s knees were trembling from the force of that orgasm and she rested her forehead against his shoulder as he gently pulled his fingers from her.

****

“Hey, Alice, look at me.” Alice raised her eyes at his command and felt herself clench when he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. “Sweeter than any cake.”

****

Alice chuckled and whispered darkly, “Oh, yeah? Well I know something that is thicker than your two fingers and tastes better than cake to boot.”

****

“What?”

****

Alice smiled at Bucky’s look of utter confusion, right before she sat herself down on his dick.

****

“Shit!” Bucky’s palms came down on her hips and held her tight against him so she couldn’t move. The feel of his cock twitching inside of her had Alice moaning brokenly against his ear.

****

“Like that, baby? How do I feel?”

****

Bucky chuckled and lifted his head to meet her gaze, “You feel like heaven, Alice. Go on, take your birthday present.”

****

Bucky kissed her, sucking on her tongue, fisting his hand into her hair and wrapping his metal arm around her waist and Alice rode him, wrapping her arms securely around his neck as she did so.

****

The pace was dictated by Alice and she had just as much stamina as Bucky, everytime she felt either one of them get close, she slowed herself down, kissing along each side of Bucky’s neck, running her hands down his back, anything to keep herself calm.

****

And Alice realised something, Bucky was avoiding her neck… he didn’t want to upset her but it meant he couldn’t let himself go…

****

“Bucky?” Alice asked, coming to a halt and tugging on his hair lightly so his head lifted and his eyes met hers. “Can you…” Taking a deep breath, Alice kept her voice steady as she asked, “Can you kiss my neck?”

****

“What?!” Bucky almost yelled, “You want me to… But, Alice, y-you…”

****

“Please, baby? I don’t want this to be a thing my whole life… can you just try?” Alice implored. Bucky didn’t seem inclined to agree so Alice tried again, “Just.. Kiss. No- No sucking and definitely no biting but, just kiss it? I’m safe with you, I trust you and I want you to make me not afraid of that anymore. Please?”

****

Alice moved her hair away from the right side of her neck, twisting it so it was slung over her left shoulder. “Please, Bucky?”

****

Bucky looked at her, then at her neck, “If this is too much… you’ll tell me to stop?”

****

“I promise.”

****

Bucky slowly lowered his face, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. At the first touch of his oh, so soft lips against her neck, Alice tensed, but instead of fear… Alice felt nothing but sensation, chills and fire ran from her neck and down her back and she shuddered, moaning lightly at the feel of him.

****

“Alice, are you-?”

****

Alice pulled his head back to her neck, “I’m fine. It’s just intense, please don’t stop.”

****

As Bucky got more confident, Alice started moving again, feeling alive and happy and  _ free!  _

****

Rolling her hips faster against him, leaving a trail of kisses against Bucky’s own skin, Alice let herself go, building them higher and higher and-

****

Bucky’s tongue licked ever so slightly and Alice yanked him away. 

****

“I’m sorry! Oh shit, I pulled your hair, Bucky! I didn’t mean to, please, I’m sorry!”

****

“It’s okay, doll! It’s okay, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that-”

****

“Fuck! I can’t believe I spoiled this!” Alice almost felt like crying, so close, so close!

****

“Hey!” Bucky said, “Do I look like you’ve spoiled something?” Bucky smiled at her, “Do I feel like you’ve spoiled something?” Bucky lifted his hips, so he moved against her and the lust that had simmered inside, suddenly roared to life.

****

“No…”

****

“Okay, now, ride me Alice, show me just how fucking strong and powerful you are.” Bucky lay back against the mattress and rested his hands on her thighs, giving her some breathing room.

****

Seeing him underneath her, Alice wanted nothing more than to make him happy, make herself happy by making him happy. So she lifted herself up and lowered herself back down on his shaft, over and over until her breathing started getting choppy and she could see the sweat building across Bucky’s chest.

****

“You almost there, baby? I don’t want to tease you anymore.” Alice asked breathlessly.

****

Surging forward, Bucky sat up and pulled her down over him, pulling her knees forward so they were almost at his armpits, and wrapped his arms around her so she was caged against his body. Slamming his lips over hers, Bucky pounded into her from underneath and Alice held on for the ride, managing to wiggle slightly so she could lift her hips up and down to meet each one of his thrusts.

****

“Oh, shit… oh my God…  _ Bucky!”  _ Alice felt herself clamp down on him as she came, hard enough to see stars, moaning when she felt him pump his release inside of her.

****

“Jesus, fucking Christ…” Bucky said breathlessly, pushing her hair back from her face and kissing her.

****

“Right?” Alice wasn’t capable of saying much else right now.

****

“Happy birthday, Alice. I hope you enjoyed your present.”

****

Alice laughed and looked at him, Bucky, the love of her life, “Oh, you know I did.”

****

***

****

After that incredible sex (and maybe another round or two) Alice and Bucky got showered and dressed and headed out to the common room where Bucky promised to make her some bacon and eggs.

****

Stomach rumbling at the thought, Alice chatted with him, trying to get some details about this “party” that Gail had supposedly planned but he just smiled enigmatically at her her and refused to say anything.

****

“C’mon, Bucky! Just a hint! You know that I don’t like surprises and-!”

****

“SURPRISE!”

****

Alice jumped and smacked Bucky on the arm when he burst out laughing. Everyone was there and there was a huge breakfast buffet lined up and prepared for everyone.

****

“Happy birthday, Alice!”

****

Everyone from Clint, to Okoye came up and wished her a happy birthday and Alice felt her heart rate pick up… this was too much like her dream… something bad was bound to happen and-

****

“Hey doll, eyes on me, okay?” Bucky tilted her chin so she could meet his eyes and Alice felt foolish.

****

“Sorry. Just uh… never mind.”

****

Kissing her forehead, Bucky smiled and gestured Steve over, “So, here’s the plan, Stevie here is going to take you and the girls out shopping and pampering for the day whilst I stay here and get everything set up for tonight with Tony and Pepper.”

****

Alice felt her heart sing at the prospect of having a genuine “girly day out” but frowned in concern when she heard that Tony and Bucky would be alone together, “Really? Uh, I mean, that’s great but uh-”

****

“Hey, it’s fine Alice. Ice Man and I can be adults for a day.” Tony came over smirking, “But I need you to clear one thing up before I can happily work with him, that alright?”

****

“Uh… sure…” Alice looked at Bucky who shrugged.

****

Tony looked at a list Pepper handed to him, “What cake do you prefer? Chocolate or…” Tony squinited at the paper and shook his head, “Victoria Sponge? What the hell is that?”

****

“Oh! Well I-”

****

“I said chocolate because, obviously, but Buckeroo here says some boring sponge would be fine. Go ahead, honey. Tell him he’s wrong.” Tony grinned.

****

“Well, my favourite always was Victoria Sponge.” Alice grinned at Bucky.

****

“See, Tony? I know my girl.” Bucky bragged. Alice rolled her eyes and continued, “However, It’s my birthday so, why not both?”

****

Tony grinned in triumph and pulled Alice away, “Don’t worry big guy, I’ll give her back.” Tony said gently to Bucky. “So,” Tony began as they got out of earshot, “You have any idea what you want to do? Future wise, I mean? Apparently, being part of the team isn’t an option but I know people like you, you’ll get bored and I won’t have you going out at all hours just to fill a void.”

****

“I don’t know.” Alice answered honestly, “I guess, maybe school? But I don’t know what I want to do and-”

****

“Well, listen, take your time, you’ve earned that much but… whenever you do decide? Come to me, I’ll help get you set up wherever.”

****

“Thanks, Tony.” Alice said, touched.

****

Tony just grinned quickly and put on his shades, “No problem, now, go and spend some cash and make yourself look fabulous for tonight. Bucky and I will take care of everything here. Oh, and Alice?”

****

“Yes, Tony?”

****

“It’ll be hard but, don’t feel bad that you won’t look as good as me when you get back. Some things are just set in stone, know what I mean?”

****

Alice laughed, shaking her head, she headed over to the big breakfast pile and wrapped her arms around Bucky as he picked out food.

****

***

****

“So, where’s Evie?”

****

Alice was walking through Bloomingdales, both incredibly happy and absolutely stunned and the ridiculous prices of everything, she could afford it now but that wasn’t the point…

****

“She’s away, she’ll be back in week, probably with Brian.” Natasha had been walking silently next to her and Gail as they had browsed. Jessica Jones had been asked by Matt to come but apparently she had said she would turn up for the party and the “free bar”. Alice didn’t mind, to be honest, going shopping didn’t quite seem to be Jessica’s style.

****

“Brian? That’s her boyfriends name? Not as good a name as Steve.” Alice bitched.

****

Nat turned and smirked at her, “Funny, I always thought the same thing.” Alice looked at her from the corner of her eye as she eyed up a dress that had potential. “What? Evie has been after Steve for years, he needs to pull his head out of his ass.”

****

“Who needs to pull their head out of their ass?” Matt appeared as if out of nowhere and hugged Alice before nodding at Natasha as she drifted away to walk and talk with Gail.

****

“Just Steve. With a woman.” Alice shrugged and looked again at the dress. “Five hundred dollars?! For what?!”

****

“So, I have a proposition for you, Alice. Just think about it for now don’t say yes straight away but think about it, okay?”

****

“Okay.” Alice turned away and they walked towards another designers section, Alice holding onto Matt’s arm to keep up appearances.

****

“So, you know Danny? His girlfriend, Colleen, runs this dojo and they’re looking to expand and…”

****

Alice listened intently to what Matt said and felt something warm start to glow in her, “So I could help these kids? Help train them and protect themselves?”

****

“If you wanted.”

****

Alice considered it. For about a second. “I’ll do it. It’s perfect for me, I want to help and well, these skills that I have? They won’t just go away because I don’t want to use them… might as well put them to some good use.”

****

“That’s great, Alice.” Matt smiled and squeezed her forearm.

****

“Can you get them to come tonight? And Luke?”

****

Matt raised an eyebrow, “Bucky already took care of it.”

****

Alice sighed happily, before turning her head towards Gail as she yelled, “Come, Alice! I have found the most perfect dress for you!”

****

“Remind me never to go dress shopping again in this fucking store.” Alice groused.  “Too bloody expensive.”

****

***

****

A team at Bloomingdales had provided lunch and then, once everyone had found an outfit that they liked, they had done their hair and professional makeup and now it was eight PM and a limo was pulling up to Stark Tower and Alice was nervous. The dress that Gail had spotted was indeed perfect but… dresses and her and Bucky never ended well.

****

_ You’ve only ever had one experience with it, for fucks sake. Just enjoy the party, you look good. _

****

Huffing out a laugh at the voice that still just told her like it was, and probably always would, Alice took Gails left arm and Steve’s right arm, and headed towards the lifts.

****

_ I think you mean elevators? You’re basically an American now, you should act like it. _

****

_ Not bloody likely! _

****

As soon as the doors opened, Alice’s mouth dropped open in shock. This party was amazing!

****

Food everywhere, music loud and there were a lot of people, dancing and drinking and having a good time. Obviously, the vast majority would be here to schmooze with the Avengers, they couldn’t care less about her, but that was fine.

****

“Hey, Alice?” Steve pulled her to a stop and smiled at her, “You’re good for Bucky and I know you two are going to be great for each other. Thanks, for loving him. Have a great evening, okay?”

****

“Thanks, Steve. Just got to set you up now, right?”

****

“Ain’t no one here in this building right now that I want, Alice.” Steve shrugged, “Don’t worry about me. I’m good as I am, right now.” Alice watched him walk off, rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

****

_ Yeah, I know, we need to get on that, straight away. _

****

_ Yep. _

****

Alice made her way further into the party, feeling more and more miffed that she couldn’t find Bucky anywhere. This was her fucking birthday for God’s sake, he should be-

****

“Allie! You look great! That asshole is one lucky sonofabitch!” Sam appeared in front of her and wrapped her in a hug, “You havin’ a good time?”

****

“I would be, if I could find said asshole.” Alice looked at the glass in Sam’s hand, “ Are you okay?”

****

Sam pretended to be affronted, for all of a second, before he sighed, “I just miss her. I get why she did it but… Red was a friend that I knew could’ve been more and I wish I had had that chance with her. But I get it. I’m the same, I want to help people too and that pull is stronger than any other.”

****

“I’m sorry, Sam. I’m here if you need me at any time, okay?” Alice patted his forearm.

****

“Thanks, Allie.” Sam gestured towards to private lift, “C’mon, the real party is upstairs.”

****

“The real party?” Alice asked, “Is this something to do with why Bucky isn’t here?”

****

“You didn’t think he wanted to share you tonight, did you? This is about more than your birthday for him, you both are free now.”

****

They had reached the lift and Sam ushered her into it. “Have a great night, Alice. Welcome home.”

****

The doors closed and Alice swept trembling fingers through her hair and quickly looked herself over in the mirrored walls of the lift. 

****

Once the doors had opened to the roof garden, Alice gasped and had a sense of deja vu. Fairy lights were everywhere, candles were lit, scenting the air and somehow managing to mix with the flowers that were all around and it wasn’t overpowering.

****

Walking along the path, Alice stopped and sucked in a breath when she saw Bucky, stood underneath a small canopy, holding flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other and in his suit that he had been wearing for her in Wakanda.

****

“Oh, Bucky… you’re so handsome.” Alice gushed, deliberately using the same words that she had used that night.

****

“And you’re still the most exquisite thing I’ve ever seen.” Bucky held out the items to her, “I know it’s corny and not very imaginative but these were traditional back in my day and… you deserve some tradition and old school charm, Alice.”

****

Utterly charmed, in love and so, so happy, she could barely think of words, Alice took her presents and smiled so hard she thought her face would be permanently stuck that way forever. 

****

“Thank you, Bucky. So much… I love them… I love you.”

****

Bucky smiled and pulled her to him, under the canopy, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing the items in the small table to the side.

****

“Will you dance with me, Alice?”

****

Butterflies went crazy in her belly, “I can’t dance, love.”

****

“Slow dancing. Swaying. I want to feel you in my arms, that’s all.” Bucky’s eyes held so much love, so much warmth, Alice couldn’t deny him anything.

****

“Of course I will.”

****

Soft music started playing and they swayed together, Alice rested her head against his chest and his head rested on top of hers. “I like this song.” Alice said softly, “Wild horses couldn’t pull me away? Sounds like something I said to you.”

****

“Why I picked it.” Alice couldn’t see his face but she could feel his smile against her hair.

****

“Oh.”

****

They settled back into a rhythm for a while longer, until Bucky asked, “I know Tony asked you about the future, you thought about it at all? I don’t want you straining or getting bored, Alice.”

****

Looking up at him, Alice smiled softly, “Matt spoke to me about an idea today.” Going on to tell him, keeping him firmly in her arms and never once stopping their dance, Alice was completely content and happy.

****

“So,” Alice finished, “I will help train those kids, I will eventually go to school and learn as much as I can and I want to pick up some hobbies, like baking, maybe.” Alice added, remembering the fun she used to have with her mum doing that. “But, I have to have an outlet for what is always going to be inside me, so I’ll still go to the gym, I still want to train and I can be an emergency back up for the team, if absolutely necessary. Does that make sense?”

****

“I get it. I love you, Alice Winters.”

****

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.” Alice raised her lips to meet his, toes curling at the power of it. Sweet, tender, and completely unhurried, it was the kind of kiss that didn’t go anywhere because it didn’t have to.

****

Alice broke away when she heard the opening bars to one of her most favourite songs; Etta James “At Last”

****

_ At last my love has come along _

_ My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah _

_ At last the skies above are blue _

_ My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you _

_ I found a dream that I could speak to _

_ A dream that I can call my own _

_ I found a thrill to press my cheek to _

_ A thrill I've never known, oh yeah _

_ You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast _

_ And here we are in Heaven _

_ For you are mine at last _

****

“Bucky…” Alice whispered, tears filling her eyes as she listened to the lyrics like she had never heard them before.

****

“I know, doll. This song… I heard it and it was  _ us…  _ You’re mine,  _ at last, _ Alice, we have our whole lives now and I don’t plan on wasting a minute of it.”

****

“At last.” Alice agreed and pulled him down to kiss him again, just because she could.

****

Alice Winters, ex Vampire Slayer had been given a second chance at life, and she was going to  _ live  _ it. 


End file.
